Clouded Destiny
by MrsWolfPack
Summary: SEQUEL TO CLOUDED JOY! 13 years have passed and nothing much has changed for the Pack...that is until a new family moves to the outskirts of their sacred La Push and begin to stir things up. The Tyler Triplets, PT; MJ and SJ, learn to work as part of a team, with the most unexpected allies... Warning: Lemons and language, boyxboy! Slash! Don't like, don't read! Please review!
1. New Meat

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Okay, so you've all been waiting for this with anticipation, I know so here you go :3 This sequel will be 13 years after the Clouded Joy Epilogue, meaning the cubs will turn 16 at some point on this story. It will have their points of view in and will tell their story, with a side of Seth and Chris :3**

**Now, some of you may be concerned about stories being taken down. I will continue to post here until and if this is taken down. Since Clouded Joy is already finished, it wouldn't be as affecting if it was taken down, just saddening :( BUT it's still there for you guys to enjoy for now so keep enjoying CJ and now, Clouded Destiny! :D**

**This story is dedicated to my Little Brother, who has made my days more joyful and fulfilling than I could have ever imagined :3 I'm so proud of you and I love you more than I can express, Puppy :3 I adore all my Kiwi boys, you know who you are, but you are my most cherished :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Meat**

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

_Smash!_

My eyes shot open in shock, widening considerably as my heart raced. I lay face down in my pillow, comforter pulled up to my waist and alone in our king-sized bed. Chris would be cooking breakfast right now, no doubt. Damn it, I hate waking up alone, not having his warm body to cuddle up to and fight off the morning chill of La Push. I sighed heavily, turning and sitting up in bed with a stretch just as a bout of shouting began downstairs. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Every morning like clockwork, the boys would find something to fight over. It's been tradition for the last 10 years or so. I could hear my mate scolding them, something that had also been part of the tradition, as I climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

I only bothered with my usual cut offs after I dried myself off and vigorously towel dried my hair. Making the bed swiftly, I left the bedroom and followed the amazing aromas drifting up the stairs from the kitchen. Damn, my mate was an awesome cook. Breezing into the kitchen, I came to an abrupt halt in the doorway, amusement instantly taking its toll on me as I watched PT and MJ, my boys, fighting over a pancake whilst trying not to tear it as they tugged it between them. It was inevitable but they would never learn. At their feet, a plate lay smashed, one that I begrudgingly identified as one of my favourites. I rolled my eyes. That's the last of those plates then. I thought dryly.

Sensing my presence, Chris turned to grin at me over his shoulder, making my heart skip a beat, even after all these years. I blew him a kiss and he winked but not before the inevitable happened and the blueberry pancake that the boys were tugging on tore between them. Then they started to shout louder, blaming the other for ruining their Papa's famous, delicious pancakes. Having had enough, SJ sighed and stood up, speaking firmly but softly to both of them as he stepped between them, a hand on both their chests. I smiled and shook my head; I loved waking up to this. I have been for the few months.

I watched as my youngest cub, my SJ, sent both boys to sit at either side of the table, half of the pancake in each of their hands, before stooping down to pick up the plate that they smashed between them. Instantly, they both protested, telling their brother to leave it and that they would clear it up since it was their doing. Well they _do_ have a sense of responsibility on their shoulders then. I thought, amused. I winked and kissed SJ's head as he breezed passed me in the doorway, after ignoring his brothers, to dispose of the broken pottery.

I walked further into the room, kissing my other two boys on the tops of their heads, despite their weak protests. I knew they liked it it really, especially judging by the grins on their faces afterwards. That's right; they may be 15, nearly 16 years old but they will never be too old for Daddy kisses and snuggles. SJ especially loved our snuggle times to give them up for anything. I sat down just as Chris placed a heaping pile of pancakes in front of me. I smiled up at him in thanks and promptly dug right in, humming and nodding in appreciation with every bite. Damn, my man could cook. Wait, have I already said that? Oh well.

When the boys finished teir breakfasts, or PT and MJ at least, they got to their feet and instantly began to push and shove each other on the way to the sink. All I could do was smile and shaking my head behind their backs, amused by their constantly tussling. I rose to my feet also, ready to take my own plate to the sink when I felt his presence behind me. I smiled widely and leaned back into him.

"It's like we're raising a pack of animals." Chris murmured in my ear. I giggled.

"Well, we are, technically." I replied, teasingly. He laughed and shook his head, slapping my ass as he passed me to head for the shower. Three simultaneous groans surged through the kitchen.

"Ew, Papa, really?" PT griped, screwing his face up.

"Papa, you can't slap Dad's ass!" MJ protested. SJ grimaced but stayed silent, shaking his head. Chris looked at me with his eyebrows raised and I could see the mirth in their depths. Me, I just stood there and blushed, smiling.

"Why the hell not? Have you seen his ass? It's too slap-able to just ignore it." he tried to reason, throwing a wink my way. I giggled as they groaned louder.

"That's freaking gross!" PT whined, covering his ears. MJ quickly reached for his backpack.

"You know what, we'll see you later." he said in a rush, heading for the front door with a piece of toast sticking out his mouth. He was gone in the next second, shaking his head as he slammed the door shut.

"Ditto." PT seconded, copying his big brother. He too left without a goodbye. I laughed and shook his head, glancing at SJ. Chris had laughed after MJ left and I could already hear the shower running.

SJ stood up slower, never in any rush to be anywhere, and rinsed out his bowl before slipping it into the sink. He turned to me with a smirk and shook his head. "That _was_ gross." he pointed out. I shrugged. He chuckled. "I better head to school. Banana will be waiting. Do you mind fi she comes over later?"

I shook my head. "Nope, she's always welcome, you know that." I replied. He grinned and nodded, picking up his backpack.

"I see you later, Dad." he murmured, leaning in for a hug. I hugged him tightly. I loved that he hadn't grown out of his want to be close to people. I kissed his cheek and even though he blushed, he didn't protest.

"Be good at school and for God's sake, keep those two out of trouble, would you?" I chuckled. He smiled and nodded before heading towards the door, pausing briefly to call his farewells to his Papa. When the door closed behind him, I turned and set about cleaning up Chris' breakfast mess.

Fifteen minutes later, a set of warm, strong arms wrapped around my mid-section, pulling me back against a broad chest. I smiled and leaned back but continued with washing the dishes. Chris buried his face in my neck for a few minutes, inhaling deeply before he pulled back and placed his lips against my ear.

"You didn't have to do this, you know? I would have done it." he said, gesturing to the soapy water. I shrugged slightly.

"You can repay me by drying." I replied, grinning at him over my shoulder. He chuckled and nodded, pecking my lips before he moved from behind em to beside me, picking up the dish towel to dry the bowl I passed him. We worked in companionable silence, the comfort level so high that it was like we moved as one. Chris put the dishes away as he dried them, making the job even quicker. He'd lean over for a kiss every few minutes but apart from that, he behaved himself. "What time do you have work?"

"Not for another hour and a half." he informed me, shooting a leering grin my way. I raised my eyebrows and nodded, trying to hide my smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" I murmured, bowing my head as my grin won out.

The next thing I knew, a growl rang through my head and I was hoisted up in the air. I squealed and wrapped myself around my husband, giggling maniacally as he bounded up the stairs to our bedroom, planting wet, sloppy kisses and raspberries up and down my neck and shoulders as he went.

**Seth Jacob's Point of View (SJ)**

Arriving at school, I couldn't see my brothers anywhere. They were mentally scarred for life every time they saw Dad and Papa being..._affectionate_. Just the other day, they left the dinner table when they shared a kiss. It doesn't both me, to be honest and found their reactions rather amusing. I thought it was cute. They still looked so happy together, after 16 years, and they were so very much in love still. I wanted that.

Walking into the parking lot, I spotted Alex and Sammy Jr standing by Sammy's car. They waved over before returning to their conversation and I returned the gesture, heading towards the usual spot where I met up with Banana, aka Chelsea. Chelsea was my best friend, always has been since she was born. We were joined at the hip and when we were together, Dad, Papa and Leah, her mom and my auntie, loved to watch us. Yeah, it was kind of creepy but who were we to deny them their entertainment.

I spotted Banana before she did me and I crept up behind her, pinching her sides. She squealed and gasped, turning swiftly to see who made her jump and scowled when she saw me. I grinned innocently and she rolled her eyes, throwing her arms around my shoulders in a hug. She could never stay mad at me for too long.

"You meanie! You made me jump!" She giggled, pulling away from me to kiss my cheek. I laughed.

"That was the point, Silly Banana." I sighed, smirking. She rolled her eyes. I chuckled and graciously took her bag, throwing it over my shoulder with my own as we made our way towards home room. "How're you this morning?"

"I'm freaking tired. I was up all night working on the English essay that's due in this morning." she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"You mean the one I've been reminding and badgering you to do for the last week?" I teased, grinning down at her. She slapped my arm with a huff.

"Yes, okay, I should have listened instead of finding us something else to do but it was just as boring as I thought it was going to be. Why does Auntie Rachel have to be so hard on us?" She whined. I shrugged.

"maybe because she loves us and wants us to succeed in life?" I asked, reasonably. She snorted.

"Or she secretly hates us and she's venting it through our school work." she retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"oh yea, sure, that has to be it." I replied sarcastically. "Auntie Rachel loves us."

"Hmm, if you say so."

"Silly Banana."

"Oh shush you, we're late." she pointed out just as we breezed into home room. We made our way to the back of the class, next to my brothers and settled in for an hour of Auntie Kim.

Now you're probably thinking why Banana was in our class, since she was technically a year younger than us. It turns out that she was a freaking nerdy brainbox and she was able to skip a grade to come to sophomore year, instead of a freshman. My brothers always tease her about it and so do our other cousins but I knew that she was proud of her intelligence and so was I.

After home room, Banana and I split up, each going off with one of my brothers. I headed towards Spanish with MJ whilst they went to Music. The one good thing about walking with MJ was that he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with incessant chatter like PT did. He hated awkward silences. We reached Spanish and separated again. I went to sit next to Hector, my Uncle Embry's son.

"Hey SJ." he greeted, doodling on his note book. I smiled.

"Hey, Mrs Von not here yet?" I asked, looking around the room. He shook his head. Hector was another guy who didn't talk when it wasn't needed. "Did you do the assignment?"  
His head snapped up at that. "What assignment?" he asked, wide-eyed. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"God, you're as bad as Banana. The one Mrs Von set last Friday?" I replied, trying to prompt his memory. He still looked confused. I pulled a sheet of paper out my bag and he glanced over. Relief set on his face.

"Oh, yeah, finished it in class." he replied nonchalantly before dipping his head again and going back to his doodles. I chuckled. Another brainbox in the family, was Hector.

Spanish, Maths and English passed in a blur and I found myself heading towards the cafeteria with Banana, carrying her bag once again as we entered through the double doors. Only a few students glanced over, which I was thankful for. I didn't like attention being focused on me. I suggested Banana to get a table whilst I bought her lunch. She tried to protest but eventually gave in, never being able to deny me anything anymore than she could stay mad at me. I chuckled in triumph and grabbed two trays.

Our table filled up with the usual culprits not long after I sat down. I felt Banana stiffen as a newcomer sat down and I had to smirk. I glanced at her and as I expected, her cheeks were red. Then I glanced at the culprit, seeing his sneaky glance at my best friend before he turned to talk to Sammy Jr – Ephraim Black. He's Jacob Black's first born son and has had the hots for my best friend ever since she pushed him down when she was two. They had been dancing around each other since puberty hit them both. I snickered and nudged her elbow with mine. She shot me a glare and her blush deepened.

"So hey guys, birthday is next week. Whatcha doing for it?" Hector asked, looking my brothers and I. I looked at them in turn before we all shrugged at once. "Damn, it's freaky when you do that."

"I think Aunt Emily is cooking dinner. Or maybe Papa, I'm not sure." I supplied, shrugging again.

"I hope your Papa does. His cooking is the best, and if you tell my Mom I said that, I'll kick your asses." Sammy Jr threatened us all, making a couple snicker and goad him.

"Dude, you couldn't kick our asses on your good days." Ephraim laughed, shoving our cousin in the shoulder as he grinned. I saw Banana blush again and tense slightly at his voice. Wow, she had it bad...

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I found myself coming home from a hard day of school, completely exhausted after the active gym session, to see Dad lounging on the couch with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. The grin on his face told me what he and Papa had been doing before Papa went to work and I just grinned, hanging my backpack up on the pegs before making my way over to him. He cracked an eye open as he heard me near and then half grinned lazily, opening his arms for me invitingly. I took him up in his offer without hesitation, lying down next to him for one of our special cuddles.

"How was school?" he murmured. I shrugged.

"Alright, I guess." I replied, shrugging.

"I hope you kept your brothers out of trouble." he chuckled. I snorted.

"Don't I always?" I laughed. He nodded, grinning. "When does Papa get home?"

"Six."

Our after school conversations were mostly always like this, barring those days I had something important to tell him like an essay grade or something. We just laid that for half an hour, waiting for my brothers to get home from soccer and rugby practice. When it hit four o'clock, we decided to get up and start dinner. This was another thing we did together almost everyday, just for that little extra time together.

Dad eventually sent me away to wash up for dinner and to do half of my homework before Papa gets home in forty minutes. I heard my brothers clamber in about ten minutes later, shout their hellos to Dad before bounding up the stairs.

"Oh my God, dude, you so totally missed it!" PT shouted excitedly as he burst through my bedroom door with a massive grin on his face. MJ panted behind him, the same grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at their usual exuberance, the chill, shy guy in me never being able to keep up with either if them, even when we were younger.

"What's that?" I asked, putting down my pen. There was no way I was going to get any more homework done.

"Chelsea totally kicked Ephraim in the fucking balls-"

"LANGUAGE, PT!" Dad shouted up the stairs. MJ and I smirked at our brother as he blushed.

"Sorry Dad!" he called back before diving back into his story. "Like I was saying, Banana kicked Eph right where it hurts. Dude, you should have seen his face."

My eyebrows shot up and I giggled. "You can't be serious. Banana wouldn't do that." I denied.

"Oh, it was totally unintentional but she didn't apologise either." MJ laughed. "He had to be carried off the soccer field by Alex and Sammy Jr."

I was officially pissing my pants at this news and sent out a mental 'well done' to my best friend, despite the fact that I felt for the guy. "That's awesome." I giggled.

"Oh, did you hear the rumour?" MJ asked, excitedly. I shook my head negatively whilst PT nodded. They both looked at me.

"Sounds like there's some new meat arriving tomorrow." PT announced, grinning.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. MJ rolled his eyes.

"New meat, you know, new people. They're supposed to be moving tomorrow or something."

"How did you find that out?" I asked.

"We may have heard Uncle Jake talking to Uncle Sam. You know, since Uncle Sam took over being the school principle and all. Ever since Chief Billy passed away, Jake's been taking over everything for the tribe." MJ explained. I nodded sadly.

Chief Billy's passing was only last year and it had hit the whole tribe hard. Surprisingly, Uncle Jake had taken it easy enough but Chief Billy had been sick with his diabetes for a while before hand so maybe he came to terms with it before it happened.

"What else did they say? Was that all you heard?" I asked, intrigued by this news the more I thought about it.

"Apparently there's about six of them, I think they said and the Dad or adult or whatever is a doctor. He's going to be working at the small clinic here in La Push rather than in Forks. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty cool. So will there be any our age?" I asked. I didn't want to head into Spanish tomorrow and find myself with a new desk partner. A little warning would be nice.

"Supposedly, maybe a little older but they're coming to high school so obviously no older than 18." MJ replied with a shrugged.

"Really MJ? We kind of figured that out for ourselves, thanks." PT retorted, sarcastically. I snickered, shaking my head as they started to wrestle in the middle of the room. I stepped over them, heading out the bedroom to leave them to it.

Walking downstairs, I heard voices from the kitchen and I couldn't help but grin as Uncle Pail's voice registered in my ears. I bounded down the rest of the stairs, narrowly missing a couple of my younger cousins charging passed. There were more people here than I thought and I blushed, smiling shyly as my uncles turned and greeted me.

"Ah, that blush, it never disappoints." Uncle Jared laughed. He looked in his early thirties now and let me tell you, age has treated him with grace. Even Auntie Kim looked maybe in her late twenties instead of the thirty five she actually was. In fact, all the wolves that had long since stopped phasing had aged thirteen years but still looked reasonably young. Uncle Sam, who was forty in about two years, looked his early thirties.

"Hey Uncle Jared, guys." I greeted, taking a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"I'm sure the others have told you about the new kids arriving tomorrow." Uncle Jake said, smirking. I bit my lip and nodded. It was the other two who eavesdropped and I was the one being called out on it. Nice. "Don't worry, they aren't in trouble. I was going to tell you about them anyway."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" I asked, curiously. He nodded and made a humming sound. "How come?"

"We'll one of the kids, I believe his name is also Jacob, is in your year and I thought maybe you could show him the ropes tomorrow." he suggested. I frowned. "Now, I know what you're thinking - why not ask one of the others since they have better people skills? - well, I honestly think that you two would get on great."

I frowned deeper and looked at my hands. "I dunno, Uncle Jake. I'm not the best at making friends at the best of times." I pointed out, nervously. Dad patted and rubbed my back.

"Well from what Uncle Jake has been saying, he seems like a smart, kind kid so I think you should go for it." Dad advised. I shrugged.

"What about the older ones?" I asked, curiously.

"Ephraim and Sammy Jr is taking care of those guys. Along with Alex."

I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. "And how is Eph?" I asked, aloofly. Some chuckled, Uncle Jacob included.

"Banana has quite the kick on her." he laughed. It brought forth my own.

"Apparently she didn't mean to but who knows? Those two have injured each other so much over the years that we can't tell anymore." Uncle Paul laughed.

"Nah, my Banana wouldn't do that on purpose. If she said she didn't do it on purpose, then she didn't." I replied with a shrug. Everyone smirked. I blushed. "What?"

"'Your Banana'. Makes me chuckle the way you two are so possessive of each other." Uncle Sam laughed. I blushed harder and dipped my head, not responding.

"Right, that's enough embarrassment for one night. Sleep on Uncle Jake's request and tell us in the morning alright but for now, are your brothers washed up for dinner, do you know?" Dad asked, mashing up some potatoes whilst battling with stray hands that tried to attack the food we were about to eat. "Damn it, Paul, go home and eat, you pig."

Everyone, including Uncle Paul, just chuckled as he munched on a drumstick, trying to look innocent as my Dad gave him dirty looks. Then I remembered that my Dad had asked a question. "Oh, um, I don't know. They were wrestling in my room when I came down." I informed him and he sighed, rolling his eyes before leaving the mashing to head towards the stairs, grumbling under his breath about the constant wrestling.

"If your butts aren't down here in five seconds, no garlic mashed potatoes for either of you." he shouted up the stairs and the scuffling that could be heard from above (since my bedroom was directly above the kitchen) ceased for a second before we could hear them scrambling over each other to get down here. They were panting and out of breath as they skidded to a halt next to their usual chairs at the dinner table. I was already sat down at this point. "That's more like it."

"Alright, we'll leave you all to eat. Em's expecting me back anyway. Boys, try not to give your Dad and Papa too much of a headache, will you?" Uncle Sam laughed as he passed us towards the front door. I held my hands up in surrender. He knew I wouldn't. The other two just smiled innocently and nodded.

Papa scoffed. "Thanks for trying, Sam." he chuckled, shaking his head. Uncle Sam joined in.

"Yep. See ya." he called, leaving via the front door. Everyone else trickled out as well, leaving us to eat in peace.

After we finished, I washed the dishes, as it was my designated night and then went back up stairs to finish the other half of my homework. By this point, MJ and PT had been forced to do their own so I knew I wouldn't be able to finish without any interruptions. I did so before the other two and decided to head downstairs to watch TV with my fathers. They were cuddled up together on the couch but separated to let me sit between them when they saw me come down the stairs and enter the living room. I grinned and took their invitation, sighing in contentment as I felt the warmth of my Dad and Papa surrounding me.

I'm pretty sure Papa carried me to bed after I fell asleep between them as well...

* * *

**Okay, there you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave me a review, big or small :3**

**There are new pictures on my photobucket for you guys to see, including all the new characters like Hector, Alex and such and of course, the triplets now that they are older :3**

**Please review, they make me so happy! :D**

**Love  
****MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**


	2. Boo

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thanks, guys, for all of you who reviewed! 16 reviews, that's awesome! Even more favourites and alerts so thank you all! Please keep reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

_After we finished, I washed the dishes, as it was my designated night and then went back up stairs to finish the other half of my homework. By this point, MJ and PT had been forced to do their own so I knew I wouldn't be able to finish without any interruptions. I did so before the other two and decided to head downstairs to watch TV with my fathers. They were cuddled up together on the couch but separated to let me sit between them when they saw me come down the stairs and enter the living room. I grinned and took their invitation, sighing in contentment as I felt the warmth of my Dad and Papa surrounding me. _

_I'm pretty sure Papa carried me to bed after I fell asleep between them as well..._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Boo**

* * *

**SJ's Point of View**

I was woken in the morning by gentle shakes and taps to my side. I groaned and turned my head into the pillow, not nearly ready to wake up to face the uncomfortable, dreaded task I had to do at school today. I heard a soft chuckle above me and the tapping resumed. I groaned again and tried to push away the hands but my actions only elicited more, louder chuckles.

"SJ, come on Puppy, time to get up. Your Dad's cooking and it'll be ready soon. Come on, up and at 'em." Papa's deep voice ordered as he stood up from my bed. I sighed again and made no effort to move from my warm bed. I happened to chance a glance out from the safety of my pillow when Papa didn't reprimand me for ignoring him and it seemed to be the opening that he was waiting for, yanking the curtains wide open so that the rare La Push sun streamed into the room like a freaking spotlight. I groaned and grumbled to myself, burying my face deeper into my pillow. Papa's laugh carried down the hallway as he left me to my temporary blindness, shouting, "SJ, up, now or your brothers will eat your breakfast and it'll be your own fault," on his way down the stairs.

I sighed. I knew he was joking. He wouldn't let them eat my breakfast but he'd find another way to get me back for ignoring him_ again._ No one ignored Papa, not even Uncle Jacob or Uncle Sam. Begrudgingly, I threw my comforter off my body, shivering at the chill of the morning whilst keeping my eyes tightly shut as I walked towards my window. I knew my room well enough to do so and I yanked the curtains back together, cutting off the harsh light as I grumbled yet again about the annoying ways Papa had developed over the years to get us out of bed in the morning. With my eyes now safe, I opened them and assessed my room. Damn, I really needed to tidy up in here after school, it was a tip-hole.

I breezed about getting ready for school, showering quickly before the other two used all the hot water before drying and dressing in a pair of black jeans and one of the school's football team's brown supporter shirts. PT was part of the football team at LPH and MJ was part of the basketball team. For me, soccer was my spot but I never thought about joining a team. Maybe I should, but then, I'm going to be busy with this new kid. What was his name? Jacob?

Uncle Jake told Papa about everything he'd been able to acquire about the new family that was moving to the outskirts of town. Apparently they were from New Zealand. Why they'd decided to move here of all places confused me to high heaven but who was I to judge, right? Uncle Sam's construction company was building their house and it was big. The only reason why I knew that was because I heard Papa and Uncle Paul, who worked for Uncle Sam at the company, talking about it a couple of weeks ago. I sounded like these New Zealanders were into quick a lot of money. Oh God, I hope this Jacob kid wasn't some sort of spoilt kid or something. I couldn't be doing with that but I would reserve my opinions until I actually met the kid, which would be in matter of...shit, 40 minutes.

Realising that I was moving glaringly slowly this morning and had made myself late for school, I dashed out my room and down the stairs, skidding into the kitchen to be met with Dad's cocked eyebrow and Papa's expectant stare. I blushed and smiled innocently, sitting down at the table with my brothers, who were snickering at me and almost finished with their breakfast, to start eating my own; or scoffing really. I had no time.

"Are you ready for today, SJ? Jacob sounds like a nice kid so don't worry." Dad assured me, gently brushing the hair back from my forehead as he stood behind me. I nodded, my mouth full of bacon. Okay, so I wasn't ready to meet the new kid but I wasn't about to admit that and have Dad worry about me all day. Papa saw through me and cocked an eyebrow but stayed silent, thankfully. "Uncle Jake has told Ephraim and Sammy Jr to get the older ones to sit with them at lunch so take Jacob as well, okay?"

I swallowed. "Okay Dad." I agreed.

"How come we're not showing any new meat around school?" PT asked, not even bothering to swallow the bite of his toast he was chewing. I rolled my eyes at him and he opened his mouth, revealing the mushy bread within. I grimaced and shook my head in disgust as he and MJ chuckled. Dad tapped him on the head.

"Don't be disgusting and don't talk with your mouth full. Uncle Jake thought that SJ would be best for the job." Dad answered, picking up their empty plates from in front of them as they simultaneously down their glasses of milk and belched together, giggling like idiots afterwards.

"Manners." Papa scolded. PT and MJ ducked their heads.

"Excuse us." they mumbled, smirking at each other sideways, as if Papa wouldn't catch them. He just shook his head at my older brothers.

"Go on, you all better get to school. Uncle Sam has already given you a pass for your first class, SJ, so that you can meet Jacob at the front office." Dad informed me, handing me my backpack from the counter. I nodded and gave him and Papa a hug as the other two protested behind me.

"Oh what? Do we get first class off?" they asked in unison. You know, some times I feel like I'm just a single child and they were really just twins. They did everything together. Hell, you _know_ they even belch together.

"Why would you need first period off? At least I have a genuine excuse." I asked, walking past them to the door.

"Stop moaning guys and get to school before you're late. Go." Papa ordered, wrapping his arms around Dad's waist and kissing his neck. That did it. My older brothers' eyes widened and they were out the front door like bats out of hell. I snickered and shook my head, giving my fathers one last wave before heading out after them. They called their good lucks after me and again, I waved in acknowledgement.

I walked behind MJ and PT towards the school only a couple of blocks away whilst they pushed and shoved in front of me like five-year-olds. I swear I was the only one actually growing up between the three of us. I instantly noticed the new additions to the parking lot when we walked in the main gate. New shiny cars stood to our right and my suspicions about the new family having a lot of money were confirmed, or at least a lot more money than we mere res folk had. But then, if they could move themselves across the world then I'm not really surprised.

There, stood out like two sore thumbs, was a blue BMW, which looked to be a convertible to boot and a cool black Chevrolet Truck that looked like it could be the great-great grandchild of Aunt Bella's Red Beast. Yeah, the Red Beast was still running and yes, I know it's a miracle. Half the student body were frozen in their steps and beside their own rusty cars, gaping at the shiny toys before them. My brothers were no different. I rolled my eyes at everyone and calmly walked through the stationary crowd towards the main office. However, every step I took, I could feel the nerves from this morning creeping back in until I was slightly shaking. I don't do these things, I leave these things to PT and MJ. But Uncle Jacob trusted and believed in me, I could do this.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and gave myself an internal pep talk. I could do this. It wasn't so bad. This kid is the same age as me and he had no right to judge me or anything as long as I don't judge him. I say hello, introduce myself and then take him to his locker. I show him where everything is whilst taking him to his first class and then that'll be that. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Oh shit, wait, what if he was in all my classes? What if he was forced to sit next to me? That would be so awkward if we didn't hit it off in the main office! Shit, shit, shit!

"HEY! You must me SJ!"

I squeaked. Of all the awful reactions I could have given, I squeaked as a jolly, loud voice spoke directly behind me as a pale hand was set upon my shoulder, breaking me out of my internal panic with a jolt. I spun around faster than I thought possible, almost losing my footing and backpack in the process. A light giggle sounded from the same mouth as the words did and my eyes widened at the sight of a small and pale, but cute and seemingly friendly, guy standing not three feet from me, a couple of books and papers hugged to his chest and a backpack slung over his shoulder as he grinned widely and openly at me. I've never seen him before. Ah...this must be Jacob.

It appeared he was trying super hard to contain his amusement to my reaction and I couldn't help but blush at myself. The blush seemed to be the last straw though and he burst out into musical giggles and chortles. His eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth as if he knew he shouldn't be laughing but he couldn't contain himself anyway. I chuckled along, kinda seeing the funny side of it even though I was still dying inside of insane mortification. He held a placating hand towards me, as if silently asking not to be offended and I could see he was genuine, despite his continuing giggles.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you but...but that was so funny. Sorry!" he laughed, blushing in embarrassment of not being about to contain himself. I just laughed and shook my head in dismissal, smiling at him as his chuckles died down enough for him to speak more calmly and coherently. His face was still flushed with his amusement though as was mine with my embarrassment. He held his hand out to me again in greeting. "Hi, you must be SJ, my guide person thingy? I'm Jacob, but you can call me JJ, or Boo, but you don't have to. My family calls me Boo but you might not want to. JJ is fine."

Ah, he was a talker...

My ears found it hard to keep up with his insanely fast chatter whilst my eyes continued to take him in. His skin was pale but flush as I just said and his eyes were a deep hazel that seemed to dim or in this case, lighten up depending on his emotions. Right now, they were more green due to his obvious excitement and enthusiasm of being here. He was shorter than me, maybe 5'8 or something and his hair was medium brown, falling slightly in his eyes. His style was awesome. He had on some black wash jeans with a t-shirt and purple blazer. On his feet were purple tennis shoes.

"Hey, JJ, yeah I'm SJ, or um, Seth Jacob-"

"Oh! Sweet, we have the same name! See! We already have something in common. We'll be best friends in no time! So don't we have to go in there?" he asked, pointing to the double doors of the main office. I nodded.

"Um, yeah, uh come on." I said, turning to open the door. He giggled when I held it open for him.

"Aww, you're just like my Tim. He does that, such a gentleman." he gushed, walking ahead of me. I frowned.

"Um, Tim?" I asked, confused. A huge grin over took JJ's face, larger than the one he'd greeted me with even. I didn't think it could get any bigger but as he spoke about this Tim fellow, I could easily see that it did.

"Oh my God! Dude, that's my man! Oh! I'm gay by the way. I hope that's not gonna be a problem! But anyway, my Tim is freaking gorgeous. Just wait until you see him, Sethy, he's beaut!" he blurted, hand flailing everywhere as he explained. I nodded up until he called me Sethy and then I groaned. He spun towards me, eyes wide in question.

"Please don't call me that." I grumbled. He frowned; the expression definitely didn't suit his face.

"Call you what?" he asked, confused.

"Um...Sethy." Damn it, I even cringed as I said it. I hate that name. His face dawned with recognition and he blushed cutely, smiling apologetically.

"Right, sorry, I just blurt out any old name for someone. I'll just call you SJ or do you have another nickname. I mean, we're best friends now so we need nicknames, right? You can call me Boo, like I said." he offered, openly.

I was about to answer him when the voice of my best friend filtered up into the room as the door opened. I turned and grinned at her as she looked up. Her grin lifted to match my own and she rushed forward, giving me her customary morning hug. "Puppy! Hey, why aren't you in class? Oh, hey, who's this?" She asked, grinning over at JJ. He grinned back and it was like something passed through them.

"I'm Jacob, JJ for short. Hell, call me Boo!" he introduced himself before I could before stepping forward and pulling Banana into a big hug. Unsurprisingly, she chuckled and hugged him back. This seemed to pleased JJ very much and he giggled.

"I'll call you Boo if you call me Banana. Everyone else does. But it's Chelsea, my real name." she clarified, smiling. "Do you like the school so far?"

"Oh, haven't seen much of it yet but we're here for my schedule and everything. But from what I've seen, it's pretty awesome. I've already met my best friend." he laughed, nudging my side. I blushed as Banana turned to look at me with a fake pout, even though it struck as hard as her real pout.

"You've replaced me, Puppy? Oh, I'm hurt." she whined, pouting harder. I frowned and hugged her.

"Oh, don't be a Silly Banana. I can't ever replace you." I sighed, rolling my eyes. She giggled and we both looked at JJ, to see he was looking guilty.

"What's up?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to replace you." he mumbled. She giggled.

"Don't be silly, Boo. People have more than one best friend, right?" she said, grinning. JJ grinned at her words.

"Right!" he laughed. I turned to Banana.

"What are you in here for? Oh, you haven't injured Eph again have you? Enough to be sent to the principle's office? It's only first period, Banana." I sighed, shaking my head. Boo watched us with amusement. She laughed and shook her head.

"You have such little faith in me, Puppy. No, I'm copying something for Aunt Kim." she informed me, gesturing over to the photocopier in the corner of the room that was currently in use.

"Aunt Kim? We call teachers our Aunts here?" Boo asked, confused. Banana and I giggled. I shook my head.

"No, Aunt Kim really is our aunt. Not by blood. Not even really by marriage but all our families are super close and we call each other's parents our Aunts and Uncles. We have another Aunt here, Aunt Rachel, she teaches English. To everyone else, they're known as Mrs Pelletier and Mrs Lahote." I explained. JJ smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Oo, copier is free. See you later Boo. It was nice meeting you. Oh and love you Puppy, see you second?" Banana asked as she made her way across the room. I grinned.

"You bet!" I called back. She smiled and waved before disappearing.

"Oh, I like her. She's cool." Boo commented. I grinned.

"We've been best friends our whole life. But come on, we better get everything for you." I suggested, gently grabbing his arm to pull him to the front desk.

"Um, Miss Jamieson? This is Jacob...Jacob, uh..." I floundered as it occurred to be that I didn't know his last name and I glanced down at him in question. He giggled.

"Glen. Jacob Glen's the name. I'm new." he announced, proudly.

Miss Jamieson smiled and nodded without a word, sifting through some papers in front of her until she made a noise of recognition and plucked a few out of the pile, along with a key from a container to her right. She handed them to JJ and he peered down at them looking a little lost with what to do with them, as if he's never been to a new school before. I smiled at Miss Jamieson and led Boo away from her desk so that we could sort through the paper work. I for one wanted to know what his schedule was, more excited than worried about him having the same classes as me since we _did_ hit it off here in the main office.

"Okay, if you want to hand them over, I'll get your schedule out for you." I offered and he did so without argument, biting his lip. The key was for his locker and when I glanced at the number, I couldn't help but grin.

"What?" he asked, nervously. Funny, he wasn't nervous before.

"Your locker is next to Banana's, which is like, nine down from mine." I informed him. He smiled and nodded. I looked over his schedule. "Oh sweet, you have every class with me except Spanish. But you have music. My brother, MJ has that class and I'll tell him to be nice."

"Okay, cool, will you show me to my locker? My bag is heavy." he said, shifting as if to prove his point but even with his small frame and the bag being so bulky, it didn't look like he had the slightest bit of trouble lugging it about but I nodded since I needed to anyway and led the way out the office doors.

Well, I _thought_ I walked through the door but it seemed like there had been a brick wall built right out side of it during the short time we had been inside. I gasped and fell back, landing on the deck with an 'oomph'. I hissed as my tail-bone banged against the door frame and my hand instantly reached back to soothe it. There was a gasp, a few chuckles and a groan. A warm, tanned arm reached down, the smooth skin of the entire length of his forearm illustrated with some kind weird, yet beautiful black tribal design, and wrapped around my upper arm. I marvelled at the power of this mysterious guy's strength as he lifted me clean off the ground and steady onto my feet, not letting go until I had my bearings.

"Damn Nix, you didn't have to chest bounce the poor kid. I always knew you worked out too much." a deep, teasing voice laughed behind a huge, muscular guy. Oh my Holy Jesus, this wasn't a guy! This was a freaking man! Did he go here? Was he a new teacher or something? He had to be. He couldn't be a student. He looked no younger than 20!

As my eyes roamed over the man in front of me, I took in every inch that he had to offer. His tight, tan skin bunched and rippled over rock hard muscles, showcased by the white tank top that stretched tightly over his torso. His jeans hung low on his hips and a sliver of his boxer waistband was peeking just above them. As I scanned his body, I could see that the forearm tattoo wasn't the only piece of art he had jotted on his soft skin. On the opposite shoulder to his forearm tattoo, his left shoulder to be exact, he had a black thick, intricate tribal design tattoo inked across the entire expanse of his shoulder and down his muscular upper arm. Fuck, I didn't even consider tattoos to be sexy until I saw them on this sexy specimen in front of me.

Looking up at his face, I gasped at the smooth lines and gorgeous lips dawning his face. His features were rounded but by no means plump, apart from his lips. Oh my God, what I wouldn't give... They were so...so _kissable_. I pressed my lips together as if I could somehow feel them pressed against mine or something. I noticed then that those amazing lips were pulled up at one side into a smug smirk and my eyes snapped upwards, to his.

I was lost.

Deep, deep obsidian eyes bore into mine, wide with wonder but they shone with something I couldn't quite identify yet. His whole expression seemed dazed now somehow, like there was a haze in his mind. My breathing sped up and my heart beat hitched up a notch as we continued to gaze deeply at each other. With every second, it seemed like he revealed to himself another part of my soul, like it was his to take and observe all that he wanted. It was the same for me. His eyes held no secrets yet they were mysterious and never ending pools of black. I wanted to reveal everything and anything to this dark stranger...and that scared the shit out of me.

Our gaze was harshly broken as something hard, very hard slammed into my back and I lurched forward, face planting into a warm, muscular chest before anyone could save me. There was a gasp behind me but I couldn't think past anything that wasn't the man in front of me. His arms had branded around me as soon as I'd fallen into their proximity and they felt like hot, silky chains. I could feel his biceps bunch and relax against my upper arms and I swear I swooned. What the hell was wrong with me?

Quickly, I lurched back from his hold, careful to avoid the office door that now stood open. I guess that's what hit me then. In the doorway stood Banana, freshly copied papers in her hand as she assessed the scene out here in the hall. When her eyes settled on my mystery man and even one that stood behind him, they widened and I knew that something embarrassing was going to come out her mouth.

"Well hello there, tall, dark and handsome." she laughed but then the unbelievable happened.

He blushed. What the fuck? A man like him doesn't _blush_! Well apparently he does.

"Uh...hi." he mumbled, dipping his head in embarrassment. Banana giggled and then noticed me standing there.

"Oh, I thought you were way gone by now. Where's Boo?" she asked, glancing around before she grinned again. I followed her gaze. My jaw dropped at the sight of our impromptu new best friend cuddling up to another tall, dark and handsome guy who also looked like he could bench press a small car. Boo was grinning wildly from within the guy's arms and I realised that this must be the Tim fellow he was talking about. Damn...he was freaking right! The man was gorgeous.

"Hey SJ, I would like you to meet my Tim. Tim, this is SJ, my new best friend and Banana, my other new best friend." Boo proudly announced both parties to each other. I smiled and offered my hand, which he shook before he glanced at Banana.

"What sort of name is Banana? Your parents have a sense of humour?" Tim asked, teasingly. Banana rolled her eyes but smiled as she shook his hand.

"Ha ha, you're funny but no, Banana is my nickname. My Mom named me Chelsea, if you must know." she replied, sassily. Tim chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, and this is Nix, or Phoenix." Boo added, even though I was sure he knew that that was the introduction I was waiting for. My eyes gravitated back towards_ Nix's_ (damn, even his name is amazing) eyes and he smiled at me, revealing two rows of stark white, straight teeth. I blushed and smiled back, breaking eye contact.

"What's the hold up here?" someone called behind Tim. We all turned and saw Sammy Jr, Ephraim and Alex walking towards us, the latter of the three talking between themselves as Sammy looked our way.

Nix lifted a placating hand. "Sorry, knocked SJ over and we got chatting." he explained. Alex chuckled.

"Let me guess, he bumped into you?" he guessed, rolling his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him because I was so mature. Nix chuckled and I gaped at him. Wow, I love that sound.

"Yeah, we kinda bumped into each other and then Chelsea, here, launched him into me with the door." he replied. Banana blushed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't think there would be anyone out here." she apologised sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"It wouldn't be the first time, would it?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She giggled.

"You'll soon learn that Banana has a tendency to accidentally cause pain to others, like with the door." Ephraim offered up as information, making the newcomers chuckle.

"No, Eph, it's only an accident if it doesn't involve you." she retorted, sweetly. I hid my grin as taunting 'ooooh's and laughter coursed through their audience. She turned to me, kissed my cheek and then made her way towards her class, also kissing Boo's cheek along the way as well, something he seemed very, very pleased with. We watched as she disappeared around the corner. And yes, I noticed that Eph was watching her ass sway with each step. We'll have to have words soon.

"Damn...I like her." Tim stated after a minute or so of silence.

"Yep, that's Banana. But we need to go Boo otherwise I'm not going to be able to show you everything in time for second period." I pointed out, looking down at my watch. Boo nodded before looking up at Tim. I averted my gaze just before their lips locked and I blushed when I heard a small moan come from Boo. How was it that I could watch my Dad and Papa kiss but never anyone else?

"Be careful okay. I love you." I heard Tim murmur. Boo nodded and leaned up to kiss him again.

"I will. Love you too. See you at lunch."

"You bet." Tim promised, giving him a gentle nudge towards me, making Boo giggle and roll his eyes at me. I smiled and glanced at the others, catching Nix's eyes.

"Um, it was...it was nice meeting you guys. See ya." I called, leading Boo down the hallway to the cafeteria and gym just to show him where they were located. They were on the way to his locker anyway.

"I saw that you know." Boo stated smugly as he gave me a smile way glance and smile. I frowned at him, confused.

"Saw what?" I asked. He giggled.

"I saw you eye fucking our Nix." he clarified, making me gasp in horror. He guffawed and walked ahead of me as I stopped momentarily in my embarrassment and mortification. I soon caught back up with him though, my face as hot and red as a chilli pepper.

I knew it was useless now but I tried to deny it. "Uh, no I didn't. I swear." I blustered, wiping my face with my hand. He laughed loudly.

"Yeah, sure, and I had my eyes shut. I saw the googly eyes you were giving each other. You _like_ him, like like him, I mean." he taunted, grinning madly as he turned around to walk backwards and grin at me at the same time.

"Well, I uh...He's...nice." I spluttered, scratching the back of my neck nervously. It was something I had picked up from Uncle Paul.

Boo snorted. "Nice, right, okay. We_ both_ know that our Nix is freaking HOT! Now, I have my Tim, I only want my Tim but even I can appreciate some hotness when I see it." he laughed, giving me a look. I chuckled along, realising that Boo didn't really care whether I liked his family member or not. Actually, he seemed excited about that fact.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Boo had no problem relocating his locker without any help from me between classes and he was pretty good at successfully locating his next classroom as well. He was friendly and polite to everyone and seemed to constantly have a smile on his face. We talked between classes and during those rare times that the teacher let us talk whilst we worked. We got to know a lot about each other and I found myself becoming used to the idea of having this guy as one of my best friends. He was cool, and cute, and just a huge ball of energy and friendliness.

One thing he seemed not to be able to talk enough about was his boyfriend, Tim. I swear he never ran out of anything to say about him but I drew the line at bedroom talk and how much he loved his body. Didn't need to know that, thanks Boo. He told me more about his family and how his Guardian, Richard, was the new doctor at La Push Clinic. I believe Uncle Jacob said something about that. No doubt I'll be meeting him soon then. Apparently there was a little kid in their family too, Sam was his name. He was Richard's adopted son. There was a woman, Richard's sister. I think he said her name was Sarah, but I wasn't completely sure.

And then of course, there's Nix, or Phoenix as I've learned. No he was something else. Throughout the morning, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to how deep and nice his voice sounded and how I just wanted to reach out and stroke his soft looking skin. I could still remember the feel of his arms around me and I had to say that there was very little that came remotely close to feeling as good as that did. Perhaps only Papa and Dad's cuddles could rival being in Nix's arms. But what the hell? Why am I thinking like this? It's weird. I had a feeling that I certainly haven't seen the last of Phoenix Ross. He made me feel things that I never have before...and I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

**Okay, so there's your second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :3**

**There are quite a few pictures to accompany this chapter, of the characters, the cars and the tattoos mentioned. Please go check them out! :D**

**Please, please review! Let's see if we can beat 16! :3**

**Love  
****MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**


	3. Important Information AN

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Okay, so not a chapter but there have been some questions that have popped up in reviews and PMs that I wanted to address before I moved on with the story.**

The main concern seems to be with the multiple Jacobs and Sams in the story.

The **Jacob**s won't all be called 'Jacob'. Their names will be as follow:

Jacob Black - **Jake **or Uncle Jacob/Jake

Seth Jacob - SJ – His middle name will **never be used **so just think of him as SJ.

Jacob Glen - His nickname is **JJ **or **Boo,** mostly likely Boo throughout the whole story.

The **Sam**s, which there are **three**, are as follows:

Samuel Uley - **Uncle Sam**, or **Mr Uley** (as he is now the principle of the school)

Samuel Uley Junior - Sam's son but will be called **Sammy** or **Sammy** **Jr,** not Sam.

Sam from new family - He won't be mentioned again just yet but when he is, he will be **Little Sam**

Now, a couple of people have queried about Boo's family background and if Nix and Tim are brothers. Hell, a couple asked if JJ and Tim were brothers...

**JJ and Tim **are **NOT** brothers. They are **boyfriends** :)

**Tim and Nix **are from the same **Tribe** in New Zealand – **The Maori**. They **aren't** brothers. Oh and also, JJ **isn't** Maori, hence his paleness :

More of the **new family's background** and why they moved from New Zealand will be part of the story and the **bigger plot **so please be **patient** :3

A lot of you queried into the **Triplets' phasing abilities**. They **haven't** phased again since they phased as babies into humans. They will phase in the story.

A couple of you asked if **SJ imprinted**. It's complicated. His wolf is there but for the moment, **dormant** so it **isn't** **an** **imprint**...but that doesn't mean it won't be in the future :3 You'll have to wait and see :P

I **know** that I left Josh and Chris' story hanging. I **meant** to. It'll be part of the story.

**Okay, so I think that's everything cleared up. If you have anymore questions, please PM me or drop me an anomalous review or something. Thank you :3**

**We're already at 16 reviews for the last chapter and it has only been 12 hours! You guys are awesome :3 Let's keep it up! :D**

**Love  
****MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**


	4. Doctor

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thanks, guys, for all of you who reviewed! 19 reviews, that's freaking awesome! Even more favourites and alerts so thank you all! Please keep reviewing! :D I also hope that the information in the last update was helpful to you all :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

_The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Boo had no problem relocating his locker without any help from me between classes and he was pretty good at successfully locating his next classroom as well. He was friendly and polite to everyone and seemed to constantly have a smile on his face. We talked between classes and during those rare times that the teacher let us talk whilst we worked. We got to know a lot about each other and I found myself becoming used to the idea of having this guy as one of my best friends. He was cool, and cute, and just a huge ball of energy and friendliness. _

_One thing he seemed not to be able to talk enough about was his boyfriend, Tim. I swear he never ran out of anything to say about him but I drew the line at bedroom talk and how much he loved his body. Didn't need to know that, thanks Boo. He told me more about his family and how his Guardian, Richard, was the new doctor at La Push Clinic. I believe Uncle Jacob said something about that. No doubt I'll be meeting him soon then. Apparently there was a little kid in their family too, Sam was his name. He was Richard's adopted son. There was a woman, Richard's sister. I think he said her name was Sarah, but I wasn't completely sure. _

_And then of course, there's Nix, or Phoenix as I've learned. No he was something else. Throughout the morning, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to how deep and nice his voice sounded and how I just wanted to reach out and stroke his soft looking skin. I could still remember the feel of his arms around me and I had to say that there was very little that came remotely close to feeling as good as that did. Perhaps only Papa and Dad's cuddles could rival being in Nix's arms. But what the hell? Why am I thinking like this? It's weird. I had a feeling that I certainly haven't seen the last of Phoenix Ross. He made me feel things that I never have before...and I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Doctor**

* * *

**SJ's Point of View**

"What do you think?" I asked my partner in crime as we sat on the bleachers watching the football team practice during our lunch break. Chelsea turned her pre-occupied head towards me, her eyes still glazed over from watching the mass of Native American hotness that ran all over the pitch half naked and sweating. Why did we Quileute have such good genes? Too much hotness in one place makes my head hurt, amongst other places.

"Think about what?" She asked, completely oblivious and obviously not listening to a word I've said in the last twenty minutes since we came out here. I rolled my eyes at my best friend, forever finding her obliviousness too funny to ever get mad at.

"You know, I don't even know why I even bother trying to talk to you whilst we're out here when your mind is half baked by the hotness of our football team, hell _any_ of the male population here at the school. I still want to know why you've denied every single guy that has asked you if you want to go to prom with them. One was even Alex! I thought you were crushing on him?"

Banana rolled her eyes. "Did you ever think that maybe I just don't want to go? And no, I do not have a crush on Alex. He's our cousin, that's disgusting." She scoffed. She continued with an incredulous tone, her hands gesturing wildly in front of her."And besides, can you seriously blame me? Can you not see the fuck hot guys standing right down there?"

I peered to where her hands were pointing and couldn't help chuckling to myself as I saw them all look over, hearing Banana's words. They were smirking and leering at my best friend and even though the fact that they heard her was funny, I _really_ didn't like the looks they were giving her as a result. So I'm protective, so sue me. Banana, as always, was oblivious to her scrutiny – Wait, she decided to be oblivious _now_? Of all the times... Then I realised where she had been staring off into the distance and peered over as well, feeling my cheeks burst into fiery flames at the sight striding onto the pitch. My eyes widened as I realised that they – _he_ was staring. At. Me.

What the fuck?

My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest but thankfully, Banana's next words distracted me from my internal battling...sort of. "Oh look Puppy, your boy is here with his friends...or family...or whatever they are to him. Did we even figure out whether Nix and Tim were brothers yet? They look nothing like each other and yet so...similar, you know? Like our Uncles." She babbled in my ear as I watched my new crush – if that's all it was – walk onto the football field whilst Boo and 'his Tim' , as he likes to call him, strode over towards us sitting on the bleachers.

A part of me couldn't help but feel relieved that I wouldn't have to talk to him because I knew I would probably lose my ability to use perfectly grammatical English to his face but also, I was disappointed that he wasn't coming to sit with us as well. Then I realised what he was wearing. He was kitted out for Rugby, which was the next practice session booked for the field. Was he trying out? I suddenly found myself leaning forward in my seat, excited to see what would happen in the next forty-five minutes or so. Banana saw my demeanour change and smirked, nudging me playfully in my side just as the other two strolled up. Well, Boo hopped up the bleachers whilst Tim followed behind him, his eyes watching Boo adoringly.

"Hey guys! Come to watch these hotties kick butt at rugby?" Boo asked cheerfully as he flopped down next to me on the bleacher. His knee instantly began to bounce. I smiled. There was never a part or limb of my best friend that wasn't moving, be it his mouth, legs or even tapping his fingers against the wooden desk as we worked side by side. That got annoying pretty fast though.

"Hey Boo, and no, we're here more for the sexy bodies playing in the game than the actual sport itself. You know Banana. Hey Tim. "I added as he stepped one bleacher above us, manoeuvring himself behind Boo so that his legs were either side of his small body. Boo instantly leaned back into his boyfriend, using his chest as a cushion. They were so comfortable with each other, like it was just _that_ easy and simple between them; like they were meant to be.

Unfortunately, Tim's legs were far too long and with them bent, his knee obstructed mine and Boo's vision of each other, hindering our conversation. Boo giggled and gently slapped his knee, gesturing him to put it down, which he did so immediately and obediently. Boo kissed his other knee in thanks before looking back at me.

"Hey Puppy, Banana, have you KO-ed your boyfriend yet?" Tim laughed, looking at Banana. Her ability to maim Eph in even the slightest ways was of great amusement to these new guys. Banana didn't look the least impressed at his words and I couldn't be sure whether it was due to the fact that he called Eph her boyfriend (despite the fact that she's crushing on him. Hard) or for the blatant enlightenment that she had failed to hinder Eph in some way, shape or form.

"Oh, he is _so_ not my boyfriend, Tim and unfortunately not, no." she retorted, grinning. Tim chuckled whilst Boo and I rolled our eyes at each other. I couldn't stop my eyes wandering over to a different set of bleachers not far away from us, where Ephraim was sitting with Alex and Sammy Jr. They all waved before returning to their conversation, though |Eph's eyes remained trained over in our direction, at my best friend. Seriously, she was my best friend and I will forever think that no guy is good enough for her but the guy needed a serious break and only she could be the one to give him it. He didn't even seem interested in other girls here, just Banana.

"So Nix is trying out?" I asked, returning my gaze to the pitch just in time to see the team undergoing their stretches. I bit my lip as my eyes instantly found Nix's frame, seeing his thighs flex and strain through his shorts as he stretched and pulled himself this way and that. Good lord...

A tap to the back of my head startled me and I looked at Nana, disgruntled. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head, despite the fact that it didn't even hurt. She rolled her eyes at me and I could hear the other two snickering on my other side.

"You ask a question and then completely zone out on us. And you call me the oblivious one?" she scoffed incredulously. I rolled my eyes and peered sheepishly over at Boo and Tim, who was now playing with Boo's hair.

"Sorry."I mumbled, embarrassed. Boo shook his head, fast.

"No worries. We don't blame you for your choice in distraction." he replied, teasingly. My cheeks shot up in flames again and he giggled. "But to answer your question, yes, he is. Hence his presence on the pitch."

"he was in our school rugby team back home in New Zealand. His team were champions. He's an awesome player. Let's just say I even I wouldn't like to see him coming charging at me down the pitch." Tim said, grinning. We chuckled.

"Hey, is that your brother? Which one is he? I can never tell you guys apart." Boo whined, shooting a playful glare my way. I chuckled.

"That's MJ, my oldest brother. He sometimes likes to join in rugby practices, though he isn't part of the team. Basketball is more his game, and surfing. He loves surfing." I informed them. Their eyes widened and shone as I mentioned surfing.

"You guys surf here?" Boo shouted, excitedly. I laughed, slightly surprised at his outburst. Tim looked just as eager to hear my answer. I shrugged.

I mean, yeah, if the surf is good enough. MJ, PT and I go with our cousins some times. You should join us." I offered.

"Hell yeah! It's about time we got back on the water!" Tim exclaimed, as excited as Boo.

"Yeah,we couldn't do it for a while because...well, because of stuff going on back in New Zealand and it'll be good to get back into it again."Boo explained. I decided to simply ignore his hesitation and hindrance since it really wasn't any of my business. If he wanted to tell us anything about his home life in New Zealand or his family background, he would do, any of them would. For now, I'd take whatever they offered to share.

We watched the guys play a game of rugby across the pitch. My eyes followed Nix's every movement and my cheeks would flush every time he looked up and met my gaze. I never could look away fast enough; he always caught me staring and it was embarrassing. Apart from that, I watched his game play, seeing how fast he could run without so much as breaking a sweat or how it took two of our guys to take him down as he charged down the pitch in search of a touchdown. His stamina was brilliant and his skill was obviously top notch. I could see the coach, Coach Fuller or also known as our Uncle Brady, watching him with interest but also something akin to...curiosity or was that calculation in his eyes? Neither Boo or Tim seemed surprised by Nix's skill, though I hardly expected them to be. It just seemed out of this world, to be honest.

It was one of those rare moments where Banana or someone else had managed to capture my attention, effectively distracting me from the game when a collective gasp surged through the spectators around us, along with many protests and cries of shock.

"Oh shit, damn it Nix what was that? SJ isn't that your brother down there?" Tim asked, standing up from the bleacher to get a better look at the pitch. I frowned at the concern on his face and stood as well, peering down at he pitch to see MJ sprawled out on the ground with Nix and all the other team mates towering over him. He wasn't moving.  
Panic shot through me as I propelled down the bleachers as if my ass was on fire. The rugby coach, who also happened to be my Uncle Brady, was crouched at my brother's side as I skidded to a halt on my knees next to him as well. He was unconscious.

"MJ, can you hear me?" I asked, worriedly. I tapped his cheek a couple of times. I glanced him over and saw a gash on his forehead deep enough to need stitches.

"Phoenix, there was no need for that tackle. Principle's office, now. SJ, he needs to go to hospital. Help him up with me." Uncle Brady ordered, pulling one of MJ's arms over his shoulder. I did the same with his other. Together we hauled MJ to the nurses office so that we could wake him up.

When he cane to about ten minutes later, we had managed to curb the bleeding of his head but it hadn't totally stopped. He groaned when he came to, reaching up to hold his head. "What happened? Oh wait, that Nix dude took me out!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"MJ we need to get you to the hospital." Uncle Brady insisted and I helped him up from the gurney, taking him out to Uncle Brady's car. PT and Hector saw us rushing through the parking lot and came charging over.

"Shit, what happened?" PT asked, wide eyed when he saw MJ's forehead. And then he looked pissed. He took after Uncle Paul in that respect. "Who the hell did this? I swear to God, if it was Johnson I'm going to kick his as-"

"Calm down PT, it wasn't Johnson." Uncle Brady replied whilst eyeing PT with curiosity and...caution? PT was shaking slightly and he didn't seem to like that fact.

"Well what the hell happened then?" he almost growled.

"Nix got a little overzealous during our rugby practice." MJ groaned, his eyes closing.

"I'll kill him."

"You'll do no such thing. Are you coming SJ?" Uncle Brady asked as he helped MJ into the back-seat of his car, clutching gauze to his bleeding head.

"Hey, I'm coming too." PT protested when he wasn't asked as well.

"No, you get to class, PT." he ordered, silencing my brother's protests by hopping into the drivers seat. I turned to my brother.

"I'll take care of him, PT, I promise." I promised, tapping him on the shoulder. He sighed and nodded, the concern in his eyes evident. I climbed into the car and then we were off to the La Push Clinic. _Hey...I wonder if that new doctor started today?_ I couldn't help thinking to myself. I guess we're about to find out.

**MJ's Point of View**

I can honestly say that my head hurt more now than after cracking my forehead against the side of the house running away from PT when we were seven. I had a headache the size of Texas after that incident and if I were to guess the severity of the headache this time, I'd estimate having to endure one the size of the whole USA, rather than one measly State.

"Don't close your eyes, MJ. You can't fall asleep for at least a couple of hours yet." SJ ordered as he studied my face intently. I guess my eyes had been drooping. Man, all I want to do is sleep. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. "Oh, very mature, MJ, very mature."

"Oh shush you, I'm injured. You're not supposed to tease me." I pouted. He laughed as did Uncle Brady. I would have rolled my eyes at them, had I not known that any hefty movement of my head would result in masses of sharp pain coursing through it.

I saw that we pulled up in front of the La Push Clinic. My Dad and Papa were stood outside, waiting for our arrival and as soon as they saw us pull up, Dad was sprinting towards us, concern evident on his face as he yanked my car door open and knelt beside me. I smiled at him softly, showing him that I was okay, just a scrap and he sighed, shaking his head.

"What are we going to do with you guys? At least one of you is hurt once a week." He complained. Papa chuckled behind him, leaning forward to peer into the car.

"Let the cubs get out, Pup. SJ, you're not injured as well are you?" Papa asked with his own concern shining through. SJ shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I just wanted to come in with him and make sure that he was okay. PT wanted to come but Uncle Brady sent him to class." SJ explained, helping me out the car by his hand on the small of my back. Dad had an around around my shoulder, letting me lean into him whilst Papa gently took the gauze from my head and peered at my cut. He winced and replaced it.

"Come on, let's go get you stitched up. You've got the new doctor seeing to you. You're actually his first patient that isn't a check up today." Papa informed me. I would have nodded but...well, you know.

Dad walked into the clinic with me, where we were greeted by my Grandma Sue. Her grey hair was even greyer than the last time I saw her but she was ageing so gracefully. She looked beautiful even with her laugh lines on either corners of her eyes and lips.

"Oh God, what have you gotten yourself into now?" She sighed, shaking her head and the smile on her face told me that she was joking.

"Rugby." I replied. She laughed and inclined her head towards a door.

"Come on, Doctor Skipper is free already. You can come straight through." She informed me.

Dad reluctantly let go of my arm but I turned to SJ, knowing I'd need someone in there. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he smiled, nodding. He gently rested his arm over my shoulders and lead me into the office. The closer I got, the more nervous I became, knowing that I would have to encounter possibly numerous needles in that room. SJ's arm tightened around my shoulder and I knew that if he hadn't have done it, I would have bolted. I swallowed heavily as the office door shut behind us as we stepped in. Grandma Sue led us over to a gurney and helped me sit upon it.

I glanced around the room, instantly catching sight of a very tall, very bulky guy standing with his back towards us, looking over some supplies on a silver tray. His white lab coat did nothing to hide his physique. As I admired it, I couldn't help but wonder how old this guy was. He by no means looked like an old guy, not even a guy in his middle ages. Mmm, a young doctor just out of med school maybe? My eyes glanced over his dark brown hair, cut neatly and styled appropriately to the rest of his physique. His skin was lightly tanned, not as dark as ours and slightly lighter than Nix and Tim's. He just looked like he enjoyed his time out in the sun.

I heard a giggle from beside me as SJ nudged me in the side. I glanced up at him and blushed when I realised that he had caught me checking out our doctor. He winked at me and my cheeks flamed hotter. I just stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes at my maturity, like he always does. Our attention was instantly diverted towards the doctor as his deep, rich voice penetrated the room. Shit, did his voice make me _shiver_?

"Right then, folks. What do we have?" he asked, pulling on some latex gloves over his massive hands before turning to face us. My breath caught in my throat and I was certain that my eyes widened. I felt like my heart was going to explode. Fuck, he was gorgeous! His face was devilishly handsome and I was right, he looked no older than 25. Oh my God...wow. "Oh, I'm seeing double. Twins."

SJ and I chuckled but it was Dad who spoke, "Two out of three actually. Their brother is still at school, PT. This here is SJ, our youngest son and MJ, our oldest." he informed our new doctor and I was increasingly excited about that fact as well. So I would see him every time I managed to hurt myself? I can live with that, most definitely.

"Oh, well, it's great to meet you both. As you can probably tell already, I'm the new doctor. Richard Skipper is my name." He introduced himself, holding a hand out towards SJ. He blushed and took the proffered hand, shaking it briefly before dropping it and taking a step back. Oh SJ, forever the shy one.

Doctor Skipper's attention redirected towards me and I saw him freeze as our eyes connected. His lips parted slightly and I swear I heard a gasp and a growl come over from my fathers. I couldn't tell, I was too mesmerised by the deep brown eyes staring back into mine. How could there be so much depth to a pair of eyes? I felt like I could see directly into his soul and he, in turn, was gazing right through into mine. My headache was forgotten and was the pain of my head. All I could focus on is this man in front of me.

Why did I feel the intense need to slip off this bench and just step into his large arms? I felt like I wanted that more than I've ever wanted anything but then why was I thinking this way? I'd only just met him...he was my _doctor_ for goodness sake! What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought I had? A throat cleared somewhere in the room and Skipper's gaze flinched away from mine, his eyes widening as if in disbelief. He glanced over at my fathers and I did too out of curiosity. I was shocked to see the level of hostility and anger coming from my Papa, directly right at the doctor.

As if in defiance, Skipper's back straightened and his gaze returned to me, though I noticed he avoided direct eye contact in the meantime. He took a deep breath as if mentally preparing himself to even talk to me directly. "Okay, M-MJ." he trailed off as if my name felt good coming from his mouth. "MJ, what does that stand for?"

his question came out of left field, catching me off guard but I answered anyway. "Oh, uh, Matthew Jeremy." I tried not to stutter. He smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Matt." he replied, smoothly. I blushed and my fathers growled lowly. I wanted to now what their problem was but my mind was reeling from the fact that he called me Matt. No one had ever called me that before, not even my fathers. I liked it. Before either me or my fathers could say anything, he continued on, "So what happened here? You want top remove that gauze for me right there so I can take a look?"

I smiled and nodded, cautiously taking away the material from my forehead. A frown morphed Skipper's face as he peered down at the cut as if it had personally offended him. He gently took the gauze from me and I had to stifle back a gasp as our fingers brushed against each other, even though he was wearing latex gloves. Electricity coursed up my arm and I shivered. He turned abruptly and dumped the soiled gauze into a special type of bin, only for contaminated wastes. He picked up some antiseptic liquid and a cloth.

"Okay, this is going to sting but I don't want this getting infected. It looks to me that you'll need a couple of stitches though. What happened?" he asked as he tipped some liquid onto the cloth and gently pressed it to my forehead. I hissed at the sting and he frowned in apology. I shook my head dismissively. SJ rambled on with the story.

"Oh, um, I'm not completely sure because I didn't see it but I'm guessing that Phoenix got a little competitive and overzealous in their rugby match and he tackled MJ a little too hard. Even Tim was shocked." he explained. Skipper's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"I'm so very sorry, Matt. Nix can become very competitive, like your brother said and some times he forgets his own strength. Please don't hold this against my nephew?" the doctor only slightly pleaded. I smiled and shrugged, knowing that getting hurt was only a risk of the sport we were playing.

"It's okay, I guess. It would be awesome if he didn't do it again but sure, he's forgiven this time." I replied and Skipper sagged in relief and smiled at me. Wow, that's one beautiful smile. A little lopsided, like a cheeky grin. I like it a lot.

"thank you." he sighed and then continued to tidy me up. When he turned and reached for a needle, my heart rate picked up and I scooted back on the bench. SJ noticed and sighed.

"It's only a needle." he reminded me. I rolled my eyes, though I instantly regretted it. SJ's words caught Skipper's attention though.

"Oh, you're squeamish of needles, are you?" he asked with interested. I blushed and nodded with a half shrug. He sighed. "I'll be as fast a possible. Maybe you should close your eyes whilst I do this?" he suggested, hiding the needle from my sight. I decided to take him up on his advice and closed my eyes. SJ's supportive hand rested on my shoulders. I gritted my teeth as I felt him step up in front of me. I swallowed hard and couldn't help but inhale deeper as his scent bombarded my senses. My mouth watered as fresh doughnuts came to mind. Freshly baked doughnuts, like when you walk passed a bakery. The scent was delicious. I didn't think that I could get enough.

And then his fingertips brushed against my forehead, close to the cut and I was torn between wincing and leaning further into his touch. That electricity was there yet again. And then I felt the prick of the needle as it was pushed into my skin. I hissed and clutched SJ's hand, which he offered me freely. It only last a second and then it appeared again. He kept apologising to me softly under his breath and by the fourth prick, I was gratefully numb to the rest. I loosened my grip on SJ's hand and I heard him groan slightly. I wanted to apologise to him with my eyes but I settled on verbally.

We spent nearly half an hour in Skipper's office as he stitched me up. Dad and Papa were murmuring in the corner and I could feel the slight breeze he made when he turned his head to look at them briefly. I felt weird, like I was worried about something and yet,I had nothing to feel worried about. When Doctor Skipper was done with my forehead, he cleaned up and taped a bandage over it to keep it sterile. I had two stitches and received instructions on cleaning it.

I slipped off the bench to my feet when it was time to go. I was so tired and SJ had to keep me upright. Thankfully, he let me lean on him otherwise I would have been flat out on the floor. Dad and Papa noticed our movement and Papa whispered something to Dad. Dad sighed and shook his head but didn't protest as he came walking over to us.

"Come on, Cubs. Papa just wants a word with Doctor Skipper and then he'll be right out." he informed us. I frowned and peered over at my Papa. Again, I was shocked by the hostility and anger in his eyes.

"Papa, what's wro-"

"Everything's fine. Just go wait outside for me, okay?" he cut me off, shooting us a soft smile before he hardened his gaze back at Skipper. The doctor met Papa's gaze defiantly and Papa didn't seem to like that, his eyes narrowing. The level of hostility in the room was startling.

When I tried to protest or diffuse the tension, Dad shook his head and ushered me and SJ out the room. Whatever Papa's problem is, it was huge. He didn't look happy at all. The thought of him being angry at the doctor upset me.

What the hell did he do?

* * *

**Okie Dokie! So there's another chapter for you guys :3 I hope you enjoyed it. MJ has met his new crush. Now there's only PT left. I'm not sure what I'm going to be doing with his love life just yet :P**

**Sorry about any grammatical mistakes, I have no beta :P **

**There's new pictures for this chapter on photobucket :3**

**Please please review :3**

**Love  
****MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**


	5. Apologies

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Okay, so this is a long time coming, or at ;east a lot longer than you guys have been used to over the last few weeks. Unfortunately, I had a hard time here at home and I truly believe that RL hates me for whatever reason. That's all I will say on the matter of my absence. **

**You were all left with the anticipation of a confrontation between Chris and the new Reservation Doctor, Richard Skipper. This is it so I hope you guys enjoy :3**

**For some reason, I began writing in third person narrative in this chapter, not from personal points of view. I didn't even realise until I was halfway through the chapter so I guess you guys will just have to make do :P Some of you may prefer reading it this way but personally, I prefer writing in first person. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Unfortunately...D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**_

"_Come on, Cubs. Papa just wants a word with Doctor Skipper and then he'll be right out." he informed us. I frowned and peered over at my Papa. Again, I was shocked by the hostility and anger in his eyes. _

"_Papa, what's wro-"_

"_Everything's fine. Just go wait outside for me, okay?" he cut me off, shooting us a soft smile before he hardened his gaze back at Skipper. The doctor met Papa's gaze defiantly and Papa didn't seem to like that, his eyes narrowing. The level of hostility in the room was startling. _

_When I tried to protest or diffuse the tension, Dad shook his head and ushered me and SJ out the room. Whatever Papa's problem is, it was huge. He didn't look happy at all. The thought of him being angry at the doctor upset me._

_What the hell did he do?_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Apologies**

The air was electric. Static anger, hostility and the tiniest pulse of uncertainty surged between the two hot bodies stood only a few feet away from each other across the room. Their eyes strayed nowhere as they remained locked in an intense glaring match, neither willing to drop their ground and give up.

"I know what you just did." Chris growled, menacingly. Richard's face remained stoic, his calm prevailing whilst Chris' disintegrated before his and Seth's eyes.

"You mean patch a gash up on your son's forehead?" Richard replied, calmly. Chris' eyes flashed, showing that he didn't appreciate or tolerate the doctor's try at obliviousness to the situation he had no choice but to face head on. Chris snarled and took a step forward. To be quite frank, Richard's calmness was pissing Chris off.

"Don't play dumb, you asshole. You know exactly what I'm referring to. How dare you?" Chris growled, snarling.

"Mr. Tyler, I assure you I have no idea what you're speaking of. Please calm down so that we can discuss this in a calm manner." Richard replied, trying to placate the angry man before him. Chris' chest inflated as he heaved a huge deep breath in an attempt to keep from blowing his top. His wolf scratched at the surface, itching to get free so that he could teach this doctor a lesson for intertwining his fate with MJ's, intentional or not.

The next thing he knew, Richard was slammed up against the wall, two large, shaking hands fisted in the front of his lab-coat holding him there. To prove an unknown, unspoken point of dominance neither was sure he had as of yet, Chris jerked the tall man from the hard surface only to smash him back against, enticing a loud and somewhat of a warning growl from deep within Richard's chest as he glared down at the protective wolf.

Nose to nose, harsh breaths mingling together in their anger and excursion, Chris spoke, "Calm? You want me to _calm _down? Fuck you, you'll not have him, damn you, you won't!" Chris spat. Richard's eyes held Chris' steadily, though he made no move to extract himself from the harsh, strong hold of the other.

"You have no right to deny me what is mine." the doctor stated, matter-of-factly. Chris' eyes turned black with rage and he slammed him against the wall again.

"No right? He's my son, you son of a bitch!" Chris growled, venomously. Richard didn't even flinch. "Yours? He belongs to no one. You have no right to claim anything on our land! We grant you the permission you wanted, to open our lands to you and your..._family_ for a reason that is still unknown to us. We're still waiting on that explanation by the way, don't think Jacob won't be on your doorstep tonight in search for it. But we took that risk, placing our families and loved ones in potential danger simply because your request was...unexpected and unusual and it had our Alpha curious as to what you wanted. But don't think for a _second_ that this is your land, your territory. You have no liberties here, nor do you have any influence. Personally, after what I just witnessed here today, I want nothing more than to see your back and that of your family's as you take a walk from our lands but we both know, no matter how much I suddenly hate and resent you, that I couldn't hurt my boy that way.

"Watch your back, Mongrel. Stay away from son, otherwise you'll have much more to worry about than a pissed, denied Alpha on your back." he ground into his captive's face, his words biting and with malice that the doctor seemed somewhat averse to.

Richard glared down at Chris, his gaze unwavering and no emotion in his eyes, his true feelings and thoughts protected from the irate wolf before him. Calmly, collectedly and without the true force he was absolutely capable of, his hands slowly lifted from where they hung limp at his sides and lithely curled around the wrists of the other. Two slight tugs and his wishes were known; for the hands to be removed from his person.

Chris' eyes narrowed, reading the man's silent but firm request without breaking the intense glare that they conversed with. Reluctantly and with a slight growl deep within his chest, his request was granted by the wolf and his feet were unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Chris took two steps back. Hardly enough room between them to be comfortable for either but he did not traverse further away from the man, unable to trust him.

"your Alpha will get his explanation. Though, it is of no right of yours to demand it. Only his." Richard stated and ploughed on before Chris could interrupt him again. "We both know that I did not intentionally do what you witnessed. It is uncontrollable and unfortunately for you, unbreakable. It is done. It will be, whether you like it or not."

"The fuck it will!" Chris screamed, launching himself at the doctor again in pure ire.

Suddenly the office door swung open and shut just as swiftly behind a worried Pup. His face creased with anxiety for the happenings within the room and as soon as he saw his husband's fist raised, poised to strike the doctor in the mouth, he sprung to his side, quickly capturing his fisted hand between his whilst he cooed and crooned in his ear, to calm the angry wolf down. It would do no one any good, especially those within the room, if Chris lost his well developed control and phased within the doctor's office. The noise wouldn't very well be explainable, to the staff nor to their boys, who still knew nothing of their true nature.

"Chris, baby, not like this, not here. Believe me, I'm nowhere near comfortable with what happened in here with MJ but please wait, we'll get our answers from them in due course. Please baby, just calm down." Seth crooned in his husband's ear and instantly, the tightened fist within his hands slackened and one of his hands was captured by Chris', their fingers intertwining as he pulled the submissive behind himself for protection and a show of dominance to the other man in the room.

Richard watched the display and nodded slightly in acknowledgement of the wolf's claim, even though his attentions were not directed at his husband but at his son. That would come later though, it would seem as Seth turned his face to look, even glare slightly at the doctor.

"We _will_ get to know what you're doing here...but until then, you won't be seeing MJ or even get near him. I guess, it'll be in your best interest to give explanation sooner rather than later as to avoid inflicting yourself or my son any pain involved in situations like this. But let me warn you now, if you cause my boy, my MJ, ANY hurt or discomfort, even Chris here won't be able to inflict anything near the amount of pain _I_ will inflict on you. Let that be your warning, your first and last chance. You _won't _get another one from me." Seth growled, his eyes piercing the Doctor's.

Again, he nodded in acknowledgement but never offered a single word to the couple before him, thinking it wise not to aggravate either of them further by pointing out that they cannot keep him from his mate indefinitely. MJ was his and he'd be damned if anyone kept him away longer than he deemed necessary. Seth turned back to his husband, his eyes softening as they always do whenever their eyes meet.

"Come on, let's get the boys home. They're probably already wondering what the hold up is." Seth suggested, rubbing Chris' still slightly shaking arm. His touch sent the last of the tremors away and Chris sighed, pecking Seth on the forehead before he gritted his teeth and faced the doctor again.

"Don't take this encounter lightly. You may have been in control wherever the hell you came from, New Zealand or whatever but you're in La Push now. Our land, our rules, you'll be wise to remember that, _Doctor_." he spat, glaring intently one last time before gently nudging his Pup towards the door. He did not turn his back to Richard, nowhere near trusting the man who stood stoically, watching them leave with expressionless eyes.

* * *

SJ stood sentry over his older brother as he stared at the Doctor's Office door. MJ was leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chair, his head bent back against the wall with his eyes closed. SJ wished he could be as relaxed as his brother, though he thought that the medication he was given may be a contribution to his drowsiness, when Chris and now Seth were hauled up in the office they'd just vacated. He wasn't stupid. SJ could feel the tension in the air within the room and he was no more comfortable waiting outside the door than he had been standing in the thick of it within as Chris glared at their new town doctor.

It was obvious that he has a problem with him. SJ knew it had to be due to something that happened within the room whilst they were in there because Chris wasn't so hostile and sour to the doctor when they initially entered the room. SJ couldn't figure out what had happened for Chris' mood to turn so sour and not only him but Seth too, who was a guy well known for his patience and even temper. He wasn't notorious for his temper, quite the contrary.

It was very unusual fr him to lose his temper but when he did, he blew his top well and truly. A new side of Seth could be seen whenever someone crossed his family. He didn't shout, not even when SJ or one of the others, mostly PT, broke something around the house when they were younger. No, that was Chris' thing. Seth didn't get angry, he got protective when his temper is flare, like seriously excessively protective. SJ had never heard Seth threaten anyone who hadn't done wrong to his family.

This one time, when SJ and his brothers were still young boys, he, Seth and Chris were at the park and this kid started to bully SJ. The kid's father had been quite encouraging towards his kid and Seth didn't like that one single bit. Before Chris could even stand from then bench where they sat, being sentries over SJ, Seth was on his feet, glowering , glaring and threatening the kid's father. He soon snatched up his son and high-tailed it out of the park and for the rest of the day, Seth wouldn't leave SJ's side.

It had all been slightly scared for young SJ but very much amusing even to this day.

This time though, with how Seth suddenly took off into the office, it had to be something much more important and incriminating than a bully and his father. Doctor Skipper did something and SJ wanted to know what.

SJ snapped out of his reverie when the office door swung open harshly and Chris was leading Seth out behind his back, still glaring into the room, presumably at Doctor Skipper. MJ sat up at the noise and shakily stood beside his brother as they both watched on worriedly, along with the secretary of the clinic.

"Dad, Papa, is everything okay?" SJ asked as his fathers approached them. Chris looked pissed, his hands shaking slightly in his anger. Seth was calm and collected, just as always, though there was an edge in his eyes that wasn't usually there, and he answered SJ's question and aimed a reassuring smile his son's way.

"Everything's fine, SJ. Come one, let's get your brother home. I'm sure he's not feeling well and he'll be hungry too." Seth suggested, looking over at MJ. SJ looked over briefly before watching |Chris stalk out the clinic. He frowned and Seth caught his son's expression. "He's alright. Just a little peeved off right now."  
SJ snorted. "Yeah, you think?" he joked, rolling his eyes. Seth chuckled and cuffed him upside the head gently before ushering both his sons towards the clinic exit.

The family of four neared the entrance as the doors slid open smoothly to allow someone passage inside. SJ's breath caught in his throat when he realised just _who _had entered the building and saw the dark orbs of Phoenix Ross focused solely on him for an intense moment. They exploited his very soul, penetrating deeper than anyone else has ever been before. SJ could felt like he could also see more to Nix than anyone else could. The connection between them hummed with electricity, growing in intensity the longer they maintained contact with each other. Time seemed to slow as they stared at each other, the distance between them narrowing the further Nix strolled into the building. His face turned grim though when he allowed his gaze to stray away from SJ's for a split second and caught sight of the bandage tapped tightly over MJ's forehead.

The guilt Nix was feeling was obvious to anyone who cared enough to pay attention, so it was as plain as day to SJ. Nix was all he could focus on right now. Nix felt like shit for what happened; he didn't mean to be so rough, especially towards someone who meant so much to SJ. He came here to apologise to the both of them for his rough behaviour and he hoped above anything that SJ could forgive him for injuring his brother.

Of course, it wasn't SJ that Nix had to watch out for...

"YOU!" Chris' growled exclamation made everyone, including his mate, jump half a foot in the air. Before anyone could blink, Chris had Nix slammed up against the clinic wall, forearm over his throat, though he didn't cut off his air supply...yet. Seth was right by his side in the next second, trying to coax his husband off the barely 16 year old boy. He pulled at Chris but compared to Seth, he was so much stronger than him.

"Chris, no not he-"

"Son of a bitch! You dare injure my son!" Chris snarled in Nix's face, cutting off Seth's warning plea.

Panic coursed through SJ at his Papa's violence to someone who seemed to mean so much to him, though he knew nothing about the guy, yet. Before he realised he'd even move from his spot beside MJ, he was gripping Chris' arm, trying to yank him back from nix as Seth had tried to do. Chris staggered back from the boy, more out of shock than SJ's strength and ability to shift him. SJ knew he hadn't expected his interference as he gazed down at him with wide eyes. SJ swallowed hard. He'd never gotten in the way of his Papa when he was angry or irritated by something or someone, not because he was afraid of him or thought that he would get hurt but because he respected his Papa way too much to get involved with any business that didn't involve him. However, this time, SJ couldn't help but think that this _was_ his business.

"Papa, I...I can see he didn't mean what he did to MJ. Don't, um, hurt him...please? He came to apologise, I'm sure. Don't hurt him. He's...my friend." SJ stuttered, cheeks burning at his last statement. He _really_ wanted to be Nix's friend...

..._and more_. SJ's conscience added on its own accord. He blushed at the thought.

SJ could feel his fathers' gaze on him but stood his ground, pleading with his Papa through his eyes. SJ gave a whole new meaning to the term 'Puppy Dog Eyes' and even after all these years being exposed to them, neither Chris or Seth had built any immunity to them whatsoever. Not even Uncle Sam could resist those eyes when they were directed his way. Chris sighed and reluctantly l stepped away from Nix, letting him peeled himself away from the wall and dust himself off. Though, Nix didn't seem the least bit insulted by being manhandled by Chris, which SJ thought odd but he brushed it off with a half shrug.

"He's right, um, Sir. I never intentionally hurt MJ. I came here to apologise, if he would be forgiving enough to accept. MJ, mate, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful out there. It's no excuse but I can get quite competitive during sports and don't know my own strength. Please forgive me?" Nix apologised, quite well SJ thought, to his big brother, who was supported by Dad now.

MJ smiled and nodded, wincing slightly at the pain in his head. He could see Nix's sincerity and even if he didn't SJ claimed to and he trusted his little brother's judgement. Cautiously, Nix stepped forward keeping an eye on Chris as he extended a respectable hand between the two of them, a gesture of 'no hard feelings'. Papa was disgruntled as MJ reached forward and clasped hands with Nix, shaking slightly. Then SJ's eyes widened as Nix turned towards him and offered him the same hand. His hand shook as he reached out and slid his hand into Nix's much larger one.

The electricity that welled and surged up SJ's arm nearly crippled SJ, nearly bringing him to his knees. Nix's gaze smouldered, trained intently on SJ's vulnerable gaze. Neither could bear to look away. Everything else around them became moo9t points, even his family as he gazed right through Nix's obsidian orbs, straight into his soul. He wanted to lose himself in the guy before him and yet SJ didn't even think he knew his last name. How bizarre?

"Seth, please...please tell me that isn't- Not what I think- Damn it, for fuck sake!" Chris bellowed angrily, startling his whole family as well as Nix as he punched the dry wall of the clinic, leaving a gaping hole in the surface before stalking from out the glass doors whilst shaking as if he were having a fit. His exclamative profanities could be heard across the whole parking lot as he bucked it into the woods, stripping off his shirt as he went.

SJ and MJ seemed to be the only two of the group who was shocked and even alarmed by the turn of events and by their Papa's weird scene. Nix was still staring at SJ as if he was the reason the world, and he, existed whilst Seth started at the exact spot where his husband disappeared, torn between staying with his sons and going in after him. Worry and...something else lurked in his eyes. What was that? Defeat? Sadness? Both perhaps? SJ wanted to know what was making both his Dad and Papa so upset.

Seth's eyes then raked towards Nix. They were calculating now and very curious as he assessed him. SJ was half tempted to tell his Dad not to be so rude and stop staring but then he would have had to call himself a hypocrite as he knew that that was what he's been doing on several occasions.. Nix's eyes met Seth's and it was like Seth was asking him a silent question, to which Nix nodded slightly in response. Seth sighed heavily and shook his head, wiping his forehead.

"Very well." Dad grumbled, scowling slightly at the floor. SJ frowned at his Dad's words, unable to comprehend them as he hadn't heard the other part of their silent conversation. "I know I can't make you stay away, what with you being so close every single day but I'm warning you as I warned the doctor."

SJ was now 100% completely confused.

"I'm sure he'll tell you later...Boys, come on, let's go home." Seth prompted, his eyes fixed on Nix as he ushered the boys between them. SJ and MJ moved slowly, watching the pair. Nix caught SJ's gaze and something flashed with his eyes, something SJ couldn't quite decipher quite yet.

"See you at school, SJ." his deep voice rumbled, still maintaining eye contact. SJ blushed deeply and nodded.

"Um, yeah, see you...Nix." he stuttered, loving how his name sounded on his lips and tongue. Then Nix smiled, a full blown grin that exposed his starch white, straight teeth. SJ just about fell to his knees at the sight to forced himself to remain upright as to not embarrass himself more than he had already. He smiled back and swore he had the same effect on Nix, only he didn't get to see as Seth ushered him out the clinic doors without so much as a 'good day' in Nix's direction. He just seemed focused on getting them out there as soon as possible. MJ trooped behind his Dad and brother, his own grin pulling at his lips.

* * *

Banana was waiting for the four of them when they got home, though she of course was only greeted by three. She vaguely wondered where Uncle Chris was but knew that it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to just disappear for an hour or two. PT was stood with her on the porch but he shot down the porch steps like his ass was on fire to get to his family just6 as they pulled up into the driveway. He had yanked MJ's door wide open before the poor guy could even get his seat belt unbuckled.

"So what happened? Who did this to you? What did the doctor say? I swear to God, I'll kill the little fuc-"

"Language!" Seth snapped, scolding. PT looked contrite for a minute before looking at his older brother expectantly as he carefully climbed out the car.

"I'm fine, Dude. Don't get your panties in a twist. Just a bump. I was more worried about the doctor." MJ laughed. SJ rolled his eyes and Seth smirked.

"The doctor? What did he do?"

"Haven't the foggiest but Papa went ape shit on him. Notice he hasn't come home with us? He stormed off into the forest after Nix came in the clinic."

"Nix? Is that who did this? The little shit-"

"PT, language! I'll not tell you again." Seth scolded yet again.

This time though, he was ignored. "You wait until tomorrow, he won't know what's hit him." he growled threateningly, shaking slightly in his anger. SJ briefly thought that he looked like Papa just before he stormed off into the woods.

Panic flared throughout SJ as he thought about the pain that his brother could potentially cause Nix tomorrow. "What? No, he apologised, Pt, he didn't mean it. He did, didn't he MJ? Please don't hurt him?" SJ pleaded slightly, making his older brothers gape at his forwardness and protectiveness over one of the new meats. Confusion was dominant on both of their faces until PT's cleared and he grinned.

"Oh God, has our little brother got a little crush going on? PT crooned teasingly, reaching out with every intention of pinching SJ's prone cheek only to be swiftly batted away by SJ's agile hand.

"Shut _up_, PT. I do not have a crush." SJ grumbled, far too defensively and it made the both of them laugh at their little brother. Of course, it was a complete lie and all three knew it. They could read SJ's face easier than a picture book with three word sentence.

"Riiight, and I don't have Playboy magazines stashed under my mattress. We _all_ know that's a lie." PT laughed, shaking his head. Banana cringe and it was only until then that the triplets even remembered she was there,. She's never usually that quiet.

"We _so_ didn't need to know that. Or at least I didn't. PT, you're such a pig!" she griped, shaking her head in disgust. They triplets laughed. "I mean, I find them so demeaning and degrading to women."

"If they really thought it was demeaning or degrading to themselves, do you really think that they would allow whole magazines of their half naked pictures to be published?" PT asked rhetorically. Banana rolled her eyes.

"You're still a pig." she grumbled.

"Nice comeback, Banana. Suppose you're staying for dinner then?" PT grumbled, pretending to be put out by her imminent stay but they all knew that MJ and PT enjoyed her company just as much as SJ did.

"Well, I can't deny a chance o make your evenings hell, PT so why the hell not?" she quipped with a wide grin before she disappeared into the house. "Oh and I invited Boo over to study. That okay, Uncle Seth?"

"Sure is, Banana." they heard their father reply.

The triplets entered the house after Banana and settled themselves in front of the TV whilst she and Seth cooked in the kitchen. There was still no sign of Chris but it wasn't out of the blue for him to do this.

Boo arrived in his typical fashion, driven over by Tim, with whom he shared a passionate goodbye kiss and a few murmured words before slamming the car door closed and running up to the porch, school bag hugged to his chest. He was slightly more subdued than he usually was whenever he came over but SJ thought that Boo had somehow got to know what happened between them and Doctor Skipper at the clinic and was unsure how Seth and Chris would react to his presence. But of course, Seth made him feel at home, like part of the family and Boo soon became like his normal self, chirpy and outspoken. He stayed for dinner and then he, the triplets and Banana all settled down around the coffee table to get stuck in some studying. There was still not sign of Chris even an hour later, but Seth didn't seem worried so the triplets weren't either.

As usual. They all helped each other with their weakest subjects. It was guaranteed that someone would be able to help another with their homework and vice versa. They all had their preferred subjects and those that they excelled in more than the others. For SJ, he was a mathematician; Banana was a writer and enjoyed her English classes way more than SJ thought possible. MJ excelled in economics and he even touched on sociology. PT was the brother who excelled with his hands – mechanics, engineering, electrics, damn even plumbing. He spent most time with Uncle Jacob out of the three. He also had a love for music though, surprisingly. Boo was their go to guy for anything involved with textiles, design and art. He was an exceptional artist and his designs were to die for, His ambition was to become a fashion designer, something SJ knew he would be great at.

Papa got home three quarts of an hour after Boo and Banana left for the night around eight o'clock. The triplets were in their room and whilst they were occupied with whatever they were doing to amuse themselves, Chris and Seth took the time to snuggle and talk in the living room.

"So? What did Jacob say?" Seth enquired as he peered up into his husband's eyes. Chris sighed heavily, remembering the events and discoveries of the day. He was by no means pleased.

"He, of course, said what I knew he would, that we can't keep them apart. It'd be too painful for both parties, as we all know. We can't, whether we wanted to or not and believe me, if it didn't risk hurting our sons, I would totally keep them apart but anyway, they haven't been here, what? A week? And they think they have a claim on our sons? They can go fuck themselves if they think I'll make it easy for them-"

"Hey, hey, baby, calm down okay? You don't want to be phasing in the house. Jacob's right, of course. We can't keep them apart and we both know it. In regards to making it easy for them, fuck no! We will not. No one will. Be worthy enough for our boys but they're their soul mates. We just have to make sure they have a hard time getting the boys' affections." Seth said, smirking devilishly. Chris laughed and kissed his mate passionately. Seth moaned and pulled him closer by the back of the neck.

A light cough made them break away from each other. They peered over to see a blushing SJ stood near the stairs, though there was a light grin on his face as well. Wordlessly, Chris and Seth shared a fond grin before scooting away from each other slightly o make way for their youngest son to snuggled between them. Of course, SJ took the invitation without hesitance and sighed in relief and contentment as he was surrounded and cocooned by his fathers' warmth. They wrapped him up with their arms and shared a kissed over his head, which made him grin wider to himself.

"Everything alright, Puppy?" Seth murmured into his son's ear. They boy nodded, silently. "Anything you want to talk about?"  
"Um, no, not really. I guess I have a test tomorrow. A math test, I mean." he replied with a small half shrug. "But nothing else."

"I'm sorry if I scared you today, Puppy. Or your brother. It wasn't my intention." Papa mumbled softly SJ looked up at him and smiled.

"You couldn't ever scare either of us, Papa. I'm just...confused, I guess. Why were you so angry at Doctor Skipper? And Nix, beside the obvious? Where did you go in the forest? You did that a lot when we were growing up." SJ pointed out, thoughtfully. The two men shared a look and sigh over their son's head.

"Puppy, you'll get your answers soon enough." Seth promised, smoothing SJ's hair from his forehead gently.

"Yeah?"  
"Mmhm, promise. Sooner than you think too. Don't make any plans for tomorrow after school, okay? Your Dad and I have something we want to tell you and your brothers, a serious talk about your futures as well." Papa explained, seriously. For a second, SJ looked worried, wondering whether they had done something wrong. Seth eased SJ's concerns for now though.

"Don't worry, none of you are in trouble, nor are we going to lecture you. We just want to explain a few things, get some things out in the open." he reassured him, smiling down at SJ.

"And it nothing bad?" he asked. Seth shook his head.

"no, not too bad. You may or may not like it but many think of it as an honour. Just wait until tomorrow and decide for yourself, okay?" Papa suggested and SJ smiled and nodded in relent. "Now it's nearly eleven so go get some sleep. You have studied for tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, Banana and I both studied, promise. Well, I guess I'll go then. Goodnight papa, Dad." SJ yawned and he got up to his feet from between them. They smiled up at him before Seth pulled him down to kiss his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, SJ, we love you." he replied. SJ smiled and waved as he climbed the stairs and went to bed.

"I don't know what news like the pack will do to him. I have no idea how he'll react." Seth sighed after SJ disappeared from earshot. Chris sighed also.

"I don't either. I know PT will have no problem. He thinks the legends are cool, much like Quil did." Chris chuckled. "MJ will probably just accept that we're telling the truth and ask a shit load of questions but SJ, he might freak out. He might just accept it like MJ could but we'll see tomorrow. We'll be here for all of them regardless."

"Of course we will, always. Oh hey, when did Jake say we were meeting with the Maori guys?"

"After we've spoken to the triplets. Probably around 8ish, if all goes well here."

"it's about time they told us why they're here. I can't believe Jake even let them stay without explaining themselves. Mind you, maybe I _can_ believe it. We are talking about Jacob here." Seth chuckled, making his smile and nod in agreement before turning his head. He buried his face into Seth's neck and began to plant soft kisses along the smooth skin. Seth moaned, arching his neck to give his mate more access to administer his ministrations. "Mmm, that feels nice."

"Just nice?" Chris asked teasingly. Seth was sure that he was pouting as well. He laughed and gripped clumps of Chris' hair in both his hands, pulling his head gently away from his neck so that he could look him in the eye. Chris smiled

"Feels amazing." Seth whispered, smiling as he brought his lips down onto Chris'. Both moaned simultaneously as Chris' arms branded around his mate, hoisting him up into his lap so that he was straddling him. Seth's arms wound around Chris' neck, pulling him even closer as their kiss intensified.

Chris' hands skimmed across Seth's thighs to his backside, groping the round globes hard, making the man above him moan loudly and buck his hips into his. He gave another squeeze before trailing his hands upward, penetrating the soft cotton of his tee shirt to caress his mate's sinful skin. Seth moaned at Chris' touch, whimpering and silently pleading for him to touch him more, everywhere he could reach. As if hearing his silent plea, Chris' hands smoothed up the contours of Seth's back before dipping low into the waistband of his jeans to once again grope the round globes of his ass, only this time, skin on skin. His index fingers teased his entrance; the lightest of touches that drove Seth completely out of his mind.

Neither of them heard the heavy footfalls on the stairs...

"Oh my fucking God! God no! That's sick, man!" a loud scream surged through the heavy silence, causing the two lovers to snatch away from each other. Seth leaped off of his husband, flopping down next to him whilst covering his mouth to hide the shocked grin stretching his cheeks as he stared at his son, PT, by the stairs. He had an arm thrown over his eyes, shaking his head whilst the other arm flailed about in his shock. "No, no, that's wrong on so many levels! Fuck, Papa you- you had your hands- in Dad's- On his- Oh my God, need bleach! Someone get me some damn bleach!"

At this point, neither male could hold back their guffaws and chortles at their son's over-dramatic exclamation and display, both breaking down in hysterics. Tears fell from their eyes as they supported each other from collapsing off the couch. PT was still muttering to himself, hitting himself on the head as if to expel the images burned on his brain. Then he suddenly realised that they were laughing at him and he snapped his head up to glare at his fathers.

"What the hell guys? This is a _communal_ spot in the house. You can't be doing that stuff in here!" he protested, almost hysterically. Neither man was calm enough to answer their son. Their laughter was too intense. PT stared at them incredulously. "This is no way funny! You just scarred my poor brain for life. That shit ain't cool!"

"L-lang-guage, PT!" Seth guffawed half-heartedly.

"Dad, you can't be serious! You've just got caught for indecent exposure around your son! Surely, Grandpa Charlie can arrest you or something?" he whined, shaking his head as he ground the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"I don't know what your problem is. It's natural!" Chris laughed at his son, finally calm enough to form a coherent sentence though his voice was laboured and breathless. PT, again, shot his Papa an incredulous look.

"Natural? Natural? There's nothing natural about your parents groping each other in the family room! Guys, we have Christmas and- and birthdays in here! Now I won't even be able to come in without having a repeat performance coursing through my head."

"Oh PT, it wasn't that bad." Seth laughed. PT's face blanked.

"Oh really? Okay, picture this...Grandma Sue and Grandpa Harry, in your old family living room, his hands down her pa-"

"SHUT UP!" Seth exclaimed, horrified. PT smirked, crossing his arms smugly. Seth shook his head in disbelief. "What is wrong with you? That's sick."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Not so cool when it's your own parents is it?" he griped, cocking an eyebrow. Chris laughed as Seth's cheeks reddened and he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, fine, no, it's not cool." he grumbled. Pt nodded in satisfaction and Chris shook his head.

"Alright, alright." he laughed. "Was there something you wanted, PT?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really, just to say goodnight and get a glass of water to take back up with me. MJ is already asleep." he informed them. Both nodded. Seth stood and approached his son, pulling the reluctant boy into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"night Son, see you in the morning." he whispered in his ear. PT smiled secretively, though his Papa saw it anyway. He may pretend otherwise, but he loved his Dad's hugs as much as SJ did.

"Night Dad, Papa." he replied, pulling back with a smile before going to get his glass of water. He reappeared a second later and waved as he ascended the stairs.

"Love you, Son." Chris called. A smile was PT's only answer, though he thought it back in kind to both of his fathers.

When he had fully disappeared and Seth turned back to his husband, he shivered in anticipation at seeing the sly, seductive grin on Chris' face...

* * *

**Haha, I REALLY enjoyed writing that last part :3 I hope you guys enjoyed as well :D**

**Unfortunately, I have see the 'Rents getting it on and it ain't cool, not even a little bit :P**

**Please review! It means so much and it'll cheer me up more than ever these days :3**

**Love  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	6. Legends

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies! **

**I'm sorry for my lengthy absence. RL hasn't got any better and I don't think it will for a while. But I'll update as soon as I can. I want to thank those who wait patiently and continue to leave me lovely reviews :3**

**Those of you who wanted more Nix/SJ interaction, you have your wish :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Unfortunately...D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Legends**

* * *

**SJ's Point of View**

Standing at my locker the next morning, I could feel dark eyes piercing my back and head. My heart raced rapidly and I didn't dare look in his direction, or meet his gaze. I knew who it was, of course I did. He's been staring at me at every prime opportunity that has been presented to him and it was just one of those times where it was impossible for me to avoid him. I sighed heavily, wishing I knew why he was so taken with me, why he seemed so transfixed but my mind kept coming up blank.

Earlier, I asked Banana if she knew why he would be and she responded:

"How the heck am I supposed to know? Do I look like a mind reader to you? Although, that would be so cool! Ooh! Think of the gossip and secrets I could dig out from all the minds here at school. I'm sure every student here has some sort-of skeleton in their closet..."

Yeah, that was around the time I tuned her out but you get my point, she's blissfully nonchalant and calm about the fact that I was being obsessed over by a 6 foot odd, tanned, muscular giant. But still, you gotta love Banana.

As I stuffed my unneeded textbooks into my locker, I couldn't help but silently wish he'd stop giving me so much attention. People may disagree but I don't think I'm very special when it comes to the looks department. Just to name a few that would protest with my views would be Banana, for one. She would probably rant at me, not to mention Dad and Papa. Hell, they would probably launch into a full scale lecture about how handsome I was and to not put myself down all the time.

Yeah, I definitely wasn't about to voice my opinions about myself in front of any of them...

Another thing that was playing on my mind was what my fathers had to say to my brothers and I Later on after school. I didn't know what to make of it and I hated not knowing what it was about. I wish they would have told me more last night but of course, that's not their style. They'd rather get everything out in the open all at once than tell us it in little bits.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Banana asked, slightly annoyed, from beside me. I cringed and sighed, turning to smile at her sheepishly. She knew the answer from my expression and she huffed.

"I hate it when you zone me out! Am I that boring?" She asked, frowning. I could detect the hurt in her voice and I felt guilt well up inside me.

"I'm sorry, Banana, you're not boring. I just have a lot on my mind." I tried to explain. She sighed and glanced over at my admirer before peering back at me.

"I don't know why you just don't go over there and talk to him." She complained. I blushed at the very thought. "But hey, listen, I've got Creative Writing class now, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Banana, wait, it's not for another twenty minutes! Urgh!" I growled, shaking my head as I watched her walk away. I sighed heavily, wishing that I didn't have the annoying habit of tuning everything out when I found them...well, boring. Damn, and she knew that. I had some serious apologising to do later.

I was blown out of my guilty, inner rant as a pair of large feet appeared in my peripheral vision, knocking the air out of me. I'd recognise those shoes and legs anywhere. My heart sped up and I swallowed hard. I kept my head low as to know let him know I knew he was there. A throat cleared beside me and I closed my eyes. Now there was no way I could not acknowledge him now.

Slowly, nervously, I lifted my head to peer at him. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes connected with his smouldering orbs and I tried to will my heart to slow down. I was sure he must have been able to hear it. I bit the side of my lip, coaxing a sexy smirk from his mouth. I waited silently, waiting for him to say something seen as though he had approached me but he just stood there silently, watching me carefully.

I cleared my throat.

"Um...so...hi." I mumbled, nervously. I felt like a complete tool talking to this guy! His smirk spread into a genuine smile and it just about winded me. I swallowed hard and hesitantly returned his smile.

"Hey, you're SJ, right?" he asked, even though we both knew that he knew. I smiled and nodded, slowly. "I just, erm, came over to ask if, um..."

Damn, he was just as shy as I was! Who would have thought?

"Y-yes?" I prompted. He took a deep breath and somehow, I didn't think what he said next was what he meant to say initially.

"I came over to ask how your brother was. MJ, right? I still feel guilty about hurting him and...well...yeah. How is he?"

My stomach dropped and I dipped my head again. Of course he came over to ask about MJ. He was just being a concerned classmate. He wouldn't go for me, of course. However, I straightened up and smiled back, forced as it was, replying, "Oh, he's alright. He took the day off today to rest. My dad's looking after him."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Right...good, okay. That's good. I'm glad there's no lasting damage or anything. Again, I'm sorry for hurting him. I never meant to." he spluttered. I smiled and nodded as I shut my locker door.

"I know you're sorry, don't worry about it. He'll be fine." I assured him. He nodded and didn't say anything for a few minutes. We simply stood there silently, waiting for the other to speak but eventually, it got too awkward for my tastes. "So, okay, I need to um, go now. My Dad and papa are expecting me home in the next ten minutes and it takes about twenty to walk home."

"You walk home?" he asked, his face suddenly frowning and his voice hard. I slid back slightly, wary of his change in demeanour. Although deep down, I knew that he'd never raise a hand to me. Weird, since I hardly knew anything about him.

"Erm...Yes?" It came out more as a question as my voice hitched at the end. He frowned deeper before he nodded to himself silently.

"Maybe you should allow me to give you a ride home. I don't mind, honestly and I think I pass your house every day to get to mine." he explained, before blushing. I cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked, both amused and wary. He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed and I swear I could see the hint of blush under his tanned skin.

"I, uh...see you walk home every day?" It was his turn to be uncertain of his response. I nodded thoughtfully.

"But...you just asked me if I walked home, as if you were surprised. Why would you ask that if you already knew?" I replied. He seemed taken aback by my perceptiveness and inside, I smirked smugly.

"That's because...erm...just because I didn't think you did it...you know, every day." he stuttered. I nodded, a teasing expression on my face.

"Right." I chuckled once. He blushed deeper.

"Would you like a ride, or not? I don't mind. And you'll never get there in ten if it takes you twenty minutes to walk home. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or something." he offered. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Sure, okay, but just so you know, my fathers aren't like that. They don't mind if we're a little late, it when we're outrageously late that they flip out." I explained over my shoulder as I walked away from him towards the parking lot.

He stood there by my locker, his face in a daze for some unknown reason whilst I continued to lengthen the distance between us. As soon as my hand hit the steel bar for the school's main doors, I could hear his pelting footsteps behind me as he ran to catch up. I smiled at him over my shoulder as he came to a stop right behind me and led the way out to the parking lot.

He then took over and led me towards a large black truck, both shiny and new looking. He rushed over to the passenger side door and pulled it open for me. I cocked an eyebrow at him and stood still. He turned confused.

"What?" he asked. I huffed.

"I'm not a chick. You don't have to open my doors for me. But I'll let you off this once Just don't do it again." I ordered, climbing into his truck. I saw him nod seriously in my peripheral and smirked as I watched him circle the car to his side. He hopped in and fired up the engine.

He smiled over at me with his hands on the wheel. It made his arms stretch out and I saw the tattoos on his arms. I wanted to ask about them but I didn't want to pry into anything personal to him. He saw my wandering eyes and smiled, answering my silent questions as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"You like them?" he asked, obviously proud of his body art. I smiled and nodded but kept silent, deciding to let him tell me what he felt comfortable sharing. He smiled. "Don't you want to know about them?"

"Well, yeah but I didn't want to pry into your private life." I explained.

He shrugged. "You can ask me anything and I'll answer, okay? I don't mind as long as it's you." I admitted, making em blush like a hot chilli pepper. He chuckled that smug chuckle that all us guys seemed to have, the low chuckle right from our chest.

"Right...o-okay then, so...what about the one of your left forearm, what does that one mean?" I asked, still hesitant. He smiled slightly but there was something in his eyes. A sort of sadness that I couldn't figure out. _Of course you can't figure it out, you know nothing about him_. I thought to myself. I sighed.

"This one, it's a symbol of my standing in my tribe back in New Zealand. I...I am the Chief's son." He explained, the sadness still there but also pride. He was very proud of his tribe and his standing. I nodded silently, my curiosity and interest piqued. "Tattoos and body art is a huge part of my tribe's culture and every member would have a tattoo drawn on their skin when they turn 14, a symbol of their standing but also a symbol of their life. As we go through lifetime milestones, we'd add to our tattoos."

"Wow...that's so cool. So lifetime milestones, so that's like marriage and kids and stuff?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, those sorts of milestones. My father and Uncle have very large tattoos, stretching down their arms, their torsos and even their leg." he told me. I smiled.

"That's a lot of milestones." I laughed. He joined in, nodding.

"Yep, it is." he agreed.

We fell silent then until plucked up the courage to ask about his other tattoo, on his right arm. "So, erm, what about that one? On your right arm?" I asked, gesturing to it as if he didn't know where his right arm was.

He smiled, reluctantly. "This one, it's another symbol for me and my life, a symbol of a different standing I have in my tribe. Though, this one is much more secret than the other so I'll have to tell you about it another time. I can tell you though that I got it done when I was 16, and yes, it hurt. A lot." he chuckled. I smiled.

"Well, it looks awesome. My Papa would never let me get anything like that done though." I replied. He smiled at me. Damn, his smile was gorgeous. But then it fell as we pulled up in front of my house. I then realised that he truly did know where I lived, since he hadn't asked for directions. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or crept out.

I sighed, looking over at the house. I knew that if I didn't get in there asap then Papa would come out and see that I was with Nix. That would NOT be a good thing, especially when Papa was still so pissed at him for some reason. I bit my lip, turning back to Nix, who was watching me intently. The intensity of his gaze lit me on fire and I swallowed hard.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, uncomfortable. His gaze didn't change but the rest of his face softened.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." he replied and then hesitated. I stayed silent, knowing that he had something else to say but fr some reason, was finding it difficult to articulate. "Okay so, this is going to sound very weird to you right now, but I know that you'll understand me more later...I want you to be careful tonight, and keep an open mind."

I frowned at him. "What on earth are you talking about? Be careful of what? Wait, do you know what my dad and Papa are talking to us about tonight, is that what you're saying?" I asked, shocked and wary. How would he know? He shouldn't. I can't envision my Papa having a conversation with Nix about the weather, let alone personal matters of the family.

He sighed. "Listen, I'm not trying to freak you out but yes, I know what they want to tell you and I'm sorry, but I can't say anything about it. Chris would possibly literally kill me if I did. Just please, keep an open mind and...don't think of me any differently, okay?" He pleaded. I was still completely and utterly confused and even more wary than I was before.

"How do you know what they want to tell me? Why are you being so cryptic? Tell me." I demanded. He sighed and shook his head.

"Honestly, I can't. I'm sorry. I wish I could but I can't. It isn't my place, per se." he replied. Then looked up passed my shoulder. "Shit, just great."

I frowned at him and glanced over my shoulder, sighing as I saw my Papa walking towards us, even bigger than he was as a teenager, with a scowl on his face. No, he definitely didn't look happy to see me in this car, or with Nix. He didn't even wait for me to climb out but yanked the door open and peered in. One look at my company and his face flared red in anger.

"Get out the car." He ordered, his voice carefully controlled. His gaze was fixed on Nix, and was by no means friendly. He glanced at me when I didn't move. "Get the hell out the car, Seth Jacob."

Shit, he used my full name. That alone had me scrambling out the passenger seat, to stand next to him silently and nervously. I swallowed hard as Nix began to speak but was cut off by my Papa.

"No, you don't get to say a word. I heard what you said just now, you're right, it _wasn't_ your place, even to do what you just did. This has nothing to do with you, or your pack; it's everything to do with SJ, our family and _our_ pack. You may think you have rights to him but I swear to God, I'll be dead before I let you act on them. Stay the fuck away from my son, or next time, it wasn't be my mouth that will be giving the warning, it will be my fists." Papa snarled.

My eyes widened with every word that came from his mouth but at the last threat, I actually gasped. "Papa! Don't threaten him. Don't hurt him, please!" I practically begged, pulling on his arm.

"Get away from my property. If SJ had a problem walking home from school, I'd expect him to call me. You will not give him a ride again." he growled, slamming the door of his truck shut before turning to me.

His stare was like steel and I shivered. Papa was pissed. That was never a good thing. I pointed towards the house and I took the hint, hurrying towards the front porch. I knew I was about to be chewed out to as soon as I entered the house, I made a beeline towards the living room and sat on the couch. Papa didn't come right into the living room after me but went towards the kitchen instead. I sat and waited patiently.

I could hear Papa and Dad talking in the kitchen but I couldn't hear the words they were saying. I wished that I could. When Papa eventually made his way into the living room, without Dad, I knew that I was screwed. My back straightened and I prepare myself for the lecture of a life time. Only, he didn't speak, he simply stared, making me even more nervous than what Nix made me. Silent Papa was worse than Pissed Papa.

The silence became so tense and eerie that I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Papa, it was just a ride ho-"

"No talking, I know what it was. I don't want you in a car with him again." he cut me off, his voice low and demanding. It sent chills through me but his demand made me bristle.

"Papa, he's my friend. He was just being nice!" I protested.

"I don't care. He can be nice to someone else; give a ride to someone else. You're my son and I won't have you around him. You have no idea how dangerous he is right now."

"Papa, Nix won't hurt me. I know that deep down, he'd never raise a hand to me." I protested, shocked by his views on him. He was nodding his head in agreement with me even before I finished my sentence and it confused me even more.

"Yes, I'm not disputing that at all. But that's only intentionally. I know for a fact he'd never hurt you intentionally because he knows that he would have a lot more problems than me and your Dad to deal with, and we alone are a big enough problem for him to face. But unintentionally, there's no guarantees. I'm sorry, it's not going to be very clear to you right now but being alone with Nix, is dangerous for you.

"Your Dad and I will explain more to you and your brothers later but I'm telling you this right now..." he trailed off, his voice hardening as he leaned forward in his seat and looked me straight in the eyes as he's always done when he was completely and utterly serious. "I do not care for him. I do not trust him. So therefore I cannot trust him with any of my boys. You are _**never**_ to be alone with him. **Ever**. Do I make myself clear?"

I swallowed hard around the lump in my throat at the thought of staying away from Nix but I was raised to do as I was told. Papa had spoken and I had to listen and do what was demanded of me. I nodded reluctantly and dropped my face and gaze to the floor. I could feel the tears welling and there was no way I was letting Papa see them.

"I said...Do I make myself clear, Seth Jacob?" he asked again, more demanding. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes Sir." I mumbled, sadly.

"Good...I'm not saying to stay away from him completely as I know that you go to the same school and you're friends with parts of his...family but please, avoid being _alone_ with him. It's safer for you to follow what I'm saying...until the time is right." His voice had softened an that's when I knew that he had seen my building tears. I sighed and defeat, though part of me was happy that he didn't want me to stay away indefinitely.

"I understand, Papa. I'm sorry." I replied, contrite. He sighed and finally thawed completely, standing up to come sit by me. I smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my head to his chest.

"I'm only doing this because I love you and don't want to see you hurt; physically, emotionally or mentally. Just bear with this old man and his worrying ways, alright?" he teased and I laughed, nodding.

"Okay, for now but Papa, I'm not always going to be dependant and stuff on you, you know? What I mean to say is, I'm growing up."

"You may be growing up and becoming more and more independent but you will _always_ be my little boy, just the same as your brothers. Your Dad and I will never stop worrying about any of you, whether you're 15, 25 or 50 years old."

I laughed. "Alright."

We sat there for a few minutes, cuddling on the sofa until Dad poked his head around the kitchen door. I rolled my eyes. "Is it safe?" He asked, teasing. I laughed as Papa beckoned him over. Dad took a seat on the other side of me. "Jacob and the guys are here, they're in the back but I think we're good for five minutes or so."

He said this whilst pulling me closer to snuggle into him. I giggled. He loved our snuggles as much as I did. Papa laughed and wrapped his arms around the both of us. We must have been longer than any of us expected because Uncle Jacob and Uncle Sam came marching in to see where we were. Seeing us curled up on the couch, they both smiled and rolled their eyes at each other.

"Are we going to do this or are you guys going to cuddle all day?" Uncle Sam asked, smirking. I blushed as the men either side of me laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, you guys cuddle more than Bella and I do and that's saying something." Jacob added, shaking his head. I blushed deeper. Papa, Dad and Uncle Sam all turned to Jacob with various expressions of amusement and as one, they teased, "Pussy whipped!"

Jacob laughed and I tried to hide my grin as he shot them all the bird and blushed. "Are we doing this or not?" He asked, chuckling. Papa nodded and dread suddenly filled me. Coupled with Nix's warning as well as Papa's demands, I really wasn't looking forward to this meeting of sorts.

Dad and papa were oblivious though as they climbed to their feet. "Alright, come on then, SJ. Are the other two outside?" he asked Uncle Jacob, who nodded in response. Dad turned to me then. "Come on then, Son, let's get this over with."

I swallowed and nodded, ducking my head as I walked past my fathers and Uncles out into the back yard. I looked up to see the rest of my Uncles now sat around a small smouldering fire pit in the middle of the yard and they all looked over as we exited the house. MJ and PT were there too. MJ was sat between Uncle Embry and Aunt Leah whilst PT chose to sit between Uncle Paul and Jared.

Then on the other side of the fire sat the Elders, Billy Black, Grandpa Josh, Quil Sr. and Grandma Sue. I wondered why on earth they would be here and couldn't figure out a reason why. They usually only came to meetings like this when it came to official tribal business. That is what Dad told us whenever they came around to talk to either him or Papa. Mostly, they dealt with the Legends and stories of the Tribe, to make sure that they were passed on through the generations. Why were they here?

Grandma Sue smiled at me as I sat next to Dad. Papa took my other side before looking at my brothers. He took a deep breath and with a consenting signal from Dad, he spoke, "Alright guys, yesterday we told you that we had something important to tell you all. About your futures and your inheritance. By no means is any of what we say tonight a joke or test of any kind. Everything we say is completely 100% truth."

"Alright Papa, hit us with your best shot." PT called out, bravely but I could see in his eyes that he was just as freaked by the situation as I was. I glanced over at MJ and was surprised to see the thoughtful expression on his face as he watched Papa speak and the occasional curious glance he gave some of the other members of the circle told me that he suspected something. MJ had always been the most perceptive out of all of us.

After PT's response, Papa looked at Jacob, who nodded in some sort of understanding. From where he was sitting, Uncle Jacob could see all three of us with the minimal turn of his head, allowing him to speak to all of us directly. His face was completely serious and I knew that whatever was about to come out his mouth would be thus as well.

"What do you boys remember about our legends?" He asked us, watching our faces for any change in response to his words.

The legends? So it _was_ about them then? What did I know/ Well, I knew that they said our ancestors were descendants from wolves and before the wolf, we were spirit warriors. It was said that they protected the tribesmen and women from some mortal enemy of theirs, called the Cold One. It took a no-brainer to get that these 'Cold Ones' were also known as Vampires nowadays. Everyone knew that the moral enemy of Werewolves was Vampires.

But why were they bringing this up now? The legends were just that: legends and stories.

I looked to my brothers to see how they were faring with Uncle Jacob's question. PT looked thoroughly confused. Out of the three of us, he'd never taken any interest in the legends. MJ, well, he was yet again thoughtful, staring into the fire with cautious, calculating expression on his face. Papa and Dad were watching the three of us and Dad smiled at me as I peered at him. I smiled back cautiously. Eventually, MJ was the one to answer the question on mine and PT's behalf.

"They say that we descend from wolves and spirit warriors, right? Papa and Dad always used to throw 'Cold Ones' into the bedtime stories they used to tell us but I don't know how true that part is. Our tribe wolves were supposedly protectors that fought these 'Cold Ones' and burned them to ash before they could do damage to the tribesmen and women. There's one about a tribeswoman sacrificing herself as a distraction for her wolves. Um...Taha Aki...or whatever...was like, the first wolf or something."

There was a minute of silence as the older guys looked reasonably impressed by MJ response and I could see that Dad and Papa were proud.

"Alright, so you know quite a bit then." Uncle Jacob replied, pleasantly surprised. MJ shrugged.

"Like I said, Papa and Dad used to tell them to us as bedtime stories. But that's why we're here, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, Son?" Papa asked, challengingly. MJ stepped up to it.

"Well, you guys call them legends, right? Aren't legends just unverifiable stories? Who are we to say whether they were true or not, you know? A legend is something that is so great that it's passed on throughout history or whatever so that it won't be forgotten, so that its subject is remembered and revered to and isn't that what you've been doing? Telling the legends to the tribes people so they could pass it on. I mean, Dad and Papa have already started with us.

"Was that to prepare us for now? Is it happening to us?" he asked, his face set in a serious curiosity, as if he was in an interview and taking notes for an important essay. He almost looked like he _expected _this.

Well there was one thing, Uncle Jacob and the others looked slightly caught out. MJ turned to Papa and Dad and asked, "The legends are real, aren't they?"

**Chris' Point of View**

I knew the moment the question came out of his mouth that MJ already knew the answer. Not because he seemed to have an in-depth knowledge of his tribe culture but because of when he was younger.

I'd always suspected whether he'd seen me through his bedroom window that one time when he was seven, phasing near the trees after a long patrol. I was tired and I just wanted to sleep. I was careless with the protection of the boys that night and risked my exposure. I had no excuse. I was sure that MJ had seen me but he acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary that next morning. I just thought seeing him so due to some sort of hallucination caused by the lack of sleep.

I knew now, for sure, that it wasn't an hallucination and that my oldest son had seen my wolf that night, but for some reason had kept it to himself all this time. I didn't know why he would, especially keeping it from his own brothers. Usually, they tell each other everything but judging from PT and SJ's faces as they stared at their brother, it was obvious that they didn't have a clue or that they believe MJ was right in the head at the minute.

"Dude, you hit your head too hard. Of course they aren't real. Don't get me wrong, that would be totally cool but they're legends, stories. That's all." PT piped up, shaking his head. MJ shrugged uncommitted to what his brother had just said., I glanced at SJ. He was silent with his gaze cast downwards.

I hoped that he was doing as Nix had asked, despite the fact that it was by no means Nix's place to say anything to my son about this. I hoped that was keeping an open mind though and was thinking through everything he was hearing before he passed any judgement to us or his tribe.

"Shut up, PT. They didn't answer the question. So? Are they?" MJ repeated, intent on finding out the answer.

Everyone around the circle exchanged glances (that the boys didn't miss) before I opened my mouth to speak. "Yes, MJ, they're real." I confirmed, ignoring PT's braying, incredulous laughter as I maintained eye contact with MJ. His only response was to nod.

"And you and Dad, you're wolves? Along with Uncle Sam and our other Uncles?" he asked. I nodded again. "And it _was_ you who I saw, erm...morph? Change?"

"Phase. We phase." I contributed. He nodded.

"So it was you who I saw phase that night, when I was seven? It wasn't a dream like I'd convinced myself of?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't a dream. You saw me phase that night. I was tired and the next morning I'd just about convinced myself that I'd imagined you there in your bedroom window since you weren't acting like you saw anything."

"We both just convinced ourselves that it didn't happen and moved on from it. I guess we can't do that now, huh?" he chuckled, dryly.

"Wait, he saw you?" Seth asked me, frowning. Oh shit, didn't I mention that to him back then? He cocked an eyebrow, expectantly. I nodded. "And you didn't think to tell me that, why?"

"Well, like I said, I thought I'd imagined it." I defended. He sighed and rolled his eyes but let it go, looking back to MJ.

"So deep down you've known all this time?" He asked our son. MJ shrugged.

"I suppose that's one way to put it." he allowed.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Are you sure this isn't a joke? I mean, this shit is crazy!"

"PT, watch your language, for the last time." Seth griped, exasperated. I suppressed a chuckle. He been telling him that since he'd spent too much time with Paul that one week and came home with a potty mouth when he was 12.

"Sorry Dad but come on! This is crazy. There's no such thing as wolves." PT laughed, shaking his head. His eyes sparkled with the possibility though so I knew that this next bit would be received well by him. MJ too.

It was SJ who I was unsure about. Just like Seth and I discussed.

He hadn't said a word since we sat down.

"No such thing, you think?" Jacob asked, cocking his eyebrow with an amused smirk on his face. "Well, we'll see about that. Anyone want to do the honours?"

Immediately Seth stood from the other side of our son and I smiled at him. Quil and Paul also stood up and Jake nodded, gesturing them into the forest. PT and MJ stood as their father and uncles walked into the trees and didn't come out for some time. I felt the precise moment my brothers and mate phased, a dull ripple coursing through me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for unpredictable reactions from my sons.

"Where are they going? It's not unusual for you guys to walk into the woods." PT pointed out. MJ stayed silent, watching the trees intently. SJ sat quietly beside me, his vision on the forest out the corner of his eyes. I could be sure that he was holding his breath. "This is completely pointl- Oh shit! What the fuck!"

PT's reaction was completely comical as he watched three horsed sized wolves trot out the tree line. MJ smiled, as if he'd proven a silent point within his own mind and nodded in acceptance. He was easy and I think whenever he got over the excitement of it, PT would be too. I peered to my right cautiously and I could see the elders watching SJ as well for his reaction. At the moment, he was simply staring wide eyed towards the forest and the wolves, as if unable to believe what he was seeing. He was still holding his breath and if I looked closer, his skin was slightly tinged green.

He swallowed hard and stood from his perch to go stand between his gaping brothers. He didn't look scared but he looked cautious. PT was practically bouncing on the spot now, as if he had itchy fingers to approach them. MJ wasted no time and with a reassuring hand on SJ's shoulder, he took the first step forwards, towards his uncles and Dad. In fact, Seth was the first he reached and I watched riveted at their interaction.

* * *

**Ahh, you guys probably hate me now, for cutting it here :P But oh well :) I hope you enjoyed it. How do you guys think SJ will react from now on? Who was surprised by MJ's secret knowledge?**

**Please drop a review! Thanks!**

**Love MrsWolfPack**

**xx**


	7. Wolves

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter :3**

**I want to thank Papa Wolf for the idea of their mother, though we all know she doesn't technically exist, by stating he was surprised that they hadn't questioned anything about her. **

**Please excuse any grammatical error. I have no beta. Thanks :)** **I don't own twilight.**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
****Wolves**

* * *

**MJ's Point of View**

I watched intently in wonder and amazement, caught up in a hazy trance, as my shaky hand approached the huge mass of fur only inches away from my fingertips. I wasn't shaking because I was scared. No, it was the shake of anticipation. Still, my eyes flickered between my hand and the huge sandy beast stood before me as my mind tried to convince me that it would disappeared in a puff of smoke or like a mirage as soon as my hand made contact with such softness.

The beast, my Dad, stood perfectly still as if not to scare me with any sudden movements. It was ironic that I was doing exactly the same thing as to not scare him as well. I knew that even if I had run up to him, screaming at the top of my lungs whilst flailing my arms in the air, he still wouldn't have startled or attacked me. I mean, this was my Dad. He protected my brothers and I all our lives and he wouldn't start now.

However, eliminating the fact that this was my father stood before me and that I knew it, I was in essence stood before a horse sized wolf whose jaws were large and powerful enough to rip my head from my shoulders without even blinking an eye. So of course, just like anyone else in my position, my self preservation kicked in and there was no way in hell that I would move any faster than I was now.

The sandy wolf, I'll call him Sandy (original I know) simply stared at me with the same intensity as I was gazing at him, only with an undercurrent of unconditional love and pride swimming under the surface of his irises; irises that looked startling like my Dad's even in this form.

WELL DUH GENIUS, IT IS YOUR DAD. I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes.

Part of my mind subconsciously kept an eye on the wolves either side of Sandy but my main focus was him as I felt the first soft hairs of his furry neck under my fingertips. I inhaled slowly and a small grin stretched my lips as my fingers delved deeper and fisted the fur tightly. The wolf was still there right before my eyes, it hadn't disappeared but deep down, I never expected it to.

Just like deep down I always knew that I wasn't dreaming that night when I was seven years old.

I KNEW that it wasn't dreaming but I convinced myself that I was because let's face it, I couldn't have told anyone as they would have had me sectioned or something. No one would have believed me.

But it was real. I literally had my wolf at my fingertips and I couldn't help but laugh out loud and bury my other hand on the other side of his neck.

"Wow...Dad, you're beautiful." I laughed, grinning widely. He huffed as if he didn't appreciate my choice in adjectives but gave me a goofy wolf grin, nudging my chin with his nose. "This is so cool."

"I'll fu- freaking say!" PT crowed excitedly as he walked across the lawn towards us with an ear splitting grin on his face. His eyes were wild and excited, surveying the large wolves before us. I laughed and grinned at him over my shoulder as he came to stand before a silver wolf. "Oh you've GOT to be Uncle Paul. You look too cool to be anyone else."

There was indignant shouts and barks all around us whilst Uncle Paul's wolf howled and barked with laughter, then nodded in confirmation.

"This is fuc- freaking sweet!" PT crowed before attempting to body tackle a, probably about 300 pound at least, shape shifter in the chest. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed before peering back at Dad's wolf. Only his gaze was no longer studying me but something past my shoulder. I frowned in confusion before turning to follow his gaze.

My heart sank as I saw SJ's face, drawn and slightly green under his russet skin, staring at Dad as if he'd seen a bright skinned alien with three heads. His eyes flickered to either wolf beside Dad but he was his sole focus. I punched PT's shoulder to get his attention. He turned, ready to punch back and most probably cuss me out but I stopped him with a glare, jerking my head forwards in our little brother's direction. He seemed to grasp that something was wrong by my expression, which I was surprised at since PT sucked at reading body language. He turned and he clearly saw what I did since his face fell considerably.

I sighed heavily and glanced at Dad. He whined softly and his ears flicked back to press against his head. I watched as PT took a step towards SJ, inclining his head back towards Dad.

"Come on over here, SJ. They won't do anything. It's just Dad and Uncle Paul and Uncle Quil. Only way cooler." he tacked on with a smirk. The three behind us huffed but my focus was on SJ. He looked like he was going to bolt, or spew up.

Honestly, now I think about it, I'm not surprised for his reaction to all this. There were things that our fathers didn't know about each of us and SJ's little secret was what was holding him back from seeing the magnificence of all this.

None of us had ever questioned who our mother was...

...but SJ.

He was so confused at the age of ten why it was always Dad coming to pick us up from school when all the other kids had their mommies take them home. He could never understand why Papa nor Dad ever brought up the subject of her or why we'd never met her. Don't get me wrong, he adores our fathers and always will but our 'mother' had always plagued his mind.

He was haunted by her.

He'd never discussed any of this with either Papa or Dad. He never wanted to upset them or make them think that he didn't love them. But slowly, SJ's almost obsession with her and the constant questioning of her motives behind never meeting us had given him a complex, one where he developed trust issues.

Our mother had hurt him by leaving us before even meeting us and now he constantly worried that others will leave him too. Then there was our fathers' secrecy making him think that if they could keep something so important and intimate like our mother away from us then what else could they be hiding.

Well I think it was safe to say that this whole bombshell wasn't going to help his trust issues and that SJ was feeling BETRAYED right now. My heart ached for him as his eyes watered and he shook his head at our brother. At that moment, Papa stepped up and placed a hand on SJ's shoulder but it was shrugged off. I could tell that his brush off really hurt Papa but SJ was hurt too.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead before capturing SJ's attention. "Little Bro, go to my room and wait for me, okay? I'll be right there, I promise." I called to him in a calm, soothing manner. I saw him swallow hard but he nodded minutely, silently turning to walk back towards the house. His head was ducked and I could tell he was being carefully not to let any of our uncles touch him. He flinched however when Papa approached him

Somehow I could smell his tears falling down his cheeks from across the yard just before he disappeared. My eyes closed at the talk we were about to have but before I could go to my little brother, I knew I would have to explain what just happened and answer to the gaping, expectant faces of my uncles and elders. Before I did that, I turned to PT and spoke directly to him.

"Go sit with him, would you? I'll be up after I've spoken to these guys." I requested.

PT nodded without protest and with one last glance and smirk towards he wolves, he jogged into the house after SJ. I took a deep breath as Papa's voice sounded behind me.

I closed my eyes. "Do you want to explain to us what that was about?" He asked, his voice split between curiosity and concern for SJ. I sighed heavily and nodded but I already knew that there was only so much I was going to tell them myself.

In fact, I was going to down right vague.

I wouldn't betray SJ's trust that way.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced back to see Dad, now human, frowning at me in concern. I smiled at him slightly before turning back towards Papa. His face was expectant and he raised his brow at me when I met his gaze but refrained from saying a word in answer to his question.

"Well? Care to explain?" Papa repeated, not confused by my reluctance. "I mean, we kinda expected him not to go and fully accept this, that he'd be upset but that right there seems to be a whole new level than we anticipated. Is there something we're missing?" I sighed again.

"Yes" was my simple reply.

"And that would be? Come on MJ, we don't have all night and quite frankly, I'm confused as hell." Papa stressed.

"Papa, there's only so much I can say. I will not betray SJ's trust in telling you anything that he doesn't want me to. There's stuff about SJ that...that you just don't know, or haven't picked up on. That's not your fault, definitely not because SJ has always kept to himself, has always kept his feelings bottled up." I started to explain. "But PT and I are the only two people he talks to about his innermost thoughts and feelings. It's how it's always been. That's nothing against any of you; we are his brothers, identical, DNA sharing brothers at that. We _get_ each other.

"But that's what's going on now with SJ. This wolf business has brought up some, um, issues with him that he is constantly trying to hide. I guess it was just too much for him today. Let me go in there and talk to him with PT and then, if he wants, we'll bring him back down here so that he can talk to you two but I wouldn't count on it, not tonight."

"Wait, MJ, what kind of issues? How long has he felt this way? Why would us being wolves effect him now? I don't get it." Dad asked, completely bewildered as he tried to implore me to talk more, to tell him more with his eyes. I shook my head.

"It isn't my place. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be awkward or disobey you or whatever. I'm just respecting my brother and his feelings." I explained. "But now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my little brother. Please, if you respect him or me, don't listen in like I know you can."

With that last request, I walked through the crowd of Elders and my uncles towards the back door. They were silent and their expressions varied from concern, to shock, to confusion. I closed the door behind me, though I now knew that it mustn't have done anything to hinder their eavesdropping ears, and sprinted up the stairs. When I got to SJ's bedroom, I knocked quietly once and then silently opened the door. I smiled at the sight before me, knowing that sending PT up would have been a good idea as soon as I suggested it. He and SJ were sat in the twin gamer chairs, each with an Xbox controller in their hands. They were shooting at enemy soldiers in a game of COD. Call of Duty, to those none gamers out there.

PT glanced over at me and winked with a small smirk whilst SJ took his momentary distraction to shoot him in the back of the head. Pt shouted out in protest as SJ shot to his feet, hands in the air and he shouted victory. I guess PT was the last enemy soldier he had to shoot to win the round. Which was surprising, SJ winning, wince he never played games like this, or games at all really.

I started laughing as SJ began his rare but hilarious victory dance. He was never outgoing enough to do it in a room full to the brim of people but if it was just the three of us, and on a good day, Papa and Dad, he had no trouble busting a move. He jumped ten foot in the air at my laughter though, spinning around and nearly toppling over, making both of us laugh. He blushed and threw us both the finger, making us laugh harder. I walked further into the room and shut the door, pulling my little brother into a hug. He started to laugh against my chest as he pushed me away.

"Shut the hell up, you douches." he laughed, still blushing. "You shouldn't be laughing anyway, I just shot you in the head." PT shrugged.

"Eh, lucky shot, I'd say. Next time, you're mine." he promised, smirking wickedly. I watched as they bumped fists to seal the bet.

And then, in SJ-like fashion, he got real quiet, real fast. We both watched as his face fell and his complexion dimmed a couple of shades as he walked towards the bed. PT and I shared a glanced before going after him, sitting either side of our little brother to show our support and brotherhood.

"Why...why would they-"

We gave him time as he tried to get his words out, though we both knew what he was about to say.

"Why would they keep something like..._this_ from us? I mean...we're they're sons, right? We should have known way before now." he mumbled, sadly. I sighed.

"We can't know why they did it until we ask them, SJ. It's something only they can tell us but I'm sure that they had their reasons. I'm not saying they'll be right or wrong reasons but I'm sure they have them." I replied.

"Do you think that, maybe, they...didn't trust us to keep such a big secret or...?" he trailed off, peering up at me to fill in the blanks but I really couldn't tell him anything that I knew nothing about. Lying to him was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I don't think so, SJ." PT answered, sharing a look with me. I shrugged.

"We all know that they trust us, Bro. But like, MJ said, it's something they'll have to tell us. I mean, they haven't really had the chance to do much else other than reveal their alter egos to us. I'm sure that they know we have loads of questions, just like I'm sure they'll be willing to answer. For whatever reason, they decided to tell us now so I'm sure they wouldn't want to hold back."

"Yeah, maybe." he frowned.

"Listen, SJ, I know this was a shock, okay? But what do _actually_ think about all this? Pushing everything about them not telling us before now and stuff, what do you really think of Dad and Papa and all our uncles being wolves?" I asked, curiously.

SJ was silent for a while as he stewed over my question. We stayed silent too, knowing that he was giving it some real thought. I was relieved when he lifted his head again to see he had a small smile on his face.

"Okay, so...yeah, it's kinda cool, you know? They morph into giant wolves, like a werewolf and kill _vampires_. It's like something out of Underworld or some shit. Sure, it scares me to know that someone like Dad or Papa would risk their lives to do something so dangerous but it's for the tribe and I guess it's important for them to do it. All those bedtime stories; real. Who would have thought?" I smiled and sighed in relief.

"So other than this business about them not telling us, you're pretty okay with this?" I double checked. He paused for a beat as if to be sure of his answer before nodding. Again, I sighed in relief. "Good. We didn't want to to, I don't know, distance yourself from Dad and Papa because of this."

"What? No. Of course not. Is that what they think? That I don't want to be around them?" he asked, horrified.

PT rolled his eyes at me over SJ's head, as if to say 'well done idiot, make him worry and shit'. I resisted sticking my tongue out at him before looking back at SJ. He was looking at me still as expectantly as before.

"To their credit, SJ, you did kinda bail on them without a word. I don't think they know what to think right now, to be honest, bro." PT told him, uncertainly.

SJ's face turned sad before doing a total back flip towards determined. He shot to his feet and made a beeline towards the door. PT and I paused for a second and glanced at each other before bolting after him. I didn't know what he was about to do but I hoped it was good.

He shot down the stairs and out the back door, not stopping until he'd thrown himself into Dad's arms and clutching on for dear life. Dad looked stunned for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around SJ with a huge sigh of relief. It didn't look like either of them were about to let go any time soon. Papa stepped up beside PT and I, clamping a hand on our shoulders.

"Is he alright now? Everything sorted out?" He asked, worriedly.

PT snorted as I peered at Papa. "Not by a long shot, he still has his worries and issues that don't necessarily have anything to do with the wolf thing, which he is totally cool about by the way, but he's more concerned and hurt but the fact that you guys didn't tell us, him, sooner than this. Like much, much sooner. He thinks you don't trust him to keep a secret." I told him.

Papa frowned deeply and shook his head, nodding once towards us in thanks before moving to wrap his arms around our Dad and little brother.

Uncle Paul and Uncle Embry came to stand either side of us. Uncle Paul placed a hand on PT's shoulder whilst Uncle Embry's hand rested on mine.

"Are you sure you two are alright about this as well?" Uncle Paul asked us.

I smiled and nodded but PT's response was much more animated.

A huge grin overtook his face and he laughed. "Are you fucking serious? Hell yes! I only have one question though."

"What would that be?" Uncle Embry asked him, smirking.

"When can we do it?" PT laughed, excitedly.

I paused for a second, wondering if there was actually an answer to his question as I glanced between my uncles. Our fathers were at the moment preoccupied with SJ but everyone else certainly heard. By the looks on their faces, it was clear that there was an answer. Uncle Paul and Embry shared a glance and conversed silently before looking back at PT.

"We're not sure. Maybe soon, maybe later." Uncle Embry replied, uncertainly.

I sighed as PT's eyes widened slightly. I don't think he was expecting an answer, to be honest.

"Are you fucking serious? I was joking. Are you saying we might actually...that we'll...?" he stammered, suddenly not as enthused. Uncle Embry bit his lip worriedly.

Uncle Sam took up from him. "Yes, Son. There's a big chance that both of you and SJ will phase sooner or later." he confirmed.

I sighed again, shook my head. I don't know whether being a wolf vampire hunter was something I wanted to do for a living.

"Okay, whoa...but why? How come?"

"Perhaps we should sit around the fire and I'll tell some legends?" Uncle Jacob suggested as he stood beside the fire.

Slowly, our uncles and the Elders began to seat themselves around the fire. Papa, Dad and SJ pulled back and I could see tears swimming in SJ's eyes. I think the three of them had shared a few whispered words. He gave our parents one last smile each before coming to stand between PT and I. As a trio, we approached the fire and sat next to each other to hear whatever these guys had to say.

They must have spent a good hour sitting around the fire explaining to us where our ancestors originated and how their past dealings had effected us here in the present. They explained about Taha Aki and the spirit warriors. How he had become one with a wolf spirit or whatever to become a shape shifter. Each and every single Uncle around the fire was a direct descendant of Taha Aki and all had the gene to shift into wolves.

That's right – the gene.

Turns out that it's a genetic thing that was passed down from father to son, though it turns out that Auntie Leah was the exception, being the first ever female shifter wolf in history. I bet that was a hard pill to swallow when it happened, knowing you were one of a kind and so different from the rest. My mind briefly drifted to Banana and wondered, because of her parentage, if shed follow in her mother's footsteps.

Deep down, I wished that she wouldn't.

Jacob explained about the Cullens and the treaty his great-great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, the same man who Jacob named his son after so it seems, had established in the early 1900s to maintain peace and protect the tribe. They were veggie vamps. I was stunned when Aunt Bella piped up with the story of how she dated one from that cover. Edwin or something, she said.

I vaguely wondered what possessed her to date a vampire but out of respect and good manners, I reigned in the question.

Then we got to the stuff that was in the not-so-distant past, like the 'Newborn War', which turned out to be a whole lot of newly change vampires and the 'Volturi War', which really wasn't a war at all since they didn't even fight. So much hype and no fight? What a waste.

Each of our uncles and our fathers told us their experiences phasing for the first time and let me tell you, it didn't really give me anything exciting to look forward to. It hurt? That's a good thing to tell someone who had yet to potentially experience it.

Throughout the course of their storytelling, I glanced at my brothers to my right. PT was faced forward, his elbows braced on his knees as he rested his chin on his fisted hands. His eyes were bright and open, taking in everything that was being said with apt interest and attention. SJ, he was a lot more subdued. He was listening and seemed impressed about most parts of the stories but I could still tell he was waiting for something. I could see it in his eyes.

"There's, um...there's a couple of things that we need to tell you. Do you still want to continue? Do you think you guys can handle much more tonight?" Dad asked, concerned.

SJ answer for the three of us. "Please tell us everything. Everything you know, please."

Dad and Papa shared a look before they both nodded in some kind of consent towards Uncle Jacob. He nodded back to them before turning to us, straightening his back slightly as he pulled Aunt Bella closer to his side. I glanced around the fire and noticed that all of my uncles did the same with my aunts. Both from each couple had smiles on their faces of various degrees.

"Alright then...Well, there's this thing we wolves can do. It's completely involuntary and unbreakable. It's called Imprinting..." Uncle Jacob began.

I'd hate to come across as some sort of romantic type at heart (though secretly I really am) but I had to admit that Imprinting seemed like my type of thing. To have someone who was your equal, who would be someone who you could love, trust and depend on if you so wished, well it was awesome. I wanted that. I wanted to be with someone and solidly know and believe that he would never be unfaithful to me, who would put me first but still think of himself in the process. I wanted someone who was completely and utterly devoted to me and I can be to him. I wanted to be with someone who will only want babies with me, though I'm gay so it didn't really matter since neither of us would have a womb.

I wanted it all.

It sounded...well, magical.

**PT's Point of View**

Okay, so this Imprinting thing didn't seem so bad, maybe. If I imprinted on someone, now that would be awesome but if someone imprinted on me? Mmm, I'm not so sure. Would that make me the bitch? Is that how it worked? And what if I imprinted on a guy? I'm not gay. Not even a little bit. I like girls. I like boobs and I like...you know..._that_. No part of a guy's anatomy would ever appeal to me. Not. One. Bit. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against homosexuality. I have gay parents fro crying out loud but that didn't mean I was about to follow their example. Girls were my thing, plain and simple.

As I peered over at MJ, I could see that he wasn't so opposed to the idea either. Actually, he looked quite excited about it to be honest. Knowing MJ and his romantic tenancies, he would absolutely love it but would refrain from his full enthusiasm as to not run the risk of being called a pansy ass by yours truly, teasingly of course. I looked at SJ and his face wasn't very much to go on, to tell you the truth. He didn't look upset about it, or happy. He wasn't shocked or confused. No, he just looked like he was waiting for something, glancing between Dad and Papa intently as if he was willing them to say something he was truly interested in.

Of course, both MJ and I knew what that something was. I just wasn't sure whether she had anything to do with the wolf business or whether she would be brought up in this meeting of sorts. I shared a look with MJ and saw that he too thought the same as I did.

**Seth's Point of View**

I couldn't help but notice the looks SJ was shooting our way. It was almost expectant, like he wanted something _more_ from us, only I had no idea what he wanted at all. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he could possibly want. He made no indication of wanting anything of importance before. I wished I knew what he wanted so that I could give it to him. I just wanted him to be happy.

"So what you're saying is, this imprint thing is a way to find our mates. It's unavoidable, unbreakable and pretty much absolute? In no way, shape or form will he or she ever cheat on us and will be one hundred percent devoted to us till death do us part?" MJ asked, awed.

I smirked to myself. He'd always been the one to prefer chick flicks to horror films or romance novels to crime novels. He just loves his romance. Of course he would see the romance in soul mates and imprinting.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, MJ." Sam chuckled.

"That is so cool! So it that what's happened with everyone here? All of you are imprints?" he asked, peering around the circle excitedly.

I grinned as Chris' arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me against his chest as all the others did that with their wives. MJ and PT's eyes widened in surprise as they started at us and I winked. SJ looked confused now and I could almost see the clogs turning in his head.

"Papa, you imprinted on Dad?" MJ asked in wonder.

We both chuckle and nodded.

"And, well, I imprinted on him back as well, Boys." I told them, smirking.

Chris pecked the top of my head.

"Wow, so you guys have like, a double imprint or some shit?" PT asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes at his hideous language, shooting a glare at Paul, who grinned innocently.

"Language, PT." I sighed, shaking my head. He simply stared back with an expectant grin on his face. "Yes, we have a double imprint. It's...rare."

"How come?" came SJ's tentative reply.

My eyes shot to his in surprise, just like everyone else's attention turned as well. He blushed and ducked his head slightly but maintained eye contact with me. That had been the first words he'd said since we came out here. SJ shifted in his seat but waited for his answer intently. I glanced at Chris and he nodded; then at Jacob, who also nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Well, we're only, were only, one of three couples who had done it in history." I explained. He nodded slowly as if he was contemplating my words.

"Well, what makes an imprint between two guy shifters different to a normal one?" I hesitated. I didn't want to expose my kids to this just yet. Chris squeezed my hand, giving me the courage I needed.

"Well, um..."

"It's just that I'm so confused." SJ suddenly exclaimed exasperatedly as he shot to his feet.

I sat stunned for a second like everyone else as we watched him pace and glare at the floor in confusion and curiosity, his arms folded over his chest as he nibbled on the end of his thumb nail in agitation. I frowned in concern but also wondered whether we were about to find out what had been on his mind all this time. We all watched as he paced for a few more minutes silently. His agitation only seemed to increase as our silence stretched on and on. I decided to break it before he exploded with it.

"Son, calm down. Tell us what's bothering you. Talk to us." I coaxed gently as I rose to my feet. He rubbed his forehead before dragging it towards the back of his neck, something he'd picked up from Chris. "We can't help if you don't ta-"

"Dad, how can you be imprinted? You can't be. I mean, you're supposed to want each other's babies but then that's impossible because you're both guys. I'd always thought...always thought that..." he trailed off and deflated back into his seat between his brothers, his head in his hands. He sighed heavily as MJ and PT peered down at him worriedly.

"SJ, you're not making any sense, Son." Chris murmured, worried about our boy. "If you let us explain, we'll tell you how it's possible."

"What? No, it isn't possible. Papa, I'd always thought that..."

"What?" SJ lifted his head and locked eyes with Chris. His eyes were brimming with tears but he swallowed them back. His spine straightened and I had a feeling that I wasn't about to like what was about to come from his mouth.

"Papa, who is our mother?" he asked, his voice steel determination and his eyes implored us not to lie to his face.

I watched as my brothers tensed around me but I knew within myself that it had nothing to do with my son's question. My eyes widened and then narrowed as my face turned towards the tree line. Chris shot away from my side to pull our boys back closer to us. All three moved without protest. Well, without much protest. We shoved them behind us as the imprints were ushered back into the house My brothers manoeuvred themselves around us, protectively.

Our eyes were trained on the tree line.

My eyes narrowed further as the first leg stepped out of the shadows, followed by long arms and a tall, muscular body that was tanned and taut. Chris tensed beside me as the face of Doctor Skipper emerged from the darkness seconds before more tall, dark (and handsome) bodies joined his at the edge of the forest. Three gasps sounded behind me and I sighed, knowing that the Maori secret had now been revealed, prematurely, to my sons.

Of course I recognised Nix and Boo, of course. I fought back a growl when Nix's eyes zeroed in on the son I gripped behind me whilst I smiled slightly at the massive grin on Boo's face. Even a situation as tense as this one couldn't swipe that grin off. I shook my head slightly and then trailed my eyes over the two remaining group members, Tim and a little boy I knew nothing about I frowned slightly wondering if he was actually a wolf or simply along for the ride. Both seemed unusual for two entirely different reasons.

A growl ripped from Jacob's chest as he took point of the formation that was automatically and subconsciously formed around us and him. He glared hard at the man standing thirty feet from him.

"You have no right to be here, this is NOT your land. Get lost." he snarled, taking a step forward.

Richard Skipper's face remained calm and still, his eyes stoic as he skimmed over our pack. It was obvious that they were outnumbered, they knew that before they came so why did they? I resisted another growl as his eyes fixed on MJ stood between Chris and I. His stoic eyes softened slightly and he offered my son a gentle smile. I wasn't surprised that MJ returned it, as he'd been taught.

"Relax, Jacob. Had you forgotten our meeting twenty minutes ago? We waited at the clearing, as you stipulated but you didn't show. I thought we'd come looking for you." Rich explained, calmly.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Boo shoot a wave towards SJ, who returned it hesitantly. Boo's grin widened and he looked placated for the moment. The man named Tim kissed the side of his head.

"No, you should have waited exactly where you were told to wait. You are not allowed to roam free on our lands without someone watching, you know this." Jacob reminded them, irate.

Rich nodded solicitously. "Yes, yes, we know. But I thought you wanted your explanation? We didn't intend to break the boundaries you'd set out for us but I explained about Sam the last time we met." he reminded our Alpha.

Jacob's, and everyone's, eyes flickered to the little boy stood bouncing on his heels next to Rich, his face as happy as ever as he surveyed the situation.

"Yeah, right, his curfew, right. Sorry, we got sidetracked here. We'll reschedule." Jacob told him sternly.

"Well, I thought since we're here. We may as well stay, no? I mean, we _do_ have a right to be here after all." Tim replied, earning a stern look from Rich.

"Tim's idea isn't a bad one. We can still give you your explanation" he offered.

Jacob and Chris shared a glance and with a reluctant nod from my mate, Jacob sighed. "Fine, but you stay the hell quiet until we've finished with our business." Jacob ordered with a growl.

Rich nodded once and with caution, the Maori began to walk forward as one, as if _we_ were the treat. Well, I guess we were. They were given their own log and Chris and I guided the boys to the one we were sat on, on the opposite side of the fire. We sat all three between us and glared at the two who thought they had a claimed on two of my own. They could think again.

This meeting just got a whole lot interesting...And I hadn't even answered SJ's question yet.

Where the fuck did I even start?

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't think it was that bad. Probably could have been better but it's the best I got right now so I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please leave me a review guys, you know how much they mean to me :3**

**Love**  
**MrsWolfPack  
** **xx**


	8. Mother

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Well, what can I say? I think 'sorry' would be a good place to start. For those of you who I am close to, you know why I have been inactive for the last couple of weeks or so but for those who aren't close to me, I am in hospital due to complications with my back. I'm not yet back on my feet but I am now sat up and can type, at least one handed :) Let's leave it at that. **

**Of course, I would like to thank all of you who have been patient with me and for those who reviewed, the last chapter, followed and put the story on their favourites :3 You're all amazing :D**

**Please excuse any grammatical error. I have no beta. Thanks :)**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

_They were given their own log and Chris and I guided the boys to the one we were sat on, on the opposite side of the fire. We sat all three between us and glared at the two who thought they had a claimed on two of my own. They could think again._ _This meeting just got a whole lot interesting...And I hadn't even answered SJ's question yet._ _Where the fuck did I even start?_

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
****Mother?**

* * *

**SJ's Point of View**

The circle was tense. The fire crackled and popped in the middle, like a beacon of ill faith. It was funny; I'd always absorbed such calmness and tranquillity from the flames of past bonfires but not tonight. Tonight, the flames seemed to reflect the anger that flashed through Uncle Jacob, Papa and Dad's eyes whenever they looked over at the Maori. Mind you, none of my other uncles seemed particularly eager or happy to have them here and looked at them as if they were invading.

As for me, I just couldn't see past the fact that this family from New Zealand, the one I'd come increasingly closer to, especially Boo and Tim (since Tim was wherever Boo was these days) was clearly the same as my own family – Wolves.

I couldn't make my mind up about whether or not I was hurt by their secrecy, especially in regards to Boo. He had become another best friend to me, alongside Banana. In fact, no, the more I thought about it, the less anger I felt towards him. Boo was just one of those people who was really, _really_ hard to stay mad at; he had that sunny, bubbly personality that just made you want to smile and he didn't have a bad bone in his body. I think his personal secrecy was more to do with his position within his pack and maybe, possibly orders from his alpha, Doctor Skipper, or Richard as I've discovered.

From what they had said about Pack structure and that of the responsibilities of the Alpha and Beta in the pack, it wasn't really anybodies place to tell an outsider from the pack any of the secrets other than the top dogs (pun completely intended) and even then, they had to have permission from the elders. I get that so Tim, Boo and even those of La Push's own pack, my Uncles, were kinda let off the hook, I suppose. They couldn't help their secrecy.

But Uncle Jacob and Papa...they were Alpha and Beta of our pack and they have no excuse not to tell me, us. They were both a part of the tribal council, it would have been easy for them to gain permission to tell us. I mean, Uncle Jacob was even the Chief of the Tribe; he should have been able to tell us off his own back, even without the permission of the council. I'd like to have thought that my brothers and I would come before the pack in my Dad's eyes as well but as it turns out, I guess not. I guess secrecy and discretion were of utmost priority.

Nix was a totally different story. In a way, I was hurt that he didn't tell me but on the other hand, we hardly spoke, he had no obligation to me that I know of and as hard as it was to admit, I had no obligation to him. Sure, he tried to warn me back in the car after he'd dropped me off from school but it was hella vague and hardly a warning at all. It only served to confuse me more.

I just wanted some damn answers and if demanding them was the only way I was going to get them then that's what I was going to do.

**MJ's Point of View**

The silence was stifling and part of me wanted to break it but I stayed quiet, knowing that SJ needed this, we all did. We needed answers. Papa and Dad spoke lowly between themselves for a few minutes. Dad's face was stricken and nervous. Papa was serious and contemplating. It was clear by watching both of them that this wasn't going to be easy for them to talk about, and perhaps that meant that it wouldn't be easy for us to hear. That wasn't something I cherished the thought of.

My arm wrapped around SJ's shoulders and he glanced at me briefly with a smile before turning his eyes back to our fathers. His body was slightly trembling with anxiety and anticipation and he took a deep breath as Papa nodded, turning to face the three of us dead on. He glanced, momentarily towards the group that had recently joined us. The Maori sat motionless and silent but their eyes watched like hawks, sharp and never failing to pick up the slightest detail of their surroundings.

Richard sat in the central position of the group, Sam playing with the grass whilst sat between his knees on the ground. His face was as serious as my father's was. He glanced up and my heart almost jumped from my chest. My gaze dropped abruptly in embarrassment for being caught staring but I couldn't help my eyes drifting back up to meet his own. He smiled slightly and a shiver shot through me. I snapped my gaze away and frowned in confusion. Why did I like his smile?

Before I could continue on with that thought, I peered around the other family he'd brought with him. Boo was sat close to Tim, tucked up into his side as if to fight off the chill. I almost snorted at the fact that he was a wolf – he wouldn't feel the chill. I guess it was for comfort's sake. Nix sat next to Tim, bent over his lap with his elbows resting up onto his knees. His gaze flickered between the fiery flames in the middle of the circle and my little brother. I glanced at SJ; he seemed oblivious to the attention Nix was showering him with. My gaze caught Nix's though and he froze, blushing slightly. His head ducked when I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled SJ closer to my side protectively.

My attention snapped back to my Papa as his voice rang out into the silence.

"Now, guys...this is going to be crazy and unbelievable but you have to understand and trust that we'd never lie to you or try and sell you some half truths. Everything we tell you is the truth, okay?" Papa told us, his entire face set into a serious mask but his eyes shining with everything he was saying, backing him up fully. He was telling the truth and would be from here on out.

SJ shifted nervously and anxiously beside me and PT sat staring intently at our fathers, willing one of them to just get on with it and explain whatever they have to in order to answer SJ's question. I've never fully questioned where our mother was but of course I thought about it on occasion. I knew that something had to have gone wrong. A part of mind wondered if there was another aspect of the supernatural in play here but I wouldn't jump to conclusions. I would let them explain first.

"Dad, Papa, just get on with it, please? You're making us anxious." PT sighed, impatiently as we watched them share a glance.

Dad took a deep breath and I knew that he was about to take over this conversation. With one reassuring squeeze on his shoulder from Papa, he begun his explanation.

"SJ, you asked about your, erm, mother. Well technically...she...she doesn't exist." he stuttered, fear and anxiety overtaking his face as he uttered the words. My brow creased in confusion and my mind began to turn and twist with scenarios and what he could have possibly meant by them.

"I...I don't understand. What do you mean she doesn't exist? Did she...you know...die?" PT asked, fearful. Coloured drained from his face as he realised the implications of his words. SJ was still, his eyes watching, his ears open and willing but he looked nothing but confused.

Papa shook his head whilst Dad answered, "No, no she didn't die. What I meant was...you don't have a mother because, you didn't come from...a female." he informed us.

It was at that point that my mind went completely blank. It couldn't wrap itself around what he was saying, what he was implying. I couldn't understand. If we didn't come from a female, as was natural, where the fuck did we come from? Fuck, was he trying to tell us we were aliens? Because deep down, I think that would be so cool.

But anyway, that was beside the point. Everything inside of me, the rational and scientific part of me, was urging me to challenge and deny what he'd just said; that it was physically impossible for us to come from anywhere else. But the other side of me, the part that knew my parents wouldn't lie to me and that knew of supernatural dealings within the world now, couldn't just throw away and discredit everything. I just had to know more. I needed more details.

Before I could ask for more though, SJ spoke up. "Dad, that makes no sense at all. I mean, that's impossible. Why don't you want us to know about our mother? Why are you lying to us? And so outrageously?!" he growled, impatiently. It was rare that SJ ever got impatient.

Movement out the corner of my eyes caught my attention and I looked over at the Maori. I frowned as Nix sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes anxiously fixed on SJ as he watched him freak out. Richard held a hand up and I could have sworn Nix growled at him before sitting back on his log. I wondered what that was about, especially when I saw Uncle Jacob's lips wrap around a few words aimed at the Maori leader. Richard's eyes hardened and he nodded, shooting an impatient look towards Nix.

All this seemed to go on obliviously around SJ, PT and everyone else.

"SJ please, just remember we're telling you the truth. We'll explain." Papa told him.

"Well hurry up because I'm confused and about two minutes away from just leaving." he growled. "What aren't you telling us?"

"You didn't come from a female, Boys, you came from me!"

Dad blurted out so fast that it was hard to decipher the individual words from each other. Complete and utter silence enveloped the entire yard. The fire even literally stopped cackling and spitting, licking the air almost calmly rather than its usual angry flicker. My shirt suddenly became like a second skin as the atmosphere around us turned humid, almost too humid to breathe in. I took a deep breath and coughed, feeling the moisture type feeling in the back of my throat.

I peered around the circle and others seemed to have the same reaction as me, some even going as to wipe down their fronts. Everyone seemed confused by it but no one commented.

All eyes were on us.

The silence reminded me of that when a gong had been hit; that resonating vibration through the air that stunned everyone in its vicinity. SJ's question was the gold gong drum; my Dad was the hammer and his words were the bang that made everyone jump to attention and take notice. The vibration, in this scenario, came from those few moments it took for his words to register in our minds and when those vibrations stopped...when those words finally registered...

...all hell broke loose...

The house exploded.

No, really, one side of the house's foundations exploded with a huge blast of water, the pipes from under the house exposed as a continuous gush of water spurted into the yard. Simultaneously, gasps of shock and fright pierced the air and the log beneath my legs began to vibrate, like it was suddenly battery powered. I gasped as SJ, his eyes shining bright blue, blurred beside me, his whole body trembling before his entire being exploded violently, taking his half of the log with him. Splinters rained down on us everywhere. I shielded my face from them and shot to my feet. My Uncles were shouting out orders, trying to get the situation under control. I looked over to the Maori. Nix had disappeared as well as Boo and Sam. Richard and Tim watched on in shock, glancing between the house and my brother.

Snarls, growls and roars of rage and confusion shattered the silence of the forest as many of my Uncles simultaneously phased, followed closely by the remaining Maori. My eyes widened seeing their massive wolf forms. Richard was the largest at the moment, however Uncle Jacob had not phased, nor had my Papa. I jumped away from where I was standing as the rest of the log was abruptly catapulted back from my feet. PT had shot to his feet, his entire form vibrating and blurring as badly as SJ's was whilst he cursed and swore up a storm, disbelief and anger saturating his voice. His fists were clenched at his sides and his face was bright red. What shocked me though was the pure fire flashing in his eyes.

Within seconds of seeing one of my brothers literally explode,I was forced to watch again as PT doubled over, staggering back heavily as he cried out and convulsed. I cried out in shock and fright as the fire beside me flared highly, almost roaring in it ferocity as the flames intensified and heated drastically. PT's body seemed to tear, his skin fissured. Horror coursed through me at the sound of his bones breaking. I watched and listened in conjunction as the fire surged hotter, larger and brighter with every break in his bones, with every laceration of his skin.

And then it wasn't PT anymore...

My wide eyes were riveted on the starch white wolf pacing and snarling not ten feet away from me, his fur shimmering fire red in the fierce flames within the circle. My whole body was frozen in disbelief. I'd seen them. I'd seen my own father phase into the horse-sized wolf but to see my own brother explode, to _hear_ it. It was horrific.

"Shit, get them both into the woods!" Jacob shouted, cracking the walls I had built around me. "Fuck, Em, Quil, put that fire out! Sam, see if you can't shut the water mains off!"

At his exclamation, I snapped out of my horrified reverie to survey the chaos surrounding me, completely and utterly overwhelmed by what I was witnessing.

Sopping wet, panicked wolves littered the entire yard in every direction, some surrounding SJ's sandy wolf that looked scarily just like our Dad's, and the rest trying to wrangle PT back into the woods whilst dodging his sharp claws and snapping jaws. Uncle Sam and Jared stood near the house, looking on in complete bewilderment at the busted pipes spouting up from the ground whilst being pelted by clean and dirty sewage water. Nice. Embry and Quil surrounded the fire, trying to put out its raging flames. I jumped and cried out in surprise when a hand came down onto my shoulder. I was spun around and was then face to face with my Papa, whose eyes were openly worried and concerned for me.

"You're trembling, but you're not going to phase. You look in shock. Sit." he ordered, not even waiting for an answer before forcefully pushing me down onto another log. It was then that I realised that my hands had been trembling, just not with an imminent phase.

"MJ, look at me." My face was abruptly pulled up and I was staring into his hard, but concerned eyes. They flickered between mine for a second before he took my hands. "Hey, hey, easy. Just take deep breaths with me, okay? Deep breaths."

I had realised that I had begun to hyperventilate but as soon as it was brought to my attention, I altered my breathing to match his perfectly, bringing my respiratory rate back down to normal. I swallowed thickly and let out my last deep breath in a huge gush of air. He stroked my hair and checked my pulse again. He grunted, happy that it was coming back to normal.

There was silence around us again. My brothers had been successfully ushered into the forest and I knew that they had to be a few miles in for me not to be able to hear their terrible snarls and roars. I peered around the yard. The fire was completely out now, Embry having thrown a load of sand and mud over it. Both he and Quil had bolted into the woods as soon as their job had been accomplished. I peered to the house. Jared still stood near the busted pipes but no more water was spouting out like a geyser. Uncle Sam was on the phone, scratching the back of his head. I suppose he was talking to the water board or whatever.

For now, it appeared to be just Papa and I. Even the Maori were nowhere in sight for the minute. I looked back at him. My eyes were still wide with shock. I was sure but he seemed happy that I was well calmed down enough to be spoken to seriously again.

"MJ...I know what your Dad said is a shock-"

"No actually, not really." I replied before my brain could fully form the answer. Papa looked at me in confusion.

"What? It wasn't? It should have been. It's not every day that you find out your Dad was the one to birth you."

I felt my face drain as he confirmed it yet again. I shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't expecting anything like...like this but I guess my mind was allowing some sort of supernatural thing to be a suitable explanation for all of this. I don't know what I was expecting. I'm guessing that it _is_ due to the fact that Dad's a wolf right? I mean, in normal human nature...it's just not possible. It has to be his wolf." I tried to reason and was relieved when I saw him nodding.

"Yes, it's his wolf. Your Dad is a Submissive. The man is human but his wolf is female, at least in spirit. It isn't physically, it's still as man as your Dad is but when...when he got pregnant-"

"Whoa that's just...God, that's just weird. I'm trying to think about it; to imagine him pregnant, with the huge belly and stuff, but the image just isn't formulating. My mind knows that it should be impossible but it's like my heart recognises that special connection that we all have with Dad, you know? Like the one between mother and son that develops in the womb. Only...in our case it's father and son. Shit, that's so weird." I breathed, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I get that...But as I was saying, when your Dad got pregnant...which was by me, so you have no doubts..." - I cringed at that, not allowing my mind to go there - "His wolf changed. He started to act as a female wolf would. Digging out the den; nesting you could say. He birthed all three of you in that den like a female would. We don't know the mechanics of it. Even your Dad doesn't. His wolf was completely in control from the point you guys were ready to be born.

"I stayed with him the whole time but he wouldn't let me closer than the den entrance. You were born first, then PT and then SJ. His birth had been complicated and...and at one point, your Dad thought...he thought that he'd lost him but he managed to get him breathing and the rest is history."

My heart sank for my little brother and I frowned deeply. The thought of growing up without SJ- No, I wouldn't allow myself to think it. He was here and alive and that's all that mattered. There was one aspect of what Papa was saying that was playing on my mind. I couldn't stop myself from asking it.

"Papa...you say Dad was in wolf form when he..._gave birth_?" I double checked. At Papa's nod, I frowned and closed my eyes. "So...when we were born..."

"When the three of you were born, Son, you were puppies." he cut me off bluntly. Shock coursed through me and my eyes shot open to connect with his. There was no hint of a lie in his eyes. "You were all born as puppies but you phased a few weeks after the birth into babies. You've been human until...well, now. Your brothers just phased for the first time in almost 16 years."

I could only stare at him. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I had been running around on all fours before now, so long ago when I was just a baby. All of us had. Dad had cared for us when we were so vulnerable in the wilderness, where there was so many predators that could have snatched us up.

"Wow...that's...that's really something." What else could I possibly say? He was lucky he received that response.

"It really is, Son. Perhaps...when you're ready, and phasing, your Dad and I could show you what happened around that time."

"Witness our births? How is that possible?" I asked, shocked.

"Pack mind. We can see each other's thoughts and memories. It isn't always convenient and privacy is a thing of the past for us." He explained.

"Mind reading?" I asked, stunned. He shrugged.

"Kind of. It's more like we are just one mind, instead of loads of separate ones. It helps to communicate when we're hunting." I nodded. It made sense for it to be that way.

"So, I'll phase then? There's no doubt about it?" I asked, unsure of how felt about it. It was one thing knowing about them but to live the life of one? I don't know; it seemed kind of daunting. Again, Papa shrugged.

"It's very highly likely, Son. For one, you came into this world as one; instead of it being your first time, it'll be more like finding your true self, reuniting with your wolf after so many years. For two, you are the offspring of two shape shifters, rather than a shifter and a human like the rest of your cousins. You have the gene from both your father and I. That doubles your chances. And finally, for three, your brothers have phased. It's only logical that you join them. How do you feel about that?" Papa asked, softly.

I took a minute or two to consider his question. How did I feel about it? It was a _good_ question. It was frightening, of course. My whole form shifting into something so giant and capable of so much destruction seemed too much for one person to handle; too much for someone to control and be in control of.

On the other hand, wolves had always been my favourite animal. It excited me to think that I could potentially shift into one. I was rather conflicted. Most of all thought, I liked the thought of being with my family in the most intimate way; inside their minds, understanding everything about them. No secrets; just like there shouldn't be in a family. I found myself wanting to share something as honourable as being a wolf seemed to be with my family. If I were to phase, it would mean our _entire_ family being part of the pack. That had to be an honourable feat in the history of the tribe.

Another thing that was bothering me was the thought of my little brothers being out there in the wilderness without me there to look out for them. It made me panic, thinking about them hunting cold ones and god knows what else in the middle of the night. The thought of PT getting too cocky and ahead of himself whilst he chased a leech or SJ being...being outnumbered or something. It was enough to make me want to combust right now to make sure that it never happened on my watch.

Papa waited patiently as I collected my thoughts, his eyes flickering over my face as I was sure many different emotions passed across it throughout the time I was out of it. I lifted my head and connected eyes with him. I let a small smile grace my lips and shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't be all that bad. There are pros and cons but I think the pros outweigh all the rest." I told him. He beamed proudly and opened his arms. I shuffled forward and let him hug me tightly. I sighed into my Papa's embrace, momentarily forgetting everything that had gone on in the last hour or so. We were just Papa and son for the minute.

When he pulled back, he kissed my forehead before getting to his feet. He began looking around the yard and my gaze followed his. Now two other questions floating around my head...

Why the fuck did we have a geyser soaring out from the side of the house? And why the hell did the fire pick tonight of all nights to play its freaky shit?

* * *

**Okay, so I dunno what you guys will think of this one. I hope you liked it. Please drop me a review. And again, so sorry it's taken so long :/**

**Love MrsWolfPack**


	9. Memories

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**So so sorry this is posted a day later than I promise my Kiwis. Thank you to all who reviewed! :D**

**Please excuse any grammatical error. I have no beta. Thanks :)**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

_Papa waited patiently as I collected my thoughts, his eyes flickering over my face as I was sure many different emotions passed across it throughout the time I was out of it. I lifted my head and connected eyes with him. I let a small smile grace my lips and shrugged. _

"_I guess it wouldn't be all that bad. There are pros and cons but I think the pros outweigh all the rest." I told him. He beamed proudly and opened his arms. I shuffled forward and let him hug me tightly. I sighed into my Papa's embrace, momentarily forgetting everything that had gone on in the last hour or so. We were just Papa and son for the minute. _

_When he pulled back, he kissed my forehead before getting to his feet. He began looking around the yard and my gaze followed his. Now two other questions floating around my head..._

_Why the fuck did we have a geyser soaring out from the side of the house? And why the hell did the fire pick tonight of all nights to play its freaky shit?_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
**Memories**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

"You are sure that it is them that phased?" the middle-aged woman inquired as she peered out into the forest surrounding her house.

A tall, broad man stood behind her, further into the room with his feet shoulder-width apart and his hands cupped behind his back. Another male, minutely shorter but broader, stood behind the tall man. Both men looked at the woman with affection but still managed to grasp the desperation and seriousness that saturated her voice as well as the situation that they were discussing.

The tall man nodded once, despite the fact that the woman could not see him. For her benefit, he answered, "Yes, we're sure."

The woman remained silent, her gaze unfocused as her mind ran away with her consciousness. Her thoughts were awry as she tried to figure out what do to next, what step to take to bring forward the arrival of her good friend. Her friend had already become impatient with her waiting and the woman knew there was only a matter of time before her friend arrived without prompt or hindrance.

"We must be careful what we do. We can't have them becoming suspicious of our intentions here. And we need to speed things along. Richard, you say the house exploded? With water? And the fire, it responded to one of the others?" She asked, turning swiftly to peer at her younger brother. He nodded once again, his face serious. "Nix?"

"I saw it with my own eyes. As soon as they became distressed and overwhelmed, a humid mist overtook the atmosphere and like Uncle Rich said, the side of the house exploded and the fire went out of control." Nix reiterated.

Again, the woman nodded with a small smile on her face. "It's getting closer. What of the third? Did he show any signs of phasing at all?" she asked.

Nix shook his head. "No, he was freaked out and trembling but he wasn't about to phase. He was in shock and Chris managed to calm him down before the phase to happen. PT and...SJ have phased though."

"Christopher Tyler...My friend will be interested to know more of him and his boys, especially what happened earlier this evening. You've done well, both of you." The woman praised her companions, her family. They both smiled and she had to smile back. Richard enveloped her into a hug.

"Don't worry, everything will work out. We came here for a reason and I'll be damned if we fail without trying. They have to help us." he murmured into his little sister's hair. She sighed and nodded, smiling up at her brother softly and then over at her nephew, who grinned back.

"Alright...come on, let's head to bed. It's been a long night for the both of you and it's extremely late." She suggested. They nodded and Nix went ahead and left the two. With on small peck to his sister's cheek, Rich followed after him.

The woman turned back to the window, her eyes locking onto the forest once again. She couldn't help thinking that she wouldn't be able to get the Tylers on board in their endeavour. Somewhere deep inside herself, she knew that the only person who would be able to get through to Chris, to gain his trust and companionship, would be her friend. If her friend couldn't get through to him...no one would.

With a heavily sigh, she turned her back on the forest, something she had been taught again and again not to do. Had she stopped to look for a couple more seconds, she would have been able to see the bright, glowing violet eyes watching her from the darkness, dark and menacing...

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

**Earlier in the evening...**

_No,no, no, no, no, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way! No, I can't be a wolf!_ SJ panicked internally, unknowingly speaking to every single one of us. As a new wolf, his mind was an open book and we saw everything...He just didn't know it yet.

_SJ, Son, please calm down. We'll explain. I'll explain all of this to you, please?_ I asked in a calming manner. He let out an unintentional growl as he heard my voice in his head, startled by my presence.

_D-Dad? What the hell? You're inside my head?_ He called, completely stunned. His wolf was standing on shaky legs, not from weakness but because he was teetering on the end of bolting for it.

He was overwhelmed.

And rightly so.

Silently and subtly, I ordered my brothers to surround the two pups so that if they _did_ bolt, we'd be able to catch them quickly and head them off before they wandered into populated areas, be that Forks or La Push.

_Yes SJ, and I'm not the only one. Concentrate, you'll feel that you aren't alone right now. It's not just you and I. I'm sure you'll feel PT somewhere too._

_PT? He's here? He phased? PT, Bro, you there?_ He called, excited and relieved to have someone that was as new to this as he was. We heard a grunt in response.

_Yeah, little bro, I'm here. This is some crazy shit!_ He shouted, making us all wince. Fuck, things certainly don't change. I hope to god that MJ isn't as loud as he was when he was a pup. The pack mind will be torture all over again otherwise.

_Hey! I've always been this loud! Wait- What- How did I know that?_ _We don't know, PT. Maybe you'll retain some memories from when you were pups. Maybe, you'll just know things by instinct because you've had to use them before. It's just like relearning how to use them I suppose_. I explained. PT tilted his head to the side and began to say something but his Uncle Jacob cut him off.

_And yeah, you being so loud is the problem. We hear everything you think, in the volume you think it. You gave us a headache when you were a pup. MJ too._ Jacob chuckled. PT and SJ's eyes erected.

_When we were pups? Dad, you said it too. 'When you were pups'. What does that mean? _ SJ asked, confused and wary. I sighed.

_SJ, what do you think it means, Son? This isn't the first time you've been in your wolf form. The very first time was when you were born and all of you were cubs for at least a couple of weeks. Listen, I can stand here all night explaining these things to you but it'll just be easier...if I were to show _you. I told them.

Again, they looked confused.

_SJ, PT, we don't just talk to each other in this collective pack mind. We can show each other things, memories and such. It'll be easier for your Dad if he were to just open his mind to the two of you, to open his past. Just...look, okay?_ Jacob explained.

They nodded and I sighed, opening my mind for our sons. Their gasps told me that they could see everything I wanted them to. I showed them everything from the very beginning, finding out about a wolf pregnancy and thee journals of our ancestors who had dealt with it themselves. They read everything I read in those journals. They watched that fateful day when Chris figured out why I was so sick, and how he had blamed himself for 'putting me in fatal danger' based upon the experiences he had had with his mother.

They saw how Chris became distant after their existence had become known to everyone.

I felt a surprising amount of grief and sorrow when they saw this, but not for the reason I expected. Naturally, they should have felt upset and whatnot for their Papa not initially wanting them, or at least not being sure about them. That was what I expected but instead, thoughts of compassion and pity about how their Papa had lost his mother due to his birth, how they had lost their Grandmother before they could meet her. They felt her loss but not even one ounce of negative emotion towards Chris and his indecisiveness.

It was in that moment that I realised that my cubs weren't the cubs I thought of them as. They had grown and matured so much in the past few years and this phase would only accelerate that further.

They weren't my little boys anymore.

The thought completely depressed me...

_Aww, Dad, come on...we're still your sons._ PT sighed, moving closer to me.

He wasn't uncomfortable with the turn in conversation but he'd never been as open to affection than either his brothers were, especially not as much as SJ. Speaking of, my youngest son crept over to me on his massive paws, so like my own, and he brushed his side against mine in comfort as his nose nudged my head. He whined. I licked his ears.

_I know that, PT but you are my _babies_ anymore. You're all grown up._ I whined.

_Well...it was bound to happen eventually...right?_ He replied. I sighed and nodded but SJ kicked his back legs up, catching PT off guard with a light blow to the side.

_Shut up, PT, you're not helping. Dad's hurting because he thinks we don't need him anymore. You're practically agreeing with him._ He growled. He turned back to me and licked my cheek. _Dad, we'll always need you. You're our dad, I mean who else would we turn to first other than Papa? Just because we're growing up doesn't mean we won't need you for stuff that young men need their dads for...like getting, um, girls-_

_Or in yours and MJ's case, guys._ PT added, breaking his brother off. SJ growled and back kicked again but PT saw it coming this time and dodge swiftly with a snicker. SJ rolled his eyes.

_Like I was saying...we'll still need you so don't think that we'll push you away now that we're wolves and we can fend for ourselves. I'll always need you, and time will never change that. Ever._ SJ whispered that last past and I whimpered, pushing myself closer to my son for that familial closeness I was so, so used to when we were human. Fuck, how I wish I was now, so that I could hug him. _I love you, Daddy._

_I love you too, SJ._

_Tell Dad you love him, PT._ SJ the look on PT's face, I knew that had he been human right now, his eyebrow would be arched. _Oh come on, he knows I do._ He grumbled, shifting slightly. SJ fought back his humour and tried again.

_Yeah, he does but I'm sure he'd like to hear it._ _SJ, leave your brother alone, okay? Do you want to see anymore of my memories you two?_ I offered.

They hesitated, sharing a glance before nodding. I nodded and opened my mind for them again.

They watched how they had won over their Papa after he saw them cocooned within my wolf stomach and when he felt them kick within me for the first time. I winced and silently apologised when I accidentally let some personal time with their Papa slip into the stream of memories but snickered as PT hit the ground on his belly, whimpering and clawing as his eyes and ears. SJ shifted uncomfortably but he was so entranced by everything else flashing through the pack mind that it didn't last very long.

PT, well, I doubt he was even watching anymore just in case I slipped up again.

They saw the Den location and I saw an errant thought from SJ that it would be cool to see it, to visit it again. I made a mental note to discuss it with Chris. Maybe we could take a run up to the mountains as a family, just the five of us. Well, once MJ phases. He deserved to go as well.

_So he will phase then? _PT asked, his head lifting in alert. I nodded.

_Yes, he should. It's very likely. It's only a matter of time, I suppose._ I replied. Both my boys nodded and I could feel their excitement for having their brother with them but also their sorrow at the thought of their brother having this life as well.

_You'll all be okay. You'll be together and can watch each other's backs. And you'll have your Papa and me too._

_Haha, we could make our own pack._ PT joked. I smiled.

_We could but we belong here in La Push, with your uncles and our friends. There can only be one Alpha and with Papa being the most dominant between him and I, he'd have to be the Alpha if we begun a new pack. I doubt he'd cherish the idea of having to fight Uncle Jacob for territory. _I_ wouldn't want him to._ I explained. They both nodded.

_I know, Dad, it was just a joke. I don't want to leave this pack._ PT replied. I smiled.

_I have one last thing to show you, okay? I think that when you see my memories, in my perspective, your own will begin to surface from your viewpoint, like a trigger. Maybe, at least that's my theory._ I chuckled. They nodded.

I took a deep breath and opened my mind one last time. I showed them what I was doing right before the birth, the girl Hayley (who had long gone off to college and start her life with her husband) I was speaking with beforehand. They felt what I felt and they shifted uncomfortably and even whimpered at some points whenever the contractions had been sharp.

They saw me running like my life, and theirs depended on it.

They saw me phase.

And then nothing.

_Whoa, what was that? Why did your memories just cut out like that?_ SJ asked, alarmed.

I sighed. _It was at that point my wolf took over my consciousness. I don't remember the actual birth, but neither did any of our ancestors. That's why the actual birthing process had never been in their journals. They couldn't write about something they had no recollection of._ I explained before falling silent.

I had not finished showing them all they needed to see.

The next memory that I could recollect after they blacked out was when the complications with SJ were occurring. I felt SJ's shock and something flashed in his mind. Panic, desperation that he had felt as a cub whilst he was fighting to breathe, so much more aware than I'd ever expecting or wanted him to be. It broke my heart for him to have to remember that part but it couldn't be helped.

I quickly moved on, sharing my relief and complete joy after hearing his first breath after such a long few minutes of silence and then his first hungry whimper as he nudged and snuffled around at me for milk. SJ's eyes began to water as he felt the pure, untainted love I felt for him, and his brothers, when they all took their first sustenance from me. I also felt PT's mind soften and waver in the strong positive emotions coursing through the pack mind at this very moment.

And then they were laughing and howling as memory after memory of themselves like a home movie right before their eyes. Every single mischievous act they managed to get themselves into. The mud stunt his brothers had played on SJ. They saw the torture they set upon all of us adults with the pitch of their inner voices. I got to relive every single cuddle I had with my boys, not only from my perspective but theirs as well.

Their wolves were remembering what it was like to move as they had when they were younger, recollecting everything from the scents they memorised to the thoughts they had. Some of the memories they came up with, I hadn't even known that they had done them and I had thought I'd had my eyes on them 24/7.

Apparently not.

They remember their first exposure to the pack. SJ in particular remembered his meeting with Jacob, how he had been slightly frightened by the huge, red wolf but also very safe and protected by him. His joy when Jacob had accepted him warmed all of our hearts. Jacob moved over to SJ's other side and nudged at him with his nose. SJ smiled. And then finally, they saw as each of them phased to human for the first time. First MJ, then SJ with PT coming up last. Me carrying him home after phasing back myself for the first time in as many weeks as they had been born.

_You see...your birth was so unique and crazy but it is one of my most cherished experiences and memories. Please, forgive me for not telling you about this sooner. I'm so sorry that you questioned your 'Mother'. Never even thought about that possibility. Mind you, SJ, it's in your nature to question everything so I should have expected it, really. But I didn't, I didn't account for that and that has had some repercussions for you. I'm sorry._

_I know that your minds still want to deny and question the fact that, for all intents and purposes, I'm your mother who is also your Dad; that you came from me but you did and I hope, in time, you'll be able to accept that and maybe move on from the bizarreness of it. _I said, begging with them silently for them to be able to let this go and let it be a part of their past that maybe they can be proud of, knowing they came from me. I was certainly proud of that fact.

_Dad...you're right, it's absolutely bat-shit crazy and completely unbelievable, and kinda cool and completely and utterly fucking weir-_ _What PT is trying to say...I think...is that it's a lot to take in, a very big shock...hence the fursplosions...but we'll deal with it and we will accept it in time. It might be a week from now or a few years but we will and I promise you, Dad, that we will be proud of ourselves and our parentage, no matter who our 'mother' is. _SJ replied. _We love you._

_I love you guys too, SJ...PT, get over here._ I ordered as I caught him trying to slink away to my right. Fortunately, his Uncle Paul and Brady were there, both snickering, to block his path. He groaned as they pushed him my way and he stumbled over to me. I licked him up his face and he whined.

_Daaaad! Come on! _He complained, lifting his paw to try and wipe his face. We all cracked up laughing and I shook my head, shouldering his shoulder with my own. He grinned and shoved me back.

_So, is there anything else that we need to know? You know, whilst we're here?_ SJ inquired.

_Erm...uh...well..._ I stuttered, hesitantly. Both boys stared at me expectantly, trying to pry into my mind to see where my thoughts were at.

_Well, come on Dad. How bad could it be?_ SJ chuckled, warily.

_Well that depends on your point of view really_. We all shot to our senses as the foreign voice penetrated the pack mind.

At first, I thought it might have been MJ phasing in but it sounded nothing like my eldest son. Spinning around to peer behind me as I felt a presence there, my hackles raised and I glared at the huge white and black wolf prowling out of the forest, flanked by wolves only the tiniest fraction smaller than he was. It must have been Richard, as he was their Alpha.

His wolf was completely majestic. His white face was framed by dark fur, his whole body a flurried mixture of the two. The most beautiful part of him, but also the most intimidating, was his eyes. They were the brightest blue I had ever seen in my life. Like oceans, or an endless sky. They were so deep and held so much emotion, it was hard to look away but even harder to maintain eye contact.

But I refused to tear my eyes from his, to show any sign of weakness or submission. I may be a submissive and he a dominant wolf but it didn't make me any less stronger than him, any less as feral.

A bouncing motion at his feet caught my eyes and I glanced down. It was supposed to be brief but my eyes caught on the image of a tiny wolf, almost a replica of Richard's with its darkly framed white face, its flurried fur coat and strikingly blue eyes. It was no bigger than a Shetland pony.

Something clicked within my mind and I realised that this must have been Sam, Richard's son.

Flanking Rich on his right side was a large grey wolf. To his left stood brown wolf. His eyes were watching the forest, cautious and on guard. Though I didn't get the impression that it was from us. To that wolf's side, was a smaller (though not as small as Sam) replica.

Taking a mental inventory, I reduced that wolf to be SJ's friend, Boo. Meaning, the larger replica was his boyfriend, Tim. My eyes ravelled back to the grey wolf. He would only be one person.

Phoenix Ross.

His eyes were glued to my son. I didn't like it one bit and I felt possessive protectiveness coursed through me. He was my son. He couldn't have him. SJ seemed to be avoiding his gaze intentionally, as if he knew that this wolf was Nix.

Instead, he was looking at Boo, whose tail waged excitedly as he stared right back at his best friend. I felt a draught near my own tail and glanced back, chuckling when I saw SJ's tail was doing the same dance. They both seemed amused at each other.

I was knocked from my musings as that voice penetrated the pack mind again and it was only then that I questioned why the fuck we could hear anyone from their pack in their first place. I took a side step forward, so that I was in front of SJ, in response of Nix's wolf taking a step towards him. His eyes flashed but he didn't advance further.

_There is something else you should know, and now that you are here, a wolf, like myself, I think it is time for it all to come to light._ Nix told SJ, speaking to him directly, as if no one else was here listening to him. SJ's curiosity piqued and I sighed.

Jacob took a step forward and growled at the wolf. Richard became defensive of his pack brother, growling back at Jake. Nix remained calm, staring at SJ and willing him to say something.

_What? What needs to come to light? Why is everyone so tense all of a sudden?_ SJ questioned, confused. Nix took a step forward in response to that confusion, his mind intent on comforting my son but he wouldn't be getting any closer than he already was. I growled at him and he flashed his eyes to me impatiently.

_With all due respect, Richard, what the hell are you doing here? This is a private meeting between me and my Pack. You need to leave right now. _Jacob ordered, standing at his full height. Richard shook his head, pulling to his full height also. They were pretty evenly matched but neither seemed concerned with that detail, confident that they could win in a fight against each other. I hoped that it didn't come to that.

_You know as well as we do that we deserve to be here; that _Nix_ deserves to be here, especially with the discussion topic on the agenda. _Rich replied, cool and confident that he was in the right and that they did deserve to be here. I couldn't argue with that but that didn't mean I liked it. I didn't want any of them here.

_Listen, we aren't the enemy here. We need to earn your trust, we get it and hopefully, we will but there is no reason to treat us like aliens in our current home town. We can help with this and you know it. _

Jacob ignored everything he'd just said and replied with another question, _Why can we hear you? You're not pack nor are you even Quileute._

_I think you know. __I'm not sure but I think it has to do with the impr- the connection between SJ and Nix. They're connected, it only makes sense that their minds are also._ Richard mused. Jacob remained silent, considering his theory and then nodded.

SJ however, didn't miss what had been said. _What connection? I have a connection with Nix? Are you joking? We don't have a connec-_

His voice cut off as his eyes caught with Nix's and all articulate ability left him as tunnel vision set in. His eyes widened and his breath caught. He faltered on his legs but he kept himself upright. His tail wagged faster. Nix pulled to his full height as something flashed through their eyes.

My jaw dropped and I nearly couldn't comprehend what I was witnessing. If I hadn't gone through it myself, I don't think I would have understood at all. It was only then that I registered the intense flurry of emotion swirling around the pack mind – adoration, devotion, interest, joy, lust, want and love.

Holy shit...

Was that coming from SJ?

Fuck.

I sighed mentally as I told myself I was right. I had witnessed my son's imprinting, witnessed as he bonded himself to another man. My heart wanted to break but I couldn't deny my son these feelings, the feelings I've had the utmost pleasure and honour of feeling for my Chris for the last 16 years. I was happy for him. Though I knew that this would cause a shit storm with his Papa.

I couldn't bring myself to stop him as SJ took a step towards Nix. Their eyes were locked intensely. It was like there was no one else in their world. I knew that right now, there wasn't. In that moment, I resigned myself to the fact that SJ truly, truly was moving on with his life and that it would most definitely involve Nix now, every step of the way.

I watched as he continued to approach his Nix. Jacob growled and moved to intercept my son but I shook my head. Jake frowned but respected my wishes. Nix and SJ were less than a few inches apart now and they still hadn't unlocked gazes.

_You feel it don't you?_ Nix murmured. SJ nodded his head slowly, entranced by the wolf before him.

We all felt the pride and possessiveness flare within Nix. The pride, yeah okay, that was cool but the possessiveness? No. I snarled silently in disdain but neither wolf took notice of me.

_What is this?_ SJ whispered, vulnerably.

Before I, or anyone could stop him, he whispered back, _Imprinting. This is imprinting. I imprinted on you and you just imprinted back...We're made for each other Puppy..._

SJ's eyes widened as he processed what he was hearing. Confusing coursed through him, which was to be expected. Slight apprehension and wariness was there also but mostly, he was curious about imprinting. Another thing that I expected.

_Right, guys, you can get out of here. Seth, Paul and I will stay here with the cubs. Go to your families._ Jacob ordered, never taking his eyes off Nix or his Alpha. There was slight protest but it had been a long night and everyone wanted to get home to their imprints and children.

As everyone filtered out of the Pack mind, silence enveloped us. We were still all caught up in the emotions emanating from Nix and SJ. Once it was just the few of us left, including the Maori, Jacob turned to me.

_Do I let this punk explain things or do you want to do it?_ He asked.

_Let me? He's _my_ imprint, damn it. It's my right to do so!_ Nix shouted, glaring at my Alpha. Jacob snarled and took a step forward but Richard got between them, growling in warning.

_Jake, easy, it's okay. Let him explain, okay? And just for the record, Nix, he is _my_ son. Nothing, not even the imprint, can win over that authority or connection. Watch what you're saying and how you act towards him, _and us _because as far as I'm concerned, you haven't got any rights to SJ. Remember that he is under-age and therefore, under mine and Chris' protection. When he's 18, I suppose he can do whatever the hell he wants but as of now, anything you want in regards to him, you come through me or Chris. Do I make myself perfectly clear? _I said, stern and completely serious.

I didn't know Nix from Adam; how could I trust him, much less around my son? No, he would have to earn our trust before he did anything with SJ. It was just the way it was going to have to work because I know that Chris wouldn't settle for anything less. And neither would I.

Fortunately, Nix recognised that he needed to be in my good books at least to get a proper shot with SJ and as his imprint's father, I was due a lot of respect. After all, I was someone SJ loved very much and it would be the last thing on Nix's mind (or it should be) to want to hurt SJ by making things difficult for them by not cooperating with his parents. Nix's gaze locked with mine, his face serious as a wolf's could be as he nodded in sincerity and acceptance.

_Yes...Mr Tyler. I understand perfectly clear. _

_Alright then...Good. As long as you remember that, as long as you respect us as his parents and his guardians whilst he is under-age, we won't have a problem...hopefully. But you hurt him, I'll kill you._ I threatened.

_Dad! No! _SJ protested, putting himself between Nix and myself. I chuckled at my son.

_Sorry, SJ, it had to be said. _

_No it didn't...not really...Now can someone _please_ tell me what the hell that was about?_ He asked, almost desperately.

Nix's nose tapped against SJ's side. I almost growled at him for touching my son but I saw that it was simply to get his attention. SJ looked at him.

_Come take a walk with m- I mean...if it's alright with your Dad...would you take a walk with me?_ He amended, glancing at me. I almost smirked. There might be hope for this young man yet.

SJ turned his head to look at me and I could almost taste the excitement and eagerness that was pouring off him in waves. I deliberated but in the end, sighed because I knew that this needed to be done. SJ needed to know exactly what his future held now. I nodded.

_Alright...but you stay with the mile of us. I don't trust you yet, Nix. You can phase back if you want. SJ, I'm sure he'll be able to help you with that. Take my shorts._ I offered, reaching down with my muzzle to carefully pull free my short from my ankle. I threw them at him and he caught them in his mouth. _You phase _behind_ a tree. Alone. I want you back here within 30 minutes or else I'll be coming after you._

_Thank you, Mr Tyler. I'll bring him back in one piece, I promise. SJ...will you come with me?_ Nix asked, slightly nervous all of a sudden. SJ's tail wagged and he nodded.

I took a deep breath as I watched them walk away into the surrounding forest, close to touching each other's sides.

Paul saddled up to me. _Are you sure about this?_ He asked, cautiously. I sighed but nodded.

_Yeah, I am...He's his imprint, Paul. He won't hurt him. _I told him, confident in that fact at least. An imprinter could NOT hurt their imprint, intentionally anyway.

_Nix has grown very fond of your son, Seth. I hope that my nephew is able to win both you and your Chris over so that he can be happy with his imprint. _Richard spoke, reassurance and hope saturating his voice.

I stared at him in amusement. _And what about yourself?_ I asked.

He sighed. _I will respect any wishes you have for MJ and myself. I only ask that you give me the same chance that you have to Nix. But that is your call. I am aware the circumstances of the two imprints are different, mainly the age gap between MJ and I but I too am willing to gain your trust. _He replied, honestly. I nodded.

_You're right, circumstances are different but maybe we can work around them. I'd have to speak to Chris. _I told him. He nodded.

_Of course._

_Right...Jacob would you stay and keep an eye on Sj and N-_ _Yeah, I'll stay here. Go ahead and check on your other two guys. I'm sure Chris is worried about what's going on out here and MJ, well, he looked spooked. Go ahead._ Jacob granted. I smiled.

_Thanks Jake. I'll see you tomorrow._ I said, turning to bound towards home. _Oh, and Tim? SJ, won't be at school tomorrow, or for the rest of the week._

_Yes, I assumed as much. Goodnight Mr Tyler, _was his polite reply. Always so calm and polite that one. I liked him. And Boo. But then maybe that's because neither of them want to claim one of my boys for themselves...

I shook the thought off and turned it towards home and getting back to my family. Though part of me stayed with SJ, watching over him. As I got closer to home, I felt my own imprinting pull tightening and beckoning me towards my Chris. I followed all too willingly. All I wanted to do was get home, make some green tea and curl up with him in bed and sleep but as I breached the tree-line behind our house, I stopped in my tracks...

Hold up...

Was that a fucking _hole_ in the side of my freaking house?! Fuck...no Chris snuggles tonight then.

* * *

**Okay! So there you have it! **

**Sorry again that it is late, my Kiwis. ****Puppy, Boo, I know you were upset with me that it wasn't ready for when you woke up yesterday :( I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review guys! You know I love them! :D**

**Love MrsWolfPack**  
**xxx**


	10. Authors Note

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Okay guys, I forgot to say that there is some new pictures posted onto my Photobucket account of the New Zealander Wolves as well as SJ and PT's older wolves. The link is on my profile, of course :)**

**Sorry if anyone thought that this was another update :P Sorry, not so soon :P **

**Enjoy the pictures :) ****Thank you! Bye for now!**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
xxx**


	11. Hole in the Wall

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! :D**

**Sorry, it's so late!**

**Please excuse any grammatical error. I have no beta. Thanks :)**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

Right...Jacob would you stay and keep an eye on Sj and N-

Yeah, I'll stay here. Go ahead and check on your other two guys. I'm sure Chris is worried about what's going on out here and MJ, well, he looked spooked. Go ahead. _Jacob granted. I smiled. _

Thanks Jake. I'll see you tomorrow. _I said, turning to bound towards home._ Oh, and Tim? SJ, won't be at school tomorrow, or for the rest of the week.

Yes, I assumed as much.

Goodnight,_ was his polite reply. _

_Always so calm and polite that one. I liked him. And Boo. But then maybe that's because neither of them want to claim one of my boys for themselves..._ _I shook the thought off and turned it towards home and getting back to my family. Though part of me stayed with SJ, watching over him. As I got closer to home, I felt my own imprinting pull tightening and beckoning me towards my Chris. I followed all too willingly. All I wanted to do was get home, make some green tea and curl up with him in bed and sleep but as I breached the tree-line behind our house, I stopped in my tracks..._

_Hold up..._

_Was that a fucking hole in the side of my freaking house?!_

_Fuck...no Chris snuggles tonight then._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
**Hole in the Wall**

* * *

**SJ's Point of View**

My nerves were suffocating me but I tried to take deep cleansing breaths as I strolled beside Nix's massive frame through the forest. For such a big guy, he moved with surprising grace and fluency. It was so surreal. My gaze was fixed in front of me but I was still aware of every single movement my strolling companion made, when he breathed in and out and even when his eyes would flicker sideways to peer at my face.

The silence was stifling but surprisingly not uncomfortable.

It was rather easy, being here with Nix; walking with him in silence. It was my freaking emotions that were making it not so enjoyable this time. He had something to tell me, something everyone knew and it was fucking important, I knew. I just wished that he would spit it out already; I hated this suspense crap. I mean, was he trying to drive me crazy?

He looked so calm and serene, like he's done this so many times before. It's like he knew that everything was going to be okay but I just wished that I had that same mindset. Eventually, he turned to me and smiled. I was instantly lost to him and his smile. He reached out and offered his hand to me but I hesitated. I've never touched Nix before and it would be the very first time. I wanted to revel in this moment.

Slowly, my shaking hand lifted towards his. Our eyes were riveted to it, both bubbling with anticipation of this connection. Bolts of electricity surged up my whole arm as our fingertips brushed. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes as he threaded our fingers together gently. There was now a constant hum of electricity coursing throughout my entire body and it's never felt so good.

"Wow...that's really something, huh? That feeling." Nix murmured.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of his deep, rich voice and I peered up at his face. Even as a wolf man now, Nix still towered over me at least 6 inches. Something deep within me loved that he was taller than me; he made me feel protected and surrounded by him. Maybe it was the submissive within me. I don't know. All I did know was that I could trust Nix with everything I am. His eyes lifted from our joined hands and met my gaze. He smiled brightly and squeezed my hand gently. I squeezed it back and giggled.

"What?" he asked, smirking.

I shook my head. "Nothing...I just...I can't believe I'm even here with you right now. I mean, I'm me and you're...you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, confused. I sighed, blushing.

"It's just that...I'm small and pale and _not_ muscular...or I didn't used to be and then you're...like this giant, muscular, tanned...sexy...giant. We're pretty much opposites." I scoffed, embarrassed. Nix smirked down at me and he completely unnerved me.

"You think I'm sexy?" He asked, greatly amused. I blushed wider and rolled my eyes.

"And out of all that, that's what you say?" I scoffed. He shrugged, chuckling.

"No, seriously though, they say opposites attract, right? I mean, personally, I think our ancestors got this match perfectly right." he stated, playing with my nimble fingers. I was momentarily distracted by his muscular hands."Puppy?"

"Puppy? My Dad and Papa call me that." I mused. He shrugged.

"I could stop if you'd like." he offered. I shook my head swiftly.

"No! No, it's fine. I...I kinda like it when you call me that. But anyway, I suppose you may be right...that opposites attract, I mean. I think I heard that somewhere." I admitted. He grinned.

"See." he gloated, smugly.

I rolled my eyes. Then something occurred to me.

"Hey, what did you mean? When you said that the ancestors got this right between us." I asked, curiously. Nix stiffened momentarily before sighed deeply.

Silently he led me towards a small log felled onto the forest ground. He let me sit before taking the small space beside me. Our thighs brushed but otherwise, he kept himself to himself. I was nervous. His silence was getting to me. All I wanted to know what he'd meant. I wasn't expecting this reaction.

"Nix? Does this have something to do with what you need to tell me? What everyone already knows?" I asked, hesitantly. He sighed and nodded, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. "Then please tell me, I can't take not knowing anymore. Is it..._bad_? Is that why you're so reluctant to tell me?"

"No, it's not bad, or at least I don't think so. I just don't know what you're reaction will be and I guess...I'm just being a frightened coward. I should just spit it out and tell you." he grumbled mostly to himself. I watched him war with himself, frowning and shaking his head occasionally as he spoke to himself internally.

He must have come to some sort of decision because his back straightened and he inhaled deeply, preparing himself for whatever was about to come. He turned to me, straddling the log we perched on before taking my hand in both of his. He met my gaze steadily and his mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he spoke,

"I'm not sure how it works within your tribe and Pack. All I have to go on is our New Zealand customs and those of my own tribe there, the Maori. See, our ancestors have these preconceived ideas of the perfect matches within our tribe's wolf pack. When these two individuals come together for the first time and peer into the other's eyes, they form a special, unbreakable, spiritual bond.

"It's called Imprinting. This is where their souls literally come together as one. They become connected in ways no other being on earth could ever be. They're so in tune with each other that...well, they can even feel each other's emotions or know when their other half is near." He explained quickly.

I had to listen intently to him, otherwise I would have missed everything. It didn't hurt reading his lips either.

"Other half. What, you mean like...soul mates?" the question had come out as sort of a laugh.

It seemed so bizarre to me but when Nix nodded with a serious expression on his face, I knew that he wasn't kidding around. I knew that I would have to listen to everything he had to say and believe him. I felt like I could believe him, no questions asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. Imprinting allows us wolves to identify the one that completes us, the one that makes us better men. Not only for the tribe and their pack, but their other half as well. We will be whatever the other needs, whatever that may be, as long as it makes them happy."

"And you say that this imprinting bond...it's unbreakable? So it's for, like, life and stuff?" I asked, apprehensively. He smiled and nodded. "Okay...I guess I understand that...but what does this have to do with me? Why have you told me this?"

I felt like I was missing something extremely important right now.

I watched curiously as Nix shifted off the log and came to kneel in front of me on the forest ground. He reached for my other hand and held them tightly, our fingers intertwined like pieces from a jigsaw puzzle. If I hadn't have been so naïve, so oblivious, it would have been obvious to me even then. He held my gaze again with burning orbs that I completely melted into. Tunnel vision set in and he was all I could see.

"I'm telling you this Puppy, because I...imprinted on you. I imprinted on you that very first time at La Push High and since then, I have been constantly thinking about you. I can't stop. I don't want to stop. All I want to do now is get to know you, the one I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with."

I stared at him in complete and utter shock. My eyes were wide and I was sure my jaw had hit the ground as soon as he uttered the the words 'I imprinted on you'. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that by some sort of miracle, the ancestors thought it would be a perfect match between us. I just couldn't see it but my God, I wanted it. I wanted it to be true so bad.

But it couldn't be. There was just no way.

The pain that coursed through me, thinking that this was a complete joke at my expense and that Nix, the person I'd trusted above all else, had lied to me. I shot to my feet and hid my face from him, unwilling to let him see the tears threatening to stain my cheeks. Nix was swiftly on his own feet, reaching for me in alarm. I shoved him off me and suddenly not caring how weak it made me appear to him, met his worried gaze with mine.

"Puppy?"

"Don't...stay away. Why would you lie to me like that? Does it bring you some sort of sick amusement, is that it? Preying on someone weaker than you? How could you? I trusted you not to lie to me and yet you did. I can't believe this." I cried, scrubbing my hands over my face. I heard him step closer and then his hand touched my bare arm. I whimpered, unable to shove him away or tell him to leave me alone. I needed him.

"Seth...Puppy, listen to me, okay? I wasn't lying. I would never, could never lie to you, okay? It's impossible. Please, come sit back down and I'll explain, okay? Please? Don't...shut me out. I need you and I know you need me. I can feel you do. You can't hide that from me. Please come sit back down?" he murmured close to my ear, making me shiver.

I peered up at him through my tears and he frowned sadly, lifting his hand to wipe my cheeks. My eyes closed at his touch and I sighed deeply, revelling in it. My head leaned into his hand without my accord and he smiled softly, tracing the lines of my face with his thumb as he stared at me.

"You feel it don't you? I know you do. That pull in your chest and the current that passes between us, Puppy, they're all real. You're not crazy and something like that, it can never be manufactured or lied about. This, between us, it's real and genuine and special. Please, I know you feel it too." Nix's voice became strained with emotion nearer the end but he kept a good handle on it.

Unlike me, who broke down and cried into his chest.

His arms wrapped tightly around me and he pulled me closer to his chest, tucking my face into his neck. I inhaled deeply and couldn't help but smile at the freshly cut grass scent filling my lungs.

Fuck, he smelt so good.

His nose was buried in my hair and I could hear and feel him as he took deep breaths of me as well. Maybe he wasn't lying to me. Maybe he was telling me the truth and this was actually real between us. He would have no reason to lie to me, that I could think of anyway. I didn't like to think that he would. My mind drifted back to a conversation my Dad and I had one night when we were cuddling on the couch watching the new Puss In Boots movie. It had just been the two of us in that night since Papa was out, probably patrolling now I was 'in the know' and my brothers were out with friends. Banana was spending quality time with her mother, Leah so I decided to do the same with my Dad. I had asked him how he and Papa had met, being the curious 13 year old I was back then and he'd answered me honestly.

I hadn't been expecting what he'd told me.

* * *

_**Flashback..**__._

"_Puppy, I met your Papa, technically for the first time, at your Uncle Jacob's garage. Your Papa was quite...dark and brooding back then. He was the epitome of a dark, mysterious biker boy." He answered, smiling to himself as he lost himself to the memory. I peered up at him incredulously. _

"_Papa was a biker boy? Like dressed completely in leathers and smoking?" I asked, wide eyed. Dad chuckled. _

"_Papa has never been into anything like smoking or the sort. Even as a teenager, he wasn't even a big drinker and was always reluctant to give me one of his beers." he replied. "But the leathers...oh my God, Puppy, he looked so good in leathers. Still does."_

_I groaned. _

_"Dad, please don't. I just want to know the story, not how sexy you thought Papa was." I laughed. He joined in and nudged my side. _

"_Well, okay then, Spoil Sport...Well, as you know, I've worked with Uncle Jacob for years now and Papa just came strolling into the lot like he owned the place, standing tall as can be whilst pushing his bike along. He'd gotten a flat just down the road and had obviously seen the sign for the shop. Uncle Jacob had served him and as he was leaving, he wasn't watching where he was going. He bumped into me."_

"_Oh, how rude!" I giggled, teasingly. Dad snorted. _

"_I know right! But anyway, he steadied us both and as he did, part of his hand brushed against mine and..."_ _I watched fascinated as Dad's eyes glazed over, giving himself over to him memories again. A small smile stretched his lips and I found my own mouth copying him. _

"_Dad? And what?" I asked, impatiently. He snapped out of his and chuckled, smiling down at me before touching part of his left hand with his fingers. _ "_And it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was...like he was a live wire and he'd charged me so full with electricity that I was buzzing for the rest of that day. The feeling when he'd touched me, even so briefly and slightly, was mind blowing and I had counted down the days until it could happen again." he breathed, grinning brighter. I beamed, captivated by his story. _

"_And did it? Did he touch you again? How soon? Did it feel the same?" I asked consecutively. Dad laughed loudly. _

"_Easy on the questions, Puppy, we have all night." he chuckled. I blushed and nodded. He pecked the side of my head and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled my head into his neck, revelling in his warmth. Both he and Papa had always been so warm, like a furnace. So good._

"_Okay, sorry." I murmured quietly and waited for him to continue._

"_When it happened again, we were in school. We were both Seniors, by the way. I don't know if you knew that." I shook my head. "Well, we were and the second time our skin brushed was after he mowed me over, again. He grabbed me by the arms to stop me from falling to the ground and our skin touched. It brought on the exact same feelings as before, even stronger than before but I believe, that was the first time your Papa felt it. It completely freaked him out."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He dropped me like a hot potato and high-tailed it out of there, zooming out the parking lot dramatically on his bike." he chuckled. I snorted. _

"_Who knew Papa was such a drama queen?" I laughed. He giggled. _

"_Oh, I'll tell him you said that." he replied, teasingly. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Go ahead, Papa doesn't scare me." I stuck my tongue out at him and he pinched it. __I spluttered, wiping my tongue down at I scowled at his laughing form. "That was disgusting."_

"_Tell me about it, I have your saliva all over my fingers." he complained, wiping them down my shirt._

_"__Dad! You're so gross!"_

"_But you love me any ways." he teased, smirking. I blushed and smiled. _

"_Yeah." I grumbled reluctantly, fighting off the smile. He grinned. _

"_I love you too, Puppy...But anyway, back to the story...__I practically drooled all about him for days after that encounter. I was still high off the current that passed between us and like a drug addict, I wanted more. Grandma eventually invited him to our house for dinner one night and that night changed my life for the better."_

"_Really? What happened? Did he kiss you?" I blurted, blushing afterwards. Dad laughed, shaking his head. _

"_Oh no, definitely not. It was a long time before I got your Papa to kiss me. It was torture. But no, that night was the first time I'd ever looked into his eyes." he breathed, love and happiness saturating his voice. My eyes widened simply at his tone and I knew that the story was about to get even better. _

"_What happened? Did you fall in love with him?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back at me. _

"_Not completely but I had definitely begun to fall for your Papa. So, so hard in fact. My whole view of him changed slightly after I peered into his beautiful eyes. Before, I had simply thought that he was the sexiest being on the planet and worshipped his entire being with my eyes every chance I got."_

"_But then, after?"_

"_After...I knew that he was the One for me, Puppy. I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with this man I barely knew but cared for so deeply." His voice was so magical; I was captivated completely. "When I looked in his eyes, I knew I would do anything and everything to make him happy and keep him safe for as long as I was able and if I were to ever lose him..."_

"_What Daddy?" I murmured, frowning. The pain on his face was saddening._

"_Then, I knew that I wouldn't survive without him." he finished quietly, peering down at me._

"_You knew that just by looking in his eyes?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. My tone was apprehensive and hesitant. He smiled and nodded._

"_Yes, I did. I believe whole-heartedly that your Papa is my other half, my soul mate, Puppy. I knew that from that moment on."_

_Nothing was said for a long time after that and we sat through the rest of the movie but my mind was far away with thoughts of electric currents and soul mates. Questions formed in my mind that I knew only time would be able to answer for me, like if it would happen for me and when. So many fantasies formed and I hoped that I would have a relationship filled with love, laughter and happiness like my fathers had, that they were living with us. _

_I had to know if it was possible...so I asked._

"_Dad, do you...think it would happen for me one day? Meeting my soul mate, I mean." I asked quietly as I peered down at my hands. I was nervous about his answer. _ _Dad lifted my chin with a finger so I looked at him in the eyes. They were open and sincere as he replied, "Seth Jacob, I believe without a doubt that you will meet him one day and you will fall head over heels for him like I did for your Papa. Any young man or woman would be lucky to have you by their side for the rest fo their lives, and you to have them also. You will complete one another and I long for you and your brothers to be as happy as your Papa and I are."_

_**Flashback ends...**_

* * *

My eyes snapped open against Nix's neck and widened further. My breathing hitched as I thought that Dad had known all along that this would happen. He knew I would phase and meet Nix. Well, maybe not Nix specifically, but he knew I would meet my soul mate.

He believed in fate and in me.

The realisation that Papa and Dad had imprinted on each other sent me reeling and I was speechless. I wondered whether I had imprinted on Nix and...I knew in my heart that I had. Did I tell him now or later? Would he resent me for the latter? Would he run if I did the former? I was torn; torn between telling him the truth and the thoughts and fears of losing him.

"I can feel you, you know. I can feel your shock and your surprise. And I think...realisation? Enlightenment? What are you thinking?" Nix whispered into my ear. I frowned and pulled back from his neck to peer at his face. It was curious but worried as well. He watched me watch him.

"That's...that's exactly what I'm feeling. How did you...?"

"Imprinted, remember? I feel what you do and if you concentrate hard enough, I think we both know you'd be able to feel me too." he murmured. My eyes widened.

Maybe Nix already knew but how could he?

Just to humour the both of us though, I did as he suggested, closing my eyes to concentrate on the man before me. It took a while but I could feel the steady emotions of nervousness, happiness and adoration coming from him in waves with undercurrents of worry and concern. My eyes snapped open wide and I stared at him.

"You're...worried and nervous and happy right now. Am I right?" I asked, unsure. He grinned and nodded. "Wow..."

"What?" he asked, confused. I stared up at him, mystified. "You...aren't lying to me, are you? You're telling me the truth..about the imprint." I stated, stunned. Nix nodded slowly, watching me.

"Yes, I am...What are you thinking, Puppy? What changed to make you believe me all of a sudden?" He asked, curiously.

"I...It was just a conversation I remembered...between my Dad and I when I was younger. I asked him how he met Papa and I guess, in his own vague way, he'd told me about their own imprinting. I guess remembering that had made me realise what I was feeling had to be right, that I had to have...imprinted on you as well." I admitted, fearfully.

He stroked my face and hair, calming me. "Shh, Puppy...That's amazing. I'm so happy you did. You don't...you don't regret it do you?" he asked, anxiously. I bit my lip, shaking my head.

"No...I'm just scared think. I don't know what happens now." I told him.

"We talk some more and figure out what we want from each other. After that...I guess we could just go with the flow and take things as they come?" he suggested, uncertainly. I smiled up at him shyly.

"Yeah...okay, that sounds like it could work." I agreed.

He beamed, blinding me before I squealed, hanging onto him for dear life as he swung me around on the spot, holding me tightly in his arms. My squeal turned to a giggle and then full blown laughter. I threw my head back carelessly and clung to him, revelling in our closeness, our happiness. The heavens opened and began to pour down onto us but we were oblivious. If we had been paying more attention, we would have noticed that not a drop was hitting us...

**Chris' Point of View**

"What the fuck happened to my house?!" Seth's shrill voice screamed across the yard as he stormed through it. I cringed and sighed.

"Damn, Dad just swore." MJ stated, stunned.

I nodded, glaring at him briefly before turning to meet my husband just as he reached us. He fell into my arms but his eyes were fixed on the damage.

"Oh my God, Chris, what the fuck happened?" he asked again, shocked and slightly hysterical. "Fuck, the kitchen is wrecked!"

"Dad...you swore again...twice." MJ repeated with his mouth open.

"Yes, MJ. Be quiet." I gritted, rolling my eyes before turning my full attention to my imprint. "Babe, we can get a new kitchen."

"A new kitchen! We need a new damn wall, Chris!" he shouted, pouting.

"We can get one of those too. Seth, seriously, calm down a little for me please? You're making my wolf anxious...and me, for that matter." I told him, holding him tightly. Seth whined but did as I asked, falling into me as he sighed heavily. "That's a good Pup."

"We need to fix this mess, Chris. Not just the house but the boys as well...Oh my God, the boys! MJ!" He shouted, shoving away from me before pulling a shock MJ swiftly into his arms and damn near suffocating the poor boy. MJ's face contorted uncomfortably with the force Seth was using and I chuckled, grasping his shoulders.

"Easy, Pup, don't kill the poor kid." I told him. Seth loosed his grip, thankfully. MJ sucked in a deep breath as his Dad looked him over thoroughly for injuries.

"Are you okay? Oh, you must be in shock. I'll get you a glass of water- Shit! I can't, I have a hole in my fucking kitchen!" Seth swore.

"Dad, you just swor-"

"Yes, MJ." both Seth and I cut him off, rolling our eyes. He snickered.

"Dad, honestly, I'm okay. Papa explained everything to me. All is good. I'm still shocked, yeah but I'm okay." he assured his Dad. I smiled at him over his shoulder.

"Are you sure? Do you need to go lay down?" Seth double checked. MJ shook his head, smiling.

"I'm fine, I promise. Where are PT and SJ?" he asked, worriedly. He peered at the tree line. "Are they back human yet?"

"SJ is...He's speaking with Nix for the moment."

"Nix? What's he got to do with anything?" he asked, angrily. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, they've just got some things to sort out but he's okay. PT is with your Uncle Paul, still wolfed out. He's showing him the ropes." I informed him. He nodded.

"Yes, yes, the boys are perfectly fine, as we have determined...but my poor house isn't. Chris, we can't leave her like this!" Seth whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam's going to take a look at it in the morning, Pup. I'm more concerned about how it happened." I mused, thoughtfully.

"It just...exploded. It was strange and then that weird thing going on with the fire. It was strange." Embry spoke up, also peering up at the house.

"I don't care how it happened! I just want my house fixed!" Seth stressed. I pulled him to me.

"And it will be, I promise. Have I ever let you down?" I asked him, cocking an eyebrow. He peered up at me, shaking his head reluctantly. "Right then, trust me. I'll sort this all out and make the kitchen even better than it was before."

"But I loved that kitchen. Make it how it was before, nothing new." he ordered. I laughed.

"Fair enough. What my Pup wants, my Pup gets." I teased, grinning. He giggled and leaned up to kiss me deeply. We heard a groan from our right.

"Dad! Papa! That's still disgusting. Stop!" MJ complained. We pulled away from each other, smiling.

"Yeah, he's perfectly fine." we uttered in unison, grinning over at our eldest son who had covered his eyes.

Some things don't change

* * *

**Ah! Okay, so there you have it! I hope it didn't disappoint anyone. I giggled writing Seth's freak out, I admit :) **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**Love MrsWolfPack**  
**xxx**


	12. So Wrong

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter :) I greatly appreciate it :D**

**For your reading pleasure, we are going to head back to Seth and Chris for old time's sake :D I know you'll all enjoy it ;)**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

"_Yes, yes, the boys are perfectly fine, as we have determined...but my poor house isn't. Chris, we can't leave her like this!" Seth whined. I rolled my eyes._

"_Sam's going to take a look at it in the morning, Pup. I'm more concerned about how it happened." I mused, thoughtfully. _

"_It just...exploded. It was strange and then that weird thing going on with the fire. It was strange." Embry spoke up, also peering up at the house._

"_I don't care how it happened! I just want my house fixed!" Seth stressed. I pulled him to me._

"_And it will be, I promise. Have I ever let you down?" I asked him, cocking an eyebrow. He peered up at me, shaking his head reluctantly. "Right then, trust me. I'll sort this all out and make the kitchen even better than it was before."_

"_But I loved that kitchen. Make it how it was before, nothing new." he ordered._ _I laughed. _

_"Fair enough. What my Pup wants, my Pup gets." I teased, grinning. He giggled and leaned up to kiss me deeply. We heard a groan from our right. _

"_Dad! Papa! That's still disgusting. Stop!" MJ complained. We pulled away from each other, smiling._

"_Yeah, he's perfectly fine." we uttered in unison, grinning over at our eldest son who had covered his eyes. _

_Some things don't change._

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
So Wrong**

* * *

**Chris' Point of View**

"Baby, do you think MJ is alright?" Seth asked me worriedly as we lounged back on the sofa eating plate after plate piled high with Chinese food. I had my legs kicked up onto the coffee table with Seth's laid over mine. He had tucked himself into my side and my arm was laid snugly across his shoulders, keeping him tight against me.

I peered down at my mate, sensing his genuine concern for our eldest son. I pecked his temple. "Pup, honestly, I think he will be now that SJ and PT have caught on that something is wrong with him. We both know that they are the best culprits to get MJ to talk." I replied, smoothly. He hummed, in doubt or agreement, I wasn't sure.

"And when do you think he'll phase? They all turn 16 tomorrow and the boys will be getting their wolf Pack tattoos done. U just don't want him to feel anymore left out than he already does." he mused thoughtfully.

"He won't. The boys won't let that happen, okay? I know you're worried but he'll be just fine." I assured him. He looked up at me and I smiled.

"You think?" he asked uncertainly. I nodded and kissed him softly.

"I know. Trust me, everything will work out." I reassured him. He finally smiled and peered up into my eyes.

"I love you, have I told you that today?"

I smiled. "Yeah, quite a few times but I love hearing you say it. I love you too." I replied, softly. He smiled and a blush of satisfaction covered his cheeks.

"Yeah, I know what you mean...How is it that you know exactly what to say to me?" he chuckled, awed.

"Well, I would think it has something to do with the fact that we have shared a mind, life and bed for the last 15 or so years." I mused, teasingly. He giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, it has to be that." he replied, smiling up at me mischievously.

I watched him with a small smile on my face as he knelt up onto the sofa and hovered his upper body over mine. He held my face between his hands, tenderly and locked eyes with me. I grabbed is forearms and watched him watch me.

"You know...the boys are out." he stated, rather suggestively with a wicked gleam in his eyes. I cocked an eyebrow and decided to tease him a little.

"Really? When did they leave? I thought they were just upstairs and had somehow managed to figure out how to hold their breath for the last two hours." I replied, completely straight-faced/ Seth growled at me for teasing him and scowled. He pinched my cheek and I laughed loudly.

"Don't be mean!" he grumbled. I grinned cheekily. "Well, I _was_ going to let you pound me into our mattress tonight and make me scream your name but since you're being a jerk, I don't think-"

I growled deeply and shoved him off me by his shoulders. He squeaked as he crashed down onto the sofa and I was instantly over him, pinning his whole body to the soft cushions as I held his hands above his head before he even had chance to finish his sentence. I growled loudly into his face, making him whimper in need and arousal. He submitted to me. My wolf went crazy seeing the soft, tender expanse of our mate's neck. Instantly, I began to feast upon the delicious flesh, making Seth moan and sigh beneath me and clench his fists.

I forced my lips and teeth from his flesh to peer down at his flushed face. I panted as I replied, "_Let_ me pound you? Fuck, Pup, if I want to pound your delectable ass hard right here, right now, I fucking will and you won't do a damn thing to stop me. Do you understand me?"

He whimpered and whined, pushing at my restraining hands in an effort to touch me. I smirked. "Yes! Yes, Chris, please..." he panted heavily, peering at me through heavy lids of desire and lust.

I growled, smashing my lips to his in a bruising kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues slashed together as I dominated him so completely. He lifted his feet and wrapped his legs tightly around my waist, pulling me completely on top of him. We both moaned as our hard desires rubbed together through out pyjama pants and I bucked my hips, causing Pup to throw his head back in ecstasy.

I yanked him into a sitting position and tore off his thin shirt. He moaned at the display and pawed my bare chest, rubbing and pinching my nipples hard, just the way I liked it. I groaned and kissed him hard again, lifting him so that he was straddling my hips. He ground into me, making me growl.

"Shit, Pup, you feel fucking amazing." I growled low in desire.

He whimpered, leaning down to kiss and suck at my chest. I leaned back, letting my Pup do to work on me with a small smile on my face. He knew just where to touch, just how to bring to the brink of release. Slowly, he shuffled back until he was knelt on the floor before me. I opened my knees to accommodate him whilst he swirled his delectable tongue around my navel. All I could do was sit back and enjoy his ministrations, moaning whenever he suckled on one of my sensitive spots, which was pretty damn often.

I felt his hand tugging at my pants and I lifted my hips so that he could pull them off. He moaned at the sight of my thick, engorged member, practically panting in need to have his mouth wrapped our the impressive organ. He didn't waste any time, slurping the sensitive head into his mouth. My fists clenched to stop myself from gripped his hair and ploughing hard into his hot cavern. He felt so good.

Pup expertly brought me to the brink, sucking and licking around the head whilst his hands worked my shaft up and down. I couldn't stop my hips bucking into his mouth slightly but he made no noise of protest. The vibrations of his moans shot straight to my balls and I knew that it wouldn't take much more before I was exploding into his amazing mouth.

One of his soft hands began to massage my ball sac and I groaned, feeling the familiar tightness in my stomach and testicles. My hands wormed their way into his hair without my notice but I held him in place, rather than guided him to the pace I wanted him to go. His free hand began to tickle and rub my stomach, trailing up to my chest. Unexpectedly, he pinched one of my nipples whilst scraping his teeth along my shaft.

I cried out and clenched my fists tighter in his hair as I caught my release. My entire body vibrated as thick ropes of my seed shot deep into his willing mouth. As I panted and came down from my high, he suck and licked my member clean, massaging my thighs and stomach before trailing soft butterfly kisses up my torso. He sucked once on each nipple before pulling away from me to give a sexy, satisfied smile. He licked his lips and moaned, kissing my jaw.

I grabbed the back of his neck with a shaky hand and guided his mouth to mine. I tasted myself on his tongue but it didn't bother me, it never had. He buried his hands in my hair and deepened the kiss, relinquishing control to me quickly as I bit his lip. I palmed at his ass cheeks and thighs, dipping lower to tickle his balls teasingly. He keened in need and pushed himself closer to me, if that were at all possible.

He decided to take matters into his own hands and tore off his cotton pants, making me growl at his display of force. He bit his lip and grinned at me cheekily before settling back over me, letting our cocks brush tantalisingly. I was so hard once again. I loved this aspect of being a wolf. In fact, there wasn't much I hated about this lifestyle anymore.

I hoisted myself up from the sofa, making Seth squeal in surprise and giggled as he clutched me around my neck. I grinned up at him and cradled his ass cheeks in my hands, spreading him open. He moaned and let his forehead fall to my shoulder as he panted loudly.

I walked us to the bedroom.

With every step I took, my cock bobbed, gently hitting Pup's exposed entrance. Every time he would shiver or whimper in pure need and try to bare down to take me into his tight hole but every time, I foiled him, lifting him away just enough to prevent him sheathing onto me. He whined in protest.

"Chris...please, I need you." he cried, yanking my hair. I growled.

"Patience, Pup. I want to pound you into our mattress, not the stairs."

He grinned down at me, cheekily. "No, we can try that after." he replied, devilishly. I growled and ran the rest of the way to our bedroom. He laughed loud and carefree as I threw him onto our bed and climbed on top of him to straddle his stomach. "Oooo, are you gonna ride me, Baby?"

I snorted. "In your dreams, Pup. You're getting nowhere near my ass." I laughed as he pouted. "No, you're going to ride me."

And with that, I flipped us so that he now straddling my lap. He giggled and smirked down at me, bracing himself by his hands on my chest. His cock lay heavily against my stomach and I could feel the pre-cum leaking from its tip. I bucked my hips up into his ass and he moaned as his face contorted in pleasure. Trailing my hands over his thighs, I reached behind him and steadied my cock for him. He grinned at me and slid back, his eyes closing in pure euphoria as I slid home into his tight channel.

He fell forwards and our chests clashed whilst his lips covered mine. My tongue plundered without permission as I rocked into him from below. He moaned and took over, rocking his hips and thrusting back onto my prick. I grabbed his hips and he sat back up, widening his knees so that he could begin to bounce on me.

The sight before me would never get old or boring. It would be forever engraved on my mind. He looked wild and free, losing himself to his pleasure, and mine. His cock bounced with him. He looked erotic. My Pup. I could watch him like this forever...but right now, I could feel the familiar tightness again and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I finished again.

I bent my knees and lifted my hands to his waist before rolling. He gasped and clutched my arms. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at me through glazed eyes. I grabbed his hands and restrained them above his head again. He moaned as I thrust into him, pressing his hips into the mattress, as I promised. Our fingers linked together and I could already feel his nails digging into my flesh.

"Mmm, yeah, fuck me..." he moaned, breathily. I growled lowly and heeded my Pups desires, snapping my hips to his faster and harder, lifting them at the very end. He keened. "Yes! Just like that...Chris...Don't stop!"

The bed began to creak as I pounded into him relentlessly. His heels dug into my ass cheeks, forcing me into him harder but also opening himself up for me even further. I slid into him deeper then before, hitting that special spot deep within him. He threw his head back and screamed my name in ecstasy. Now that I had found it, I struck it mercilessly, reducing my Pup into a huge mass of babbling Native American goo.

"You love it don't you? You love your dominant pounding you hard, don't you Pup? Mmm? You fucking love it!" I growled into his ear, forcing my hips harder.

"Oh God...Oh God...yes...fuck, yes! More..." he shouted, thrusting up into me the best he could. I'd always been stronger than him and right now, all he was doing was making a butt indentation into our mattress. "Fuck, Chris, I'm so close...Harder. Touch me."

"Fuck no, there's only one way you're going to cum for me, Pup and that's by my cock, nothing else." I threatened. He whined.

"Then make me cum, damn it!" he growled. I growled back in warning and began to slam into him at breakneck pace and with strength that would probably kill a normal human. "Fuck yes!"

His release caught him completely by surprise. His back arched harshly, pushing himself up into me as thick, white ropes of his cum coated our chests and stomachs. His ass clenched tightly and I groaned, following behind me with a deep roar, throwing my head back like a primal animal.

"Yes, yes, I can feel you Baby, I can feel you filling me. So good..." he groaned, panting heavily as he came down from his high.

"Fuck." I barked, finally snapping my hips to a stop whilst still buried deep in side of him. My body collapsed on top of him and he grunted under my weight, though he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

We lay there panting and huffing into each other, coming down from our fantastic highs whilst revelling in our closeness. With at least one of the boys constantly home, we could never let loose like we just did. I was thankful that we got the chance tonight because it had been a while and we really needed it; Pup really needed it. I was glad I could finally give him what he needed.

"Thank you." he whispered into my neck. I smiled and kissed his jaw before carefully slipping out of him. He whined quietly in protest and sighed but still held me close to him. He let me up enough to peer down at his face comfortably.

"You're welcome, Pup. Anything for you." I replied, lovingly. He smiled happily.

"I wonder how the boys are getting on." he mused after a few minutes. I shrugged.

"Haven't the foggiest. Let's just enjoy our time right now. I'm sure they're fine." I suggested, rolling to my side and taking him with me. He snuggled into my chest and closed his eyes. I pecked the top of his head and followed suit, feeling sleep take over a few minutes later.

* * *

**MJ's Point of View**

"You two can't possibly be serious." I laughed incredulously as they pulled me into the dark shop we had spent fifteen minutes arguing in front of. They both grinned.

"Completely serious! MJ, come on, it'll be awesome!" PT crowed excitedly. SJ just grinned widely and nodded in agreement. I was still sceptical.

"Dad and Papa will kick our asses." I pointed out.

"Oh please, no they won't. Or at least, they won't tomorrow when we turn 16. They're cool. Don't be such a pansy ass and get one done with us, it won't hurt." PT tried to coax me. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You think having a needle injected into my skin at a high speed won't hurt? Maybe not for the two of you now but I'm still human, remember?" I told them, slightly bitter of the fact. They both sighed.

"It'll come to you, Bro. Just be patient." SJ said, sympathetically. I nodded doubtfully.

"I dunno, maybe I'm not cut out to be a wolf." I mused, sadly. PT slapped my back, making me grunt. He smiled apologetically and I rolled my eyes.

"MJ, of course you'll be a wolf. We're brothers. If it happened for us, it'll happen for you. Now come on, let's see a man about a tattoo." he commanded, pulling me towards the front counter of the store.

A young guy with a shaved Mohawk and tattoos inked on every available surface that we could see looked up from behind it. "What can I do for you three?" He asked friendly, completely betraying the hard ass persona he had going on.

Surprisingly, it was actually SJ who led the conversation. "Hi, we're here for some tattoos. See, it's out birthday tomorrow and we kinda wanted to mark the occasion."

"No way to mark it than permanently on your skin." the guy nodded in understanding. "So what you after? Matching tatts?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that. Is that too corny?" he asked, uncertainly. The guy smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, that's cool. Any ideas?" he asked, pulling up something on his computer.

"Um, not really. PT?"

"I've got nothing."

"MJ?"

I shrugged. I didn't even want to be here but I didn't want this guy to think that we weren't taking this seriously so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Wolves, maybe. We're Quileute and it's kinda the Tribe mascot." I told him. The other two grinned.

"Hey,t hat's an awesome idea. Yeah, wolves."

"Wolves, okay, let's see what I've got. Unless you wanted me to freehand it."

"What's that?" I asked, obliviously. My brothers and the guy looked at me as if I was retarded. "What?"

"He means doing it without a design, like from his head." PT supplied. I nodded in understanding. He rolled his eyes at me. "Sorry about him, he's a little clueless. A design, would be great, thanks."

"Cool. You Quileutes are into spiritual stuff as well right?" he guessed, looking between the three of us. I nodded.

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"One of my friends' grandfather lives there."

"Oh, cool. Who's that?"

"Uh, some guy called Hawk or something."

"Oh, Old Hawk? That guy is so grumpy." PT snorted.

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Take your time." I mumbled, not enthusiastic about this one bit.

I sighed as he disappeared and then began to scour the shop. Loads of different designs from skulls to fairies, to drama pieces, to flowers plastered the whole walls along with some jewellery. I guess they did piercings here too. I better not bring that to PT's attention. There was no way I was poking a prod of steel through my skin, be it my ear, my eyebrow or god damn belly button. I shuddered at the other parts I knew you could get pierced (which was literally anywhere you fancied) and wondered what could have possibly gone through the mind of anyone who willingly got their dick or nipple pierced.

We were mostly silent between us but I could hear my brothers ribbing each other occasionally about something that happened whilst on patrol. I sighed heavily. It got boring, hearing about something I knew nothing about or could barely understand so I just ignored them now, even at supper every night.

"Alright guys, come over here and see what I got." the tattooist called out, making me jump. I wasn't surprised when neither SJ or PT jumped. Super wolf hearing and all. I blushed and quickly walked to the counter to stand between my brothers. "Alright, it's just a sketch but this is what I came up with."

I was pleasantly surprised and by the others' faces, I knew that they were too.

"Now, anything you want, I can change it." he offered but SJ was already shaking his head.

"Oh no, this is perfect, right guys?" He asked us, grinning. PT nodded, completely hyped whilst I nodded slower, still unsure about all of this. "Come on, MJ, it won't be that bad."

"First tattoo?" the guy asked me. I smiled and nodded. "I'll be real gentle with you, I promise."

"Right...okay." I accepted, unsure.

"So who is first?" he asked, glancing between the three of us again.

"Oh, me. Let's do this!" PT shouted excitedly as he helped himself into the back room. The tattooist chuckled.

"He's eager. This won't take long guys. Who is after this guy?"

"that would be MJ. I'll go last." SJ volunteered me. I glared at him. He smirked.

"Alright, make yourselves comfortable."

With that, he disappeared into the back room with our brother. We took seats on the couple of sofas that had set up on either side of a coffee table. Magazines and tattoo design catalogues littered the entire table and I picked one up to kill some time. SJ sat opposite me and stretched his legs out in front of him, leaning his head back against the couch.

After a while, the magazine became boring and I threw it down onto the table, capturing SJ's attention. He picked his head up and peered at me. I bet he could see how nervous I was.

"You know...you don't have to do this." he told me. I snorted and nodded.

"Yeah, it'll just be another thing I've been left out of. Seems to be a rolling trend at the minute." I replied bitterly. SJ's face fell and I instantly felt like shit. I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"I know how you must feel, Brother. I'd feel the same if you were the one to phase with PT. All I can seem to say is that it'll happen for you eventually, both Dad and Papa are adamant about that. You've always been a patient guy, it might not be long now."

"Yeah, and it might be next year, SJ. It's funny, because I wasn't fond of the idea of giving up half my humanity to cater to a wolf side but now...all I can think about it you two out there in the wilderness, patrolling for vampires and getting into all kinds of fun and all I want is to join you and protect you both. All I do whilst you two are out patrolling is read, or stare at the ceiling. It's boring and tedious. I just want what you have." I told him, sadly. SJ frowned.

"You will."

"So everyone keeps telling me." I sighed, scrubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry. If I could speed it up, I would but I don't know how to."

"Don't worry SJ, it's not your fault. I'm just being a whiny ass, ignore me." I told him, smiling. He gave a half smile back. "Seriously, don't let me spoil your fun with PT. I'll phase eventually and then you guys can catch me up on everything you do."

He smiled properly this time. "Yeah, we can. It's going to be awesome when you phase. I mean, it's great with PT for now but we're a trio, you know? We do everything together and not having you out there with us seems wrong. Trust me, we're both wishing for you to phase just as much as you are." he admitted, chuckling. I smiled.

"That actually made me feel better. I can wait now, I think." I replied.

"Good, but hopefully not for too much longer."

"No, hopefully not."

"Fuck, that was awesome!" PT crowed, walking out the back with a piece of gauze strapped over his chest. My eyes widened.

"You got it on your chest? Does that mean we have to?" I asked, fearfully. PT rolled his eyes.

"No, get it wherever you want. I just wanted it here." he told me. I sighed in relief. Nothing remotely similar to a needle was touching my chest."I figured it'd look good on your back, between your shoulder blade4s."

The idea wasn't so unappealing. "You think?"

"Yeah, totally. It's your turn anyway so head back there. He's waiting." he ordered, patting me on the shoulder. I sighed and hoisted myself up. SJ gave me an encouraging smile and I returned it, bucking my courage up as I headed back to the tattooist.

.

.

.

.

It hurt like a fucking bitch!

I walked out the back with the tattooist soft laughter following behind me. I had a permanent grimace on my face and as soon as my brother's saw it, they burst out laughing as well. I threw them the finger and gingerly sat down next to SJ, careful not to let my back touch the couch cushion behind me.

"You alright there, MJ?" PT asked me, mockingly. I glared at him.

"This was all your freaking idea. Remind me never to go along with anything this douche suggests again." I told SJ. He chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, shut up, you'll like it once it stops stinging." PT shot back, grinning.

"Oh, that's rich coming from a shape shifting wolf. Yours probably healed over as soon as he'd put the damn gauze on." I grumbled. PT nodded, grinning like a fool. I rolled my eyes.

"My turn, wish me luck." SJ chuckled.

"Good luck." I replied, dryly. PT just smiled.

All in all, we'd spent about an hour and a half in the tattoo parlour, which included the design time and the time it took for each of us. When we came out, it was 8 o'clock and I knew that we needed to get meet up with Banana and Alex. They had gone off in different directions to us and each other.

Alex had spent the whole time in a photography studio, participating in a photo shoot that we'd seen advertised earlier. He fancied himself as a model and what's more, he got to stare at beautiful girls in swim suits all day and have the pleasure of also being stared at. If he was anything, Alex was certainly vain but he could back up his vanity.

Banana had spent all day in a local bakery, sampling treats and when we left her there, she was in the process of haggling some recipes from the elderly couple that owned the small shop. I dare say that she would have succeeded and probably even got them to show her how to bake some of them. They hadn't been that busy so it was very plausible and Banana had great people skills.

We had all agreed to meet back at the diner we'd eaten at before the movie earlier so we made our way back there. Banana and Alex were already there waiting for us, enjoying a chocolate fudge sundae each. They both smiled as we stopped in front of their table.

"Hey, guys, where have you been? We were expecting you like, an hour ago." Banana asked, standing to give 'her Puppy' a hug. He hugged her back with gusto, making her giggle.

To be honest, Banana had taken my brothers' drastic change in appearance quite easily and brushed it off by joking that she'd have to carry a can of pepper spray or a baseball bat whenever she went out with them to keep the girls away. My brothers had laughed but I secretly think she was telling the truth. But I just think that she chalked it down to it being a growth spurt and left it at that. Thank God.

"Oh, yeah sorry, we got caught up some place." I answered, sheepishly.

"Where at?" Alex asked, curiously. I sighed. "Wait, PT, what's that under your shirt? Is that a bandage?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is. It keeps it sterile and stuff."

"Keeps what sterile?"

"Our tattoos." SJ answered, simply. Banana and Alex stared at us with their mouths wide open before grinning like mad people.

"Your tattoos? Are you serious? Does Uncle Seth know you've got tattoos?" Alex asked, excitedly. We shook our heads and I vaguely wondered what his reaction would be. He'd probably flip out and lecture us about self harm or something and causing ourselves unnecessary pain. He's protective like that. Gotta love him for it though.

"Can we see them? Do you all have the same?" Banana asked, curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah, we do. They're still pretty sore though and we've gotta keep the bandages on for a while. Maybe in a few days." I told them, knowing that Banana would think something was up if she saw SJ and PT's tattoos had healed over already after only an hour.

"Oh okay, what did you get done?"

"Just a wolf design. It looks pretty cool. So are we ready to go?" I asked, looking at Alex and then their empty sundae glasses. They both nodded and Alex snatched up his car keys.

We followed him to his car, thankful that at least one of our friends could drive. Hopefully, my brothers and I could afford a car between us pretty soon so that we didn't have to reply on Alex, or even our fathers. If we were really lucky, Uncle Jacob would have miraculously built us a car ready to unveil to us tomorrow but I highly doubted it.

Still, a guy can dream.

We were all pretty silent when we reached home. We were all tired and after waving goodbye to Alex and giving Banana a big hug from each of us, we entered the house to see chaos.

That was the only way I could describe it.

My eyes widened at the numerous Chinese boxes scattered all over the coffee table and even part of the floor around the sofa. Their dirty plates were also still there and the TV was playing the menu screen for the Avengers Assembled. At least they didn't spend their evening watching weird A Touch of Frost re-runs, that would be so...old school and uncool. We walked further into the room and I saw the other two freeze in my peripheral.

"What?" I asked, confused by the sudden looks of horror and disgust on their faces. I had to laugh. "What?"

"Oh, hell no, that's just disgusting." PT groaned, covering his nose.

"What?"

"Dad and Papa...enjoyed their night a little too much." SJ told me with a distasteful expression.

"I don't get it." I told them. PT rolled his eyes.

"They had sex in here. We can smell it." he informed me and I stared at him with a gaping mouth before exploding with laughter.

"Oh, that's great! At least I can't smell it! I guess there is a perk of not being a wolf yet. Damn...that's disgusting." I giggled, looking around the room again. My eyes caught on something on the floor that looked extremely mangled. I walked over and picked it up, my eyes widening further at what it was. "Oh, my God, that's hilarious."

"What?"

"Look." I commanded, lifting up a thoroughly torn pieces of shirt off the floor and turning so they could see it.

"Oh...that's so wrong." PT muttered, covering his eyes. I laughed. SJ's eyes were as wide as mine.

"Damn, what did that shirt ever do to papa. Do you think Dad's okay?" he asked, awed.

"Judging by their even breathing, I'd say yes." PT commented. "Oh shit, is that his pants too?"

"What? Where?" I laughed, turning to where he was looking. I giggled and picked up the shreds. "Yeah!"

"Damn... I think Papa was a bit, um..."

"Desperate? Horny? Savage?" I supplied. SJ blushed.

"Yeah..."

"That's so wrong..." PT groaned, shaking his head.

"Hey, it could have been worse." I told them, dropping the scraps of material where I stood. Dad and Papa could wake up tomorrow morning and blush, knowing we had been in here and seen everything and known everything they did. Both of them cocked an eyebrow in question. "Well, we could have come home and they still be going at it. At least they're asleep now."

"Damn, he's right..."

"And wouldn't it have been even louder what with you two having super hearing?" I guessed. Both their eyes widened and they slapped their hands over their ears, making me laugh. I made my way to the stairs. "Yeah, definitely feel better about not being a wolf yet. Night guys."

I left them standing in the living room, gaping after me with their hands over their ears. After that revelation, I was happy I wasn't a wolf yet. I could certainly wait.

* * *

**There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter will of course be the Triplets' birthdays and things are going to get to A LOT more interesting!**

**Oh, and their tattoos won't be revealed until after the next chapter :)**

**Please review! You know I love them and love you guys for it!  
:D  
**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
Xxx**


	13. Sweet Sixteen

**Hey, hey, my lovelies!**

**I know, my absence has been long but I'm back now so hopefully I still have some readers left :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter :) I greatly appreciate it :D**

**So it's not very long but I have hopes that the next chapter will be longer :)**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

"_Look." I commanded, lifting up a thoroughly torn pieces of shirt off the floor and turning so they could see it. _

"_Oh...that's so wrong." PT muttered, covering his eyes. I laughed. SJ's eyes were as wide as mine. _

"_Damn, what did that shirt ever do to papa. Do you think Dad's okay?" he asked, awed. _

"_Judging by their even breathing, I'd say yes." PT commented. "Oh shit, is that his pants too?"_

"_What? Where?" I laughed, turning to where he was looking. I giggled and picked up the shreds. "Yeah!"_

"_Damn... I think Papa was a bit, um..."_

"_Desperate? Horny? Savage?" I supplied. SJ blushed. _

"_Yeah..."_

"_That's so wrong..." PT groaned, shaking his head. _

"_Hey, it could have been worse." I told them, dropping the scraps of material where I stood. Dad and Papa could wake up tomorrow morning and blush, knowing we had been in here and seen everything and known everything they did. Both of them cocked an eyebrow in question. "Well, we could have come home and they still be going at it. At least they're asleep now."_

"_Damn, he's right..."_

"_And wouldn't it have been even louder what with you two having super hearing?" I guessed. Both their eyes widened and they slapped their hands over their ears, making me laugh. I made my way to the stairs. "Yeah, definitely feel better about not being a wolf yet. Night guys."_

_I left them standing in the living room, gaping after me with their hands over their ears. After that revelation, I was happy I wasn't a wolf yet. I could certainly wait._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
Sweet Sixteen**

* * *

**SJ's Point of View**

I groaned loudly as my phone vibrated shrilly beside my head. Don't ask me how a phone vibrates shrilly because I don't know, it was just damn loud. Damn wolf hearing... I reached out blindly and grunted in annoyance as I came up blank. I opened an eye but slammed it shut again as the sunlight blinded me.

"Fuck sake, where the hell is my phone?" I growled, throwing the thin sheet from my body. I sat up and squinted through the room, spotting my phone sitting on the desk across the room. I rolled my eyes and groaned, "I'm never going to get used to this super hearing."

Standing from my bed, I lugged my tall frame across the room and snatched up the annoying electrical device. Clamouring to the end of my bed, I fell backwards blindly, elevating my phone above my face as I checked to see who the hell was texting me at...7 in the morning. My heart practically jumped to my throat and I choked a little as Nix's name glared back at me from the bright screen. I shot up to sitting position, breathing heavily.

Nervously, I opened the text and I couldn't help but grin cheesy at the content.

_Happy Birthday Puppy. The big 1 6. Hopefully I'll see you at school today. I can't wait to see you. Love Nix ;)_

My heart melted and I actually giggled like a school girl. Blushing, I hoped that PT didn't hear such a girly sound escaping my mouth as I covered it. Shaking my head, I stood up again and got ready for the day of school. Not five minutes later, my door was crashed open and in its stead, my brothers.

"Morning Pussy! Yes, I heard you. Super hearing, remember?" PT boomed, flopping back onto my bed. It groaned under his excessive weight and we waited a second for that _crack! Bang!_ Of my bed breaking. When it didn't, I sighed in relief and shot him a glare. I really didn't want to spend my birthday money on a new fucking bed.

"S'up, SJ. Happy birthday, Bro." MJ wished, hugging me properly instead of that bro hug shit that PT always insisted on. I grinned and hugged him back.

"Yeah, happy birthday." I replied, happily.

"Yeah, whatever, happy birthday and all that shit. Now it's present time!" PT announced excitedly with a clap of his hands. MJ and I rolled our eyes though we were smiling.

"I don't think so, Boys. You know the rules. You open your presents when everyone is here and after your cakes, not a second before." Papa reminded us sternly and our faces dropped. That god-damn birthday rule was the bane of our day. It's tradition and even on Papa or Dad's birthday, it applied to them as well.

Then Papa pulled me in for a hug. "Happy birthday, by the way. My boys, 16 already. I feel fucking old." he groaned, swiping his hand down his face in frustration. We all laughed and then got cut off by our Dad.

"Christopher Tyler, language!" he bellowed from the kitchen and we all laughed harder at the contrite expression that passed across Papa's face.

And then he scampered off, probably to grovel for forgiveness. My mind flashed back to last night and I groaned. The both turned to me, cocking an eyebrow.

"How are we going to face Dad after what we saw last night?" I groaned, feeling the blush overcome my face. PT's eyes widened and MJ laughed.

"You have a point. Again, I reiterate my relief at my lack of super hearing and senses. Thank fuck for that." he laughed before leaving us gaping after him.

I snorted though when Dad shouted his disdain for MJ's language. All in a normal day here at the Tyler household. He must tell us about our 'vocabulary' at least ten times a day...each...including Papa. Dad thinks we don't hear him use some choice words but we do, even before the super hearing. I guess he just didn't want us to have his bad habits. Too bad Papa didn't share that same vision. We got it all from him.

"Come on, I think we're going over to Grandma Sue's for breakfast." PT told me as he walked out the room after our brother. I snorted to myself.

"Well yeah, it's not like we can eat in our own kitchen...or whatever is left of it." I called after him I heard his laughter on the stairs.

"Seth Jacob Tyler, you leave my kitchen alone!" Dad shouted from his half kitchen. I muffled my giggles and slipped on a shirt before closing my bedroom door behind me.

"When _is_ this place being fixed?" MJ asked as he peered out the gaping hole through to the back yard. Dad glared at the laughter in his voice.

"Your Uncle Sam and Uncle Paul are getting started on it tomorrow morning. It's a miracle we haven't had any rain lately." Dad sighed in frustration. Papa kissed the side of his head, also hiding the smile from our Dad.

"Don't jinx it, Babe. I'll be helping them out as well since I know you want it done fast. Between the three of us, you should even be able to cook in it tomorrow night." Papa informed him, bringing back his wide, cheery smile. He leaned up to kiss his lips and for once, my brothers didn't groan in protest.

"That's why I love you." I heard him murmur. It brought a smile to my face. "Now come on Boys, I'm starving."

We all chuckled at him as we followed our parents out to the car. I couldn't wait until MJ phases so that we could skip the car and just take a run through the forest. It was crazy to think that our _whole_ family was going to be wolves. I didn't even know if that had ever happened before. It'd be pretty cool if we were the first.

"Oh, PT, go get yours and your brother's school bags, quick." Dad called to him. He nodded and dashed into the house, harnessing his super speed and was back within 30 seconds. I saw MJ roll his eyes and murmur something like 'okay, sure, that _is_ a cool part I'm looking forward to'. I smiled.

"All in due time, MJ. Just be patient. It'll happen." Papa reassured him, to which he replied with a nod.

"Guys, could you move any slower!" Dad shouted from the passenger seat.

"Bloody hell, Seth, you're not going to shrivel up and starve with the extra few minutes we're taking." Papa laughed, shaking his head as he got into the car. We all climbed into the back.

"Excuse me? You're questioning _my_ eating habits?" Dad gasped. "Might I remind you..."

And for the entire drive across the Res to grandma's house, it was like watching a tennis match happening right before our eyes. Our heads swung from left to right, all of us smiling in amusement as they threw banter and insults back and forth.

This was one of the parts I loved about their whole marriage – they bickered even about important things and it seemed to help more than what talking did. Of course, they played like they did now but sometimes, a topic that would normally e discussed in a civil, semi-formal, serious manner was like another banter match for these guys.

I wanted to relationship, a marriage that was so laid back that even our arguing was playful. My mind drifted to Nix and I couldn't help smiling to myself. Maybe we could have that? I hoped so. One day.

Finally we made it to Grandma's house. She opened the door for us in a cheerful manner, too cheerful for this hour in the morning, pulling the three of us teens into a tight hug as she gave us enthusiastic 'Happy Birthdays'. Of course, it was accompanied by the customary kiss on the cheek.

Grandpa Charlie was sat at the kitchen table, reading his newspaper. He wished us 'Happy Birthday' as well before going back to it. His salt and pepper moustache twitched occasionally and I honestly thought that it did that every time he suppressed a smile or laughter. It would make sense, considering my parents were _still_ bickering like five-year-olds.

"Oh for God's sake, you two. I thought the boys were the teenagers here. I haven't heard you bicker like this, Seth, since you lived here with your sister." Grandma exclaimed exasperatedly. The moustache twitched again. The three of us laughed as they both blushed scarlet but shared a secret smile between them.

"Sorry, Mom." Dad and Papa chuckled together before Dad went on, "And thanks for all this. Hopefully you'll get to have a lie in tomorrow since Chris and the others are starting early on my poor kitchen."

"It's only a kitchen, Seth." Grandma laughed. Dad gasped.

"It wasn't _just a kitchen_. It was _my_ kitchen and I loved it!" he protested, aghast. Grandma giggled.

"Okay, okay, chill out." she ordered, smiling fondly at her son.

I watched Dad and Grandma's interaction closely. It was still weird to think that I would never have this with a mother. I didn't have one. The concept itself was confusing and sad but I couldn't have traded my any of my fathers for anything in the world, not even a mother. I was comfortable and completely content with them and I couldn't really miss what I've never had. But still, sometimes I think 'what if'.

Dad and Grandma's interaction showed me what could be.

But I was okay with the fact that it never _would be_.

We ate breakfast quickly, knowing we would need to head of to school soon. Grandma gave us each a lunch bag full of our favourite sandwiches, chips, candy bars and other little snacks for us to take. I loved it when she did that.

Grandpa Charlie gave each of us a head nod as we said goodbye and promised to see us later. Dad pulled us into hugs and as usual, made me promise to keep my brothers out of trouble. I tried, I really did but sometimes it was impossible.

Since Grandma's house was closer to school than ours was, it was easier to just walk in. We were wished happy birthday from all around us as we traversed through the parking lot to our picnic bench. Alex and Ephraim were already there and they stood to pull us into bro hugs.

"I'm sure you're sick of hearing it already but happy birthday, guys. The big 16." Alex laughed, punching PT in the arm, who gladly returned it.

"Thanks Al." I replied.

"Do you think your folks will throw you a bonfire?" Eph asked, curiously. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I think they will. We need to, um...get our tattoos done and all that. You had a bonfire before yours got done, right?"

"Yeah, Old Quil did loads of ceremonial stuff beforehand. Lots of driftwood effects came into play. I swear he thinks it makes him look cooler, the old coot." he laughed.

"Hey, he probably heard that." I teased, reminding him of Old Quil's uncanny ability to know what has been said about him, no matter if he was there when it was uttered or not.

_Damn Spirits. Had to be_. I thought to myself.

"Hey SJ, can I talk to you?" Ephraim asked as he pulled me aside just before the warning bell was due to ring. I nodded and followed him away from our friends, gesturing for them to go on ahead to class.

"What's up?" I asked, curiously. He looked nervous.

"So um...you know about Chelsea, about us..."

"Yeah, I know." I laughed. He nodded.

"I wondered if you could butter her up for me?" he asked, hopefully. I grinned.

"Sure, but what for?"

"I wanted to ask her to go to the dance. I'm tired of just sitting back and just, doing nothing. We're meant to be together and I want to start now. It's only years wasted, right?" he chuckled, nervously.

I could understand why. I was her best friend, her brother, and my opinion mattered to her and therefore, to him. He also didn't want me to be mad with him but I couldn't, not really, since she was his imprint and all that jazz. Like he said, they were meant to be. Who was I to get in the middle of Fate?

"Don't worry, Eph. I'll talk to her, okay? Honestly, I don't know what she'll say but I hope she goes with you." I told him, truthfully. He smiled and nodded just as the warning bell rang. I patted his arm before turning and rushing off towards my first class.

I was halfway to class when Banana came sprinting up the hallway, panting out of breath as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey! I can't believe your 16! Finally! I can't wait for tonight. You _know_ your Dads have something planned." She said, excitedly. I laughed and nodded.

"No doubt." I agreed. "Have you seen Eph?"

"No, I haven't seen Eph. Why would I have seen Eph?" she asked me suspiciously. I shrugged.

"No reason. Just wondered." I replied. She eyed me suspiciously but let it go as we entered class.

"So what do you think your parents got you guys for your birthday?" Alex asked as we all sat around the lunch table in the cafeteria. I shrugged along with MJ. It was PT who answered.

"I hope they got us cars or something as equally cool."

"What's cooler than a car on your 16th birthday?" Ephraim laughed, making us all join in with him. Banana, being the only girl with us, just rolled her eyes at us all.

"You make a valid point." PT agreed. "Personally, I want a Mustang for my birthday."

I scoffed. "Dad and Papa are _not_ going to buy you a Mustang for your first car." I laughed, shaking my head. PT just scowled at me.

"They might."

"Or might not." I laughed again. "Chances are, you're the most likely out of the three of us to crash it so...enough said."

"Fuck you, SJ, fuck you." he bit back but the grin pulling at his lips told me he wasn't mad and I grinned back at him.

"Wow, such an intelligent response, PT. That's a first for you. You should be so proud." I dead-panned, grinning cheekily. His eyes narrowed and he took a step towards me, threateningly. I just smirked at him, knowing he couldn't take me in human or wolf form and he knew it. I was a lot stronger than I looked, believe me.

"You wait, Brother, you wait." He promise, ominously with a glint in his eyes. I smirked wider at the silent challenge and nodded slightly in acceptance.

"I'm looking forward to it." I taunted. I laughed as he growled lowly so only I could hear it, just as the bell rang for next period. I laughed again as he made a gesture with his fingers, pointing from his eyes to me.

* * *

"SJ?" a hesitant male voice sounded from behind me. I froze, feeling shivers course through my body at his appearance.

Nix.

Slowly, I turned and I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks when I realised that he was shirtless. Did they even allow that here at school? I personally didn't think so. Then again, it was the end of the day and he had just finished in gym.

So I know his schedule...off by heart...so sue me.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander across his russet skin. I bit my lip as his abdomen peaks rippled under his skin as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. His chest was hairless, just the way I liked it and the thick tendons of his neck framing his tempting Adam's Apple looked delicious enough to nibble on.

Fuck!

I shook my head, feeling the blush creep higher in my cheeks. When I looked at my imprint's face, he was clearly smirking and it was then that I realised he was watching me appraise him. I almost died of mortification as he asked, "See something you like, Puppy?"

"Oh god..." I breathed, covering my face. He laughed loudly and moved towards me, gently prying my hands from my face as he bent his knees so he could look in my eyes. Even after phasing he still towered over me.

I fucking loved it.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, blushing brightly. He smiled endearingly.

"I don't mind you looking. I'm sorry for tempting you...well...no, I'm not actually." I teased, smirking. I giggled, giddily. "So uh, happy birthday."

"Oh, right, yeah, thanks." I replied, shyly. "Thank you for text this morning as well, it made me smile."

He smiled softly. "Good; anything to make you smile and happy." he murmured, stroking my chin with his thumb. His touch sent shocks of electricity coursing through my body and I shivered. He smirked. "You can't be cold."

I huffed, glaring at him playfully.

"You know I'm not." I reluctantly replied.

He laughed smugly before stepping back slightly. I bit back the whine of protest building in my throat but he seemed to know anyway because he smirked wider and stepped back. There was only about two inches between our chests and I'm sure we were getting some looks from the other students but I really didn't care.

"So here...I got you something. You can open it now or if you'd rather, you can open it later with everyone else." He suggested, holding out a small wrapped package. I grinned up at him and blushed.

"Oh, wow, thank you but you really didn't have to." I told him. He nodded.

"I know but I wanted to." he replied, simply. I smiled and nodded, not pushing the issue. I accepted it gratefully.

"I can open it now?" I asked, gazing up at him from beneath my eyelashes. He looked dazed for a second before clearing his throat and nodding.

"Yes, I said you could if you wished." he replied softly. I grinned excitedly and tore into the package, making him chuckle softly. I smiled up at him sheepishly for my over-excitement but he just shook his head, watching avidly as I pulled the wrappings away to reveal a small, flat box. A jewellery box. I looked up at him seriously.

"If you bought me diamonds, I might punch you." I wouldn't have, I could never hurt him but still, wouldn't have been happy. I'm no chick. He laughed, knowing my threat was empty but shook his head.

"No, no diamonds or emeralds or any stone for that matter...I uh, kinda made it myself." he admitted, blushing and clearly unsure of himself and his skill. I smiled endearingly.

"Really? You did?" He nodded. "Well that's okay. That makes it mean even more to me so I'll love it no matter what it looks like."

"Good to know...Now come on, the suspense is killing me." He teased. I laughed.

"Can't have that." I quipped and quickly pulled off the lid of the box.

I gasped softly at what lay in the soft blue tissue paper. It was simple but so beautiful. The fact that it came from Nix meant more than I could ever express. The bracelet was rope, alternating in white and brown along its entire length with a darker brown around the rims. It was a simple tie.

"It's nothing much. I haven't made many of them, only one for my...mother and aunt back...home." he blurted out, nervous of my reaction, that I was yet to give him.

I plucked the bracelet from its box and wound it around my wrist. Taking both ends, I gestured to him with my wrist.

"Could you please tie this for me?" I asked, sweetly. Still nervous, his hands were actually shaking as he tied it securely to my wrist. He swallowed hard and some unknown expression ghosted across his face when it was on. I closed the two inches between us, lifting onto my tip toes and kissed his cheek firmly, lingering slightly.

He gasped softly and closed his eyes. I could feel his hands hovering over my waist and silently begging him to touch me. When I lingered for as long as I could, I reluctantly pulled away and stepped back a little, giving him some room to breathe. I grinned up at him happily.

"I love it, Phoenix. Thank you so much. I'll never take it off, except when I shower- Wait, you didn't need to know that. Sorry-"

"Easy, Puppy." he laughed, relaxing significantly at my words. He took my hands in his. "I'm glad you like it. I'd love nothing more than to see it on your wrist every day. Thank you for accepting and wearing it."

"No, thank you for giving me I." I replied, quietly. Silence crept upon us for a couple of minutes. "Well...we better get to class. Thanks again. Will I...see you later?"

"Yes, you will. Have a good day, Puppy. And again, happy birthday." he wished, pecking my cheek before he brushed passed me. I felt his hand lingered over my hip and I shuddered in lust.

When he disappeared, only one thought lingered in my mind...

I couldn't believe he got me hard for gym! Damn him!

* * *

Finally the end of the day dawned and I rushed towards Banana's bicycle. She rode in on it from time to time when she couldn't be bothered to walk. She was already straddling it and she grinned as I approached, silently handing me a spare helmet that I didn't really need. I jumped up onto the pegs attached to her back wheel and held onto her shoulders as she began to peddle out the parking lot. I waved to my brothers as I passed them.

"I'll see you guys at home!" I shouted as we rode away.

I knew it had to look weird seeing a massive guy like me, since I'd grown a lot after phasing, riding behind a woman as small as Banana but it worked for us and her legs were actually powerful enough to peddle the both of us. I tell you something though, he kicks were killer. If she was annoyed with you, a kick to the shin usually shut you up. I knew it shut me up anyway.

Pulling up onto our front lawn, I sprang off the pegs before she'd even stopped moving, landing cleanly onto my feet beside her as she skidded to a stop. I looked down at the lawn, where a gash now soiled its perfectness. I smirked at Banana.

"Dad's going to throttle you." I giggled, tauntingly. She grinned back.

"Nah he won't, he loves me, remember? Besides, we could just blame it on PT." She giggled in response. I nodded in satisfaction and threw my arm across her shoulders as we walked into the house.

"Dad? Papa?" I called. There was movement from the kitchen until Uncle Paul appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, 'Nana. Happy birthday, Puppy! Where're your brothers?" He asked, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly.

"They're walking home or something. Banana rode me here." I replied, smiling brightly. "Where's Papa?"

"He's in the kitchen. We've got quite a bit done actually. Well, at least there isn't a gaping hole there anymore." He laughed, shrugging. He lead the way back into the kitchen and Uncle Sam was also there. He looked up at grinned.

"Happy Birthday." he called, nodding once before going back to work. Short but sweet, that sums up Uncle Sam alright.

"Thanks, Uncle Sam. Hey, papa. Where's Dad?" I asked, opening the fridge to take two sodas out. I silently handed one to 'Nana without even looking her way, knowing she'd be beside me. I saw Papa smirk a little before answering.

"Still at your Grandma's. There's, uh, some stuff he needed to sort out." he informed me, faltering slightly. He avoided my gaze.

Papa had never been one to keep secrets. Having the impulse to tell Dad anything and everything because of the imprint, it kinda made him into a bad liar. I knew there was something up, most likely some sort of party for the three of us but I didn't call him out on it.

"Okay, cool." I responded, simply. "Banana and I are going to squeeze some homework in before...whatever. I'm assuming Dad's cooking the usual birthday dinner?"

"He should be." Papa confirmed. I nodded before grabbing 'Nana's hand and leading her towards the stairs. I even took her bag to throw over my shoulder with my own. She smiled at me thankfully.

"Just like SJ, doing homework even on his birthday." Uncle Sam snorted. I smiled to myself.

"They're _so_ throwing you guys a party!" She laughed after my bedroom door was clicked shut. I grinned at her and shrugged.

"Most likely, yeah." I agreed.

"So did you see Nix today?" she asked, hesitantly. I grinned to myself and nodded. She smiled. "He seems completely into you. Did he give you anything for your birthday?"

I nodded and silently held out my wrist to her. She took my hand and inspected my bracelet closely for a few minutes before smiling in approval.

"That's pretty. Did he make it himself?" She asked, interestedly. I nodded. "He's good."

I looked up at her and noticed something was a little off. She wouldn't meet my =gaze and her usual happy face looked sightly drawn, sadder. I moved over to her where she sat at my desk and tilted her chin up.

"You okay?" I asked in concern. She smiled tightly and nodded.

"Yeah, Puppy. Don't worry about me, I'm just being selfish." She sighed, gently removing herself from my grasp. I shook my head.

"No, you tell me everything. Come on." I coaxed softly, kneeling down beside her. She still wouldn't look at me. I frowned in deeper concern and commanded firmly but gently, "Chelsea Clearwater, you tell me this instant. Do not keep things from your best friend, your brother."

I was in complete shock when she looked up with tears in her eyes. I cupped her face, feeling my own eyes water. She sighed heavily and wiped her eyes but never broke eye contact with me.

"Banana..."

"I'm just scared and it's so selfish!" She blurted, biting her lip. I nodded for her to continue. She swallowed hard and went for it. "I'm scared you'll forget about me when you make it official with Nix. I'm scared about why you've changed so suddenly, why you're bigger, warmer and don't hang out as much any more. I'm scared for Mom, because she's still alone and won't even hear it when I ask her why. I'm scared to let Ephraim in because of what Uncle Sam did to Mom...I'm just...scared, Seth, of so much."

Her tears finally spilt over her long lashes, cascading sadly down her drawn cheeks. I stared at her in shock before pulling her up from the chair. Leading her over to the bed, I pulled her down into my lap sideways, cradling her head to my chest as she wept softly. I was stunned that she had so much on her mind and yet she didn't say a word to me. It was so unlike Banana but...I guess I have been preoccupied with Nix and my birthday. Oh god...did she think she couldn't tell me things now?

I shushed and cooed in her ears, rocking us both slightly. I heard the bedroom door open and Papa's head popped in silently. He took note of Banana's state and his brow furrowed deeply in question and concern. He gave me a look but I shook my head and mouthed, 'I don't know. I'll tell you later.' He nodded and reluctantly closed the door again. I turned my attention back to 'Nana.

"Why haven't you spoken to me sooner. Why let it all build up, B?" I whispered close to her ear. She sniffled and shrugged.

"You were busy with...other stuff." I felt shame course through me. I knew it.

"Just because I've been busier doesn't mean you can't talk to me, Chelsea. Anything, everything that's on your mind, you can confide in me. You know this. I hate seeing you like this, B." I sighed, resting my cheek on top of her head.

"I'm being selfish. I didn't want to say anything, especially today but I guess it just bioled over." she replied. I nodded.

"You're not kidding. You never cry. Like ever." I teased and she giggled slightly, thankfully. I gently pulled her head from my chest and cupped her cheeks again, smiling softly. She smiled weakly back. "And you're not selfish. Everyone has their worries and problems, Banana. I'm here to help you with yours and vice versa."

"I know." She whispered.

"I don't really know what to say about your mom, okay? Leah Clearwater has always been closed off. The only one she's really different with is you but you're her daughter. From what Dad has told me, you changed her significantly but she still has her issues. I guess, all you can do is let her sort through them." I told her. She nodded. I hesitated. "About my changes, well...you know I can't-"

"-say anything. I know. I do. It doesn't stop me from worrying. It was so sudden, Seth. Can you really blame me for wanting to know that about my best friend?" She asked, incredulously. I shook my head swiftly.

"No, of course not. I can say that you'll get to know though."

"How do you know?"

"I just...do, okay? Trust me. It might not be today or tomorrow or even next week but sooner or later, you'll get in the know and everything about my changes will make sense. Just trust me, okay?" I pleaded. She looked me in the eyes, assessed and then nodded, seeming to find something she liked.

"And...what about...you and...Nix?" She whispered, looking at her lap. I tilted her chin up to look me in the eyes again, feeling resolve and firm determination course through me.

"Chelsea, you _never_ have to worry about me forgetting about or leaving you, okay? You're my best friend, my sister. You complete me in ways Nix would never be able to do. Losing you would be as bad as losing him and that just can't happen. It'd be detrimental to my life." I finished in a soothing whisper, bringing her head back to my chest.

"I know that whenever Nix and I become official, he'll have no problem being around my friends, including you. We'll still hang out every day when I can. That'll never change. I love you, Banana. I wouldn't give you up for anything or anyone, not even Nix himself or my brothers or my fathers."

"God, I love you, Puppy." She cried, wrapping her arms around my chest. "You're the best best friend and brother ever!"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I quipped, lightening the mood. It worked as she giggled loudly and slapped my chest. I looked at her face again as she sat up and wiped it. "You feel better?"

She giggled. "Don't I always when we have a heart to heart?" She replied, grinning. I laughed and nodded, pulling her into one last hug before letting go and reaching for my textbook.

"How's about we actually get something done so Dad will let us enjoy this inevitable birthday party?" I suggested, smirking. She grinned and nodded, returning to the desk and her own homework.

So for the next hour or so, banana and I knuckled down and got a good percentage of our homework done. Bring on the party...

* * *

**Eh, crappy ending sentence but it's been so long since I updated and I wanted it finished already! The Banana meltdown had completely snuck up on me. That wasn't planned at all but it makes sense since she's now learning SJ and Nix are becoming serious. The Leah concern makes sense too, since she is her mom :)**

**Please, please review! I love them as I'm sure the writers reading do as well. There'll also be a longer conversation between Nix and SJ, with a little something thrown in ;) MJ finally gets to chat with Doctor Skipper as well :D**

**The picture of SJ's bracelet is on my photobucket. Please go check it out via my profile :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**


	14. The Calm

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**So not so long a wait for this chapter, though it was still long. Sorry about that. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Please review again if you can :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

**All mistakes are mine! Please point any of out that you see so I can correct them please! Thank you!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

"_And...what about...you and...Nix?" She whispered, looking at her lap. I tilted her chin up to look me in the eyes again, feeling resolve and firm determination course through me. _

"_Chelsea, you never have to worry about me forgetting about or leaving you, okay? You're my best friend, my sister. You complete me in ways Nix would never be able to do. Losing you would be as bad as losing him and that just can't happen. It'd be detrimental to my life." I finished in a soothing whisper, bringing her head back to my chest. _

"_I know that whenever Nix and I become official, he'll have no problem being around my friends, including you. We'll still hang out every day when I can. That'll never change. I love you, Banana. I wouldn't give you up for anything or anyone, not even Nix himself or my brothers or my fathers."_

"_God, I love you, Puppy." She cried, wrapping her arms around my chest. "You're the best best friend and brother ever!"_

"_Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I quipped, lightening the mood. It worked as she giggled loudly and slapped my chest. I looked at her face again as she sat up and wiped it. "You feel better?"_

_She giggled. "Don't I always when we have a heart to heart?" She replied, grinning. I laughed and nodded, pulling her into one last hug before letting go and reaching for my textbook. _

"_How's about we actually get something done so Dad will let us enjoy this inevitable birthday party?" I suggested, smirking. She grinned and nodded, returning to the desk and her own homework. _

_So for the next hour or so, banana and I knuckled down and got a good percentage of our homework done. Bring on the party..._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Calm**

* * *

**SJ's Point of View**

Leah, Banana's mom, dropped off her party clothes at our house before she went ahead to Grandma Sue's house, so she wouldn't have to go home to change. I let her use the bathroom first, being the kind gentleman I am, whilst I sorted out my own clothes. I had no idea what I was going to where to this thing. All I knew that it had to be awesome because Nix was going to be there and I wanted to look good for him.

Maybe it was the submissive in me.

MJ came waltzing into my room just as I laid a white dress shirt over my blue jeans that were lying across my comforter. He took one glance at my clothes of choice before rolling his eyes. "Swap the blue for the black jeans and white shirt for the green that has that furry, bear dude on it." He commanded as he flopped down onto the other side of my bed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Chewbacca, you mean?" I laughed. He nodded jerkily, ignoring the fact that I was laughing at his poor Star Wars know-how.

I slipped the mentioned shirt over my head and smoothed it down, accessing myself in the mirror. I caught MJ's smirk in my reflection and rolled my eyes, blushing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm pathetic." I groaned. MJ laughed but never said a word. I glanced at him since he normally would have, noticing the thoughtful expression on his face. "What's up, Dude?"

"Nothing..." He replied, idly. I rolled my eyes.

"Spill it, MJ; we shared a womb...kinda...I know when something's wrong." I called him out. This time, he rolled his eyes.

"SJ, just because we came from Dad doesn't mean we didn't share a womb. His wolf's female, remember?" He reminded me, slightly condescendingly. I flipped him the bird and blushed. He just laughed before turning thoughtful again. "At this party...Nix will be there, right?"

"Yeah...what of it?"

"Well...I was just wondering if their whole family was invited or just Nix." He mused, almost to himself.

I smirked to myself as soon as the words escaped his mouth, knowing exactly where he was taking this conversation and where his thoughts already had him at. I caught his eye, he caught my smirk and he blushed deep scarlet, making me laugh loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, SJ." he growled, glaring at me. I held my hands up defence, almost missing Dad's would-be reprimand at MJ's language.

"Didn't say a word, Dude..." I trailed off, still smirking. He growled again.

"Okay, so I like his fucking dad or...whatever. Who is he to Nix again?" he asked, suddenly confused. I cocked an eyebrow, mockingly.

"Who is who to Nix, MJ? I have no idea who you're talking about." I teased. He glared at me, clenching his teeth. I resisted the urge to laugh yet again.

"Doctor Skipper. Richard, you fuck-tard. God, you're loving this, huh?" He griped, throwing a pair of socks at me.

I laughed and caught them, thanking him mockingly as I sat on the edge of my bed to slip them over my feet.

"And to answer your question, yes I am. You and PT have been teasing me relentlessly about Nix all this time, it's about time I got some payback on at least one of you. You just wait until PT meets his imprint or whatever, then it'll be his turn." I forewarned, smirking. MJ huffed.

"Whatever, Bro." He grumbled, crossing his arms. I laughed.

"Hey MJ. SJ, how did I look? Be honest!" Banana demanded as she strolled in from my en-suite bedroom.

Both MJ and I looked up and our jaws dropped. Now, I'm proud to be a gay guy and nothing would probably convert me into a heterosexual now that I have my sexy Nix but I knew a gorgeous woman when I saw one. All I can say is – Ephraim watch the fuck out, Dude!

Banana's curvy, tall form was hugged by black, flowing material that ended around her mid-thigh. The dress was flawless with a glittery silver bust and straps that criss-crossed over her shoulder blades in the back. She'd gone light with her make-up, already having flawless skin just like her mother. I could tell she'd shaved her legs, even through her tan coloured tights, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

My eyes glanced down at her feet and I couldn't stop the giggle escaping my throat. Banana's cheeks flamed as her head dipped in embarrassment. When MJ burst out laughing, I knew he'd seen her sneaker-clad feet as well, not just any sneakers but her glittery silver Jimmy Choo sneakers I'd bought for her last Christmas.

"Oh my God, Chels, trust you!" MJ shouted through his laughter. She giggled and shrugged.

"I hate heels, you know that. At least they still match!" She laughed, flitting into the room and taking a seat next to me before wiggling her feet in the air before her with a giggle. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my shoulder whilst I put on my other sock and my own shoes. "So? How did I look?"

"Well, put it this way, if I wasn't a proud gay man, I'd tap that." MJ joked, winking at her. She giggled and blushed.

"MJ, you're such a dork."

My brother feigned hurt, grasping his chest as he looked shocked at my best friend. "Oh, 'Nana, you wound me! And after such a lovely compliment!" he gasped. She rolled her eyes.

"You just said you'd fuck me if you were straight!" She protested. MJ grimaced.

"You make it sound so dirty." He shuddered. She giggled and I shook my head at their antics.

"Damn, Chels, you look hot!" PT exclaimed as he strolled into my room. He was already dressed for the party, clad in his white muscle shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. His hair was spiked awfully a lot like Uncle Paul's. Banana blushed.

"And that's coming from a straight guy!" MJ pointed out, smugly. "See, you're hot."

"Thanks guys, I guess."

"Trying to impress someone, are you?" Papa asked her, smirking from the doorway. Her blush deepened but she scowled at him. He laughed. "Easy, don't unleash your inner Leah on me. I was only teasing."

"Yeah, whatever, Uncle Chris." She griped. We all chuckled.

"Anyway, are you kids almost done? We've gotta leave in the next fifteen minutes or your Dad will have a bitch flip at me and I won't get any later." Papa whined, frowning. My brothers groaned in disgust.

"PAPA! Shut the fuck up!" PT growled, covering his ears. Papa just laughed heartily as he vacated my bedroom doorway. His laughter could still be heard downstairs in the kitchen.

"That man is sex crazed." Banana commented, shaking her head.

"Urgh, that's so wrong." MJ shuddered. I giggled.

"Come on guys, I'm all ready. Let's go." I prompted, grabbing Banana's hand as I lead her out my room and down the stairs. She followed happily.

Papa was waiting in the car as we left the house. Us three guys let Banana have shot gun and piled into the back seat. Banana and PT dominated the conversation on the way to Grandma Sue's house, bantering and teasing each other about menial things. MJ and I were too anxious to get to those we wanted to see most, I suppose. I wondered whether Nix was already there or if he'd be coming later.

* * *

When Papa pulled up in front of the house, my eyes lit up. There were lights all over the place, paper lantern lights I mean. MJ and I had been obsessed with them at one time in our lives ever since we let a few loose into the sky on our seventh birthday. PT was indifferent to them, saying they were cool enough but the memory has always been one of mine and MJ's favourite ones.

Now every year, our party would be lit up by them and only them, making the night even more special. This year, they'd gone all out, hanging them from the gutters and porch railings. Even going as far as to place one in every window of the house and some dotted across the lawn. The entire front of the house was lit up with multi-colours of the lanterns.

"Wow, that's so beautiful." Banana breathed as she climbed out the car. I nodded along, grabbing her hand again as we approached the back gate leading into the rear of the house, where she let me go, smiling. "You should go in with your brothers."

"Right, thanks Banana. Come on, guys." I called, throwing my arms over their shoulders. I did notice however that papa quickly took off with Banana in his arms, bridal style and rolled my eyes.

Loud shouts of 'surprise!' and laughter erupted into the air as PT pushed open the gate, making the three of us light up like Christmas tree. Dad rushed forward with Papa trailing behind him. He embraced me first.

"Oh, my boys! Already sixteen! I can't believe it!" He cried into my shirt. I hugged him back tightly, smiling.

"Oh, come on, Dad! You've got two more years with us yet." I reminded him. He sniffled.

"Yeah but that's 16 years less than what I had when you were born." He whined, wiping his wet eyes. I laughed and pulled him into another hug before passing him onto PT and moving in to hug my Papa again.

"You had been expecting that, right?" he chuckled in my ear. I laughed and nodded.

After Papa's hug, I was bombarded by my Aunts and cousins. All the guys kept back, knowing the Pack women would be as rabid as their wolves could be. I was absolutely certainly that my cheeks were smothered with lips sticks of all shades by the time they had finished coddling over me, wishing me happy birthday and whatnot. Glancing back at my brothers, I could see they were in the same state.

Papa handed the three of us some tissue, flashing his smirk at us before wrapping Dad into his arms.

"Damn it, I hate it when they do that. I smell like a woman for days afterwards." PT moaned, wiping his cheek so hard I thought he might swipe it clean off. I laughed.

"You only smell like women for days because you shower every once in a blue moon." MJ jibbed, punching his arm. PT scowled at him.

"I shower just fine, thank you." he growled.

"Ha, right. One time you didn't shower for like, two months."

PT scoffed. "I had a broken leg!" He protested, blushing. I snickered.

"Dad said you could'a covered it in plastic bag." MJ laughed. PT just flipped him off. "You just used it as an excuse to stay on your lazy ass all day and all night."

"Fuck you, Dude." PT grumbled.

"Paul Samuel! Language, Young Man." Dad growled, shooting my brother a dirty look. PT blushed.

"Yo, PT! Get over here and play some ball!" Alex bellowed across the whole yard, capturing much attention. I chuckled as PT pelted towards our cousin and tackled him to the ground, where they promptly began to wrestle. Hector, Uncle Embry's son, soon dived in and got a piece of the action.

"All that boy ever does is eat, wrestle and play ball." Dad sighed affectionately as he shook his head. A small smile played on his lips and Papa chuckled.

"At least two turned out to be hard working students." he continued on, causing PT's head to snap up and he growled, defensively.

"Hey! I work hard!" He protested. We all laughed at his pout.

"You work Palmela and her five daughters hard, you mean!" Alex retorted with a crude gesture with his fist, cackling along with the rest of us. PT growled and their brawl continued on.

I was suddenly pounced on from behind and I staggered a little bit, laughing. Whoever was on my back jumped off and spun me around to embrace me tightly. I pulled back, laughing at Boo's enthusiastic face. A part of me rationalised that Boo was here, meaning Nix must be as well but for now, I was excited to see Boo and embraced him again. Behind him stood Tim, ever watchful of his mate but smiling at his antics.

"Boo, hey! Glad you could make it!" I giggled, grinning. He beamed and bounced in place as Tim came to wrap his arm around his waist to hold him still.

"Happy birthday! I can't believe you're 16 already! Oh, I put you present with the others on that table over there. That was right, right?" He spluttered excitedly. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, thak you. You didnt' have to."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh please, of course I did. What kinda friend would it make me if I showed up empty handed?!" he gasped, glaring at me. I laughed and held up my hands in defense. He giggled.

"Don't worry about him, he's been like it all day." Tim informed me, chuckling. He held out his hand for me to shake – Tim didn't do hugs. "Happy birthday. I hope you've had a great day so far."

"I have, thanks. Well, enjoy yourselves guys! There's plenty of food between all my aunts so eat all you want." I chuckled. Both of them nodded and walked away. Well, Tim walked Boo bounced. I chuckled, watching them leave fondly.

* * *

I mostly sat back and watched the festivities happening around me for the first half of the party. It was funny watching my brothers wrestle and enjoy themselves with our family and our friends. Banana sat beside me the entire time, hugging my warm arm to her like a teddy bear but I didn't mind. I knew that her slight breakdown earlier was still playing on her mind and I knew that I would have to be conscious about the time I would be spending with nix tonight. I didn't want to abandon my best friend just because my imprint is around.

I also helped Aunt Emily and the other women sort out the food. They tried to protest but they could hardly force me not to, being a wolf and all. I just wanted to help is all. I laughed with them as they gave a running commentary on all the brawls and scuffles our guys got into, even going as far as to place bets – and some not on their own men.

I danced with Banana and my aunts. I think I even danced with MJ at one point but Pt refused, saying it was just weird. Maybe, but neither me or MJ cared – we just wanted to have fun and have a laugh.

I kept an eye on Banana whenever I wasn't with her. I noticed Ephraim watching her from across the yard and wondered whether he really would make his move on her tonight. I wanted her to be happy and I knew that he'd make her so, despite the fact that I was slightly jealous of sharing my best friend. I guess I actually did understand where she was coming from regards to that.

It had always been her and I, the two musketeers. Eph had always tried to weasel his way in and be our third but I never allowed it. I had been extremely protective of her when we were kids, more so now, because she was so small, smaller than any of the girls her age. Eph had always been a brute when it came to brawn – he'd have smothered her, even now he would.

The only difference now is the fact that her mom had taught her to throw an awesome punch and I knew that Chelsea would be able to take care of herself, even against her own wolf.

Don't get me wrong though – I'm still royally protective of her. That would never chance.

I felt a nudge in my ribs, bringing me out of my reverie. I glanced down beside me; Banana was staring up at me cautiously, her eyes flickering towards the back gate. I followed her gaze and tensed, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest at the sight of my imprint walking through the wooden structure.

He was preceded by Doctor Skipper, Richard I suppose, and the little kid, Sam. There was a strange woman walking beside the Doctor, her eyes scanning the yard intently until they settled on my Papa. Protectiveness coursed through em and I wondered why she had sought him out but shook it off when Nix made a beeline for me.

I quickly shot to my feet, momentarily forgetting that Chelsea had been tucked into my side. She squeaked as she hit the floor and I frowned down at her in apology and guilt. She took a deep breath and smiled up at me but it was tight. Before I could even say I was sorry or even help her up, she was on her feet and walking towards her mom I sighed heavily.

_Great start in making sure she was still wanted when Nix was near, Asshole_.

I took a step in her direction with every intent to grovel at her feet but froze when I felt his hand on my arm. I swallowed thickly and turned to face him, my eyes connecting with his instantly. He smiled brightly and pulled me into a hug. I squeaked in surprise and froze again before melting into his embrace and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Puppy." he breathed into my neck. I shivered and held him tighter. Butterflies exploded in my stomach when I felt his slightly chapped lips brush against my skin. "Happy Birthday."

I smiled and reluctantly pulled back from him, though I didn't move very far. "thank you, Nix. And thanks for coming, I appreciate it." I added, grinning widely. He nodded.

"I have something for you." he announced, his grin turning into a smirk when my eyes lit up with excitement.

"You really didn't have to. I'm just happy that you're here." I told him, biting my lip. He raised his brow and pulled the small rectangular box towards him again.

"Oh, well, I could take it back then, if you'd prefer?" He asked, smirking at me still. I shook my head and almost snatched the present from his hands. He laughed. "I guess not then."

"Sorry...I just..."

"Hey, it's okay. I was just teasing. Please, open it now." he pleaded slightly, smiling. I blushed and nodded, tearing into the metallic blue gift wrap.

My eyes widened when I peered into the box. I couldn't stop my fingers from touching the gorgeous silver watch. It looked fucking expensive. I grinned up at Nix so he'd know I loved it. He chuckled and pulled it out the box, fiddling with in nervously.

"Wow, Nix, it's awesome, thank you." I said after admiring it some more. He smiled.

"I didn't know what to get you. I'm not the best shopper for people but I wanted to get you something to remember me by. I noticed you don't where a watch, ever so I guess I couldn't go wrong there...Uncle Rich did mention that you couldn't where it all the time though, being a wolf and all but I guess you could where it when the times called for it, right?" He babbled, still looking down at the watch. I had to giggle at his display.

"Nix, honestly, it's awesome. I love it. Help me put it on, please?" I asked. He nodded but didn't make a move. Instead, he turned it over, glancing at me.

"I um...had it engraved for you...just a personal, cheesy one liner from me to you." he laughed, rolling his eyes to himself before looking back to the watch. "It says...well, um...it says, 'I love you more than my own life'...but in Maori, my Native language."

"Wow...um...I...wow..." _Did he just say he loved me?_

"I hope you don't mind...me sharing my feelings like that, I mean. It's just that...I couldn't have found you at a better time and...well, I guess I just thought it felt right...to engrave that." He babbled again, his entire face flushing from chin to hairline. I swallowed thickly and just stared at him, stunned that he could feel so strongly about me in such a little time span.

I felt guilty because...

...I didn't know if I could say it back...at least not yet. I cared for him, deeply but I just wasn't sure it was at the capacity of love yet.

"Nix...I...I don't know if I-"

"No, no, it's okay!" He rushed to cut me off, knowing what I was about to stutter. He grabbed my hands in his. "Seth, really, it's okay. I know you might not be at that stage yet, if ever, honestly I do. I just wanted to let you know what you mean to me. I'll wait for you for however long I need to. You're worth it."

Why did this guy have to be so smooth with his words? Does he even realise how many times he'd made me breathless or speechless in the last few months?

"You're right...I'm not there yet but...I _do_ care for you, Nix...A lot." I murmured, peering down at the watch still in his hand. "Thank you, for this...It's perfect.

"You're welcome. Would you like me to put it on now?" He offered, hesitantly reaching for my hand. I placed it in his and he clipped the watch in place. I saw the satisfied smile settle on his face as he stared at it for some time.

I shook my hand out, getting a feel for it in its place. It wasn't tight, nor too baggy; it felt just right. I knew I would need to be extra careful and in control so I didn't accidentally phase and break it. I smiled up at Nix again only to see him already watching me intently. Butterflies exploded in my navel again as he stepped closer and gently cupped my chin.

My breath quickened and my heart began to pound away in my chest. I held my breath as soon as I saw him lean in, staying completely in place as his lips brushed over mine gently. I gasped softly and pressed closer to him, wanting to feel more of him, more of his lips. He chuckled softly and pulled back. His eyes were sparkling and he panted slightly.

I licked my lips, something he noticed. He tasted good.

He leaned in, his chest pressed against mine as his lips ghosted across my ear as he whispered, "I'd love nothing more than to devour your lips right here and now but...I'd rather not get my ball ripped off by your fathers...or Banana for that matter." he added, chuckling.

My eyes widened and I peered around the yard. Sure enough, Papa and Dad were glaring daggers at my imprint. Chelsea stood by Leah, her shoulders slumped but a glare on her face as well, only it was aimed at the floor. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Eph approach her and whisper something in her ear. She looked up at him, looking as if she was deliberating something before she suddenly nodded. He led her away towards the campfire pit that had yet to be lit.

I noticed their closeness, or rather how close he sat next to her. She didn't shuffle away though.

"SJ?" Nix called softly, sounding confused. I looked at him. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure, sorry." I muttered, looking back over at Banana. She was talking quietly with Eph now; I couldn't even hear them with my wolf ears.

"You're pretty protective of her." Nix commented, looking at Banana as well. I nodded.

"She's my little sister...only by a year, mind you but...she's everything to me. I'd die for her." I told him with conviction. He nodded softly.

"I'd like to get to know here then, hopefully...if she's that important to you." he expressed. I smiled at him.

"You're not her favourite person right now." I informed him, sheepishly. He looked surprised and then confused.

"Oh...what did I do to make her upset with me?" He asked, bewildered. I chuckled.

"Imprinted on me. Of course, she doesn't know what we are or the connection between us is as strong as it is but...she thinks you're trying to monopolise me and my time. In her eyes, you're the bad guy right now." I chuckled. He sighed.

"I don't mean to...It's the imprint and all I want is to be close to you. Should I talk to her?" he offered, watching as Chelsea placed her head over on Eph's shoulder. I shook my head.

"No, I'll talk to her later." I declined. "Did you know that the guy she's with is actually _her wolf_?"

He frowned at me. "Her wolf? I don't under- Oh! You mean he imprinted on her?" He asked, surrpised. I nodded. He smiled. "And she doesn't know?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Leah, her mom, is almost dead certain that she'll phase because she did. She was the first female in our pack's history. Chelsea is like a more subdued version of Leah, though she still can get fiercely protective and pissed off. Leah wants to wait until it happens for her. She said if it doesn't happen before she's eighteen then Eph can tell her about the imprint and wolves." I explained.

Nix nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Leah seems protective of her as well. In fact, a lot of you here do." he noticed, peering around.

I did as well, noticing that not only were we staring at the duo but Leah, Papa, Dad, Uncle Jacob and Uncle Paul were as well. I smirked.

"That would be because Chelsea's actually the _only_ female wolf pup in our generation." I informed him. Nix looked stunned.

"Really? The only one?" He scoffed. I nodded. "Must have been hard for her."

I nodded. "It was, growing up around all us guys. Eph was always hounding her, even as a little kid. Alex was the protective big brother to all of us but especially Banana. Our elders, Mr Black and my Grandma Sue amonst them, think that she's important to the tribe because she's the only one."

"It is strange, that being so." a voice commented from beside me. I looked up at Richard's face. He smiled at me. "Happy birthday, SJ."

I blushed. "Oh, thanks, Dr. Skipper."

"Rich, please." He corrected. I nodded. "I think your Elders are most probably right about her being important, especially considering the fact that she seems close to your current Alpha's son."

I nodded. "Imprint." I said as an explanation. He nodded.

"Hey! I'm Sam! Happy birthday!" a little boy shouted as he bounced up to me. I giggled and accepted his hug.

"Thanks, Sam. Are you having fun?" I asked. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah!" And then he just bounced off again. Rich and Nix just laughed.

"The kid's a ball of energy. You'll get used to him." Rich informed me, peering fondly after his son.

"I think so too." I agreed before turning my attention to the doctor. "Have you...spoken to MJ yet?"

Rich sighed and shook his head. "Your father seems to be keeping him busy with stuff, most probably to prevent me from approaching him." he told me, pointing towards my Papa. I rolled my eyes. Typical of him. I winked at Rich.

"Hey MJ! Come over here!" I shouted, capturing my brother's attention but also my Papa's. He didn't look happy but didn't protest as MJ walked over. He kept glancing at Rich standing beside me as he got closer, a blush heavy on his cheeks. I smirked.

"What's up?" he asked, nervously. I smiled.

"I was just telling Rich here that you wanted to pursue medicine." I lied, winking subtly at Rich, who nodded and looked impressed.

"Oh, er, yeah...yeah I do."

"You do? Where do you want to study?" Rich suddenly asked both impressed and excited as he tried to make eye contact with my brother.

I covertly slipped my hand into Nix's and he glanced at me in question. I winked and slowly backed away from my brother, leaving him and the doctor alone to talk. Nix snickered silently and smirked at me. When MJ actually realised I'd disappeared I was already standing beside the food tables, loading a plate. I grinned and waved at him, blowing him a teasing kiss just to piss him. He was still blushing but glaring at me until Rich asked him another question.

They moved to sit on a log the opposite side to where Banana and Eph were- weren't sitting. Weren't sitting! Where the fuck were they now? I took my eyes off her for two minutes, tops!

"If you're looking for your little sister, she's gone for a walk with Eph." Dad informed me, plucking a beer out the cooler beside me. No doubt that was for Papa. I scowled and he laughed. "She'll be fine, SJ. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah, right! That guy's been trying to lay the moves on her for years!" I protested. Dad just rolled his eyes, patted my shoulder and moved back towards my papa, who was scowling as much as I was in the direction of the beach. I suppose that's where they went.

"He's supposed to be her wolf right?" Nix suddenly murmured from beside me. I looked at him and nodded. "Well then...he's right, she'll be perfectly safe, won't she?"

I sighed heavily but nodded. "Yeah, I suppose she will...You don't know Eph though, Nix. He's a charmer and knows how to lay it on thick. He takes after his father." I grumbled. Nix just chuckled and pulled me closer. I relaxed instantly against him and he smirked, noticing. "Come on, dance with me?"

I looked up at him wide eyed. Dancing with Banana or MJ was one thing but with Nix? I hated to make a fool of myself. I shook my head and he pouted.

"Oh come on, please?" he whined, giving me puppy dog eyes. I huffed, not appreciating my own secret weapon used against me.

"Fine but that was mean." I told him, glaring. He just smirked and his eyes were twinkling as he lead me towards the make-shift dance floor.

"I'll make it up to you." He promised, pulling me chest to chest by my waist as he began to sway his hips to the beat. I blushed and dropped my gaze.

"How?"

He only smirked. "You just wait and see." He murmured, lowly. I shivered.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**MJ's Point of View**

The man had a pair of the most fucking gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen...I couldn't stop staring into them as he rattled on and on about some sort of course module he'd done in college whilst studying medicine. I wasn't paying a single pinch of attention – other than to his eyes and the way his lips curved around every consonant and vowel of his speech.

I had to lick my lips occasionally just to stop the drool from trickling out the corner of my mouth.

"Matt? Have you even heard what I've said?" Rich asked, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. My eyes snapped back to his, realising I'd been watching him speak, and they smouldered. I blushed.

"What...oh um...no? Wait, you called me Matt!" I took notice, stunned. He blushed this time.

"Yeah, I thought it would be alright. I can call you MJ or Matthew if you'd prefer?" He offered but I was shaking my head before he had even got the whole sentence out.

"No, no Matt's great. I like it. No one else calls me that." I admitted, embarrassed. He chuckled and smirked.

"Well they do now...It can be just for me...if you'd like?" He offered, smiling softly. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Awesome..."

"Listen, Matt, there's something you should know about me, about us. There's a connection between us-"

"MJ." Papa called suddenly, his voice stern and unyielding. My head snapped towards him. He looked pissed as he glared at the doctor. "Go help your Dad."

"But Papa, I-"

"Now. Go." He ordered, flashing his glare my way briefly before bolting back towards Rich. I found it sexy how he didn't back down. He met my Papa's glare unwaveringly. "MJ."

"What?" I asked, surprised before snapping back to reality. I shook my head. "What, yeah, sorry. I'm going now...It was uh...great talking to you, Richard."

He grinned my way and nodded before looking back at Papa. I quickly scurried away before Papa could ground me on my birthday and made my way towards Dad. He looked up in surprise as I stopped next to him. He looked confused.

"What's the matter? PT out of control again?" He guessed, looking around the yard. I snickered but shook my head.

"No...more like Papa. He just shooed me away from talking to Rich- I mean, Doctor Skipper." I correctly suddenly, blushing. Dad sent me a knowing look but didn't comment. He looked over at Papa.

"Typical. Don't worry, MJ, I'll sort him out." He vowed, patting my arm before brushing passed me. He made a beeline towards Papa.

* * *

**Banana's Point of View**

"Hey, are you alright?" I was asked from behind me.

I startled and looked over my shoulder only to see Ephraim lingering there, unsure whether or not to move closer. I sighed but smiled softly and nodded. He must have taken that as a signal or permission to move as he hesitantly came to sit beside me on the log in front of the unlit campfire. We were silent for a few minutes until he opened his mouth again.

"Does that hurt?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him in question but he was looking at my arm.

It was grazed pretty badly, the skin red and inflamed. I gently brushed a hand over it, ignoring the flesh wound stinging the motion caused. I nodded at Eph.

"Yeah, it's fine. Didn't even realise." I admitted, honestly. He nodded. A cold breeze flew by me and I shivered. The next thing I know, Eph had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and he pulled me to lay my head on his chest. I was tired and cold enough not to pull away from him; he was so warm!

I loved to cuddle with my mom because of her unusual warmth until one point she didn't feel as warm anymore. It was refreshing to feel it again. I sighed softly and snuggled closer. Eph's arm tightened around me.

"Where's SJ?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Off with Nix somewhere, I suppose." I mumbled, feeling sadness sting me. He nodded.

"Well, if you'd like, I could keep you company until he gets back." he offered. I snorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Well, you'll probably be sat there all night then...SJ is kind of a oblivious when he's with Nix." I muttered, frowning slightly.

"He ignores you?" He asked, concerned. I shrugged. "That's...not like SJ."

"Well, it is with the new SJ." I quipped. He sighed. "He hardly hangs out anymore. He's either with Nix or his brothers or out somewhere, doing chores for Grandma Sue and the council."

"I'm sure his life will calm down soon. Just give him some time." he whispered. I nodded.

"He's always had time for me though...I guess not anymore."

Ephraim didn't reply, only pulling me tighter to him gently. We sat there for a long time, so long that we watched the fire being lit in silence. The extra warmth wasn't really needed whilst I was cuddled up to Eph but the flames were pretty. I sighed contently, as I was in that moment. I felt Eph kiss the top of my head. I sighed heavily.

"Now, don't be getting used to this, Mister." I warned him, glaring at the fire. I felt him chuckle, a soft vibration within his chest.

"Why not? Feels pretty nice, doesn't it?" He asked, softly. I rolled my eyes and ignored his question.

"I'm only letting you hold me because I'm cold and the fire wasn't lit. Now I'm tired, I just can't be bothered to move." I informed him. He laughed again.

"All the better for me then." He replied, amused. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I scoffed.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, can it? Doesn't it feel the least bit comforting or nice to you?" he asked, aghast. I sighed heavily because deep down, it did. I felt comfortable here in Eph's arms – it felt right almost. I wasn't about to admit that to him though so I just shrugged.

"I don't believe you." He said, decisively. I pulled back and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well I don't. Did you know I can hear your heartbeat right now?"

This piece of information startled me because I knew for a fact that it was beating fast, a result of his body heat as well as his touch. My face flushed and I hid my face against his chest to hide it. He chuckled and held me tighter.

"I think it sounds amazing." he murmured in my ear, sending his hot breath cascading down the side of my neck. I shivered violently and I swear I heard him growl deep within his chest. "Take a walk with me?"

"What? Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Indulge me." He chuckled. I shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you." I stated, matter-of-factly. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why so? Afraid you'd never be able to keep your hands off me?" he tease,d smirking. I glared at him and pushed him away with a huff.

"Shut up, Ephraim." I nearly growled, annoyed. I cringed inwardly as I realised I hadn't actually denied it at all. Fuck...

"Please walk with me? I promise to keep a respectable distance between us and we can go wherever you feel comfortable going with me." he offered, his eyes sincere. I sighed heavily, finding it more and more difficult to deny him anything these days whenever he used those eyes. I was afraid that he'd ask something of me that I wasn't prepared to give, but wouldn't be able to deny him.

"Fine...but remember what you just said." I warned him, getting to my feet.

I began to walk towards the tree line, a trail that lead down to First Beach. I felt him follow, not only could I feel his heat but I just _knew_. It was extremely hard to explain but lately, I've just been able to tell whenever he was near. I was a little unnerving but then, it was useful as well whenever I wanted to avoid him.

I hoped that when we were alone, he'd abide by his stipulations because I honestly didn't know whether I would be able to control myself if he was too close to me.

* * *

**Part two of the party next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! They mean a lot!**

**There's a picture that goes with this chapter. I hope you it them. Check it out on my Photobucket! The link is on my profile!**

**Thanks again! Until next time**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**

* * *

***********************MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE IT! HAVE A GOOD ONE!*************************


	15. The Storm

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and have an awesome New Year in a couple of days!**

**Thank you to the three who reviewed, you know who you are :3 I would love a few more thought so please, just take a second to review! It motivates me and I really do appreciate it! Thanks!**

**THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET VERY VERY INTERESTING! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! **

**Also, this is unbeta'd so all mistake s are mine.**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**_

"_I don't believe you." He said, decisively. I pulled back and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well I don't. Did you know I can hear your heartbeat right now?"_

_This piece of information startled me because I knew for a fact that it was beating fast, a result of his body heat as well as his touch. My face flushed and I hid my face against his chest to hide it. He chuckled and held me tighter. _

"_I think it sounds amazing." he murmured in my ear, sending his hot breath cascading down the side of my neck. I shivered violently and I swear I heard him growl deep within his chest. "Take a walk with me?"_

"_What? Why?" I asked, suspiciously. _

"_Indulge me." He chuckled. I shook my head. _

"_I'm not going anywhere alone with you." I stated, matter-of-factly. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. _

"_Why so? Afraid you'd never be able to keep your hands off me?" he tease,d smirking. I glared at him and pushed him away with a huff. _

"_Shut up, Ephraim." I nearly growled, annoyed. I cringed inwardly as I realised I hadn't actually denied it at all. Fuck..._

"_Please walk with me? I promise to keep a respectable distance between us and we can go wherever you feel comfortable going with me." he offered, his eyes sincere. I sighed heavily, finding it more and more difficult to deny him anything these days whenever he used those eyes. I was afraid that he'd ask something of me that I wasn't prepared to give, but wouldn't be able to deny him. _

"_Fine...but remember what you just said." I warned him, getting to my feet. _

_I began to walk towards the tree line, a trail that lead down to First Beach. I felt him follow, not only could I feel his heat but I just knew. It was extremely hard to explain but lately, I've just been able to tell whenever he was near. I was a little unnerving but then, it was useful as well whenever I wanted to avoid him. _

_I hoped that when we were alone, he'd abide by his stipulations because I honestly didn't know whether I would be able to control myself if he was too close to me._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Storm**

* * *

**Ephraim's Point of View**

I watched her intently as she strolled only feet in front of me down a forest trail we all knew so well. She looked riveting, so beautiful in the dim light of the moon. Her profile was flawless, her grace stunning.

Chelsea Clearwater was the epitome of her mother, inheriting her temper yes but also her timeless beauty. Both she and Leah inherited it from Miss Sue. If it weren't for the subtle differences between her and Leah, like Chelsea's softer, slightly rounder face, nose and chin, I would have had a hard time convincing myself that she wasn't just cloned.

Her jet black hair was sleek, shiny and flowed right down to her lower waist. My fingers fidgeted and itched to weave themselves through it. I couldn't help imaging myself hopefully in the foreseeable future, waking up with her hair draped across my face with her scent filling my every pore.

My mouth watered at the mere memory of her scent; like toffee popcorn and vanilla but with the added ingredient of passionfruit after she has a shower. All of her lotions were of that scent. I knew this because I've seen into SJ's head, not because I was a psycho imprint stalker, I swear.

I discovered one day though that her scent was a mixture of her own, the toffee popcorn and Leah's, who smelt predominantly like vanilla and honey. That's how any wolf of the pack knows which woman was approaching – vanilla and honey is Leah whilst vanilla with toffee popcorn was Chelsea. When they were together, the pack couldn't actually get enough of their scents.

It was comfort.

It was home.

It came with being the only females in the Pack. Leah was once a wolf, the only female and remains the only recorded female wolf in history to this day. Jacob however doesn't think that'll be so soon. Chelsea was beginning to smell more and more like her mother did when she was phasing.

My entire being thrummed with the anticipation of her joining the Pack, of her phasing to stand by my side and lead them as my Alpha Female. My wolf howled inside every time I thought of it, willing it to be so right now. We would have to wait though, to wait until Chelsea's wolf feels the pull to us strong enough to make her burst forth.

"Ephraim?" Chelsea called, somehow managing to break through the thick daze I was swimming in. I blinked, shaking my head slightly to clear it before looking down at her.

I was startled to see her side plastered up against my chest whilst I held a lock of her beautiful, soft hair in my palm. She looked up at me with wide, doe eyes that made her look even more innocent than I knew she already was.

It was then I realised those eyes watched me warily and the full picture of the situation registered in my mind. We were on the beach, just outside the tree-line after leaving the trail. I must have stopped her advance further onto the beach with one hand at some point so I could play with her hair and scent it. I silently cursed my wolf's ability to control me whenever I was distracted, to fulfil his desires with no thought about how it would make the man in me look.

"Ephraim?" She called again, slightly more concerned.

My wolf keened, loving that she seemed to care for us even if it was just a little bit. I smiled at her softly to show I was alright when that was far from the truth.

"Could...could I possibly have my arm back? And...my hair?" She whispered, dropping her gaze. Somehow, my wolf saw it as the submissive gesture it was and purred contently in my chest.

Her questions registered in my mind after a few seconds and reluctantly, I let her soft hair slide from my grasp whilst my hold on her elbow eased slightly. She gently tugged her arm completely away, sending me a soft smile before turning to walk further onto the beach.

Like the obedient, love-struck puppy I was, I followed. I was unable to prevent myself from watching the gentle sway of her curvaceous hips as she walked or the swish of her hair. I swallowed deeply and clenched my fists at my sides when she stopped a few feet away from me so she could bend to take off her shoes. I tried not to stare at the exposed skin of her thighs, strong and toned.

I sent a silent thank you to Leah for insisting her daughter help her maintain her exercising routine, to keep her toned figure in shape after she stopped phasing. It seemed the circuit worked out for Chelsea as well.

Her walking away from me brought me back to the present and I panicked slightly, worried that she had seen me staring. I relaxed considerably when I realised she was only wading out to the tide. The waves lapped at her ankles, then her calves, as it bobbed to and fro on the shore.

"Mm, that feels nice." She sighed softly, a content smile on her face as she peered back at me.

I grinned at her, happy that she was happy doing this simple little thing. My wolf purred again as we approached her, joining her in the waves. I waited a few seconds whilst she watched me watch my feet and the waves thoughtfully before I nodded, grinning down at her again.

"You're right, it does feel pretty nice." I agreed easily. She smiled wider.

"Mom and I used to do this all the time when I was a little girl. Not so much anymore." She tacked on the end, frowning gently.

"Perhaps you could ask her to do it again some time. Lord knows she can't deny you much, especially when it involves spending time with you." I chuckled. She giggled, nodding.

"So true." she agreed.

I bit my lip and swallowed, knowing my next offer would be easily shot down but wanted to try anyway.

"And by the off chance she _did_ refuse, or if you wanted different company, I wouldn't mind coming out here with you...just to stand here and feel the waves against our shins and squishy, wet sand between our toes." I murmured, holding my breath afterwards.

I saw her face turn towards me but she didn't say anything for the longest time, only watching me. I couldn't bring myself to meet her gaze, worried what I might find there but also scared to hope that what I _did_ find there was some sort of affection, even if it was just a tenth of what I felt for her.

Finally she spoke and her voice was like balm for my ears. "You know, that sounds nice too..." she whispered, quietly. I smiled to myself. "Mom's not always available, since she's started helping Mom on the Council. That's mostly why we don't do it anymore. I don't resent for her for it! I don't but some times...I just wish for those times to be simpler like they used to be. When we'd just drop everything we were doing just to come out here and stand in silence whenever we felt like it."

"You can still do that...with me...if and whenever you wanted to." I muttered, glancing at her nervously. My heart sighed in relief when she nodded to herself lightly and smiled.

A gust of wind flew in from the ocean then and I saw her shiver violently, rubbing her arms with her hands for warmth. I silently cursed my body heat and making wearing a jacket, or even a shirt, obsolete because of it.

I turned to look at her. "You're cold." I stated. She tried to shrug it off with a smile. I didn't buy it though. "I'm sorry I don't have a jacket to gallantly give you." I teased and grinned when she giggled.

"It's okay. It's just chilly. I'll survive." she teased back. I nodded, though I wasn't at all happy that my mate was cold. I almost growled at myself when she shivered again.

My next actions could shatter the fragile truce I have managed to build with my imprint over the last hour or so but I couldn't let her be cold any longer.

Slowly I waded through the water towards her. She didn't seem to notice. I lifted my arm and held my breath as I gently slid it across her shoulders. I winced when she tensed significantly but thankfully didn't pull away. After a few minutes, she relaxed and I gradually cupped her shoulder and lightly pulled her to my side so I could share my body heat with her.

She had tensed again but melted into me as soon as she registered the heat. I smiled at the small sigh that left her lips and thought to myself: _This_ is what I want to do for the rest of my life – hold my mate, my Chelsea.

I lifted my other arm, still so slowly, and gently pulled her chest to chest with me. Her head leaned forward to lay against my bare skin and I blushed when my heart sped up and felt her smile against me. Clearly, she had heard it. Her scent surrounded me and I leaned my face down to her hair greedily to inhale more of it. My eyes rolled back and I felt myself purr deep in my chest.

Chelsea pulled back sharply, though not completely, staring at my chest in wonder for a few minutes before meeting my amused gaze.

"D-Did you just..._purr_?" She gasped, stunned. I chuckled and nodded, though my cheeks were burning hotly. "Wow, that...um...that's weird but...it sounded kinda...um..."

"Kinda what?" I prompted when she trailed off without continuing. She blushed delicately and bit her lip. My own lips and teeth ached to do it for her. "Chelsea?"

"I was just going to say that it sounded nice...comforting." She blurted before biting her lip again. I grinned down at her, thankful for her word vomit.

"Good." I purred again, making her giggle and look away.

Gently, I slid my finger under her chin, guiding her face back to look at me. She swallowed deeply before lifting her gaze, instantly connecting with mine. I was lost to her, drowned in her large brown pools of molten dark chocolate with no hope or wish to be rescued. Before I knew what I was even doing, I found myself leaning into her enticing scent and kissable lips.

_Just one taste, _I told myself. _All I need is just one taste..._

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**Chris' Point of View**

The party was a blinding success. Everyone was having an awesome time dancing, eating and joking around. I never tired of coming to things like these. Family gatherings weren't something I had as a child. Since coming to live here at La Push; since meeting my Pup; I could honestly say that he and his mother have been trying to make up for the lost time where I am concerned.

Any excuse to have a party and they take it – Birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day. Every holiday of the year and they'd throw a party. One year, they even through a party for the kids and their friends to mark going back to school or the start of a new break.

The Pack was family-central. We were like one big happy family and I truly believed that. At times, it felt like we were indestructible as long as we stuck together through everything. We were so close that the old wolf cubs – Alex, Ephraim, Hector and all the rest – felt like my own children. We've all had a hand in raising each and every one of them.

There joy was our joy and watching them all interact with friends and each other, it warmed each of hearts.

My heart however still worried. I couldn't stop thinking about my boys and even Banana. She was coming into her own now, truly and finally coming out of the shadow of her mother and finding what made her who she is. Ephraim had imprinted on her when she was only 13 years old, as was he when he phased for the first time.

For the last two years, I've watched him fawn all over her, watching from a distance. Just like her own father would, had he been known and involved, I wanted to tear the little runt to pieces for looking at her. She was my niece and just like the others, we were all protective of her. I was tempted to pull her back before letting them walk off on their own into the woods towards the beach.

I knew she, or her mother, would stand for it. She was growing up, something all of us loathed the thought of but it was what it was. We had to give her space to accept this imprint otherwise it would end disastrously for both of them.

I felt warm arms wrap around my mid-section and I smiled, swiftly pulling my Pup around so our chests were plastered against each other. He giggled and leaned up to kiss me deeply, wrapping his arms around my neck to anchor me to him. My tongue plundered his mouth and he moaned deeply.

It amazed me that even after all these years, my lust and passion for my mate hadn't lessened in the slightest bit. I still wanted to bend my Pup over our kitchen table or our dresser or the couch and pound into him.

I pulled my lips away from his with a wet squelching sound that made him giggle and blush. I peered down at him, taking in his bright grin, sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks. I loved it so much when he was like this, which I had to admit was most of the time. His happiness was all I've ever wanted, besides the boys'. Needless to say, life's been pretty happy for me since my Pup is just so happy all year round.

"You having fun, Pup?" I asked, cupping his bottom. He giggled and pressed closer to me, beaming widely.

"Yes. My boys are all happy. My kitchen will be fixed by tomorrow lunch time. Not to mention I'm in the arms of my Old Dog." he added, smirking devilishly. I growled at him and pinched his ass, making him yelp.

"Watch it." I warned him. He just smirked at me and licked his lips. I squeezed his ass again, making him moan. "I mean it. Don't think just because we're surrounded by our family and friends, our _sons_, that I won't thrown you down and show you who you're messing with, Pup."

He moaned and his skin flushed with excitement and anticipation. I smirked, knowing he wouldn't fight me any step of the way if that's what I decided to do.

"Please do." he whined, scratching my shoulders. I laughed.

"Horny, Pup? I can always tell when you are." I chuckled. He blushed. "You lose all thought of consequences and then when you're sated, you see reason. Imagine how mortified you'd be afterwards."

"I don't care." he huffed. I laughed.

"_Right now_ you don't. That's the lust talking. I _won't_ be throwing you down here...at home later maybe." I told him, smirking as he moaned again.

"You are such a tease." He huffed, trying to glare at me but failing epically. I grinned down at him, the grin I reserved only for him. His miserable glare melted and his eyes sparkled with adoration and love. I leaned down to kiss him softly and he sighed into my mouth. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Pup." I murmured against his lips before pulling away. He pouted. "Come on, I think Old Quil is getting the ink and stuff ready for the boys' tattoos."

His eyes lit up and then he was the one pulling me towards the almost ancient Elder. Honestly, I think he was approaching 100 or something...

We settled down near the table Old Quil was sitting by, organising his equipment before calling the boys over. He looked up as I sat and cocked an eyebrow at me meaningful. My gaze snapped away from his when I suddenly realised he knew..._somehow_...what I had been thinking.

_Fucking Spirits..._

"I will only be 87 next April, Young Wolf." Old Quil informed me airily, causing Seth to peer between us in question and confusion. I blushed, piquing his interest even more, and nodded contrite.

"Sorry, Elder Ateara." I mumbled. Seth looked between us and decided the interaction between us was rather amusing considering I was being chastised. He laughed softly.

"Call your boys over, Young Wolf. It is time." he replied, evenly. I nodded and did as I was told, calling all three over from different areas of the party.

PT arrived first, a blonde girl hanging off his arm. I couldn't place her. He shook her off and approached Old Quil, who nodded at my son before watching SJ and MJ approach. I bit back my growl upon seeing MJ's arm weaved through Rich's. He met my gaze evenly and I glared. The only reason why I didn't put him in his place was because Seth had a death grip on my arm. MJ came to stand by his father and I, not being a wolf yet so he wouldn't be getting the tattoo done today, regretfully.

When SJ stepped up beside his brother, I noticed he was glancing around. I sighed, knowing who he was searching for but I knew she was still out at the beach with Ephraim. I smiled at him reassuringly as he met my gaze and he sighed, turning to pay attention to Old Quil.

"Who will step forward first?" he asked PT and SJ. PT, being the one to take up any challenge, stepped up to Old Quil, who gestured to the stool in front of the table. "Remove your shirt."

I expected him to just whip it right off and be done with it and to his credit, he did. However, I noticed the significant look my boys shared and the slightly nervous glint in my middle son's eyes. Seconds later, I understood why.

"What the fuck is that?!" Seth growled, pointing at PT's chest whilst others around us gasped or made noises of appreciation. MJ and SJ bowed their heads but I saw the tell-tale rise in their cheeks as they smirked. PT's eyes widened at his Dad's curse and wisely kept his mouth shut, recognising his rhetorical question.

I glanced at Old Quil as he appraised the circular tattoo inked into my son's chest with apt intensity and detail. I saw the soft lift at the corner of his mouth but otherwise didn't comment, choosing instead to ready his needles whilst my mate and son hashed it out.

"When the fuck did you get that? Who gave you damn _permission_ to get that?!" Seth asked, this time not so rhetorical. PT spluttered but thankfully, MJ came to his brother's rescue.

"We got them yesterday, Dad, when Alex and Banana came to Port Angeles with us." He explained. Seth turned his glare towards our Eldest.

"You have one as well?" MJ nodded and lifted his left sleeve.

I sighed, thanking the spirits that he had enough initiative to get it on his left rather than his right. Old Quil would _not_ be so silent if he hadn't. I knew that from experience with my own tattoo, though I had a circle of it lasered away to make way for the Pack Symbol. Old Quil wouldn't budge on it then and I was sure he wouldn't have now.

Seth looked at SJ. "And you?" SJ nodded and turned. MJ lifted the back of his shirt, revealing the black tattoo resting in the middle of this shoulderblades.

"What about Chelsea? She didn't get a tattoo did she?" Leah asked, deathly calm as she glared at SJ, whose gaze dropped. He shook his head and Leah sighed in relief.

"No, it was just us three...We wanted to mark the occasion, you know? We wanted a symbol of our brotherhood and we saw this. I think it's kinda perfect, don't you?" SJ asked, tentatively as he eyed his father. I remained silent though my mind was running rampant.

Honestly, I thought he had a point. The boys were connected on such a spiritual level so the pentagon was spot on. It was inside a circle – their innermost circle of brotherhood and loyalty. The only occupants of that circle – them. The only beings even close to coming near it would be their imprints. Then there was three wolves in a triangle, one of their paws extended into the middle of the pentagon, touching as if united. It actually was very perfect and very thoughtful.

(**AN – Tattoo is on my Photobucket! I think it's PERFECT!**)

With the slight single nod Old Quil gave, I knew he shared my opinion. He actually looked quite proud, which was a feat within itself.

Fortunately for my boys, Old Quil decided to intervene. "Come now, time is wasting. Seth, you may question your pups later. Let me do what I came here to do." He demanded, evenly. Seth dropped his head and nodded, though shot the boys a glare each before he did.

We all watched intently as Old Quil worked on my boys, pride welling up inside each of us as they progressed. I could see the excitement and pride shining my sons' eyes as well and chanced a glance at MJ. He looked better with all of this than I thought he would, to be honest. But then MJ didn't really have a jealous bone in his body. Not really and if he did, it was a very small one. Like a toe bone.

When PT was finished, he rose to his feet and flexed his right bicep as he peered down at his new ink. He lifted his head and grinned at me widely. I beamed back proudly and pulled him into a proper hug.

"I'm so proud of you. Welcome to the Pack, Son." I murmured in his ear. He pulled back and grinned at me before he was pulled into a spine breaking hug by his Dad. I rolled my eyes when I noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks.

I watched and bid my youngest son his own congratulations and welcome when stood, tall and proud, showing off his own new ink. Seth was just as blubbery with him as he was with PT before he turned to MJ and held his face in his hands.

"It'll be your turn soon, okay? Don't worry." He assured him, adamantly. MJ smiled and nodded before being pulled into a hug by his brothers. They spoke in low whispers that not even we Pack members could hear.

The joyous night air was shattered by a piercing scream echoing through the dense trees. The entire yard froze as one as the scream morphed into a shrill howl filling the dark sky. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I realised the scream came from the beach...

"SJ!" Seth bellowed frantically as my youngest son bounded towards his best friend, his panic and concern evident. His browned skin tore and his sandy fur burst forth. His clothes were shredded. He skidded to a halt as if in shock before howling towards the sky. He sprinted into the forest, snarling and growling.

He shock wore off quickly and I shoved Seth towards MJ. "You protect him with your life if you have to!" I commanded, my eyes feral. Seth nodded once.

I sprinted off after my son, shredding my clothes with my brothers hot on my tail. More howls sounded from the sky just as I exploded into my grey form. The Pack mind was chaos, thoughts running together incoherently.

The only set of thoughts that were distinguishable, and that was only because they were shrill, the loudest, was that of my niece.

Chelsea Clearwater had joined the Pack.

_Oh my God! What the fuck! SJ!? __**SJ**__!_ She screamed frantically as she paced and ran in circles around the beach.

The beach...

I honestly had to blink when I took in the scene. It was so bizarre that I thought I was losing my mind. It was when some sort of highly charged _energy ball_ – yes, a fucking _energy ball_ – soared passed my face, that I snapped out of my dazed state and pounced on the first non-pack combatant I could get to.

Whatever the fuck it was, it wasn't human. I knew that much. A glimpse of its eyes told me it wasn't even Vampire. They were an eerie shade of green, so vibrant that they freaked even me the fuck out. The face was human enough apart from the yellow tinge to his skin and the points of its ears and teeth as he bared them at me. I bared my own, snarling and growling before launching myself at the non-human humanoid.

I managed to clamp my teeth around its upper arm, my teeth slicing through its thick skin like butter. Kicking out at his chest with my back legs, I tore it from his body. The being howled in pain, dropping to his knees whilst clutching his gushing stump. I spat out the limb and gagged. They tasted fucking awful. My mouth began to b urn harshly and I whined.

Peering down at the twitching limb, my eyes widened. Their blood was fucking blue, fucking _bright blue_. The fuck are these things?

The pain in my mouth became progressively more severe. I felt my gum begin to tear and bleed, filling my mouth with the iron-tinged liquid. I whimpered. I heard a sizzling sound on the sand below me. Not only was their blood blue but...fuck...

_DO NOT TEAR OFF THEIR LIMBS! THEIR BLOOD IS ACID!_ I bellowed through the pack mind as I made a mad dash towards the salty ocean to wash out my mouth.

I fought every fucker that came at me, at least four of them before I lapped greedily at the sea. It was salty and it made me gag but anything was better than the burning.

_Chris behind you!_ Jacob yelled in warning as he sprinted towards my right side.

I growled and spun around lithely just in time to meet the freaky fucker's attack head on. We sailed through the air and came splashing down into the water. My wolf kicked and clawed, trying to get away from the mutant but there was just no room to move. Its movements seemed more fluid and easier slicing through the water and I howled in pain as its claws sliced through my chest.

The shock and intensity of the pain forced my phase. I gripped its wrists with my human hands, grappling and struggling to keep him at bay. I could feel its feet clawing at my legs, making it harder and harder to keep myself afloat. I crouched in the water and heaved my feet up to kick him in the chest. He only moved slightly but it gave me enough room to heave my fist back and slammed it into the creatures mouth.

He came at me again, slicing through the water as if it weren't even there. Arms suddenly gripped me around my waist and squeezed. I howled in pain as I felt my rips shatter. The creature in front of me tore at my chest and there was nothing I could do to protect myself with my arms held hostage by the fucker behind me. They were so much stronger than us in human form but there was no way I had the energy to phase, even if I weren't out in the middle of the ocean.

A wail screeched from deep within my chest as sharp, pointed teeth pierced through my neck. I could hear my name being screamed from the shore and then the water splashing harshly as they waded out towards me.

And then, right before my eyes, another energy ball came sailing across the water's surface, hitting the fucker in front of me clean in the chest. It shrieked and flailed as another hit it again and again. I squinted towards the shore, trying to find their source but my vision was blurry.

The second fucker's teeth was torn from my neck, taking with it a piece of flesh and I screamed. I somehow managed to keep my feet kicking to keep me above water but I had no idea how. There was a crunch of bone and the tell-tale of flesh being sliced wide open. Water splashed everywhere. I cold hardly see anything.

Then I was being embraced, the arms warmed than before but not as warm as I craved them to be. Seth flashed through my mind and I wondered whether I would ever see in for myself ever again. I began to move through the water, the arms pulling me some place but my eyes were closing. A dark mist swirled at the edges of my vision. I saw a flash of purple, so florescent that they almost glow as I peered at them. I realised that they were eyes... and then I groaned, feeling myself succumb to the blackness sucking me in.

(**AN – I was SO tempted to leave it here but I feel generous because of the festive season :3**)

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Papa?" a soft, deep voice was calling to me through the blackness. Its source was indistinguishable to me as of yet.

"Papa, please?" a different voice, quivering with emotion.

"Papa, we need you. Please wake up." A third voice. His voice was obviously most overcome with agony and fear.

"Chris, Baby, we're here. We're waiting for you to wake up. Please, baby."

Seth... My Imprint... My Mate... My Pup...

"Baby, come back to us." Seth pleaded somewhere off in the distance.

Slowly I could feel my mind becoming responsive. My hearing was obviously in tact, only becoming clearer and clearer the more I tried to focus. My sight was fucked, at least for the minute. All I saw was blackness. Scents from...wherever the fuck I was...began to filter into my consciousness...

The scent of my pack brothers, all distinguishable in their own ways.

The scent of my pups, three of them...MJ...PT...SJ...

Then there was my Mate, my One.

He was the closest. I could feel his breath cascading over my face with just how close he stood. Hands on my body became distinct. Hands on my face, in my own and some even resting on my legs and feet. So many hands...

Seth's breath hit my face harder just before soft pillows brushed against my forehead...his lips...

"Come back to me, Christopher Tyler. I need you. Our boys need you. Come back to me." He whispered against my skin.

Finally, my muscles seemed to become aflame and the fingers on my right hand twitch. There was a gasp and then the hand which held my own tightened around it.

"Papa? Papa! He just moved his hand!" My son, my Eldest, MJ called excitedly. I heard Seth's heart beat pick up at the announcement.

"Chris?" Seth called. His voice was awakened with new hope and excitement. It was like balm to my ears. "Chris? Baby, please if you can hear me, please open your eyes. Let me see those eyes, baby..."

I willed my eyelids to open, to give my Imprint what he wanted but it was a feat harder than I had anticipated. I felt so heavy, so exhausted. My eyelids felt like lead. My co-ordination must be shot because instead of my eyelids, the fingers in my left hands fluttered.

"He can definitely hear you, Dad. His hand just moved again." PT stated, his voice calm if not a little shaky.

"Damn it, Christopher Tyler, you know I hate waiting. Open your eyes right now or so help me..." Seth growled in frustration and irritation.

It was like something flipped inside of me and my body awakened fully to the distress of my Mate. My eyes shot open as my hands tightened into a death grip around my sons'. My breathing was harsh and ragged. My gaze lifted to Seth's as he peered down at me, tears steadily streaking down his face as he grinned in relief and happiness. He leaned down and kissed me senseless again.

I slid my hands from their captors and wrapped my arms around my mate, sitting up simultaneously as I brought him flush to my chest. The slight pain at the pressure didn't phase me as I devoured my mate. I could taste his tears in our kiss. My hands came up and wiped his cheeks as I forced myself to pull back from his alluring mouth.

He was rambled, tripping over his words at their speed. The tears kept coming, no matter how fast I wiped them away.

"Oh God, I thought I lost- I thought you- I was so worried. I- Oh God!" He wept, burying his face into my neck. I inhaled deeply, revelling in his scent and held him close before sighing and opening my eyes.

My boys stood together, the pack stood behind them. Each and every one of them had tears either running down their faces or glistening unshed in their eyes. Their relief and happiness was evident in their faces. I held my hand out to the boys and they didn't hesitate, clambering up onto the bed with his Dad and me. They wrapped us up in the middle, their soft sobs reaching my ears.

I didn't even realise the [pack had silently left us alone until I opened my eyes and began to ask Jacob what had happened out at the beach. My mouth snapped closed when I realised. Then I just relaxed and revelled in having my family close to me. I never thought 'd have this again. I thought they had been lost to me; that I had been lost to them.

Times like these were priceless...I'd never take them for granted because our time together could end so abruptly, so harshly. I needed to make every second count...

* * *

**Ah! Okay, so that was totally not the direction I thought this chapter would go but I'm liking it! I mean, it would have turned out like this eventually but I never expected Chris to get hurt so much! Damn these fingers with their own minds :P**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please, just take a second to review! I would love to hear your views on this plot twist!**

**There are new pictures on my Photobucket and I hope you guys enjoy! The Brotherhood Tattoo, the colour of the creature's eyes and their blood are new :) Please go check out the new Chelsea Clearwater, as I've changed her completely :D I think this new girl is much more worthy to be Leah Clearwater's daughter :3**

**Thanks so much for reading and Happy New Year to all of you!**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
xxx**


	16. Ion Nin

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!  
**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! I got more than last time but would always appreciate more :) Those who reviewed, you know who you are and you are very much loved :3**

**So there was big reactions to the _energy_ balls (I never mentioned they were fire, haha) That will be explained in this chapter. There will be some new developments and Chris is going to get a rain check about his past. **

**Please note that there might not be an update for a couple of weeks at least after this. My internet connection at home is no longer working, nor is it on my phone (stupid phone) and that's the amount of time it's going to take the company to sort it all out. I'm currently stealing my sister's computer right now but she will need it back :P I will keep writing but there will be no update for a while. Sorry guys :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Beta: None. All mistakes are mine. **

**The beginning of this chapter will be the battle from a different point of view, or at least how it started. **

**There will be some strange words in this one that is from a different language. The translations are in the end note, though I haven't given you some since it would ruin the plot :P)**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

_I didn't even realise the pack had silently left us alone until I opened my eyes and began to ask Jacob what had happened out at the beach. My mouth snapped closed when I realised. Then I just relaxed and revelled in having my family close to me. I never thought 'd have this again. I thought they had been lost to me; that I had been lost to them. _

_Times like these were priceless...I'd never take them for granted because our time together could end so abruptly, so harshly. I needed to make every second count..._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Ion Nîn**

* * *

**Before the Battle on the Beach...**

* * *

**Chelsea's Point of View**

My heart beat rapidly against my ribcage as I watched him lean closer. I could smell his delicious scent radiating off his skin, his clothes and his breath that was fanning over my face like a curtain. It caressed my mind, sending me into a daze where only he was recognisable. Everything else just...fell away.

As the fleck of dark chocolate, almost black, advanced upon me, I couldn't help thinking that this was it. This was the time when I would get what I'd secretly fantasised about – kissing Ephraim Black. My fingers itched to weave through his black locks and pull him those last few inches to my lips. I didn't want to seem overzealous though, lest he change his mind and reject me, making em look like a desperate fool.

As I watched him, I couldn't help notice that his lips were moving ever so slightly in the same pattern as if he was whispering something under his breath over and over again. Chanting. I tried to make out what, only picking out the word 'taste'. What the hell did he mean?

"Chelsea..." he whispered reverently as his arms finally reached up to take me waist. I gasped softly at his heat. He pulled me closer, holding me tightly as the tip of his nose brushed against mine. My eyes fluttered and closed at the sensation, having felt nothing like it before.

That's right...

Chelsea Clearwater, only female in a family full to the brim of male cousins, has never kissed a guy before. Sue me.

His lips were a hair's breath away from mine when something slammed into the Ephraim's side, sending him sailing further out to see. I screamed and whirled around, the sight before me startling me so much that I panicked and thrashed out at the mutant..._thing_.

Whatever the fuck it was, it was scary looking and my only means of protection was now half drowning in the surf, his body still. I gasped when I realised he hadn't moved an inch, a new panic settling in on me. The creature took my distraction and managed to clamp his teeth around my upper arm. I screamed shrilly in pain, feeling a scalding heat rise from the base of my spine until I finally felt like I had exploded.

My bones seemed to crack, rearranging themselves somehow. I howled in alarm- _Wait, howled?_

Hearing me, Ephraim was suddenly airborne, flying towards the mutant creature still attached to my..._furry leg?_ Fuck...I only shaved last night... My eyes trailed down my leg, widening at the...the _paw_ at the end. The fuck...

_Oh my God! Oh my God!_

_Banana?! Oh shit, Banana I'm coming. I'm on my way! Don't panic!_ SJ's voice suddenly shouted in my mind and I knew then I really had lost it. My jealousy over him moving on with his life has finally driven me mad and now I was hearing his voice in my head. _Banana, it's really me. I'm here in your head- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! Banana, watch out!_

_Oh my God! What the fuck? SJ?! **SJ**_**!**I screamed in blind panic as the blue skinned, green eyed mutant charged towards me, claws flailing and aimed right at my face. I ducked down as best I could but this new body was foreign to me and I didn't have the hang of it yet.

A hot, strong body leapt up on top of me, forcing me closer to the ground. _I've got you, baby. I'll protect you._ Ephraim's voice murmured to me as deep dark golden eyes bore down to me from above.

My eyes widened as I realised that this was a _wolf_ that was crouched above me. It startled me further when I instinctively knew that I was one too...The fuck...

What occurred next was unbeknown to me as I became lost in his soulful gaze. Everything I've ever believed about love was erased. The incredible urge to make this wolf happy, to protect and cherish this man was overwhelming. I felt my entire soul reach out to his and caress it as if greeting an old, long lost friend. It sighed as if to 'Ah yes, _there_ you are'.

Everything faded away until he was the only one I saw...

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**...Present Time...**

**...Two Days after the Battle...**

* * *

**Chris' Point of View**

The two days after the fuck-weird fight on the beach were exhausting. I could still feel the imprint of the creatures teeth in my skin. The slash on my chest had been deep and needed stitches despite my wolf healing abilities. My veins seemed to ache and my mouth was still tender from having a mouth full of their blood.

I couldn't eat anything that was put in front of me unless it was ice cream so that's all I ate. Pup bought me carton after carton, content that he could help in some way, shape or form. I could only drink water as anything else stung my burned gums. They were healing though, thank God. I was dying for a good greasy burger, courtesy of Sue's Diner.

Whatever had saved my life out in the ocean two days ago seemed to have vanished into thin air. It seemed the New Zealanders Pack had gone into hiding as well and I vaguely wondered whether the two were connected. I never dwell on the thought too much though because Pup hardly ever left my side and was constantly distracting me.

Jacob didn't have to look far before encountering more of the strange creatures that attacked us. They had been trying to catch the patrollers, who had been upgraded to three per shift now, unawares so that they could pick us off one buy one. Jacob and the others said that they were easy enough to dispatch when they were on their own. It was when they came in groups or had a creature with a little extra might or talent on their side that they proved more of a challenge.

Now that they didn't have the element of surprise though, no one had been anywhere near as injured as they had been during that first battle, thank God.

Paul and Embry had claimed that the small ball of energy that had been flying around everywhere, both purple and red, had come from these mutant creatures. Or at least, the red ones had. The ones that had killed the mutant coming at me from the front in the ocean had been blasted with purple ones. Alex had caught sight of their origin and said, and I quote, 'they just materialised in the palm of this big fucker. He had pointed ears like Spock or some shit and he kinda looked a lot like Uncle Chris.'

That last part had confused the shit out of me. Why would he look anything like me? It made no sense but Alex was adamant and had even shared his memory with his father and Jacob. They both agreed. They also took notice of a 'fuck-hot' (Alex's words, not mine) woman stood sagely beside the man, her ears just as pointed as her companion.

It was all just some unfathomable mystery and I knew that it had everyone on edge, including my Pup and myself.

SJ had begun to panic at Nix's disappearance. He hadn't heard from him in the last two days and quite frankly, it was sucking everything that was happy out of my son. He thought he'd been abandoned and that just didn't sit well with me. Quite frankly, I was pissed as fuck. MJ, whether he knew he failed at hiding it or not, was feeling the same way, I knew. He and Rich had connected at the party, as much as it pained me to admit, and he was feeling the imprint pull much more intensely now.

Two of my son's had lost a part of themselves. They aren't ho they normally are and I resented Nix and Rich for doing that to them. As soon as I got my hands on them, they were dead for the hurt and pain they have caused them. It certainly didn't help their cases with me in regards dating them at all. Any trust I had built with Nix at least had been damaged.

"Chris, Baby, I don't know what to do." Pup worried beside me as we lay in bed. I turned to look at him, watching as he worried his lip between his teeth and gazed out into space. I reached out and pulled him closer to me, pushing his head into the crook of my neck. He sighed and relaxed some, inhaling my scent greedily as I did the same to him. Then he stiffened and attempted to pull back from me but I held him fast. He groaned in protest. "Baby, you're hurt still. I don't want to make it worse."

"Shut it, Pup. You won't prevent me from holding my mate. Besides, it doesn't hurt nearly as much now. I'm healing fast. I'll be right as rein in a day or so, I promise." I assured him. He sighed and relented, not that he had much of a choice, snuggling into my chest. "Now what's wrong?"

He sighed heavier and lifted his face to peer at me. "I'm worried about everything. What are these things, huh? Why are they suddenly flocking towards la Push like we're the new up and coming tourist destination? What are we going to do about SJ and MJ? They're so sad, desolate. I hate seeing them like that. They remind me of when..."

"...of when I wanted nothing to do with you after I phased." I finished off for him, feeling that familiar guilt surface from somewhere deep and buried inside of me. He stroked my chest comfortingly and sent me a soft smile.

"That's in the past and long forgiven. Our sons are living it _now_ though and I don't know what to do. Nix and the others are nowhere to be found right now." He growled in frustration. I shared that same frustration but one of us had to keep our cool heads on otherwise things could go wrong.

"We'll find them, Pup. Even if I have to get up right now and track the fuckers down." I vowed, pulling him closer.

"You'll do no such thing." He mumbled sleepily. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep, Pup. Tomorrow is a new day. We'll go to the Pack bonfire and sort all this out." I assured him. He nodded slightly before soft snores rumbled from his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes so I could drop into a peaceful sleep with my mate.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"This is getting fucking ridiculous. They're coming from everywhere and there seems to be an endless supply of them." Paul growled as he paced just outside the rim logged seating. Alex watched his father pace, hero-worship and shared frustration in his stormy eyes.

"Paul's right. There seems to be no end to their reinforcements but they're still trying to be careful and gain surprise again. Three patrollers seem to keep them at bay right now so I won't upgrade that to four. Right now, I think our best blessing is that they don't seem to be targeting the townsfolk." Jacob informed us all from his place at the head of the circle.

Ephraim stood beside him, proud and strong as his father's Beta. Chelsea had taken her place beside him, despite the wary and slightly freaked out glint in her eyes. Everything was still so new to her. My heart ached for the poor girl. Everything she'd ever known was entirely turned on its head now and with everything that's happening recently, I'm sure she had to be overwhelmed.

Ephraim's thumb massaged soothing circles into the back of her hand though and they seemed to do their job wonderfully, keeping her calm enough to stand and listen through everything. The fact that Leah had her arm wrapped around her daughter's waist was a huge help for the girl's sanity as well. If anyone knew what Chelsea was going through right now, it would be Leah Clearwater.

"Who _are_ they targeting? Right now, there doesn't seem to be any pattern in their appearances or attacks." Embry stated. Quil's head lifted with an expression that would indicate realisation.

"Yes there is." He contradicted, eyes wide. Jacob cocked his eyebrow in question. "Where's the only place they _haven't_ seemed to have attacked?"

"No, you've lost me. Where?" Brady asked, confused. Quil rolled his eyes and looked at me. I raised my brow in surprise and question.

"What?" I asked, slightly defensive. Why was he bringing me into this?

"It's been rather quiet around your place. They haven't been anywhere near it." he stated, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so?" I snarked, wondering where he was going with this. Surely, he didn't think I had anything to do with...

"Easy, calm down. I didn't mean to insinuate anything Dude." Quil quickly backtracked as soon as he registered the blur in my arms. He raised his hands in a placating manner. I glared at him to continue whilst Pup stroked my chest and back, soothingly. "I'm just saying that there has to be some reason why they've steered clear of your place, right?"

"I suppose." I grumbled, seeing he had a point as much as I hated to admit it.

"Okay so now another question has been brought as to what your connection is with them, or rather, why you seem to...repel them? _Scare_ them, maybe?" Jacob supplied, uncertainly. I just shrugged, as lost as they were.

_Perhaps..._I_ could answer that question, Young Alpha Wolf? _A soft, majestic voice called through, it seemed, the wind blowing across the beach.

I shot to my feet at the sound, startled. Seth was soon by my side with MJ in the protection of his arms. SJ and PT flanked either side of us. My eyes scanned the beach like my brothers', searching for the source of this voice but I came up empty, which only served to confuse and irritate me further. I was just able to convince myself that it was all in my imagination when it sounded again, seemingly closer.

_Easy, my Hû Mellons. I do not come to harm you or your families. I come to aid._ It stated again. If one hadn't been subjected to the evil creatures' attack a couple weeks ago then the voice would have been easily interpreted as harmless, maybe even an ancestor.

As it were, our guard had been erected and we were all on edge. We had been for the last two weeks. Surely, this being didn't think it wise to approach us this way?

_On the contrary, _Ion Nîn_, had I approached by any other means, my head would have met...the most unfortunate of ends._

My eyes widened when I realised that what she had said was a response to my thoughts. How the fuck?

_You mustn't use such vulgar language, Ion Nîn. _The voice chastised lightly and I vaguely wondered who the fuck this guy thinks he is. _You think me a man? I am insulted. Surely from the tone of my voice, you would have suspected otherwise. _

"What the fuck is it going on about?" Paul growled, completely bewildered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm _not_ the only one hearing this then?" I asked the circle. Many shook their heads whilst others were completely dazed, almost mesmerised by the voice. I was pleased to see that Jacob and Ephraim weren't two of them.

_Only men of weakness are captivated by my voice and order, Ion Nîn. The Young Alpha and his son are by no means of any weakness, nor are you. _

"T'hell with this,. Show yourself!" Jacob snarled, taking a threatening step forward.

_And if I do? What would happen in regards to my well-being?I need genuine promises that you will not harm my convoy or myself_

"Promises I cannot give." Jacob retorted.

_Even at the cost of knowledge? I am well aware that you and your Pack are very...confused. You are in the dark. A whole new world has revealed itself to you and you are naïve in its workings. I only come to offer the knowledge you seek and aid you in your endeavours._

"And whose to say we need anything you want to give?" Leah challenged with her usual gusto.

There was a tinkling in the wind. The voice now sounded amused. _Oh, young She-Ra, or should I say _Ex _She-Ra. How is it you propose to protect your families from what is to come?_

"What is to come?" I asked, aloud.

_That, Ion Nîn, is something I wish to divulge but not from the shadows. Let me reveal myself upon the reassurances of safety and I will tell you what I can at this time._ She bartered.

Jacob met my gaze from across the fire. It was guarded but I could see that he was curious as fuck. I knew that others were as well. You know how that saying goes though about curiosity and the cat...Could we trust this _woman_?

_Yes. You can._

"Why do it speak randomly like that, as if it's answering someone?" Quil asked, seemingly freaked out. I sighed. "And who is this, _Ion Nîn?_"

"I think...its responding to my...thoughts." I mused, hesitantly. Jacob cocked an eyebrow at me.

There was that tinkling again. _Ion Nîn is correct, or should I say...Christopher_.

My eyes widened in shock and surprise as it stated my name. How the hell did it know who I was?

_Oh, I've known of you all your days, Ion Nîn. I've paid extra attention to you, and then to your husband and children. _

"Okay, you creepy mother fuck, show yourself now!" I yelled with a growl as I reached the end of my patience. She dares bring my family into this!

_I need my promises._

"Fine, what the fuck ever, just show yourself!" I demanded. Jacob nodded once towards me, indicating he agreed with my promises.

_Very well...You do not abide by your promises, my convoy will be forced to protect me. It is in the interest of no bloodshed on either side that you are honourable to your word._

"We'll stick to our word. I promise that as the Alpha of this Pack. Now show yourself." Jacob demanded. His tone was hard and stern, leaving no space for disobedience or question.

There was a few minutes of silence. I could hardly hear the breaths of my brothers as we waited for something, anything, to happen. My eyes flickered about the beach, searching for anything out of the ordinary. My eyes happened to scan the horizon and I froze. It looked...human...or at least, humanoid-like in the ways of two arms, two legs and one head. I could se the pointed tips of its ears as it seemed to..._glide_ across the water's surface.

Growls sounded behind us and I whipped around. SJ and MJ's breaths hitched as they spotted their mates advancing long before any of us did. I had to throw out an arm to halt SJ's advance towards Nix as his grey wolf cleared the tree-line. I heard my brothers growl and I knew that they were thinking the same as I – that we were right in not trusting them in the beginning. They never did make their intentions on the Reservation known and I could see now that this was their plan all along.

Did these creatures only find their way here because of Richard and his Pack? Had they been the cause of all this?

"Nix..." SJ whispered reverently as he stared intently at his mate. My heart ached for my son as if I were him, I'd feel betrayed and hurt by Nix's involvement in all this. Whatever that was.

One by one, the New Zealanders began to phase back into their human forms. First Richard; he pulled on his shorts without delay, shooting an apologetic smile towards Chelsea and Leah, the only two women in attendance. Next was Nix and Tim, along with his mate, Boo. I noticed Nix avoided SJ's intense gaze at all costs.

A woman climbed off the back of the smallest wolf. I recognised him as Sam, Richard's son, when he phased back. Boo had to wrestle Sam's shorts on since the little guy seemed very much content to stand with everything swaying in the wind. Richard ignored the antics of his son as he watched my own. MJ, unlike SJ, was looking at the floor. His eyes were glistening and I vowed then and there that I would tear Richard to pieces for hurting my son.

Our gazes turned to the young woman who settled herself on Richards right side, opposite to Nix's place. Her gaze was fixed over my shoulder. It was reverent and adoring.

"Ion Nîn..." that same woman whispered behind me. She was so close that I could feel her sweet breath tickling the back of my ear and I jumped, swiftly turning until I was met with the most startling purple eyes I'd ever seen. Flashes of those last few seconds in the ocean came to mind – they were those same purple eyes. "Not the very same ones...but very similar."

"How can you read my thoughts? Who the hell are you? Why do you know my name? Why do you call me...call me-"

"Ion Nîn?"

"Yes, that." I snarled, unable to help myself.

I was very, very unnerved by this woman. There was something off with her, even without taking her majestic beauty, pointed ears and strange eyes into consideration. I felt...connected with her somehow. The feeling was extremely foreign to me and freaked me the fuck out. I didn't understand any of this at all.

"All will be made clear in due time. For right now, I believe introductions are in order." She responded. I didn't make a move or reply .Thankfully, Jacob did.

"I am Jacob Black, Alpha of La Push Wolf Pack and this here is my Beta, my son, Ephraim and his mate, Chelsea. From your left to right, that's Paul, his son Alex. Embry and his son, Hector. Brady, Collin and Quil. You seem to already know Chris-"

"Oh yes, I know Christopher very well." She cut him off, smiling softly to herself. I was momentarily stunned by her sheer beauty and the gentleness of her smile. Something tugged at me deep inside my head. "And of course, his husband, Seth Clearwater. Brother to Leah Clearwater and Uncle to Chelsea. I don't, however, know the names of your sons."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I growled.

"Oh must you? I'm very curious to know..." She almost whined, eyeing my sons with great interest.

I glanced at my son as he stepped forward. SJ lifted his hand and offered it politely to the foreign woman, whose face lit up at the gesture. She didn't delay in taking his forearm in the palm of her hand. Smiling patiently at SJ's confused expression, she lifted her other and coaxed his hand to embrace her own forearm.

"This is how we greet. _Ved__ui, Pen Tithen. C__ormamin lindua ele lle._" She murmured, reverently. SJ's eyes widened at the foreign language and I could see the curious glint sparkling in his eyes.

"What did that mean?" he asked in awe with a small smile on his face. It was clear he had been intrigued. The woman smiled softly, patiently.

"Perhaps I will teach you one day...But for now, it means hello." she replied, gently releasing my son's forearm. Seth quickly pulled SJ back to his place beside me, his patience as a father tested by this woman quite enough.

MJ, obviously not sensing his Father's distress, took a step forward to issue his own greetings. PT, not wanting to be rude, did the same a second later. I could practically hear my mate whimper as his sons approached a potential threat but I was confident enough in being close enough to protect both of them if something were to happen.

The woman turned to look at me. "Nothing is going to happen, I swear it."

I frowned. "How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "It is one of my many gifts. A gift from my God." She replied.

"We have given you our names. State your own." Jacob demanded, ending the colloquial chatter to get back to business. The woman turned to look at my Alpha.

"That's the trouble with all Alphas these days – always want to be in control of every situation and throw their weight around." She giggled. It sounded like bells. Jacob just stood straighter, his eyes narrowing.

"But then, _Nîn H__í__ril, _are our own commanders not the same?" a deep baritone exclaimed with laughter from behind the New Zealander Wolf Pack. The woman laughed loudly and smiled kindly to the man as he walked casually passed all of us to stand by her side. They clasped forearms and touched foreheads in greeting.

"Yes indeed, _mellon-iaur, _I suppose you are right. _Aaye._" She added, smiling. The new man bowed deeply, as if to royalty.

"_Aaye, Nîn Híril._" he replied.

I took their momentary distraction as a chance to truly take them both in. They were extremely beautiful, even the man. Both had dark, almost black, shiny locks. The woman's extended right down to her hips whereas the man's ended at his shoulders. Their skin was browned like ours, nothing like the blue-tinted complexions of the other creatures we had encountered.

They were both abnormally tall as well. The man must have been taller than Jacob, though not by much. Jake was 6'8. This guy must have been around 6'9, possibly 6'10. Even the woman was over 6 foot tall.

They wore clothes that were normal enough, I suppose. The guy was wearing a pair of leather pants that looked...well...they looked damn right fucking uncomfortable, actually. His chest was bared with numerous tattoos decorating the skin. I caught a flash of scars marring his back. He held a tall spear in his hand with an arrowhead. There was a large knife strapped to his belt.

The woman wore a dress with triangular shapes cut out of the fabric either side of her slim waist. The dress tied around her neck, showing off no cleavage at all and criss-crossed over her shoulderblades. She wore a small leather pouch from the belt around her waist.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am _Morehtar._" **(Pronounced **_**More-oh-tahr**_**)**

"Right...Morehtar...What sort of name is Morehtar?" Quil scoffed, utterly perplexed. I only just held off my smirk, seeing the dark glare this _Morehtar_ shot my pack brother.

"Please forgive my close friend and guard. He knew not to speak of the human translation of his name to avoid confusion." The woman stated, shooting the guy a reproachful look. The smirk on his lips told me that it was completely intentional on his part.

"Of course, I apologise, I am Donovan. Oldest friend and personal bodyguard to her Highness." _Donovan_ introduced with the same low bow he gaze _his_ _Highness_. So she was royalty?

"I am nothing more than a foreign intruder in this realm, Donovan. Leadership is Young Jacob's to possess." The woman chastised the guy once again. He nodded once in return. "Now tell me where Ion Nîn is. He should be here."

"I thought Chris was Io- _Ion._.._Nîn_?_" _Quil questioned, confused. The woman shared a smirk with Donovan before turning to Quil to answer his question.

"Young Christopher is _Ion_ _Nîn_. However, he is not the only _Ion_ of mine." she disclosed, smugly. This confused me more.

"In reply to your question, _Nîn Híril_, he was right behind me." Donovan replied. "Perhaps he got lost alo-Ah!"

Halfway through speaking, Donovan was struck with a mass of burning purple which launched him into the air. He landed in the surf, coughing and spluttering whilst cursing out someone under his breath. The purple mass was instantly recognisable to me as the energy balls that were aimed at my frontal attacker two weeks ago.

Bellowing laughter echoed throughout the forest as Donovan splashed into the surf. It was loud and boisterous. It kinda reminded me of Quil's laugh and I actually glanced at him in case it actually was him. Sure, he was grinning and chuckling but nowhere near as loud as he would normally. Even he had a wary, confused tinge to his laughter this time.

"You should never let your guard down, _Muindor_!" someone belted through their laughter just as a black shirt clad..._whatever he was_...came strolling out the forest tree-line like he owned the damn place. He even had the audacity to wink at Leah. She scowled deeply but I could see a small blush taking over her face. I bit back a smirk at the un-Leah-like reaction.

Suddenly, before any of us could reaction, he drew a curvy wooden bow from behind his back along with an arrow, firing it at the man now standing in the surf.

Quil let out the most girly squeal I'd ever heard in my life as the arrow whizzed mere millimetres from the side of his face before sailing through the air towards Donovan, who raised his spear right at the last minute to deflect the steel arrow off its path. It sailed towards the forest, embedding into a great oak's trunk.

I couldn't stop the guffaws that burst from my chest at the look on Quil's face as he hit the floor in surprise and it seemed to set everyone else off. Thankfully it seemed to ease some of the tension that was settling around us off.

The newcomer strode towards the woman with purpose. She was shaking her head at him in reprimand but he just grinned and leaned down to kiss her copper cheek in greeting,. I noticed their forearms still clasped though. It seemed like an unconscious gesture. Donovan waded his way out of the surf and back to the woman's side. He didn't resist pushing the new guy in the chest in retaliation before he stood on her other side though. The guy just laughed and smirked before turning his head to look directly at me.

My eyes widened when I realised Alex had been right. This must have been the guy who saved my life. Not only had he obviously been the one to launch the purple energy balls but he also looked remarkably like me, or at least I could see a good resemblance.

At my appraisal, the guy smiled and nodded his head once in greeting as he said, "_Aaye, Titta Onooro. Saesa omentien lle _."

"Uh...sure...you too." I mumbled, completely confused as to what the fuck he'd just said to me. My response seemed to amuse him as his smirk widened into a pleasant grin.

"_Ion Nîn_, this is my _other Ion Nîn, Turwaithion. _Or as you in this realm would say, Nicholas." The woman introduced the man beside her. Nicholas smiled and bowed.

"Call me Nick. This Nicholas translation makes me sound...old." he corrected. I shrugged.

"And how old are you?" Embry asked, curiously.

"Oh, me? Only...I'd say I was around 130. Would you say around there, Ammë?" he added, turning to peer at the woman, who nodded definitively. The rest of us stared at Nick as if he'd suddenly grown two heads.

"_130?_!" Seth gasped, stunned. Nick smiled and nodded.

"That's what I said, _Mellon Nîn._"

"But how?"

"Our race is different. Our bodies more durable and age slower whilst our minds only become sharper than ever with age." Donovan explained.

"Your race? And that would be?" Jacob asked, curtly. Nick grinned.

"Wouldn't you shit bricks if you knew." he taunted, making Jacob snarl in retaliation. The woman placed a hand on Nick's chest.

"We are not hear to aggravate them, _Ion Nîn. Tampa."_ She commanded. Nick bowed his head, his expression turning contrite.

"_Amin Hiraetha, Ammë._ I am sorry, Jacob." he added. Jacob nodded curtly.

"Be mindful of your words. We do not want violence here today." she continued. He bowed.

"Of course, _Ammë_."

"Dude just got told." Collin whispered to Brady, making the wolf chuckle. Nick seemed to hear Collin anyway and threw him a soft glare. Collin blushed and ducked his head.

"Can we get on track as to why we're here, please? We've been here for fucking ages and I'm starving." Paul growled, glaring between Nick and Jacob, who nodded.

"Yes, you're right." Jacob agreed before turning to the woman. He faltered in how to address her and I realised that she'd never actually stated her name. "I'm sorry, who did you say you were?"

The woman smiled patiently. "I did not. But I believe one amongst you already knows of my identity." She announced, smirking softly. Her eyes flickered to me but I sure as hell had never seen this woman before, let alone knew her name.

"And that would be?" Jacob prompted.

"He isn't here right now. I believe he is an Elder of yours." she informed him. Jacob scowled.

"I swear to god if the Old Man has been keeping secrets from me again, he's fucking vampire bait." Jake growled, his thoughts no doubt shifting to his father.

"By 'Old Man', I assume you mean your father. That is an endearment your race use as substitute, no?" she asked. Jacob nodded. She smiled and shook her head. "It is not the Chief, nor is it your Shaman."

"Well who the fuck is it then?" Jacob growled, angrily.

Again, her eyes shifted to me again and then it all clicked in my mind. I growled at the realisation as my arms began to shake from anger. Seth peered at me in alarm and grabbed my arm.

"Chris? Chris what is it?" He asked, confused and alarmed. I growled again.

"He knows of who I speak. I believe I used to call him _Eruedraith_ (_Air-oo-ehd-rithe_). Here however, he is beckoned and governed by the name, _Joshua._." She announced, making my blood run cold.

"Chris' dad?" Collin squeaked, his eyes widening as he looked over at me. My shaking increased.

"That would be correct, Young One."

"How the fuck would he know you?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"That, _Ion Nîn_, is something only he could answer. Call him and your other Elders now. I will wait." she promised, gracefully taking a seat on the spare log before the fire.

I met gazes with Jacob, who nodded and whipped his cell phone out his pocket. He spoke swiftly but clearly, demanding their presence here on the beach. They arrived not ten minutes later and we heard a gasp.

I looked over at the very man who attempted to claim me as a son every single time we cross paths. His eyes were wide in alarm and disbelief. They flickered to me once or twice in fear. It was obvious that he knew her. But how?

The woman rose to her feet. Josh seemed to take a step forward as if compelled before catching himself and taking two back again. "My god..."

"_Aaye, Eruedraith._ We meet again, _Melamin_." She murmured, softly. Josh's face went deathly pale and I actually thought he would collapse at any moment. My brow furrowed at her endearment towards him.

"S-Skyla...My God..." he breathed, finally staggering towards the ground as his legs gave out from beneath him. _Skyla_ smiled wryly.

"Joshua, how do you know this woman? How?!" Jacob bellowed at the Elder.

My eyes remained fixed on Josh's face as it paled further. Then he suddenly looked at me with that same fear and alarm in his eyes.

"She...She's...Oh God...She's-"

* * *

**I'm so fucking evil! Ahh! You guys probably hate me now! Especially when there won't be an update for two weeks :O Damn...**

**Any ideas?! Please review with them! Tell me what you thought. **

**There are new pictures on my Photobucket! Go check them out! :)**

* * *

**Translations to the weird new words! (Though I won't tell you what language yet! :P)**

**_Ion Nîn_ – (Not telling you yet! It would ruin the plot :P)**

_**Hû **_**_Mellons_ – Dog Friends (Not accurate; just approximate)**

_**Vedui', Pen Tithen. Cormamin lindua ele lle – **_**Greetings, Little One. My heart sings to see thee.**

_**Aaye**_** – Hail (Greeting)**

_**Nîn **_**_Híril_ – my Lady**

_**Mellon**_**-****_iaur_ – Old Friend**

_**Muindor**_** – Brother**

_**Titta Onooro – **_**(Not telling yet! It would ruin the plot :P)**

_**Saesa omentien lle –**_** Pleasure meeting you**

_**Ammë**_** – (again, can't say! It'll ruin the plot! :P)**

_**Tampa**_** – Stop**

_**Amin Hiraetha**_** – I am sorry**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, all of you! Please review! It'll help me keep motivated these next two weeks to keep writing for you all!**

**Love MrsWolfPack**

**xxx**


	17. Lies and Deceit

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it and they motivate me to write! :) Thank you for your patience as well over the last week or so! I'm moving this week so it'll be a while before the next update as well. Sorry guys! :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! **

**Beta: None. All mistakes are my own. Sorry guys. **

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

"_Chris' dad?" Collin squeaked, his eyes widening as he looked over at me. My shaking increased._

"_That would be correct, Young One." _

"_How the fuck would he know you?" I growled through gritted teeth. _

"_That, _Ion Nîn_, is something only he could answer. Call him and your other Elders now. I will wait." she promised, gracefully taking a seat on the spare log before the fire. _

_I met gazes with Jacob, who nodded and whipped his cell phone out his pocket. He spoke swiftly but clearly, demanding their presence here on the beach. They arrived not ten minutes later and we heard a gasp. _

_I looked over at the very man who attempted to claim me as a son every single time we cross paths. His eyes were wide in alarm and disbelief. They flickered to me once or twice in fear. It was obvious that he knew her. But how?_

_The woman rose to her feet. Josh seemed to take a step forward as if compelled before catching himself and taking two back again. "My god..."_

"_Aaye, _Eruedraith_. We meet again, _Melamin_." She murmured, softly. Josh's face went deathly pale and I actually thought he would collapse at any moment. My brow furrowed at her endearment towards him. _

"_S-Skyla...My God..." he breathed, finally staggering towards the ground as his legs gave out from beneath him. Skyla smiled wryly. _

"_Joshua, how do you know this woman? How?!" Jacob bellowed at the Elder. _

_My eyes remained fixed on Josh's face as it paled further. Then he suddenly looked at me with that same fear and alarm in his eyes. _

"_She...She's...Oh God...She's-"_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lies and Deceit**

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

I watched and listened carefully as Joshua stuttered at the feet of his son. His gaze locked on the mystical woman stood behind us. Chris glared harshly at his father, such hatred and anger boiling out his very pores. His fists clenched at his sides and I knew that he was trying extra hard not to phase prematurely. I knew though that it would probably be inevitable because anything that comes from Joshua's mouth rubs my Chris the wrong way.

"Well, Josh, won't you tell him?" The woman, Skyla evidently, asked innocently.

Or at least she sounded innocent. I wasn't sure just how innocent she was in all of this because she was so hard to read, as were the men stood either side of her.

"You...You said...You promised!" Joshua shouted, agonised and...caught out? He avoided Chris' gaze now.

"I promised no such thing. I said I would keep my distance for as long as I was able. Things have drastically changed, Joshua." Skyla replied, calmly. Joshua released a strangled cry into his hands.

"One of you best start talking before I start ripping heads from shoulders and ask questions later." Chris snarled through clenched teeth. I could hear them grinding and I cringed. I stroked his bulging arm softly and though he didn't acknowledge me directly, he calmed down fractionally.

"Chris...I'm so sorry." Joshua wept, still avoiding his gaze. Chris' eyes narrowed.

"I'm not interested in your apologies. I don't even know what they pertain to. Just spit whatever the fuck you need to say out so I can go home with my family." Chris growled, impatiently. Joshua's shoulders heaved before dropping heavily with defeat. His head hung.

"I-I can't...I can't-"

"Because you're a coward. You always have been. You were a coward when you found out young Alison was pregnant with Samuel..." Sam's eyes bulged out as he was brought into it, surprised that she knew anything about it at all, considering she was a stranger to him. "You were a coward when young Tiffany fell for your wiles and charm, becoming pregnant with young Embry."

"What? How do you-"

"I've been watching the Tribe for generations, Embry. I have been since Ephraim's father was born. Call it personal curiosity and interest." Skyla shrugged.

"But why?"

"Like I said, I was curious. I know many Shape Shifter Tribes, some that don't even reside in the United States, but none have been as strong as this one for generations."

I noticed Billy and the Elders' chests puff out with pride a little at that. I rolled my eyes. Now certainly wasn't the time for that.

"Sure, cool, that's fuck-awesome and all but really, I'm just interested in what the fuck this piece of shit was going to say. Who is this woman? Who is she to me?!" Chris bellowed, taking a threatening step towards the Elder.

I held him back half-heartedly, since he was my dominant and pushing, or pulling in this case, wasn't in my nature and would only serve in making him even angrier.

"Just tell the boy and spare him the pair of shorts he's wearing. He's so close to phasing." Skyla taunted.

"Why don't you do it? Why don't you turn his life upside down like you're asking me to do?! HE ALREADY HATES ME ENOUGH!" Joshua screamed in desperation. My eyes narrowed as Skyla's lips twitched as her eyes narrowed minutely.

"That's not of my doing. Besides, I wasn't the one who lied to his face when he was told I was dead."

"Neither was I!" Joshua snarled in reply. "You were the one who abandoned him and faked your fucking death!"

"Wait, what?" I spluttered. Who the fuck was this woman? Chris was watching in confusion as well. "What are you talking about?"

Joshua's gaze rose to mine defiantly before flickering over to Chris'. He didn't look away and they stared each other down for the longest time before Joshua finally spoke.

"You want to know who this woman is? Are you sure you want to fuck your life up again?" he asked, harshly. Chris growls.

"Just spit it the fuck out, Old Man!"

"She's your_mother_. Skyla is your mother. She faked her death so she could go back to her little friends wherever the fuck they were and then she left you with a woman who wasn't even your grandmother." Joshua's words became more and more strangled as they choked their way from his throat. His gaze finally fell and he buried his head in his heads again.

"I did what I thought best. I expected this man to pick up his duties but was disappointed when he didn't. I had to do something so I found a kind lady who had lost her child young. She took you in and raised you but she passed away." Skyla explained.

"You never came back. You abandoned him just like I did, Skyla, our own son!" Joshua wept.

My breath hitched as my Elder's words registered in my mind.

I was pretty sure my eyes were as wide as saucers but I couldn't even begin to hide my surprise. Panic began to bubble up inside me as my thoughts turned to my Chris. He had frozen beside me as soon as _the word_ left Joshua's mouth and I was willing to bet my left leg that he was in a state of shock. He wasn't even trembling anymore, he was so caught off guard. Either that or he was trembling so fast it made him immobile. That was possible, right?

I glanced around the beach with a critical eye to gauge how my brothers had taken this bombshell. Jacob was glaring at Joshua with fierce irritation and disbelief. Both Embry and Paul looked devastated for Chris but royally [pissed with our Elder. The rest of the pack were in similar states of shock as Chris was, eyes wide and mouths hanging wide open.

My gaze shifted to the wolves still lining the forest edge. Only Richard, Nix and Tim were phased human now but they looked as calm as the situation allowed. In fact, they didn't look at all surprised by Joshua's words an revelations. Mostly, Nix and Richard were too focused on my boys to even pay attention to anything beside them.

Anger and hatred burned in my chest towards them, mostly for hurting my boys. How could they betray them like this? I hardly trusted Richard before this so it wasn't really much of a surprise where he was concerned but Nix...I was actually beginning to like that boy. He made Puppy so happy...

There was one thing for sure after all this shit was over, I would certainly be having words with the New Zealand alpha and Beta. I didn't care if they were both significantly bigger than me.

And finally, my eyes settled on the foreign party still bordering the coastline. Skyla stood as regal as ever with her guys flanked either side of her. Donovan was watching everyone but no one in particular. Nick was the one who seemed most guarded, his eyes fixed on my Chris as if he expected him to blow any second now. As well as I know my Chris, I knew that was a startling possibility too.

Skyla's eyes, they were also fixed upon my Chris but what startled me the most was that she didn't look guarded or unsure. She looked absolutely devastated, as if Chris' reaction hit her hard in the chest and knocked her breathless. Guilt and shame swam in the depths of her violet orbs, clear as day.

If this woman really was my Chris' mother, she felt more guilt about what she did to her son than I ever thought a woman who willing left her son could ever feel.

It was obvious this woman only had one main regret in life, her very long life, and that was ever leaving the boy who was currently breaking down inside, before her very eyes.

I knew though that Chris wouldn't be rational enough to hear anything she or his father had to say, even _after_ he'd calmed down significantly. My Chris was one to hold grudges; the grudge he's harboured towards Joshua had never really lessened even after he'd made common ground with Sam.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Chris snapped out of this stunned daze and when he did, it was inevitable that all hell was going to break loose. Joshua _really_ couldn't afford to be here right now, not in the state my Chris was in.

"Dad, is it true?" SJ whimpered quietly in my ear from behind me. I reached back and gripped his hand that was clenched around my pant leg.

"I don't know, Son." I murmured just as quietly. I swallowed. "Your father's mother was supposed to have died giving birth to him. If that's true, there's no possible way that this woman is is mother."

"But Dad...she looks _so_ much like him, or he looks like her rather." MJ whispered in my other ear. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I know, MJ, I know." I agreed, reluctantly.

"This shit is so god damned fucked up." PT muttered.

For once, I didn't admonish him for his language because he was completely right – this was so fucked up.

Achingly slowly, Chris began to thaw. The Adam's Apple in his throat bobbed a few times before he took a deep, shaking breath. Like ripples in a pond, from the very tips of his fingers and toes, he began to tremble violently and then it was like the domino effect but in slow motion. His fists clenched as it spread to his wrists...his forearms...until his shoulders were shaking.

I had to grip MJ's shoulder and pull him back swiftly in case he lost all control and phased too close to our boy. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt one of them, intentional or not.

As his trembling engulfed his chest, a low, feral growl vibrated from deep within his chest, escaping through teeth clenched so hard that I could see the muscles in his jaw twitching with the effort.

His eyes were wild and primal, staring daggers at Josh from the dark, depth-less pits of his eyes.

The entire Pack was instantly on guard, their bodies coiling for an attack.

It was all well and good that Chris was completely enraged with his father but he was still an Elder and killing him would get him nothing other than a one-way express ticket off the Reservation. Or worse, penalty of death.

I tried not to let the panic incapacitate me at the mere thought. I had to focus right now.

"Chris, you need to calm down. There are humans here. People could get hurt. Your _son_ could get hurt. Calm down, NOW." Jacob commanded in his Alpha Tone as he moved to stand in front of our knelt Elder. The Tone had no effect on my mate though; he was too far gone to see sense, reason or even hear his own conscience. "Seth, do something!"

"Jesus Jake, what do you suggest? Have you forgotten that I'm his submissive? That he is my Dominant? You're asking em to undermine him, to get in his way. That's not fair." I pleaded with him. He rolled his eyes.

"I know. I do. But there's no other choice. Just fucking try!" he commanded again and I flinched at the Tone in his voice. No choice now... Here goes.

I made a small, slightly panicked noise in the back of my throat and then sighed heavily before gently pushing MJ towards his brothers. Then I stepped right in front of their Papa, placing my hands (hopefully) soothingly onto his chest. He didn't acknowledge me whatsoever, and I was his mate. He truly was lost to us right now. Lost to the rage.

I had to try anyway. Jacob gave me no choice.

"Chris, Baby, calm down for me, okay? Please? I need you to calm down or people could get hurt. You could hurt our boy, our MJ. He standing right behind you. Chris, please, you need to listen to me now." I pleaded with him. I knew from the unresponsiveness of his eyes that my words fell on deaf ears.

Chris' chest literally vibrated beneath my hands as he continued to devour Joshua's form with his black eyes. The pure hatred and animalistic glint in his eyes was startling up close. He looked like a rabid animal. There was even spittle forcing its way through his clenched teeth. Utter horror overtook me when I realised there wasn't anything we could do short of holding him back.

Joshua needed to get out of here before he ended up in a body bag.

My mate wasn't angry. He wasn't even enraged. He was fucking incensed. Blind with violent ire that I haven't even seen in Paul's eyes before. I should have known bringing up the subject of his mother in any situation would be detrimental to Chris' sanity.

There were places, topics, that were just best left alone; Joshua knew this. And yet, he was now the sole target of an incensed shape shifter that only two wolves had a hope in hell's chance to restraining. Maybe three since Ephraim phased at 13.

Joshua was fucked.

"Jake..." I called, fear crippling me. I couldn't move a muscle. His eyes widened at the sheer terror in my tone. I set my wide, frightened gaze upon his. "Hold. Him. Down. Now."

no sooner than the last word leaning my mouth, my eardrums were rupture when the most terrifying, inhuman growl resonated across the beach, echoing throughout the forest. Chris literally exploded against my hands.

I felt Chris' claws tearing into my shoulders and down my arms as if he had tried to shove me away just as he phased.

The sheer velocity and violence of the phase sent me hurtling through the air.

I felt the impact against the tree at the back of my head first and foremost but then a blinding pain surged directly down my spine and I cried out in sheer agony. Branches fell from above me from the force I hit their truck, slicing my skin open further. A thick haze began to creep at the edges of my vision and I groaned.

"DAD! NO!" SJ screamed.

"THE FUCK PAPA!" PT bellowed, outraged.

"Dad! Papa! Snap the fuck out of it, you just hurt Dad! FUCK, YOU JUST HURT DAD, YOU BASTARD!" MJ screeched, completely overcome.

I looked up just in time to see my eldest son sailing through the air, his skin fissuring to give way to thick, bushy, black and white fur. His growl was fierce and his target was set. It would have been an extremely proud moment for me...

...if it weren't for the fact that my eldest son was hurtling directly towards his Papa, ready to punish anyone who dare lay a hand on me.

The shock and fear was too much and the blackness finally took me captive.

My eyes closed.

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

Everything had completely gone to shit.

Trust Joshua fucking Uley to be the source of it all.

No, wait, fuck that shit!

These crazy-ass, pointy-eared motherfuckers were the centre of all this crap. If they hadn't have crawled out of their shitty little holes and stuck their damn noses into Quileute business then I'd be fucking my wife right now instead of wrestling a horse-sized wolf to prevent him from killing his idiotic father.

He's already bitten me in the fucking face and ass. I was pissed as hell.

_For fuck's sake, Chris, calm down! I'm pissed too, okay? But killing the motherfucker will solve nothing!_ I yelled through the pack mind.

He didn't acknowledge anyone though. Jacob, Brady, Alex, Quil, they all shouted at him to see sense, to listen to reason but Chris' mind was just like a fucking black hole. It was like he's lost within his own mind, his own rage.

Chris snarled, growl and struggled beneath Jacob and I. Knew that anyone else wouldn't have a kitty in hell's chance of keeping this fucker pinned to the sand. Jacob and I were the only ones strong enough to take him when he was rational by ourselves. As pissed as he was, even together Jacob and I were struggling. I had no idea how much longer we could actually keep him down.

Of course, it didn't help matters that MJ seemed to be out for his Papa's blood for hurting Seth. I admit, I was absently worried for my fallen brother but my task right now required my full attention otherwise we could all be fucking dead.

My heart truly went out to my brother. I knew that his world had just been blown to shit. On top of that, after he regained his sense and reasoning, he had to deal with the glaring fact that he had hurt his mate. I had been there, just barely, to see Sam's catatonic state after he hurt Emily. It was really hard for him. I knew my brother would be in the same state once he realises what was truly happening outside his world of rage and vengeance.

_Paul, we're not going to keep him down much longer. Joshua needs to get the fuck out of here. Quil, get Billy, Sue and Josh out. Now._ Jacob added to Quil, who had been wrestling with MJ to keep him off his father, and evidently, us.

_What about MJ? _Quil asked, panting slightly.

_I'll handle it. Just go. Now. _Jacob ordered again.

As I expected, as soon as Quil let go of the young wolf, he darted straight towards us in blind rage. Jacob lifted his head higher and growled menacingly.

_STOP MJ. You're to stay exactly where you are and not to move a muscle. Do you understand me?_ He ordered, in the Tone. MJ growled.

_But he-_

_No buts. I said do you understand me?_ He snarled, cutting the boy off. MJ growled again but nodded his large head. _Good. _

So at least that was one crisis averted...for now. Now we had to figure out a way to keep Chris from killing his father later. Or better yet, the woman still watching on like this was her favourite fucking soap opera.

I knew this shit was going to get worse long before it got better. I just hoped my ass could be spared another chuck ripped out of it from now on.

* * *

**Embry's Point of View**

"Dad, what the fuck?! Are you actually that cruel or just a fucking asshole?" I bellowed, advancing towards Josh before Quil could cart him away. He was still trembling, staring dazed at the woman who paid no attention to him, rather to her struggling son beneath my Pack brother and Alpha.

"What? N-no, I-I'm telling the truth! Don't you think I would recognise the mother of my kid?" Josh replied, breathlessly. I'd give him a reason to be breathless in a minute if he didn't stop lying to me.

"Chris' mother died in child birth, you sick fuck! Don't you think you've hurt Chris enough for a lifetime without fucking him over like this too?!" I asked, clenching his collar in my hands as I lifted him completely off the ground in my anger.

"Embry, put him down! He is still an Elder and you will treat him with respect!" Billy shouted at me. I glared over at the man I'd valued as a father.

"What, like how he's shown his son respect?" I snarled. Billy sighed and his eyes hardened.

"I understand that he was in the wrong but he is still important to this tribe. Disrespecting him could have serious consequences." He reasoned with me. "Has it occurred to you to actually ask the woman herself if Joshua is telling the truth or not?"

"I stared at him for a long while before I sighed, turning my gaze over to the woman still stood majestically between her guys. Donovan stood like a professional sentry. His eyes seemed to taking in everybody at once and yet, no one in particular without actually betraying the calm aura around him. |His eyes didn't flicker this way and that as I expected the to do.

Nick, well...he was flipping his bow back and forth in the air. His face remained amused as he watched the action unfold over my shoulder.

Funnily enough, it was him that I was most wary of. His demeanour may be relaxed now but he gave off the vibe that it could all change in a nano-second. Whilst his posture was relaxed, his eyes took in each and every being's position and adjusted accordingly whenever those positions changed. It was subtle and couldn't be seen unless you truly watched him.

_He_ was the woman's bodyguard; he was too well trained not to be

"Well, care to explain yourself?" I asked, unable to stop the snarl from pulling at my top lip.

The woman smiled and took a step forward. Nick mirrored her instantaneously whereas it took Donovan a second more to adjust. Nick was either extremely well-trained or he was more in tune with the woman than any of her guard ever could hope to be.

"All will be explained in time. For now, shouldn't you be calming down my son?" She asked, glancing at the struggling wolf on the ground. I glared at her in disbelief. "Young Embry, I know you have no reason to trust a word any of us say...but I assure you, that boy residing in that wolf right there came from my womb. Chris is my son."

It was as if Chris was waiting for that verbal confirmation from the woman. An agonised how filled the air, the pain in it startling and heartbreaking. I dropped the elder I still had in my hands to cover my ears. My eyes shot open in shock as the howl morphed into a strained scream and muffled, strangled words.

"NOOO! **NO!**Fucking lying bitch! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you myself!" he screamed, now trying to fight off a very human Jacob and Paul.

They managed to pin his arms and legs down, whilst he was faced down, thankfully. He still struggled though, clawing at the sand beneath his hands. He glared with hatred toward the woman, whose eyes began to swell with tears at his words.

"Fucking lies! She's dead, damn it! She's fucking dead, you heartless bitch! Let me go! Let me go, fuckers! I'll kill her!" He bellowed.

He managed to get his arm free of Paul's hold and he reeled it back before letting it whip forward. Paul jerked backwards from the impact and his hands instinctively flew to his nose as he began cursing out Chris. Quil quickly sprang into action to take Paul's place.

"Chris, calm down!" Quil pleaded as he struggled to keep him pinned. Chris was a lot stronger than Quil, even in human form.

"Let me through. Let me through!" SJ commanded frantically as he fell to his knees at Chris' side. Quil shifted accordingly to give him room. SJ gripped his Papa's face between his hands and tried to make eye contact as he pleaded, "Papa! Papa, please! It's me, it's SJ. Please Papa, calm down for me okay? I need you to calm down. Dad is still unconscious and bleeding badly. MJ is barely contained with the Alpha order. Please Papa, listen to me. Look at me. I _need_ you to calm down."

The intensity and desperation in his youngest son's voice seemed to penetrate the thick haze of rage running rampage inside his head. His flickering eyes finally settled on his face, seeing something for the first time since that sinful announcement came from his father's mouth. They were still wild and feral but they were inhabited and focused unlike before.

"Daddy, please, I need you to come back and help me, okay? Help Dad. Help MJ. We all need you." SJ begged, peering directly into his Papa's eyes.

There was silence for ten whole seconds whilst Chris' struggling lessened. I sighed in relief as Jacob and Paul were actually able to let him go, but remained close in case he completely lost it again. Chris took some gasping breaths and puled SJ in close to his chest, chanting that he was sorry and that it was all going to be okay.

It was extremely heartbreaking to see a guy who had once been hard-faced and stone-hearted, a guy who was an expert in shielding his emotions and his face, break down like he was right now. The tears falling from his eyes were a rare sight by themselves.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Papa, shut up and listen. Dad's over there. He hasn't moved. Please." SJ cried.

Chris' gaze shifted in slow motion to where his mate lay prone and bleeding into the sand below him. I was remorseful, with everything that had gone on, that I had momentarily forgotten about my Pack brother's state and health. But now, it all came flooding back to every single one of us. Jacob and Quil bounded over to him but my eyes were fixed on Chris and his mortified, almost haunted expression.

Had I thought he looked feral and outraged before, it compared in no way to his expression now when he seethed over the fact that someone had hurt his mate. My heart pulled in my chest as his face morphed into heartbreak and shame when he realised that he had been the one to lay a hand on his mate. _He_ had been the one to spill his mate's blood and possibly scar him for a very long time.

"Oh my God...Oh God, what have I done?" He whispered, horrified. His face was ashen. "Seth...Seth! SETH!"

He lunged towards his mate.

* * *

**Chris' Point of View**

All thought about those creatures who attacked me; all thought that my father was a sick, twisted motherfucker; the speculation that the woman stood not twenty feet away from me could be more than the mere ghost of my mother didn't even compute in my mind as my eyes developed tunnel vision for my mate. I saw my Pup lying, unmoving, at the base of a great oak tree by my own hand.

The shock, the anger. The rage and ire that surged through me like searing molten lava through my veins had been long forgotten as were the reasons behind it as I scrambled across the beach to my One and Only.

Now I was haunted by my immense pain and guilt for even laying a finger on him. I would never forgive myself for this.

The fact that my eldest son, my MJ, had phased for the first time just to attack me didn't even matter to me, though it should have. He should have gotten a few blows in. The others should not have interfered. I knew for a fact that Sam practically begged Paul to beat him to a pulp after what he did to Emily. Did I not deserve the same?

I hovered over my mate's slashed up body and took his face into my hands. I tapped his bloody cheek a couple of times, begging him to open those beautiful eyes and tell me that he was okay. I got no response. Not even an eye flutter. Pup still lay there with his eyes closed but thankfully, his breathing was steady and even and his lacerations looked to be knitting themselves back together right before my eyes...well, the smaller ones.

There were three deep, dark crimson gashes that weren't. Not even slowly. They marred his beautiful russet skin on both arms, from his wrists to the tips of his shoulders. On his right arm, the middle slice tore through the sacred ink that stood as a symbol of Pack membership – his tattoo. A sob wrenched its way out my throat as my guilt tripled.

Someone knelt down on the other side of my mate, as naked as I was, and upon instinct I growled at him, low and deeply in warning. MJ's head snapped up at the sound and a growl as equally viscous as mine ripped from his own chest. He glared at me. I flinched back at the mild hatred and hostility glowering in his eyes.

"You _don't_ want to challenge my control right now, _Papa_." He snarled.

My heart whined in hurt and protest as he used and abused the sanctity that came with the word 'Papa', the endearment he had called me for his very first word when he was only 13 months old. Right now, he made it sound like a bad word, a swear word.

"I'll deal with you, with everything, later but right now, I'd like to concentrate on my Dad. Is that alright with you...Sir?"

I flinched yet again at his coldness and formality but nodded my head in consent, not that he even needed it right now or cared for it. I watched intently, still half crazed, as my son checked over each and every laceration marring my mate's skin. The six, three on each arm, had not yet stopped bleeding nor had it begun to heal, which was a grave concern for all who watched on.

I was growing more and more anxious the longer my mate remained hurt and out in the open like this, near people who I didn't trust one little bit.

"You know first aid now?" I mumbled shakily. He glared up at me through his eyelashes.

"Grandma Sue had been teaching me some things." he answered shortly, reluctantly. I nodded, hardly surprised.

"Injuries such as those will not heal by themselves, or at least not in the conventional shifter way." _She_ called softly. I tensed at the sound of her voice and hoped she'd shut the fuck up, and soon, before I tore her head off her dainty shoulders. "Those were inflicted upon him by his mate, another shape shifter, whilst the others, the smaller ones, were inflicted when the branches of that tree fell from their perches."

"Fuck! So...what do we do? If he's not healing then this is bad; he's losing too much blood." Jacob panted out, worriedly. I whimpered.

"Look inside yourself, Matthew. You know what you must do. You are my Grandson, after all. My blood partly flow3s through your veins." Skyla told him. I growled lowly as she addressed my son as her grandson, but both MJ and Jacob shot me glares.

"With all due respect for who you claim to be to me, Ma'am, I don't really have time for your psycho babble and riddles so could you state to me in plain English, none of that foreign stuff, how I'm supposed to save my Dad before he bleeds anymore under the same tree he and I used to read together under for over a decade?" MJ demanded, babbling way more than was strictly necessary but it seemed to work in his favour.

"Heal him, as your birthright." She commanded. All mirth and joking around was now vacant from her face and her voice. She sounded completely serious. MJ looked even more confused and irritated and I would be too.

"Fuck sake, I said no more psycho babble. We know he needs to heal." he growled.

"It was a simple English sentence, Matthew. Easy enough to understand. Heal him as it is your birthright to harness the magic to do so. Heal him. Place your palms over the lacerations and heal your father, Matthew." She commanded yet again.

"The fuck...? I don't have mystical healer's hands, Ma'am. What you're saying is impossible." MJ spluttered, rubbing his palms together,.

I glanced down at his hands and it was only then that I saw them. Two tattoos, in simple black ink, sat right there on either wrist. They looked like...like wings. Only when his wrists were placed together would they even become a pair.

"MJ, when did you get those? They weren't on your wrists before you phased." I stated, staring at his strange markings.

Skyla smirked covertly as MJ looked down at his wrists. His eyes widened and he seemed to grow pale white, or as white as a Quileute could get. He clenched his hands and blinked as if they were just a figment of his imagination and they would disappear once he opened his eyes again.

"Wha- They weren't. They weren't there earlier. What did you do?" He shouted accusingly at Skyla. She held her hands up defensively whilst Nick bristled slightly under the hostility shown towards his Highness.

"Not a thing, I assure you, other than be the source of your blood and power." She replied. She gestured to his wrists with a proud smile on her face. "These right there are a sign of your heritage, of your relation to me. See, I have the pair inked into my right shoulder-blade."

And she did; we saw them when she turned around briefly. MJ's eyes were still wide in disbelief.

"They came to you after you phased though it was not the cause. Unlocking the baser Quileute magic flowing through your veins is one thing. Our magic, the magic of the Fae, is only unlocked when the possessor is in dire need of it. Your father is hurt badly. It is safe to say that it is needed now." She explained.

"'Magic of the Fae' as in...fucking _fairies_?" Quil scoffed incredulously. Skyla simply nodded at him in confirmation. "And you expect us to believe that, do you?"

"Vampires, werewolves and shape shifters are all real but are said to be myths and folklore. The Fae, also perceived as legend, are no different. We are most certainly real, Mr. Ateara. What you choose to believe is entirely your decision however we don't simply stop existing because you don't believe." She told him, sagely.

"Okay, so say we _do_ believe you; what proof can you give us? Why reveal yourself to a Pack of Shape Shifters on the coast? Why now? What brought you here, specifically, to this area?" Jacob fired off, taking a few steps towards the woman.

Nick, who was ever silent and watchful despite his mirthful entrance, mirrored Jacob and jabbed the tip of his bow into the very middle of his chest. The warning was clear - step no further. Jacob met Nick's gaze evenly. The guy had guts. He didn't back down from our Alpha and Jacob could be one scary son of a bitch.

"I wouldn't take another step unless you value your life. I will tolerate your hostile, disrespectful words directed towards my Queen, towards my _mother_. I won't however tolerate any threatening move towards her. I'm sure you understand, had I took a threatening step towards your Bella, or your Sarah, rest her soul."

Jacob bristled as the two most important women he's ever had in his life were brought into the fray. Embry stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down whilst Skyla glared at _her son_ and forcefully knocked the bow away from Jacob. Donovan stood back, watching carefully.

"Alpha Black, I apologise for my son's ill thought words about your loved ones. I assure you he meant no threat towards them. I understand that you and your brothers are very confused and that you need to get back into control of the situation is weighing greatly upon you and your self-control but I simply cannot answer your questions right now. As I said; all in due time.

"Right now, I believe your main concern is your fallen brother and how his very talented son can help him. I have given him his answer. He merely has to reach inside himself and harness the intense feelings he has to help his father. Matthew, feel them. Truly feel them as if they were the very lifeblood that flows through your veins. They are their own entity. Imagine that entity surging through you, growing more and more powerful until they crave release. Let that power flow through your palms and into your father."

"You're crazy. I don't have some voodoo powers, god damn it. You're wasting my time. We need to get him to the clinic." MJ growled, moving to scoop Pup into his arms. Skyla held up a hand to stop him.

"Please, just indulge me. Do as I have instructed, lest you look back and wonder 'what if' in the event something...goes wrong and you lose him." Skyla practically pleaded. MJ stared at her to gauge her seriousness and then scoffed.

"You want me to make a fool of myself." he stated with a hint of mistrust. She shook her head.

"I wish for you to settle a woman's curiosity once and for all. Those tattoos appeared out of nowhere, as you are aware. Why would that happen if they didn't forebode some great power?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You did something." he accused. She sighed.

"Please." she begged one last time. MJ sighed deeply and laughed disbelievingly.

"I'm never going to live this down..." he mumbled to himself before taking a deep breath. He peered down at his hands before rubbing them together. "Here goes..."

We all watched with bated breath as MJ's hands hovered over my mate's right forearm. My heart was racing a mile a minute and every instinct within me was screaming for me to snatch up my mate and run.

Nothing happened for the longest time and I could see the growing humiliation and irritation on MJ's face. I was becoming angry with Skyla for embarrassing my son. MJ was just about to take his hand away when his wrists- no, his _tattoos_ began to...glow? My eyes widened along with everyone elses as the glow began to seep from the centre of his palms. It seemed to...caress the lacerations marring my mate's skin.

I could have sobbed with joy as I watched the cuts in shock as they knitted back together faster than even our wolf healing could have ever done. MJ began to pant with shock and surprise but also fatigue.

Skyla leaned over to Nick and whispered something in his ear. Then, before anyone could stop him, he had MJ's wrists in his hands and he wrenched them away from Pup. MJ fell back onto his ass, panting more than ever. His face looked drawn. I stared at him in shock, too shocked to even form words. Nick moved back beside Skyla.

"I'm sorry I ordered him to touch you, Matthew. I simply couldn't allow you to go any further. You have healed the worst of it and I am sure you're feeling very weak right now. You did amazingly. The rest will heal by themselves. Well done, Matthew." Skyla praised my son, extremely proud.

MJ stared at his Dad. His face vacant as if he couldn't understand the magnitude of what he'd actually done. SJ crept forwards and ran his finger across one of the cuts on Pup's arm. He looked amazed. PT knelt down besides his older brother, placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"You did it..." he breathed, stunned. MJ nodded softly, completely out of it. "I mean, you actually did it. You _healed_ him MJ...Skyla was right."

"I know." he whispered.

"How?" SJ croaked as he turned his face over his shoulder towards Skyla. She smiled at him softly.

"I told you...You are my Grandsons. The magic that began from my ancestors flows through you, along with the magic of the Quileute. The combination is extremely rare, I assure you. As of this millennium, you are three of a kind." she stated, smiling.

"The house...the bonfire..." SJ breathed, flopping back onto his ass next to MJ. "Th-that was- that was...us?"

"I know of the incident you speak of. My...friend informed me of what occurred. In reply to what you're asking - yes, that was PT and yourself."

"How?" SJ croaked once again. "W-we don't have any new tattoos or anything."

"All in due time, Young One. " She replied before turning to Jacob. "You trust me now, I sense."

"It's pretty hard not to...considering what just happened...But don't think you get free reign around here. I want someone escorting you and your guys _everywhere_. you're not to be left alone, especially not together." he commanded. She merely nodded. "Now it's late. Seth needs to rest and the kids have school tomorrow-"

"But Uncle Jake-"

"No, Alex. School tomorrow." Jacob repeated in his Alpha Tone. Alex nodded. Jake turned to Skyla. "You will stay with me. I don't want you out of my sight."

"Of course."

He looked at Nick, more specifically, his bow. "He locks that up." he demanded. Both Skyla and Nick laughed. "What?"

"Good luck separating my son from his bow. It has been like another appendage since he was three."

"Yeah, I'm sure...I think he's overcompensating for something." Quil muttered to Embry who smacked him in the back of his head. Nick simply glared at him.

"Why would you care? Would you like to check?" Nick offered, sarcastically. "I warn you though, from my vantage point whilst you're on your knees, I might just shoot you in the ass with my _overcompensating_ bow and arrow. Ain't no queer getting anywhere near my cock. You sure you wanna check?"

"I'm good thanks." Quil quickly replied. Nick smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Nicholas, stop teasing them." Skyla sighed, though I could see the smile on her lips.

"Damn it, I hate that name." he growled back under his breath. Skyla chuckled.

"You should follow me back to my home. It's not far from here. My wife Bella will get your room ready. You two, might have to fight over the couch." He added to Nick and Donovan. Nick cocked an eyebrow at Donovan.

"I outranked him; fight won." he chuckled. Donovan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, we have two couches." Jacob chuckled at the discomfort on his face.

"Jake, we're going to take Dad home, okay? He feels a little cold." SJ called out, standing beside MJ who now had Pup securely in his arms.

Standing side by side, it now seemed MJ was the largest of them. But then, he was the oldest. All I could think about was the fact that they looked so...grown-up. They weren't my little boys anymore, the tiny little boys who always begged me to lift them one handed whilst they gripped onto my biceps. They weren't the little boys who constantly pleaded for one more bed-time story. They always begged me, never Pup, because they knew that where they were concerned...I was a complete pushover.

As I watched my oldest son, my MJ, take charge, only one thing was apparent to me – they didn't need me. Now, with what I have done to their Dad, they probably didn't want me around right now either.

I made my way towards the three.

MJ took a step back at my approach and shook his head before turning to walk swiftly away. PT and SJ stared at their brother before turning to look at me with heartbreaking expressions. PT sighed heavily, looking extremely conflicted before he just shook his head as well and strode away.

The action broke my heart and I swallowed thickly, turning my gaze cautiously towards my last son. He looked sorrowed and reluctant. He stepped towards me and reached out at arms length to place his hand on my shoulder. Even SJ, my most loving, compassionate son, couldn't bear to be closer than this to me. My heart shattered.

"Papa..." he whispered, shakily. I shook my head and tried to get my tears under control.

"Don't worry about me. I understand. I can't be trusted. Just go be with the family, Son." I murmured, strained. SJ's chin quivered. He looked away before nodding.

"I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he replied before striding after his brothers and my Pup.

I watched intently as MJ carefully manoeuvred Seth into the back seat of the car so that his head was resting on SJ's lap. I could see the glistening on SJ's cheeks as he peered down at his Dad. PT climbed into the drivers' seat whilst MJ took the passengers. Both of them determinedly kept their gazes out the wind-shield, ignoring me.

I could feel the imprint pull tightening the further they drove away. Knowing my Pup was hurt, and by my hand no less, was too much for me to bear but now he had been taken away because my very presence was detrimental to him right now.

I felt like my whole life he just driven away in my car, leaving me behind. I felt like I'd lost everything, fucked everything up just as I always did as a teenager.

Fuck...I thought I'd broken that spell.

The pain was too much and with a strangled cry, I dropped to my knees as they buckled beneath me. My head hung and for the first time in God knows how many years...

...I cried.

* * *

**Wow, okay, not where I was expecting it to go in the end. I fully intended Chris to go home with the boys and Pup...oh well...I guess he can just break down instead :/ Did any of you expect MJ to be so cold towards Chris? What about how the other two reacted?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! It's always appreciated.**

**Love MrsWolfPack  
****xxx**


	18. Broken

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Sorry for the lateness! Thanks for all the reviews and adds! :D**

**I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. Sorry guys!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on Clouded Destiny...**

_"Papa..." he whispered, shakily. I shook my head and tried to get my tears under control._

_"Don't worry about me. I understand. I can't be trusted. Just go be with the family, Son." I murmured, strained. SJ's chin quivered. He looked away before nodding._

_"I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he replied before striding after his brothers and my Pup._

_I watched intently as MJ carefully manoeuvred Seth into the back seat of the car so that his head was resting on SJ's lap. I could see the glistening on SJ's cheeks as he peered down at his Dad. PT climbed into the drivers' seat whilst MJ took the passengers. Both of them determinedly kept their gazes out the wind-shield, ignoring me._

_I could feel the imprint pull tightening the further they drove away. Knowing my Pup was hurt, and by my hand no less, was too much for me to bear but now he had been taken away because my very presence was detrimental to him right now._

_I felt like my whole life he just driven away in my car, leaving me behind. I felt like I'd lost everything, fucked everything up just as I always did as a teenager._

_Fuck...I thought I'd broken that spell._

_The pain was too much and with a strangled cry, I dropped to my knees as they buckled beneath me. My head hung and for the first time in God knows how many years..._

_...I cried._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Broken**

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

Chris had been walking around like a fucking zombie for the last three days. No amount of shouting or threatening from me would bring him out of his stupor. It reminded me of that time just after he'd phased for the first time and had pushed his Pup away. He'd had his head stuck up his ass then, along with a very pointy stick, but this time, it was different.

Chris was acting like a man who had lost everything. Only Sam truly understood and related to what we all saw in Chris' eyes every time he made eye contact. He was broken. He was lost. It was hard seeing him like that.

My entire body shuddered as I remembered him falling to his knees that day, crying his soul out as it started to rain. I'd pulled his dead-weight across the beach and had thrown him onto my couch. He'd stayed there for two days in self-pity and self-loathing.

A wolf's worst nightmare was unintentionally hurting the one he loved above all else after we saw what it had done to Sam. He had gone to such extreme lengths to keep that from happening to any other imprint and despite the fact that we all hated him for keeping us away from the ones we loved after our first phase, Jacob in particular, we now understood. We could now see that it was to prevent this very thing unravelling right before our eyes in my living room.

Chris had hurt his Mate. His boys hated him for it. SJ was the only one who seemed to still make an effort to ask how his Papa was. PT was torn, following his older brother's example. MJ, he was unforgiving and hated Chris for hurting his Dad.

Seth had woken up this morning, not four hours ago. Chris seemed to have sensed it as it happened, and had brightened somewhat. However, with every hour that passed when Seth didn't come to him, his hope faded and I watched as my little brother slowly decayed into the man he had been since four days ago.

I knew that I wouldn't be the one to bring him out of this one, unlike the last time. Seth would have to do it. He was the only one. Only, I knew that Chris' desolation didn't only stem from hurting Seth, it also came from disappointing his sons to the point of hatred in some cases. Deep down, I think Chris knew that his relationship with MJ would never bee= the same again.

With some work, he and PT could get back to the way they were and I had no doubt, due to give inherited forgiving nature, that SJ would come back to Chris on his own accord, forgive and in time, forget as well.

My anger boiled within my veins as my thoughts turned to the fuckers who had triggered Chris' psychotic break down four days ago. If Joshua hadn't have opened his poisonous mouth, if _Skyla_ hadn't have taunted Joshua into it, if she had just left it alone, Chris wouldn't have phased so close to Seth. He wouldn't have become overwhelmed with hurt, anger and confusion at their announcement.

It made me burn with anger and hatred imagining the way Skyla had smirked as it had been revealed, though I did gain some satisfaction as her face distorted in guilt and horror as Seth was sent flailing into the air at his Mate's hand, even if it was just for a second.

Chris had been so overcome that he was hardly containable. Had he had full reign, I knew that we would be on Elder down on the council and that it would be very likely that we'd be at war with some very pissed off fairies for killing that _woman_. Their army would be lead by Donovan and _Nick_, Chris' _young brother_.

Jealousy coursed through me in that very second at sharing Chris with his true brother. Again, I took some satisfaction from the fact that he was Skyla's son, and that perhaps, Chris' hatred of Skyla, as it seemed, would extend to Nick through association.

I felt a soft, feminine had brush over my bare shoulder, brining me out of my reverie abruptly. I took a deep breath and straightened out of my hunched position over the kitchen table. From my vantage point, I spied Chris, sitting unmoving on the edge of the couch as he stared at nothing. My gaze then lifted to the woman of my dreams, fantasies and reality.

Rachel smiled down at me softly, sadly as she squeezed my shoulders gently in a massage. I sighed and turned back to Chris, wondering when his suffering would end. Rachel leaned forward and rested her chin on top of my head, sighing softly.

"He's so unresponsive." She muttered sorrowful. My heart squeezed at the despair in my imprint's voice. I nodded in silent agreement. "Has SJ called? Maybe Seth himself?"

I shook my head. "No. Nothing." I rumbled.

"You think he'll eat something?" She mused, unsure. I shrugged.

"Maybe...wouldn't count on it though." I told her. She nodded with a sigh before letting me go to head to the fridge. "Where's Alex?"

"He's with PT."

"How is the kid?"

"Don't know. He wants to come talk to Chris, that much I know. Maybe he'll think MJ will turn his back on him as well, if he associates?" Rachel guessed. I shrugged.

"Who knows what's going through that entire family's head." I growled in frustration and helplessness.

"Do...Do you think he'll come? Seth? Do you think he'll come once he is able?"

"I hope so Rachel. Damn it, I hope so...He doesn't need anyone else giving up on him. If Seth was the one to do it, I don't think we'd ever get Chris back from that chaos in his head."

"Seth won't give up on him. They're imprinted _on each other_. They need each other equally. He'll come. He has to." Rachel stated decisively. I couldn't make my mind up on whether she was trying to convince me, or herself of that fact. She nudged my shoulder. "Go. Go sit with him. Talk to him some. He shouldn't be left alone right now."

I glanced at her and nodded, knowing she was right. I just didn't know what to say, or if he would even listen to a word I said. He just seemed so lost and no topic seemed as important as his potential danger of losing his family.

"Just go. You don't have to talk. Just go and sit with him." Rachel whispered, tearfully. I rose to myself, nodding before I pulled her into my arms. I kissed to the top of her head and then pushed her back from me slightly so I could kiss her mouth. She sighed and melted into me. I pulled back and caressed her cheeks.

"I'd never give up on you." I murmured softly. She smiled and nodded.

"I would never give up on you either." She whispered back.

I kissed her once more before letting her go. I walked slowly towards my brother, wrecking my brain for a way to help him. I came up with nothing whatsoever.

So I just sat with him.

I sat with him for four hours, watching him twitch with inner turmoil whilst waiting for his Mate to come to him. I knew he'd go to Seth but there was just no way – his sons had told him to stay away. For some of us, the order from our Pups was as strong as it was when issued by our Mates. Chris _literally_ couldn't go to Seth, not when his sons believed that their Dad's well-being was in jeopardy if he did. Chris would never risk Seth, even with himself, and never intentionally.

Watching him was painful; it cut me right down to my marrow but I wouldn't leave him alone in this suffering, even if he didn't know that I was here. His gaze had hardly shifted from the glass coffee table directly in front of him and even then, I doubted that he even _saw_ it.

Three hours later, it was dawning onto four in the afternoon. I hadn't moved from my spot across the room from Chris. Though my eyes have drooped some from boredom, I'd never let my gaze move from my brother. Sometime around two in the afternoon, Chris had shifted into a foetal position on my couch. I had called for Rachel, thinking that it might have been a turning point, and it had. Only, it was a turning point for the worst.

I'd never seen Chris as vulnerable and week as he was right then. It had almost brought me to tears.

Our Pack came and went. Embry lingered for an hour or two until the sight of his little brother was just too much for him to bear – he had to leave. Sam had been the same. As a matter of fact, none of the others had the stomach to see Chris either. He just radiated despair and depression. I found it hard but I wasn't giving up on him, not now.

Jacob had been the only one to stay indefinitely once he'd arrived. He took a seat in the remaining armchair opposite to mine and watched his Pack brother like I was. Thankfully, he dealt with Nicholas when he came calling to check up ion is brother. I knew had I been the one to answer the door, I probably would have decked the fucker. I only hated him because of association to _his mother_. As far as I was concerned, until Chris believed differently, I believed that his mother was dead, had died in childbirth.

Skyla never came and made the effort to check on her son throughout the four days. Nick came everyday but was shot down every time. Donovan came once but was too intimidated by Jacob to come again. Some guardian he was.

It was coming close to twelve hours since he'd known Seth had woken up from being unconscious – still nothing. Chris had given up hope around five and had fallen asleep. That had only lasted an hour until he went back to staring at nothing but his haunting daydreams.

Neither Rachel, Jacob or I put the TV on, which was out of the norm for this time in the evening. Rachel was obsessed with British game show programs, like Tipping Point and The Chase. She didn't feel like watching them today as she soon joined me on my lap to watch Chris.

It was so quiet. I, and I'm sure Jacob could as well, could hear the small creatures moving in the tree line of the forest, the ticking of the close and the whir of the fridge in the kitchen. We were so intent in listening to those that Chris' drawn, emotionless mumbling was the last ting we expected to hear, making us all jump as our gazes snapped to his unresponsive one.

"He didn't come." He stated the obvious. I swallowed hard.

Rachel just shook her head at us when Jacob and I both opened our mouths to answer. She obviously just wanted him to keep mumbling. At least that was doing something instead of just laying the unresponsive.

"I should have expected it. But I thought he might come." he mumbled on, blinking slowly. "Maybe I...I hurt him more than I realised...Maybe he couldn't move..."

I glanced at Jacob. He nodded at me. I interpreted that the statement being false, that Seth _had_ been moving around today. My stomach dropped. Neither of us spoke to correct him. It'd just depress him some more.

"i knew this would happen...It was inevitable." He whispered. I chocked slightly on my spit as Isaw tears flooding his eyes, trickling down his left temple to the cushion below his head.

"What?" Rachel whispered delicately. "What did you know would happen?"

"It always happens. It was inevitable." he droned on, hauntingly. "I let my guard down...I let happen. I should have been able to prevent it but...then I didn't any other time. Why would this time be any different?"

"Chris? What do you mean, Brother?" Jacob asked, low and deep but softly. Chris was silent for a time and we all worried that Jacob's question had made him relapse into his daydreams.

He replied after a few minutes, "I destroy everything I touch, every _good_ thing I touch...It's proven fact that has been tested throughout my life...Pup is the best thing to ever happen to me. I should have _known_. I should have _guessed_. It was inevitable that I'd destroy him too; that I would destroy my family...Just like them...Just like _him_..."

His voice faded into nothingness as darkness engulfed him. His eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out and deepened. The three of us stared at him, mouths and eyes gaping. I felt like I was choking on air.

"Did...did he just...?" Rachel breathed hoarsely as she stared at our brother's restless face. I nodded numbly.

"Fuck, this is worse than we thought..." Jacob mumbled, fearfully.

"It's dug everything back up from his adolescence. Fuck! We worked so hard with him to bury that fucking shit!" I swore angrily as I clenched my fists. "Fucking fairies!"

"What exactly has Seth done all day, Jacob? Why hasn't he been here?" Rachel asked her brother, only slightly accusing.

He sighed in reply before jerking his head suggestively towards the kitchen. I nodded, getting the idea before helping Rachel to her feet. We made our way towards the kitchen with Jacob following close behind us.

He got himself a glass of water and drained it in two gulps, gasping for air for a second before he placed the glass back onto the counter. He turned towards us after a second or two.

"Seth has been begging to come over all day." He revealed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"So where the fuck's he been? What's stopping him?"

"I'll give you one guess? And it's a 'who', not a 'what'." Jacob corrected, wryly. My eyes narrowed.

"MJ."

"Right Paul. He and SJ have been arguing about it all day."

"But why didn't Seth just come? He's taking orders from MJ now?" Rachel frowned in confusion.

"Seth can move, walk around but not very well. He's extremely weak and still hurting. He can't phase and he can't drive just yet. He tried but he couldn't work the pedals and the gear shift because he's stiff. Besides, MJ caught him and had him back inside the house before Seth could protest. The only way Seth could possibly get here right now is if someone drove him." Jacob told us, sombrely.

"But he can't keep them apart. It's a double imprint _and_ a shifter mating bond. Their bond is stronger than even mine and Paul's." Rachel protested, disapprovingly. I pulled her closer, sensing her distress.

"We know that. MJ is young and doesn't understand his fathers' bond fully yet. He's just trying to protect his Dad." I defended my nephew because I truly believed that it was all he was trying to do. "How is Seth? Without Chris, I mean? And about the attack?"

"Seth is every bit like what Emily was. He understands that accidents happen and that we're not always in control. He knows that Chris would never hurt him intentionally. He's really wanted to come here; he's as desperate for Chris as he can feel Chris is for him."Jacob answered. His head then dropped in shame. "If I hadn't have ordered Seth to-to calm h-him d-down..."

Rachel rushed over to her little brother's side, throwing her arms around his neck to pull his large frame down to her. Jacob accepted the embrace as he began to sob in regret and guilt. Rachel fussed over him, her distress rising. She turned in search for me, her eyes wide.

"Jacob, you made a mistake. You're only human...kinda. I mean-"

"What Paul is _trying_ to say, Jake, is that it wasn't your fault." Rachel interrupted me, shooting a scathing look in my direction. "All of you underestimated just how angry and out of control Chris was. In an ordinary world, Seth's touch would have diffused that anger almost instantly but he just felt too much, too soon and it overwhelmed him. It wasn't your fault."

I stared at my wife. "Yeah, what she said." I chuckled, jokingly. A whisper of a smile twitched at Jacob's mouth. "No, seriously, she's right. We already have one brother beating himself up over this shitty situation. We don't need you having a pity party too. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Chris' fault. We all know whose fault it is..."

"...Fucking fairies." I couldn't help but growled viciously.

Black brother and sister turned and rolled their eyes at me. It was scary how alike they looked when they did that.

"Dude, you suck at making people feel better." Nick suddenly commented from the kitchen window, where he sat lounging within its frame. The three of us turned and gaped at him, shocked that neither Jacob or I had heard him approach. "Aw, I wouldn't feel bad, Jacob. Even I admit that my mother handled that the wrong way. She knows it too, which is why she has kept out the way."

"The fuck are you doing here?" I snarled.

"May I come in?" He asked cheekily but never waited for an answer as he just hopped in through the fucking window. He leaned against the kitchen counter as if he owned the place. He cocky confidence was extremely irritating. "As for why I'm here, I came to check on my brother."

"Listen here, Fucker, Chris is _my_ brother. He doesn't even fucking know you." I growled, getting in the smirking fairy's face. This guy infuriated me.

"Naw, can't you share?" he pouted, mockingly. I roared and reared my fist back, all too ready to let it snap forward into the Fucker's face. Jacob leapt forward and caught it before I could execute the sucker punch.

The little Shit didn't even flinch. He just stood there with his smug, smarmy grin.

"Paul, stop it. Chris doesn't need your pissing contest for who the best brother is. Fuck's sake. He's catatonic in there and you're fighting amongst yourself and having a pity party?" Rachel shouted, aiming that last jab at Jacob, of course.

I knew my wife spoke sense, but I'd be damned if I admitted it. Her ego rivalled mine as it was.

"All I want I to check on him. Then I will leave." Nick tried to assure me but I was having none of it.

"Get the fuck out. I don't want you anywhere near him." I growled threateningly. He just sighed.

"I'm not here to cause him any more pain. I know what Mom did was awful. I've laid into her too. I won't speak to him. I'll just look in on him. Please." He almost begged, staring me straight in the eye. I could see the sincerity there and clenched my jaw as I felt my resolve cracking. Rachel's comforting hand on my back made me sigh, my protests dropping entirely.

"You do not speak to him. The last thing he needs is to see one of _you_. You go in, you get out. Deal?"

"You have my word." He nodded genuinely. I sighed and nodded, gesturing in Chris' direction. Rachel smiled at me warmly and I knew that I had done the right thing.

But was it the right thing for Chris? I wasn't sure yet.

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

"I'm not letting you anywhere near him, Dad! I'm sorry, I love you and I love him, no matter how much I hate him right now, but he's too dangerous! He nearly _killed_ you, Dad. What if he had?!" MJ screamed at me after I incessantly badgered him about driving me over to see my Chris.

I was desperate. I could _feel_ how devastated and guilty he felt over what happened. He was drowning in his self-depression and self-loathing. I felt fear. I felt despair. I felt desolation. He needed me but I couldn't get to him like I was right now. I was still so weak.

My whole body hurt. When I woke up, I couldn't even hold my eyes open for very long. It had taken me all morning to even muster up the strength to get out of bed and then, only the thought of getting to my Mate, my dominant, was what drove me.

Most of all, I was in _pain_. And not because of my injuries. I wanted my mate and being denied him hurt like a motherfucker. It hurt worse knowing the fact that at least one of my boys hated their Papa right now. I couldn't get a read on PT, I think he was only following his big brother to some extent but I could see the mild resentment in his eyes whenever I pleaded to go to Chris.

Many of my Pack brothers have been in and out all day, trying to convince MJ to cut his Papa some slack and imploring him to see what our separation was doing to me. MJ just constantly bit back with it was my Chris' fault I was in this state, not his.

But he didn't know the full consequences of Imprinting yet. Jacob had tried to explain but he'd hear none of it.

It was now approaching ten in the evening and I wouldn't let any of my boys help me to bed. I didn't want to sleep in there a second longer without my Chris. SJ, the only one of my sons who didn't seem to hold a shred of resentment towards their Papa, handed me a blanket and a pillow, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back weakly and opened my arms to him. He smiled wider and promptly snuggled down beside me. I threw the blanket around us and tucked it in. I wrapped my arms around him and just inhaled his scent. Even now, as a wolf, his scent hadn't changed from since he was a baby. I brought memories of countless nights cuddling him to my chest as a baby flash through my mind and I smiled wider.

"What?" He mumbled, muffled against my side. I shook my head shortly.

"Nothing...Just remembering." I chuckled softly. He lifted his head, eyeing me curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing...Just how you smell the same from when you were a baby, and the nights I used to cuddle you against my chest." I murmured in nostalgia. It made SJ smile.

"You _still_ cuddle me like I'm a baby." He pointed out, making me laugh gently.

"You _still_ love it." I retorted, to which he didn't reply, only smiled. "You're all triplets but _you_ are my Baby Boy."

"Yeah..." He sighed, happily.

"You always will be, even if you're imprinted to Nix." I told him sternly as I peered down at him. He blushed but nodded again. "How's that going, anyway?"

"Okay. We just talk a lot, hold hands. Nothing more than kissing." He assured me, blushing deeper. I smiled and nodded.

"Good. No matter what, SJ, when you ever get to _that_ stage with him, you have _got_ to be safe. Promise me" I demanded, firmly. He swallowed hard but nodded. "I don't want to be a grandfather _just_ yet."

"That still freaks me out a little." He admitted softly. I looked down at him again and nodded empathetically.

"It freaked your papa out too."

"Not you?" He asked, surprised. I shrugged.

"Not that much really. I _loved_ the idea of having real children with him, with carrying them _myself_. So many gay couples all over the world don't have that blessing, having to adopt to have surrogates. At least _I know_ that my boys are every part your Papa and I."

"Yeah...I guess I never thought about it that way. It's just weird, knowing I could get pregnant." SJ shuddered. I smiled.

"Good, maybe that'll be what makes sure he wraps it up. I won't lie to you, Puppy, being a pregnant shifter is dangerous. I had a rough time with the three of you."

"Is that why you never had anymore kids?" he asked curiously. I shrugged.

"Well yeah. That and the fact that the three of you were a handful. We were more than content with it being us and our boys. Just us guys." I sighed.

"You never wanted a daughter?"

"Well yeah. The thought of a daughter excites both me and your Papa. The time was just never right."

"You're still young." he mumbled, making me look down at him in surprise.

"That wouldn't be weird? Me and your Papa having another baby, possibly multiple?" SJ just shrugged.

"Having a baby sister would be awesome." he commented. I smiled.

"I'm sure your brother would share your sentiments." I joked, thinking of PT. SJ smirked and snorted.

"I doubt it. He loathes the thought of a baby sister." He laughed. "Besides, from the records, you'd be lucky to have a girl, if ever, considering Banana is the only one so far."

"Yeah, good point. We'd probably end up with three more boys." I groaned at the thought, making him laugh again.

At that moment, MJ and PT bounded down the stairs, glancing around until they saw the two of us sitting here on the sofa. Pt smiled at me but Mj avoided my gaze. I just sighed.

"We have patrol. You'll be okay with SJ?" PT asked, stripping off his shirt. SJ nodded whilst I smiled.

"Of course. Go on before you're late." I ordered.

Both of them nodded and went into the kitchen, out the back door. We both heard howls and then it was silent between us. Suddenly, SJ threw the blanket off us, making me jump. He peered down at me mischievously.

"Come on." He ordered, grabbing my hand to help me up off the couch. I winced as I stood. He supposed me good though.

"What? Where?"

"They're gone. I'm taking you to Papa." he announced, helping em towards the front door. I sighed heavily in relief and grinned.

"You're a good boy. Thank you."

"I can see you're hurting, and not just from your injuries. You need him." he stated, matter-of-factly. I simply nodded.

He aided me into the car and shut my door behind me. As I waited for him get in the car, all I could think about was finally being able to see my Love. I smiled gratefully at my boy, who grinned and quickly pulled out the driveway.

As we neared the Lahote house, MJ's angry howl filled the air...

* * *

**There you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Thanks!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xx**


	19. Action Plans

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**So, new chapter! Sorry for the wait, guys! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And of course, added to favourites and alerts! Can't for the life of me understand why I'm not getting more reviews, with so many alerted, but I'm grateful for what I'm getting so please keep it up! Thanks!**

**New pictures on photobucket! Of Tyler household, including house blueprints!**

**No Beta, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't won it! I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Action Plans**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Seth's Point of View**

SJ seemed unconcerned by his big brother's ire as he sped towards the Lahote residence. I couldn't help but feel proud of him for going after what he believes and going against MJ, something he'd rarely done growing up. I knew that SJ's defiance must have thrown MJ for a loop. My Baby Boy was coming into his own so amazingly. I knew that being with Nix will only allow him to discover more of himself, hopefully coming out of his shy shell as well.

During the entire drive, the ache in my limbs and chest lessened. I began to relax more and more. I was on my way to see my Mate, my desolate Mate. I knew that it wouldn't be a happy reunion. I could feel he missed and needed me, but I had no doubt that he would make getting close to him difficult. He would see himself as the danger now, even to his own imprint.

I sighed at the thought.

"What's wrong, Dad?" SJ murmured.

I turned and looked at him, but he was watching the trees. "Nothing … Just tired. I need my Chris."

"I'll get you there, I promise."

I just nodded.

Paul threw the front door open as SJ swerved into the driveway of the Lahote house. He came bounding over to us and ripped my door open.

"Thank fuck you're here!" he exclaimed, carefully helping me out the car.

SJ hurried around to my side, giving me support.

I frowned at my brother-in-law in confusion and concern. "Why, what's wrong?" I asked fearfully.

"He's just started flipping out, shouting to keep you away. It's the liveliest we've seen him these past few days. He's freaking Rachel out. Alex has him restrained so he can't run," he explained.

My heart plunged. "He thinks he'll hurt me again," I whispered knowingly. Paul nodded.

"Sam was the same, after Emily," Paul muttered with a disturbed frown.

"Fuck!" I growled before making my way towards the house as fast as I could.

As if he could see me coming through the walls, Chris started bellowing at the top of his lungs, warning me away, lest he hurt me again. I just rolled my eyes at his dramatics and entered the house. What I saw broke my heart.

Alex was literally lying on top of him, trapping his arms beneath his body as he pinned his ankles to the deck with his feet. They were sliding all over the place atop the polished hard wood floor, but Alex was holding his own. The expression on my mate's face was feral and haunted. I hadn't seen it like that since he was a teenager.

Oh baby ...

I rushed over to him, ignoring the protests of my muscles, and dropped beside his head. He flailed and struggled with enriched vigour with every advancing step I took towards him.

"NO! No, get away! Please … Get him away now!" he yelled fearfully.

Tears sprung to my eyes. "Baby … Chris, please, please stop struggling. Please just stop," I cried, reaching out to touch his face.

He jerked away from me, but it didn't stop my actions. I cupped his cheek and he whimpered, shaking his head back and forth as if to shake me off.

"No, get away! No … Stop. Stop!" He screamed.

I felt tears collect in my eyes and cascade down my russet cheeks. SJ sobbed behind me.

"Chris, baby, I don't blame you. I'm not mad. I'm fine. I feel fine. I need you, please. Please don't send me away again. Please," I begged hoarsely as I gradually took Alex's place, only turning my Mate onto his back so that I could embrace himself fully.

He kicked at the floor, clawed at the hardwood and whimpered to get free as if my touch burned him. "Paul! Get him the fuck away damn it! Fuck! Get away … get away from me … please … Please!" Chris cried hysterically while writhing against the floor.

This whole scene broke my heart. His desolation was my own.

"I don't want to hurt you … please. I don't want to hurt you again!"

"Seth, you need to come over here. I'm sorry, but I think you're making it worse. He's terrified of hurting you," Paul tried to reason with me, but I shook my head.

"No! No, he needs me!" I sobbed, clutching to him tightly.

"Dad, do as he says. Just come over here and let Uncle Paul calm him down. You don't have to leave," SJ pleaded. "Dad, please, you're making me nervous."

I admit, I was experiencing a strange bout of deja vu, half expecting my Love to explode beneath me. He was shaking, but from his sobs. He was so desperate to get away from me. That shit hurt really bad, but I could understand where they were coming from. I only seemed to be making it worse. I whimpered but nodded at Paul.

He came closer and gradually, hand by hand, foot by foot, the restraints passed from me to him. SJ rushed forward and took me in his arms as we both watched Paul and Chris wrestle on the living room floor. Chris' speech was incoherent now, babbling hysterically as he struggled, pushed, punched and kicked out at Paul.

He somehow found enough room to rear his clenched fist back. It snapped forwards and smashed into Paul's nose, sending him sailing through the living room until he smashed through one of the glass windows. I gasped as Chris staggered to his feet, moving towards him, but he sobbed, holding out his hands to ward me off. I whimpered and whined in alarm and desperation as he whipped his head back and forth, searching for his escape route.

I cried out in panic as he decimated the living to get to the kitchen, shoving Alex into SJ and I to buy himself some time. I tried to get to him, but my son held me back and away from the danger. I was just too weak right now to fight him off and watched helplessly as my Mate, the love of my life, escaped through the back door, phasing not a second clear of it, before bounding off into the forest.

Silence desecrated the kitchen in the wake of Chris' shocking episode. Rachel's renewed sobs were what stunned us out of it. They were quickly followed by my own sobs as I collapsed into SJ's arms. He tried to steady me, but I was bigger, therefore heavier than he was able to stabilise. He sunk down with me, holding me fast as his sobs echoed my own.

Paul and Alex tore out the house on Chris' heels, leaving Rachel with the two of us. She came over to us and SJ engulfed her into our embrace. I don't know how long we sat there; all I knew is that time will mean nothing with my Chris gone.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Paul's Point of View**

What the fuck had I just witnessed?!

I had seen many mental states of my brother, but what I had just seen was completely and utterly outrageous! Flickers of Sam's breakdown flashed before my eyes as I tore through the dense La Push forest, chasing after my little brother. Sam hadn't been aggressive when he'd realised what he did to Emily, he completely sunk into himself.

Chris, he had completely tripped out. No holds barred violence that landed me a sucker punch to the damn jaw. I flexed the joint as an afterthought, cringing as the fucking thing was still healing. He damn near broke my jaw, and if he thinks he was going to get away with it then he could think again. First though, I needed to catch the fucker.

"Alex, go back and get the others. We need Jacob, he's the fastest of us. It wouldn't hurt to have Chelsea out here too," I ordered my son.

He followed them to a 'T', careening around to dart back to the Rez. We'd already run a good few miles. Chris was heading towards Canada. I heard Alex's summoning howl minutes before the first wolf phased in. It was PT. Well, shit.

_Holy shit! What the fuck did I miss?!_ He shouted as soon as he read the situation from out minds.

Others began phasing in. They all began to run in our direction out of pure instinct. It wasn't until they were well on course that they were informed of the entire situation.

_Shit, if we don't catch up to him, Jacob's going to make us stop. We rarely go more than a mile or two across the Canadian border_, Quil thought, ramping up his speed.

_I know that, damn it! Just get a fucking move on! Chelsea, up front. You're the fastest until Jacob gets here, then he'll need you to flank him. You two will be our only hope of catching his ass up for it, Pup?_I asked, knowing she was very new to the wolf scene.

We all felt her determination and concentration swell until it enveloped her entirely. He speed really was spectacular, rivalled only by Jacob's. She was soon leaving the rest of the Pack in her wake, t-minus two minutes from catch me up. Finally, Jacob's mind connected to the fray, along with MJ's.

_He finally thought about his safety for once then,_ MJ snarled.

_Shut the fuck up, MJ! That's bull and you know it! Papa always has Dad's safety at heart. Just do something useful and go sit with Dad. No one needs your damn negativity right now,_ SJ growled impatiently.

The entire pack mind was stunned silent for seconds before MJ huffed, phasing out.

_Damn, SJ, good for you,_ Brady laughed, putting the pup's side with his own.

_Alright, focus. Chelsea, you ready? _Jacob asked the newest pup.

Chelsea's only response was to speed up. Jacob soon caught up with her and together, they sprinted through the forest. The rest f us fell back, knowing there wasn't a cat in hell's chance of any of us catching up. If they caught up, great, but if they didn't, Jacob would make Chelsea turn back a mile into Canada.

If he did that, it would be all up to Chris to come home. No one wanted that.

We all gradually made our way back to La Push boarders, almost robotically as our minds were tuned into the chase. Jacob and Chelsea were closing in fast, but Chris' running was erratic and all over the place.

I jerked to the side suddenly as two huge gusts of wind blasted passed me. Seconds later, Tim, Rich and Nix appeared amongst the pack. SJ had nuzzled into Nix's side instantly, seeking comfort from his mate. I didn't see the rest of their Pack, but then my mind returned to the two gusts of wind that blew by.

_Shit … was that … ?_ I gasped.

_Sam and Boo. Fast little fuckers, they are. They catch up to your Alpha and Chelsea,_ Rich told me, saddling up beside my wolf, though he kept his gaze forward as if he could see right through the trunks of the trees.

"As will Nick," Skyla's voice suddenly sounded before she breeched the tree line of the clearing we'd all settled in.

Some of us growled out of instinct, at being surprised but also because Chris hadn't made heads or tails of his 'mother'.

No sooner than she uttered his name, Nick sprinted passed us, his face etched into an expression of concentration and control. He was gone literally a second later than he'd appeared.

_No one asked you to get involved, _I growled, rounding on the Faefolk woman.

"I do not need your permission to help my son," she replied airily.

I growled at her.

_Stop it! Chelsea can see Papa!_ SJ shouted suddenly.

As one, our minds tuned into Chelsea's. She was only seconds in front of Jacob, but her eyesight was better than his. We could all see flashes of Chris' dark grey fur weaving through the trees. As if he sensed her once we'd seen him, he gained a burst of speed. I cursed.

_We only have another mile or two … _Quil pointed out.

_We can still catch up,_ Chelsea shouted, pushing herself as fast as she could go. It just didn't look quite fast enough.

Chelsea eventually got close enough to snap out at his ankles. Chris faltered only for a second before he growled and dug his feet in further. I knew then that it was over once he sped up, kicking mounds of dirty up into Chelsea's face. She whimpered and staggered to a halt, shaking her head aggressively to clear her eyes of the mud.

Boo and Sam whipped by her, but Jacob had skidded to a halt to check on Chelsea. Nick sprinted by a second later. It was up to the three of them now. Jacob wouldn't allow Chelsea to go any further.

_But we have to catch him! Uncle Seth needs him!_ Chelsea protested once Jacob had given the order.

_I know, Chelsea, but we can't chase him all over Canada. It's up to him to come home now, and he will. He won't be able to take their separation for long. We need to go back,_ Jacob commanded, leaving no room for arguments or disobedience.

Chelsea whined and hesitated for only a second before quickly darting back in our direction, unable to fight against the Alpha order any longer. Jacob lingered, feeling disappointed and frustrated but soon made to follow the pup, his mind like thunder due to his failings.

"Nick will succeed," Skyla said, seeming adamant.

She obviously didn't know her son. If he didn't want to be caught, then he wasn't going to be. He was a stubborn fucker.

"I know my son enough, thank you," Skyla retorted, glaring slightly in my direction.

I snorted doubtfully.

_Paul, stop aggravating the Fae,_ Jacob growled in irritation.

Rich eventually told Sam and Boo to stop their pursuit once they reached the northern boarder of Jasper National Park. They'd run a good few miles more than Jacob and Chelsea had but didn't have any luck in coming as close as she did.

By the time the two of them made it back to La Push, Jacob had already called a meeting with the Elders and was in attendance. Sam and Jared were also there, now honorary members of the Council. Sj and Chelsea had long since phased back, and he was comforting his Banana. She was gutted that she didn't catch her Uncle and felt like she should have done more, but really didn't think there was much else she could have done.

Out of everyone involved in the chase, Chelsea had had the most success. It might not have been complete success, but she had at least caught up. Looking back, she and Jacob would be impressed by her speed, which had increased greatly since the last time she had been tested.

Nick was still out there somewhere, chasing down _my_ brother. I still refused to accept him. Everything within me was jealous that they shared the one thing Chris and I didn't – blood.

I trekked through the Rez towards home. I could sense that my imprint needed me. Before now, I knew that she was safe with Alex, but now, I needed her just as much. I'd essentially lost my brother for the foreseeable future with no telling when he would be back.

It fucking sucked.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Time Lapse … **

… **Two weeks … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**SJ's Point of View**

Watching my Dad lose himself was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I'd never felt so helpless in my life, knowing that the only thing that would bring him out of his funk would be for my Papa to come home. We didn't know where he was right now, he'd been careful not to give away his position, knowing that if we were desperate enough, we would chase after him again.

Nick had given up his chase after a couple of days without results. He'd lost him on the second day and had been wandering around aimlessly for the third before calling it quits. Everyone was worried sick, but no one was as bad as my Dad.

Papa's mind was ... difficult to be in. His thoughts were dark and haunted. They weren't really thoughts at all, really. The most prevalent thing in his mind was his memory of hurting Dad that time. He played it over and over again, torturing himself with it while convincing himself that the only way to prevent its recurrence was to stay away.

Could he not see from our heads that it was only hurting Dad more?

It was unintentional, but the hurt was there nonetheless.

Old memories and feelings were brought forward in the wake of my Papa's. Sam had gone through much the same as what Papa was suffering, and the earlier memories of Aunt Emily's face and the lingering self-loathing and hared Uncle Sam had felt afterwards tinged the Pack mind even more.

Needless to say, it wasn't the best place to be.

But that never stopped Dad.

He'd spent every waking moment, in the beginning, phased wolf so he could be connected with Papa, if only in mind. Hearing Papa, no matter how dark or tormented, was like a salve that temporarily covered the damage of their distance. That connection seemed to be enough for a while, supplying them both with their 'imprint fix' as our younger generation began calling it. After a while though, about a week ago, it just wasn't enough anymore.

Dad gradually got weaker and weaker in his wolf form until he just phased back, gasping for breath. He was distraught when the connection severed and when he discovered he couldn't phase back to establish it. I carried him home, cringing with every wailing sob that tore from his chest as I settled him into their bed.

Nix had been my support throughout the last two weeks, naturally. I'd leant on him much more than usual and had even taken to sleeping with him on the couch. I still wasn't comfortable with letting him in my bedroom with my parents all screwed up as they were. Even now, I didn't want to disrespect them. Other teenagers my age would have probably taken advantage and had god knows who over during the night, but I, _we_ respected our parents too much to do something like that.

My brothers were wrought with worry just as I was. PT was torn between feelings of anger and concern for our Papa and was just plain scared shitless for our Dad. MJ, well, his anger towards Papa's initial attack on Dad still hadn't truly calmed and was ignited even fiercer as he watched Papa hurt Dad even more, only emotionally and mentally, rather than physically, this time.

He and I had had many a fight over the topic and had just resorted to keeping out each other's way these past couple of days. MJ had actually been spending more time at Rich's place, rather than at home with Dad, while PT and I stood by him. That pissed up both off, but PT was still like the piggy in the middle, caught up between two brothers he agreed with equally.

I could only hope that Papa snapped out of it soon. I didn't think that Dad could handle much more, or us for that matter.

"Hey ..." Nix murmured as he wound his warm, thick arms around my waist.

I leaned back into him, sighing in relief as I revelled in his popcorn and vanilla scent. My skin hummed as his chest rubbed against my back, sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through me. I swear that this man could make me come with just a simple touch, once we got to that stages of course.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked quietly, skimming the tip of his nose over the shell of my ear.

I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped me. "Just Dad and Papa. I really hope he comes home soon," I sighed heavily, turning in his arms.

He wasted no time in capturing my lips in his. I sighed, leaning into him as my arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer to me so I could deepen the kiss. He growled softly, and I quickly relinquished control over to him, groaning as his tongue plundered my mouth.

"Fuck, Nix ..." I panted as he trailed hot, wet kisses across my jaw and down my sensitive neck. "Mmm, you're just trying to distract me."

He chuckled against my collarbone. "Is it working?" he rumbled before nipping at my sensitive bone.

I whimpered. "Yes ..."

"Good," he grunted, sucking along the tendon in my neck.

I could feel myself harden under his ministrations. We'd never gone further than touching each other's chests, and cocks once or twice above our pants. As his fingertips stroked and played with my happy trail below my navel, I couldn't help but silently plead for more.

"Nix, stop ..." I panted.

"Hmm?"

"Oh God!" I nearly shouted as he nipped the side my neck. "Don't stop ..."

He chuckled again. "That's what I thought."

One of his hands lowered to cup and squeeze my ass, and I moaned wantonly, bucking my hard cock into the thigh he forced between my own moments before. I could feel his rock hard bulge against my hip and wanted nothing more than to touch it.

"Mm, all hard for me, Puppy?" he purred in my ear.

All I could do was whimper and nod my head. He'd made me into a helpless, speechless mass of Quileute mush with only his touch. My God, I just knew my first time with him was going to be mind-blowing if he could do this with just his hands and mouth. And let's not forget that tongue of his ... Mm, that tongue ...

"Puppy?" Nix called, snapping me out my day dream.

It was then I pouted, realising that he had moved away from me completely, taking his talented hands right along with him. I was harder than rock right now, and he was backing off. The fuck?

"Why did you stop?" I whined, pouting harder.

He laughed, leaning forward briefly to peck me on the lips before he backed off again. "The meeting is soon, remember? I can hear people coming now," he informed me. "Besides, I think it's your Alpha. I doubt he'd he too chuffed to find me wrapped around you."

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by none other than my Alpha, as Nix said.

"You're right. I wouldn't have been. That's my nephew you're molesting, you know," Uncle Jake grumbled, and although I noted the playfulness of his tone, I still felt like defending us.

"Uncle Jake, he was not molesting m-"

"Chill out, SJ," Jake ordered, chuckling. "I was teasing. As long as he treats you right, I don't care what you do ... In moderation. But that's not why we're here."

The sudden seriousness of his voice made me stand straighter. "What? What is it? Is it Dad? Is Papa home?" I fired off in succession.

"Well ... It is your Dad, and Chris will no doubt find his way home as a result," he replied cryptically. "Let's wait until everyone gets here, and then I'll explain everything, okay? How is he today? I meant to come by earlier but …"

"He's resting at the minute. He was asleep last time I checked. It was supposed to be MJ's morning today, not that I mind be here, but this is the fourth time I've covered his ass," I grumbled, shaking my head as I thought over my big brother's shitty behaviour.

"MJ is in trouble. Not only with me but will no doubt be with your fathers. Did you know he's staying with Rich?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me as if to say don't you dare lie to me'.

I sighed heavily. "Yeah … I knew. He hasn't slept here for the last four days," I reluctantly supplied.

Jacob nodded, as if he expected as much. "Yep, definitely in trouble." He grunted.

"You'd have thought Rich would've known better," Paul sighed, not caring in the least that one of Rich's own Pack was in the room.

I glanced at Nix, to gage how he was taking the talk of his Alpha, but he looked like he didn't agree with it either. He smiled down at me.

"I've warned him that Chris will have his ass. I think it's the imprint working between them though." Nix sighed, shrugging.

"Imprint or no, MJ is a minor. Chris is going to kill him," Quil replied, shaking his head. "We do not need that drama on top of this."

"Alright, everyone is here," Jacob announced, clapping his hands together as he peered around the living room. "Let's get to why we're all gathered here today-"

"Gee, Jake, we're not getting married," Collin joked, earning a few snickers from around the room.

Our Alpha shot Collin a dirty look before continuing, "As I told SJ and Nix before you all arrived. I have some news to share. As Alpha, I can sense everything about any of you, your emotions and your physical state, and such."

"Yeah, we know that," Paul butted in.

Another dirty look was thrown.

"I sensed something about Seth today … Something that will pull Chris home, whether he realises it or not," Jacob riddled, confusing the majority of us.

It seemed to be the older wolves that understood what Uncle Jake was trying to say. I just kept staring at him, waiting for further explanation.

"What does that even mean?" I asked impatiently when he didn't elaborate.

"He means that your Dad has gone into heat, and that your Papa will be able to sense it, even miles away as he is. He'll make his way home even without realising as the urge to mate will drive him wholly," Nix piped up, drawing all our gazes to him. He didn't buckle or blush under the scrutiny.

"How did you-?" Jake began.

"We've experienced it with Boo and Tim," he replied before the question was even out fully, sharing a glance with the two in question.

They were the only two, besides Nix, from the New Zealand Pack that was attending. Sam went wherever Rich did, and Rich was constantly with MJ. MJ wasn't invited. Tim and Boo shared a haunted look, though Tim's eyes held dormant pain and guilt.

Nix continued, "They have a ... rather hardcore Dom/sub relationship going in, even if it isn't obvious. Long story short, Tim punished Boo further than what he was comfortable with, Boo ran away, Tim sensed that he'd gone into heat a couple days later and was driven by lust and instinct as he chased after him. We didn't see them for, like, two weeks," Nix explained casually, more so than I was expecting.

Hope rose up inside me. "So Papa is coming home?" I asked.

Uncle Jake hesitated, sharing a glance with Nix. "Yes, he will be home …"

"But?" I prompted worriedly.

"Well, we're sure that this distance between them has driven Chris as mental as it has Seth. There's no telling what state of mind Chris will be in when he shows up here … It could end up bad for Seth, but it's an unwritten rule that you just _don't _get in between mates, especially when they're in heat," Jacob explained.

I gnawed on my lip worriedly. "So what do we do?" I asked.

"Hope like fuck that Chris still has at least a string of his sanity left so he doesn't hurt Seth again," Nix sighed.

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"It'll destroy Papa completely , irreparably, if he hurt Dad again," I whispered in agony. "There has to be something we can do."

"Maybe there is," Nix muttered after a second.

Everyone looked at him to continue.

"If he sensed Seth running to meet him, it might calm down some of his primal urges, specifically his possessiveness and jealousy. When Rich and I asked Tim how it felt after they came back, he said that most of his urgency was due to the fear and anger that Boo was running from him to prevent the mating. It drove his wolf to the brink of madness at being denied. Our wolves are driven by our emotions, right?"

"Right," Jacob prompted after he paused.

"Well, if he's angry, he'll have an aggressive outlook, and therefore, his actions would only reflect his disposition. If he sensed Seth running to meet him, maybe it'll reassure his wolf that Seth wants the mating, maybe even make Chris' wolf happy enough for them to get reacquainted before they mate. He'll be more likely to greet him amicably at least, instead of aggressively and risk hurting him."

"That makes sense," Brady commented.

"But what if you're wrong, and Seth will just be racing into danger?" Paul butted in, standing by the window with his arms crossed over his chest. "I have all confidence in my brother, on a normal day, but he's out of his mind out there in that wilderness. We just have no way of knowing."

"If you don't let him run to meet up with Chris, Chris will come here. His wolf will go on a rampage if he finds so many wolves between him and his mate, you know this, Paul," Embry reasoned.

Paul didn't reply, grunting instead as he turned to look out the living room window. He looked like a sentinel, looking out for danger and for Papa's return.

"If there's something that can be done to prevent anything happening to Seth, it should be done," Tim opinionated quietly, speaking for the first time since his painful trial with Boo was mentioned.

I could hear the pain in his voice and could see how he held Boo close to him. Everyone looked at Tim.

"I … I hurt Boo. I hurt him bad … I was so driven by my wolf that I lost all reason. I took him violently, repeatedly, and as a result, he … he …" His voice faltered as emotion overcame him.

Boo whined and pulled Tim down so he could cradle his head to his chest. We all remained silent for a while, all looking away out of respect until the wolf regained his composure. I glanced up at Nix, seeing his solemn expression as he stared at his pack mates. I squeezed his hand, drawing his gaze, and a smile, to me.

Boo's head lifted after a while, tears glistening in his eyes as he picked up where his mate left off. "I became pregnant," he announced, causing several of us to gasp.

Boo was a daddy? How did I not know this?!

"But because … because of the damage done to my body, from Tim's wolf, I lost them," he finished in a whisper. The tears that had collected in his eyes fell onto his cheeks.

I gaped at my friend in horror and sorrow. I couldn't imagine, going through something like that. Boo has always had a sunny disposition, but had it all be a façade to hide to obvious pain he still harboured for his loss? It would make a lot of sense.

"So if Seth running to meet Chris helps in the slightest, it should be allowed. I don't want Seth to have to go through what I did," Boo sighed, burying his face back in Tim, who was still sobbing silently into the smaller wolf's shoulder.

Silence grew heavy in the room. None of us knew what to say in the wake of Boo's revelation. We may not have known them for very long, but we could now all feel the loss that Boo had gone through. We felt it with him. I felt a sudden urge to hug him, but forced myself to remain by Nix's side, seeing that he and Tim were still having a very private moment.

"Right … Well then … We need to get Seth's strength up if he's going to make this run. We'll run with him for the first few miles, to let him lean on us whenever he needs to. He should, however, gain strength as the distance between them lessens. We keep an eye on Chris' thoughts, check for any changes for the better, and only then will we … leave them to it," Jacob ordered, blushing slightly at that last part.

I admit, I also blushed. The thought of my Dad and Papa 'getting it on' in the forest, and in wolf form no less, was very disturbing. Whilst on that line of thought though, another thing occurred to me.

"Hold on a sec … there's a good chance that … Dad could come back pregnant, isn't there?" I asked, both in wonder and concern.

A little sibling? That would be the greatest gift, but not at the expense of Dad's health.

"There is a good chance. A wolf's heat usually lasts between three to five days. After the third day, the urges begin to lessen, but it's, uh … pretty hardcore for the first three. There is a big chance that your Dad could become pregnant," Jacob explained. "But he's done all this before, he'll be fine. We just need to make their reunion as smooth as possible, so this run is a must."

"I'll call Em and Sue," Embry suggested. "They could cook something up for Seth, to gain his strength a bit."

"Great idea, Em," Jacob praised.

Then I felt Nix take a step forward. "I'm here now. I can cook. I don't mind," he offered, making me smile and my chest puff up with pride.

Jacob's expression was shocked for a second, but then he smiled and nodded. "That would be a huge help, thanks, Nix."

Nix nodded. "No problem," he replied before looking down at me. "Come and be my sous chef?"

I smiled at the joke but nodded, weaving my arm through his before leading the way to the kitchen. As we worked in tandem, side by side, I couldn't help but let my mind run away with me. I really hoped that this plan worked. I would hate for my Dad to be hurt anymore, and for my Papa to be the one to do it. It would destroy them both.

I felt so helpless in their situation, but I knew that I was doing all that I could. Right now, that included cooking a meal for my Dad, with my boyfriend. It seemed insignificant, but someone had to do it. I didn't mind being that someone as long as it worked towards getting my family back together and whole again.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Ah, okay, so a lot going on in this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Go check out my Photobucket, guys! New photos of their house!**

**Please review! They're better than Nix kissing your neck ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xxx**


	20. Reconciliation and a Visitor

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Here's another chapter, guys! A lot sooner than the previous update too.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And of course, added to favourites and alerts! **

**Remember guys, there are pictures on my Photobucket, which you can get to via a link on my profile! I put those pictures up for your benefit only, so please, use them :) Unless you want to tell me that there's no point, and I will stop posting them there. **

**No Beta, so sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own it! I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Previously on Clouded Destiny … **

_Then I felt Nix take a step forward. "I'm here now. I can cook. I don't mind," he offered, making me smile and my chest puff up with pride. _

_Jacob's expression was shocked for a second, but then he smiled and nodded. "That would be a huge help, thanks, Nix."_

_Nix nodded. "No problem," he replied before looking down at me. "Come and be my sous chef?"_

_I smiled at the joke but nodded, weaving my arm through his before leading the way to the kitchen. As we worked in tandem, side by side, I couldn't help but let my mind run away with me. I really hoped that this plan worked. I would hate for my Dad to be hurt anymore, and for my Papa to be the one to do it. It would destroy them both. _

_I felt so helpless in their situation, but I knew that I was doing all that I could. Right now, that included cooking a meal for my Dad, with my boyfriend. It seemed insignificant, but someone had to do it. I didn't mind being that someone as long as it worked towards getting my family back together and whole again._

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Reconciliation and a Visitor**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Just after Pack meeting … **

… **Rich's House … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**MJ's Point of View**

How dare he speak to me like that? I damn near took a chunk out of my little brother's hide for what he said, and how he said it, which sent alarm bells ringing inside my head straight away. Over the last month or so, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what the fuck was wrong with me. I'd never been this angry or violent before. I was a lover, not a fighter. I have been my whole life.

This new 'me' wasn't the real 'me', and I wanted him back.

The thought of hurting either of my brothers wouldn't have even been a whisper in my mind before all this wolf shit happened, but now I was more in tuned to my 'instincts', I was ashamed that I was seconds away from doing something I vowed I'd never do. I needed to get my shit together. This whole fucked up situation with Dad and Papa was playing on my last nerve, but it was theirs as well.

SJ had all but stopped talking to me. In fact, his little speech two weeks ago was the most he'd said to me in the last month, and was all I could think about. It hurt. We used to speak about anything and everything, all three of us, but now, nothing. I knew I only had myself to blame for that.

I haven't been there for Dad. I haven't been there for SJ, who was transitioning into his relationship with Nix. PT has been shouldering what he can, but this kind of thing wasn't his forte. He didn't do serious, to the bone shit. He was the jokester, the clown. When stuff got rough, he couldn't handle it.

I knew I was in the wrong, but for the life of me, I couldn't let go over this anger I was feeling towards Papa. Ever since he hurt Dad, I haven't been able to look passed it, not as easily as SJ and PT were able to do. And now, with this imprint distance bullshit, Papa was doing it all over again.

I don't know why I was angrier than my brothers. Maybe it was because Papa shattered the whole bubble I was surrounded by in regards to them. I'd always envisioned that nothing could touch them. They were so in love, and growing up, I'd always wanted that. Papa showed me that even the purest of love could go shit up, and that just didn't sit well with me.

So I lashed out. That wasn't something I did often, not even as a young kid, and this time had been the worst of all. I was being a brat. I knew it. Fucked if I didn't know how to change it though.

"I just got off the phone with Nix," Rich called out softly.

Shivers coursed through me as I turned to look at him standing in the living room doorway.

I was at his place. I hadn't been back home in four days, which made me feel like shit considering what state Dad was in, but I just couldn't go back there yet. It hurt to see him like that. Rich had been kind enough to offer me sanctuary. I knew the Pack thought we were fucking or something, but we weren't. The most we'd done was kiss, and one night he'd even held me while I slept. That was it.

Rich has been my rock throughout this whole thing. He was the one who made me realise my shitty behaviour, but did it in a way that didn't sound like he was getting on my back about it. He talked me through it, made me think and put myself in my brothers' shoes as well as Dad's. I owe him so much.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" I asked, slowly crossing the room to step into his arms. I sighed heavily, resting my cheek against his chest as I wound my arms around his broad frame.

He kissed the crown of my head, stroking my back a couple of times before replying, "Your Dad has gone into heat. Chris is on his way home, and with their state of mind, they think he'll hurt your Dad again if he isn't calmed down," he explained, pulling away so he could gage my expression.

Anger bubbled up inside of me at the thought of Papa hurting my Dad anymore, but I forced myself to keep my cool because it didn't look like Rich was finished. He smiled at me proudly when he saw me reign myself in, pecking my forehead before pulling my cheek back to his chest.

"Matt, (**AN: Rich's nickname for MJ! Will only hear it when they are in private**) they aren't going to let anything happen to your Dad if they can do something to help. They just had a meeting-"

"They didn't invite me," I cut him off quietly, frowning into his chest as the hurt cut me deeply.

He held me tighter. "No offence, but you're not exactly in the right mood these days to offer anything but snide comments and insults towards your Papa," he replied with a small chuckle.

The words were true, of course, and I knew he was right, but I was still hurt. "Yeah … go on. They must have come up with something," I prompted.

"They have. They think if Seth goes to meet up with Chris, it'll calm some of his primal urges and all that. If they wait for Chris to come to La Push, and find so many wolves between him and Seth, he'll go on a rampage. They want Seth to meet up with him, to show Chris that he's not afraid of him, and that he wants the mating," Rich explained.

I frowned. "What if Dad doesn't want the mating?" I asked.

Rich just chuckled. "Matt, their imprint works both ways, like ours. Trust me, Seth wants the mating," he assured me with a knowing edge to his tone.

"But what if they're wrong and it doesn't calm Papa down?"

"Then it doesn't, but at least they tried. It's better than waiting for certain pain to come to your Dad here," he reasoned.

I nodded, unable to refute that at all. If something could be done to prevent this going any more sour than it already was, it should be done.

"When does this all go down?" I murmured.

"Later tonight. Nix and SJ are cooking up a meal for your Dad, to get a little strength up, and then the Pack plan to run with him for protect and support should he need it until he gains strength from the imprinting."

"How will he do that?" I asked curiously.

"As the distance between them lessens, both wolf will feel stronger. This will also ensure that Seth isn't helpless when he reunites with Chris, and will be able to handle the mating."

"If Papa's calm enough. There's no way Dad could fight him off when he's savage. Papa's so much bigger than him," I sighed. "I won't matter how much strength he has, he won't hold his own if Papa's out of his mind of instincts and lust."

"You're right, which is why we need to pray above all else that this plan works, for your Dad, and your Papa. You know it'll destroy him if he hurts Seth any more," Rich said, enticing a nod from me.

I did know that. I may be angry with Papa, but I knew that he was remorseful. Dad was his imprint, and he hurt him. I knew I'd feel like shit if I ever hurt Rich, intentionally or not. Not that I could. My man was fucking huge! I couldn't suppress a smile when I realised Papa was still bigger though, as was Uncle Jake. They were beasts among beasts.

"Hello, earth to Matt," Rich teased with a chuckle as he poked my forehead.

I laughed, batting his hand away before pulling back to look at his face. "Stop that," I ordered, smirking.

"You were the one with your head in the clouds. What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Nothing important really … So, are you running later?" I asked.

Rich shook his head. "No, this is a matter for your own Pack. We, including Nix, shouldn't get involved. It's one thing to scent his own pack on Seth, but another entirely if he scents us. It won't help the calmness they're banking on. I'll give the order to Nix when he pops home later, before the run, but I think you should be there, alongside your brothers," he opinionated.

I remained silent.

"You know your place is beside them. This is your Dad and Papa, you should be there to help them through this, and with Nix not going, SJ is going to need you as well as PT," he reasoned.

I finally sighed, knowing he was right. It wasn't that I didn't want to go. I just didn't know whether or not I'd be welcome. I've been an asshole to them, neglected my duties and just been an overall fuck up of a brother, leaving everything to SJ and PT. I'm their older brother. I should be the one taking charge with Papa and Dad otherwise incapacitated in one form or another. Instead, it's SJ who has shoulders most of the responsibility over the last four weeks.

I felt like shit.

Rich suddenly pecked the end of my neck, drawing my gaze to his compassionate one. He pecked my lips before saying, "Go fix things with your brothers as a start. When your parents get back, I think … I think you should maybe talk to your Papa. Clear the air. It'll help you both. I know it's hurt you feeling this anger towards him and feeling like you can't trust him with your Dad, when deep down, you do."

"You're right … as always," I grumbled, shooting him a teasing look.

He chuckled, smiling. "Stop it, you'll make me blush," he joked. We both laughed. "But seriously, get on home, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Not tonight? You usually call …" I trailed off shyly.

He smiled, stroking my cheek. "I figured you'd want to spend your time with your brothers, if all goes well," he mused, peering down into my eyes.

I guess he was right, but …

"It'll be weird …" I whispered as my eyes lingered on his moist lips.

"What will?" he asked, his lips parting. The tip of his tongue snuck out briefly, making me catch my breath.

"Tonight … in bed … not having you there to cuddle up to," I murmured quietly, finally lifting my brown gaze to his. "I don't think I'm going to sleep all that well anymore …"

"Yeah you will. You'll be tired from your run," he replied as a whisper.

I shook my head. "Won't matter …" I trailed off as his lips finally dipped and pressed against mine. I melted into him with a sigh, my lips parting to allow his warm tongue passage. It twirled and teased at my own, making me moan softly and fist his hair in my hands.

His hands settled over my hips and began massaging my hip bones with his thumbs. A shiver ran down my spine. The sensation he caused went straight to my cock. He pulled me closer and his hardness pressed against my hip. I moaned into his mouth, trying to get closer to him, but he groaned in frustration, pulling away from me a second later.

"Go … before I bend you over my couch," he ordered with a threatening glint in his eyes.

My breath caught at his words before I began to pant. He smirked, seeing my reaction.

"Calm down, Matt. I wasn't serious … yet," he added with a smirk. He then turned me around and tapped my ass. "Now, seriously, go. I'll call later, I promise."

"But … but you can't just … _say _ something like that and then just send me on my way," I whined, pouting at him over my shoulder.

He threw his head back and guffawed, his hands on his hips. I had to smile because he looked so god damn gorgeous. I forced a pout back on my face when he lifted his head again, hoping he'd give into my puppy-dog eyes. He smirked, as if he knew what I was trying to do.

"Get outta here, Matt," he ordered again with a laugh.

I whined and threw him a dirty look before he disappeared from sight.

"Hey, Matt?" he called after me suddenly, but wasn't following.

I paused at the front door, partially out of it with my jacket draped over my arm. "Yeah?" I shouted back.

" … Nothing … I'll call you later," he finally said after a minute or two of silence.

I knew that it wasn't what he was going to say initially but let it go. "Okay! Catch you later," I replied before shutting the door right behind me.

I was met in the driveway by Nix, Tim and Boo. I frowned at the latter two, who seemed to be supporting each other as they strolled up the path. They looked … distraught. What the fuck happened at this meeting? My gaze turned to Nix, who was also looking at his Pack mates. I caught his eye and could tell he saw the questions swimming in my own pair. He sighed tiredly.

"They hashed up a couple things at the meeting. They'll be okay. You heading home?" he asked curiously, stepping by me a few paces before pausing again to wait for my answer.

I nodded. "Yeah … I figured I've got some apologising to do. Rich told me what you told him on the phone, and I'm going to run with them," I informed him.

Nix nodded, smiling slightly. "I think SJ will need you. He didn't want me to leave, but … I've got a feeling Rich is going to tell us to keep out of it," he told me with a sigh.

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. He told me he's going to make it an order once you get in there," I warned him.

"Thanks for the heads up. Well … catch you later. And take care of him for me, would you?" he requested.

I nodded, though I would do it for more than him. "Catch you later," I replied, waving over my shoulder as I made my way to the tree line.

I knew one thing for sure. I had some serious butt kissing to do with my family. No time like the present …

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**… Twenty minutes later … **

**… La Push Forest …**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Seth's Point of View**

"Seth, are you sure you're up to this?" Jacob asked me yet against as I braced myself between SJ and PT.

I was still weak, but the mere thought of seeing my Chris again have me enough strength to do what needed to be done.

"Jake, he's coming for me anyway, and I really want that to be sooner rather than later. I want to do this. I need him," I replied, staring hard at my Alpha.

Jacob nodded once before sending a meaningful glare around our brothers. One by one, they phased into their wolf forms until it was only the four of us, Jake, my sons and I, who were still human.

"Take your time with the phase, okay? Don't push yourself," SJ murmured in my ear with concern saturating his voice.

I smiled over at him. "I'm okay, SJ. Let's do this," I commanded, straightening before taking a few strides away from my boys.

They watched with worry and anticipation as my eyes closed, concentrating on the dull burn that was churning at the base of my spine. Slowly, that dull burn became a flame that flicked up my vertebrae, sending violent trembles vibrating across my whole body. An all too familiar sensation centred in my skeletal bones as they broke and shifted into that of my wolf. It all happened in a matter of seconds, and I shook out my fur coat as relief coursed through me.

Instantly, my mind searched for my mate. My whole body shivered as his intense, possessive thoughts bombarded my head.

_Mine … Mate … Mine … Heat … Mine … Seth … Mine … MINE!_

Over and over again, he chanted the mantra in his head, his only focus was to get to me. To mate. I shuddered and whined at the thought, wanting it as much as he did. I almost took off right then, without the Pack, but I knew that they would be more comfortable if they ran at least a mile or two with me.

_That's all he's been thinking since you went into heat a few hours ago_, Embry commented. _I was patrolling at the time, and it was like a switch flipped inside him. One second, he was all broody and anguished, but in the next, he was intense and possessive, only wanting one thing … You_.

_MINE!_

_Yeah, baby, I'm coming,_ I crooned through the pack mind, ignoring the others at this very moment.

When they had explained this plan to me, as well as their worries, I knew that it was our only shot. It would suck if he hurt me again, but even in his primal state, I trusted him. The Pack's plan was sound though. I honestly thought that it would work. The reassurance of our earlier rendezvous would calm my Chris down enough to dull his aggression and anger.

All that would be left was his lust, need and desire to mate. I could sure as hell handle that. I had done before now.

_Am I late?_ MJ's voice suddenly connected into the Pack mind, surprising the majority.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. MJ was becoming increasingly uncomfortable so I took pity on him.

_You here to run with me, Son?_ I asked, sending him a mental smile.

His bowed head lifted as he nodded. _Yes. I think it was about time I did something useful … _He trailed off as he glanced at SJ and PT, both phased and standing either side of me. _I'm sorry … about my actions, or lack thereof. I've been an ass, and made it all about me when it was about Dad and Papa. I should have been here to hep them, not off feeling anger towards Papa that I didn't even want to feel. What I'm trying to say is-_

_Just shut the fuck up and get over here already. The further out Dad catches up to the Papa, the less likely we'll be to overhear them while patrolling over here,_ PT grumbled, clearly disturbed about what I was essentially running into.

This whole thing was in aid of me screwing his Papa. He's never been comfortable with his 'rents doing the nasty.

_Damn right I'm not. It's … it's …._

_Nasty?_ MJ supplied.

We all snickered and barked with laughter, the mood lightening considerably. I turned to my Alpha.

_You know what, Jake, I think my boys can handle this. Besides, they're blood family. Chris won't view them as a threat, not like he could Brady or Embry, or any of the others,_ I reasoned. _It might serve to calm him down a little more. _

Jacob thought about it for a second before nodding. _Alright, you have a point. I'll stay phased, to keep an eye on things, but the triplets will be the only ones running with you._

My boys stood taller with the weight of their Alpha issued duty. SJ naturally fell back in our current formation, settling behind me while MJ took his place at my flank. My boys had my back and would protect my weaker self until I met up with their Papa … to fuck like bunnies.

_Fuck! Dad, seriously! It's disgusting! I don't need to see that shit!_ PT shouted in horror as flashes of past sexcapades flashed through my mind.

_Did you really just call them sexcapades?_ Paul snorted. I just rolled my eyes.

_Focus, all of you. Chris _is_ getting closer you know. You need to set out. Seth, try and lead him some place … secluded, would you?_ Jacob requested. I nodded.

_Alright, you guys ready?_ I asked my boys, who all nodded in confirmation.

We began with a slow trot, letting my heart and chest lead me towards my Mate. The pull was stronger, stronger with my heat and desire to mate. The more I felt it tugging in my chest, the faster I sped until I was full out sprinting through the forest. My boys kept pace with me, never letting me get ahead of them, but I paid them no mind, focusing on the chanted mantra inside my Chris' head.

_Mine … Mate … Mine … Heat … Mine … Seth … Mine … MINE! _

_Yes, I'm coming. I'm running right towards you, Chris. Feel me. The man is there inside you somewhere, find him. Come back to me, _I crooned at him.

_Mine … Seth … Mate … _

_Yes … yes, yours. Only yours. You don't want to hurt me, do you? _I asked, wincing at his ferocious growl. I could have sworn it sounded right beside me, it was so loud in the Pack mind.

_MINE … protect … Seth … protect … _

_That's right, baby, you want to protect me, not hurt me. You need to reign in your wolf though, baby. He could hurt me really bad._

_NO! Protect … protect Seth … Mate … love … life … _

_Come to me. I want _my_ Chris, the man I fell in love with. Is he still here? Do I get to see him, and hold him, and love him?_

_Chris … _

_Yes, my Chris … the hard-headed, stubborn ass, who loves his family … our boys. _

_Boys … Matthew … Paul … Seth … _

_Yeah, baby, our boys. They're right here, with us, running beside me._ I told him softly.

I could sense it; I was getting through to the humanity deep within him. He was slowly pushing back the wolf and his primal instincts. I had all confidence that he would be my Chris again when we reunited. Just a little further …

_Come back, Papa. We miss you … _SJ pleaded, whining behind me as we ran.

_Papa, you've had enough time to slack off and brood. Dad needs you. We need you. Buck the fuck up, Papa … _PT joked.

I had to roll my eyes at his language. The boy would never learn. Despite the unconventional pep talk though, it was getting through to Chris, which was all that mattered.

_I'm still mad at you, pissed really … _MJ began, and I thought he was going to screw it all up, but then he continued, _but I love you. I need my Papa back. Come home._

I knew in that instance that everything between my eldest pup and his Papa would be alright, and it was like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, as well as a great grief evaporated from my heart, derived from the fear that their relationship had been forever changed. I could see that it wasn't.

Simultaneously, it was like a cloud of black lifted from around Chris' mind, and suddenly, he was back.

_Wha … MJ? SJ? PT? What are you- Oh God! Seth!_ He gasped as he realised I was connected with him. I sensed the intense relief that coursed through him, followed closely by the rush of arousal and desire that came with sensing my heat and arousal. He growled. _Fuuck … _

_Aaaand … I think this is where we leave you guys … to get to it,_ SJ butted in, skidding to a gradual halt behind me.

_That shit is so gross … _ PT whined as he followed suit, dropping his snout to the ground before swiping at it with his paws.

_You guys, seriously … that shit's potent, _MJ huffed, going as far as to phase out completely.

Neither their Papa nor I paid any attention to them, focused only on each other. Flashes of heat, want and desire passed between us like jolts of lightning. Thoughts and fantasies of what we wanted to do to each other saturated the pack mind as we raced towards each other. My inner wolf was keening and whining to be with her mate, to please and be pleased by him. We both wanted our mate.

SJ and PT whined in alarm moments before their minds disconnected. Jacob snorted somewhere in the distance of the pack mind. Moments before he phased out, he joked, _You certainly know how to clear out a mind … Have _fun_, guys. _

And then he was gone.

_Alone … _Chris growled lustfully.

_At last, _I giggled, increasing my pace right along with him.

_God, Pup, it's been too long … Need you,_ he panted. _Fuck, I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry for leaving, for hurting you _again_. I'm so-_

_Shut up. Just shut up and put all your energy into running your ass off. Just shut up, get here, and fuck me senseless, _I demanded, causing him to growl at the tone of my voice.

_Fuck, Seth, Pup, I'm going to pound you so hard … Fuck!_ He growled lustfully as he sped up, launching dirt and leaves into the wind with every stride.

I whimpered at his promises. _Yes … _

_You'll howl for me, Pup. You'll scream my name. Mine!_ He shouted.

_Yes, fuck, yours, _I panted, feeling my entire body hum with our imminent reunion and the pleasure that was sure to follow right after. I'd waited for this for so long, and now it was here … It felt like a damn dream.

I don't know how long we had been running for, but the ache in my chest dulled until it was finally non-existent, and the pull of my heart was growing stronger and stronger. I could _feel_ him. He was so close.

And then it happened …

_Chris … _I breathed as my eyes settled on his towering, panting frame at the northern side of the clearing we'd unerringly found our way to. My heart beat fast in my chest as arousal and love swirled deep inside my belly. Even from the distance between us, I could smell _his_ arousal, and it sent my wolf reeling, keening and whining for his attention, whoever he wanted to give him it.

Chris growled deep and low, his riveted on me as he bared his teeth. From the outside looking in, it was aggressive, but in my heart of hearts, I knew that he _really_ liked what he saw … and smelt. I whined and dropped low on my front paws, my tail wagging enticingly behind me upon its own accord. My Chris growled again, prowling towards me while his nose lifted in the air, scenting it.

The mere thought of him scenting _that_, my _heat_, was so fucking arousing that I could feel the coil in my lower stomach tighten. I walked slowly towards the centre of the clearing with my gaze fixed to his. He matched my movements, step for step, until we were nose to nose right in the middle. He growled lowly, but commandingly, and I whined, lowering myself. I stroked the side of my face against his chest and shoulder. I could feel his nose snuffling at my ear and scruff.

Shivers ran down my spine, causing my tail to twitch erratically, at the sensation he sent through me. Another part of me rejoiced over the fact that the plan seemed to have worked. Chris was no more aggressive towards me than he had been during our first heat, and every one after that. At the same time, he was as attentive and thorough as he always was as well.

_Seth … _

_Chris … _

It was then that the damn of emotion, namely the lust, need and desire, within Chris reached it pinnacle. He growled louder than ever before pushing me back slightly. I barely got my bearings before I felt his front paws lock around my flanks … and _other parts_ slid unerringly home.

_Yes … _

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Four days later … **

… **Tyler Household … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**SJ's Point of View**

"Where the hell are they? I mean, they've been gone forever," I whined, consumed with worry for my fathers.

We had no idea where they were, having moved around during their 'sexy time', as Uncle Paul joked, and had cut themselves out of the Pack mind as of three days ago. We had no way of contacting them, and it was making me antsy. Typically, they only had one more day of heat, but there have been no signs of them returning home. Had it been this way the first time?

I seemed to recall a few times growing up when the three of us had to go stay with Uncle Paul, or one of the Pack had come to stay with us, while Dad and Papa disappeared for a few days. Was this the reason why? Had Dad gone into heat? Being a wolf, and in the know, it seemed to make a hell of a lot more sense. All those times, Dad had never come back pregnant, obviously. This time wouldn't be any different, would it?

"Yeah, SJ, we know where they are even though we've been right here with you," PT retorted with a sardonic grin. "If you don't have any idea, SJ, what makes you think either of us do?"

I rolled my eyes in response. "You don't have to be sarcastic, PT," I grumbled, sliding off my stool to go put my empty cereal bowl in the sink.

Without Papa here, we were being quite lazy in regards to meals. I think PT hasn't had anything but Lucky Charms for the last two days, and I mean, for every meal. MJ has been marginally better, having eaten a simple cheese sandwich around lunch, but that was about it. I had actually gone to Uncle Paul#s yesterday, so Aunt Rachel fed me good with lasagne.

"They have a day left, and then I'm going out there to scout for them. Fuck what we may walk into," MJ stated decisively. He glanced between PT and I before we all nodded in unison. "For now, Bro, just kick back and relax in a 'rentless house."

"Amen to that, Brother," PT seconded, high-fiving MJ before they leaned back in their stools, kicking their feet up onto the island counter.

"Guys, that's disgusting. You better disinfect that work top before Dad comes home. If he smells that your revolting feet have been up there, he'll have your hide, and then Papa will have your heads because you pissed Dad off," I added with a laugh.

"Nah, SJ, Dad won't kick our asses. I actually think he might … you know … come home pregnant," PT mused, pursing his lips.

Mine and MJ's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You think?" I asked curiously.

PT just shrugged. "I dunno, but I feel like he will. I … I actually hope he does," he admitted with a goofy smile.

"Why? So you get more little brothers to tease?" I asked dryly, and slightly bitter.

PT laughed, as did MJ, but then he shook his head, completely surprising us both when he replied. "Nah … I actually really want a little sister. Don't you think that would be awesome?"

"A little sister? Are you for real? I've heard they're the most annoying brats on the planet," MJ snorted, shaking his head.

I remained silent, thinking over his words. I actually did think it would be awesome. I viewed Banana as a little sister, all three of us did, and we, me especially, were so protective of her, but to actually have a full-blooded little sister, one who looked like Dad and Papa … That would actually be a dream come true.

"SJ doesn't seem all put off by the idea," PT pointed out with a chuckle, drawing MJ's gaze towards me.

I blushed and shrugged, realising I had a huge, goofy grin on my face while thinking about it. "It wouldn't be the end of the world," I said, trying to down play it.

"God, SJ, you can't lie to your bros," PT laughed. "You're like an open book to us. All the time. You'd fucking love a baby sister, and don't try to deny it."

I sighed loudly, throwing my hands up. "Yes! Alright, I admit it, I would kill for a baby sister. Happy now?" I grumbled, glaring at my older brothers, who laughed at my expense.

"Dude, that blush, that is _all_ Dad. I'm so glad I didn't inherit that shit," PT told us, laughing.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I have it on good authority that Nix _loooves_ that blush," MJ taunted, his eyes flashing as they met my surprised ones.

"What? Where did you hear that?" I almost shouted in outrage, causing the two of them to laugh. I was blushing even more because I knew that MJ was right. Nix adored my blush, just like Papa adored Dad's.

"Dude, have you forgotten who my imprint is?" MJ asked rhetorically with a meaningful look.

I groaned loudly. Of course … "Rich. Jesus …" I grumbled, shaking my head slightly as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Uh huh. Seems that Nix talks to Rich about _everything_ going on between you guys, and it gets back to me," MJ informed me smugly.

I glared at him. "Taking this whole protective big brother thing a little too far, aren't you?" I retorted, irritated as well as a little embarrassed.

"Absolutely not. MJ is my well of information, my insider informant. I hear one bad thing, I kick Nix's ass. No questions asked," PT threatened, smirking when I growled at him in warning.

I hated it when they threatened him. I couldn't wait until PT imprinted, then I would be able to torture him about it as much as he did to me.

Well, two can play at this game.

"Yeah, well, I'll just have to ask Nix _all about_ your time with Rich. I'm sure if I turned on some Tyler charm, I'll get it out of him," I teased, laughing as I watched MJ's face pale slightly.

"Damn Dad and that damn charm. We got it from him …" he grumbled, glaring at the floor.

"Dad's one smooth motherfucker. Papa is as well though. We were doomed to be like them right from conception," PT said with a laugh.

MJ cringed. "Dude, stop talking about conception. It makes me think about them fucking, and then the fact that they could be doing that _right now_ while we're speaking … Fuck!" he shouted, slapping the sides of his head alternatively to get the image out of his head.

PT and I laughed at him, shaking our heads. Having said that, it _was_ kinda weird to think that right at this moment, our little sibling could be being conceived. Fuck, indeed.

"To think, those randy fuckers were dumping us off on other pack members when we were younger so they could fuck like bunnies in the forest," PT joked, snorting in amusement. "And to think! You two will be doing that in future too! Well, you guys can count on Uncle PT to fend for, feed and nurture your brats while you make more in the undergrowth."

Our hands lifted simultaneously. The next thing that we knew, PT had his head buried in his arms as he cursed up a storm against the marble top. MJ and I smirked over his bowed torso, high-fiving. When PT sat up to glare at us something fierce, I had to giggle at the two large, red hand prints across his cheek.

"Fuck! What the shitting hell was that for? You guys damn near slapped my face off! Holy shit!" he wailed, scrubbing his palms up and down his cheeks to sooth the sting and burn.

"First of all, any kids we have will never be 'brats'. Secondly, you make it sound like we'll be doing something dirty and despicable, whereas we'll be doing you a favour by supplying your life with nieces and nephews because you won't ever get your finger out your ass long enough to find your imprint, therefore you'll be single for the rest of your life. And thirdly … it felt damn good to do, right MJ?"

MJ could only respond with choking guffaws in the aftermath of my little speech. PT sat back in his chair with his mouth gaping at me, making me smirk.

"What? The outspoken PT speechless? Hell must be freezing over," I mocked, flashing him my best 'I'm damn innocent' smile before strolling casually from the kitchen.

Approaching the stairs, I heard PT breathe, "Dude, little bro's balls have finally dropped … Halle-fucking-lujah!"

I was still giggling by the time I stepped into my room on the second floor.

That thought actually opened up a whole new set of questions in my mind. If Dad _was_ pregnant by the time he came home, where would the new babies sleep?

At the minute, each of us had our own room. I couldn't speak for MJ, but now I had Nix, I was a little uncomfortable with the thought of having to share with one of my brothers, though I would do it if it ever came down to the crunch. Then there was a possibility that Dad and Papa wouldn't want to shove us out of ours rooms, but then what would they do?

My brothers and I currently dominated the whole second floor. Papa and Dad renovated the attic just after my brothers and I turned five, so that they could have a master suite. Would they expand again? Did we have the money for that?

They'd always kept the knowledge of their savings and whatnot a secret from my brothers and I. We got by comfortably, but whenever something unexpected cropped up, like Grandma Sue's hospital bill a couple years ago, it seemed like they had no trouble taking care of it. Dad had always bought us odd gifts here and there growing up and had even convinced Papa to increase our allowances when we turned thirteen, but Papa had always been a stickler for money, always questioning what we needed it for before he handed any out.

My guess was that they didn't want us thinking we could ask for anything and just get it.

Papa had done all the work to the house himself. My uncles had offered to help, of course, but Dad once told me that Papa was too proud to ask for help with something he could quite easily manage himself. He felled a few trees bordering our yard, since Dad wanted a bigger one, and used the wood for the fireplace and home expansion.

What he didn't use for the expansion, he, Uncle Paul and Uncle Jacob used it to build furniture and shit. They gifted it to Dad for his twenty-fifth birthday. Now, every room of the house contained at least one piece of furniture with etchings and carvings on them. In the bedrooms, it was headboards. In the kitchen, it was the dining table and chair legs. In the living room, the bookshelves, coffee table and the TV stand.

Just as I entered my bedroom, my phone began to vibrate a top my bedside table. I rushed over, snatching it up before grinning. My Nix was calling me. I answered.

"Hey, Puppy," he greeted softly.

I could hear the smile in his voice, which made me smile too "Hey, Nix. What's up?"

"Nothing. I can't call my boyfriend now?" he teased, making me giggle.

"Yes, of course you can, but I know you. You don't call without a reason," I told him knowingly.

He chuckled. "Alright, Puppy, you got me. I rang to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch with me," he said, "Just to the diner. I know you want to be close for when Seth and Chris come home. We could go to Sue's today, and then maybe go up to Port Angeles for the day on Saturday."

My heart warmed at his suggestions, feeling the excitement rise up from the pit of my stomach of spending some quality time with my man, away from the Rez and prying eyes. "That sounds awesome. Diner today, Port. A on Saturday. I don't think I'm [patrolling. I think it's PT then, so I'll be good to go," I assured him.

"Good. I'll pick you up around twelve-thirty? Rich challenged me to Guitar Hero, and you know how I don't take challenges for that shit lightly," he said with a laugh.

I giggled too. "Yeah, twelve-thirty sounds perfect. Go beat your Uncle's ass at Guitar Hero," I ordered.

"You know it! I'll see you later, Puppy … Love you," he whispered.

My heart exploded with the love I had for this man. The three words were still new to both of us, but they flowed from our mouths as if we'd been saying them, to each other our whole lives. I grinned like a buffoon as I replied, "I love you too. Bye."

We hung up. I sat heavily on the side of my bed, still grinning like a fool as I threw my phone back on the bedside table. I threw myself onto the bed and giggled. My basking moment was cut short by PT and MJ snickering at me from the bedroom door. I shot up, blushing madly at their knowing, teasing smirks.

"You've got it so fucking bad! Thank fuck I'm not imprinted yet. I want to use this body to my advantage before I'm tied down with that shit," PT laughed, stroking his washboard abs.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I'll you're having meaningless sex with faceless strangers, I'll be with the man I'll spend the rest of my life with. Out of the two, I know which I'd choose, and I'm betting MJ too," I replied, smiling knowingly at my eldest brother.

"Damn right," he agreed.

PT rolled his eyes at us."You guys are such pussies these days, I swear," he huffed, walking further into my room before flopping down onto my desk chair.

"Who you calling a pussy, faggot?" MJ growled, driving for our brother.

I rolled my eyes as they began to wrestle on my floor. I hopped up when they came close to my feet, walking over to my closet to find something to wear for lunch. I turned to look at them after an occasional yelp, chuckling every time as it was MJ winning out. PT will be whining about that for days now.

"Do you realise the irony of what you just said?" PT choked, struggling to get out of the choke hold MJ had him in.

"Ha, fuck you, PT," MJ giggled.

His giggles cut off suddenly as the front door bell rang. My brothers and I all shared a confused look. Who the hell knocked anymore these days? The Pack and family just walked right in. MJ slowly let PT from the choke hold, moving over to the window. We knew he would only see the top of the porch covering. There was no car at the curb.

"Who could that be?" I asked curiously.

"When did Nix say he was going to pick you up?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I glanced at the clock before shaking my head, replying, "Not for another hour or so."

"No one ever knocks anymore," PT pointed out lowly.

MJ nodded, his face blank as he moved out the bedroom. PT and I were on his heels but let him take the lead. I recognised his need to protect and would never deny him his instincts, neither would PT. Though, I noticed PT kept me behind him. I rolled my eyes at my older brothers. They won't ever change.

Reaching the entryway, we could see a slim silhouette through the frosted glass of the front door. We all shared a look again before MJ told us silently to stay put. We watched, slightly curious as well as anxious, as he approached the front door. When he opened it, standing there was the last person we expected to see smiling softly back at us.

Why now? Why now, when our fathers were gone?

"Hello … my grandsons," Skyla crooned, smiling wider as she took in our gaping faces.

Oh, this wasn't going to sit well with Papa at all. No way.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**There you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed! What do you think of Skyla's appearance at the house? Are her intentions good or bad? And what about Chris and Seth? ;)**

**Please share your views in a reviews! I'd love to hear them :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xxx**


	21. Confrontations

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Here's another chapter, guys! I'm already working on the next one, so hopefully, the next update won't be too long! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And of course, added to favourites and alerts! **

**Remember guys, there are pictures on my Photobucket!**

**There's no beta for this chapter! All mistakes are mine! Sorry, guys!**

**I don't won it! I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Previously on Clouded Destiny … **

_His giggles cut off suddenly as the front door bell rang. My brothers and I all shared a confused look. Who the hell knocked anymore these days? The Pack and family just walked right in. MJ slowly let PT from the choke hold, moving over to the window. We knew he would only see the top of the porch covering. There was no car at the curb. _

"_Who could that be?" I asked curiously. _

"_When did Nix say he was going to pick you up?" he asked, ignoring my question. _

_I glanced at the clock before shaking my head, replying, "Not for another hour or so."_

"_No one ever knocks anymore," PT pointed out lowly. _

_MJ nodded, his face blank as he moved out the bedroom. PT and I were on his heels but let him take the lead. I recognised his need to protect and would never deny him his instincts, neither would PT. Though, I noticed PT kept me behind him. I rolled my eyes at my older brothers. They won't ever change. _

_Reaching the entryway, we could see a slim silhouette through the frosted glass of the front door. We all shared a look again before MJ told us silently to stay put. We watched, slightly curious as well as anxious, as he approached the front door. When he opened it, standing there was the last person we expected to see smiling softly back at us. _

_Why now? Why now, when our fathers were gone?_

"_Hello … my grandsons," Skyla crooned, smiling wider as she took in our gaping faces. _

_Oh, this wasn't going to sit well with Papa at all. No way._

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Confrontations**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Tyler Household … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**MJ's Point of View**

As my brothers and I gaped at the strikingly beautiful woman, who happened to be our fairy grandmother, standing on our porch, I tried to think of the best way to tell her to leave without disrespecting her but was coming up blank.

Skyla … Well, I guess it was Skyla Tyler, since Grandpa's last name was Uley … was really beautiful, like in an otherworldly sense. She had the high cheek bones, perfect copper skin and cupids bow lips. Her hair was long and glossy, shining even in the dull light of La Push. Her eyes were so deep and a shade of brown I thought I'd never seen before. I wasn't, by any means, checking out my grandmother, that was just gross, but I wasn't blind – her body was the epitome of a woman.

But what the fuck was she doing on our front porch? Did she really think that while my Papa was away, she could move in on us? I could understand her wanting to get to know us, but going behind Papa's back to do it wasn't the way to go about it. In fact, I was sure that this little stunt would just increase the hate he already felt towards her.

She really wasn't helping her case as she barged passed all three of us to get into the house. PT began to growl as SJ shrunk into the background a little bit. I held out an arm to PT, cutting off his growl mid-throat. He glared at me before fixing it upon our grandmother.

I glanced at SJ, who offered me a shaky smile in return. He hated any sort of confrontation he wasn't confident in, like this one. He didn't know anything about Skyla, and that made him extremely uncomfortable. I flicked my fingers towards myself, beckoning him forward. He did as he was told, keeping behind my shoulder as I turned back to Skyla.

She was milling around the house, taking it in for all its glory as if she had the right. She paid no attention to the silent conversation passing between my brothers and I, nor to the glare PT was sending her way with a vengeance at her ignorance.

"I see my Chris has done quite well for himself," she murmured eventually with a soft smile on her face. She finally turned to meet my gaze. "Both his house _and_ his family."

I felt SJ's blush against my shoulder, the heat of his making me smile in spite of myself. It was just like him to blush at something like that. PT however, didn't appreciate what she said.

"'Your Chris'? He isn't 'your Chris'. He's ours! You left him. You didn't want him. What makes you think that you can just waltz back into his life now and try to claim mother rights?" he growled, taking a threatening step forward.

She didn't move, nor did her expression change at his threat. I extended an arm out in front of him, shaking my head slightly. He scowled but took a step back, moving closer to SJ.

As calm as can be, which was as creepy as it was the first time, she replied, "He will always be my Chris, Paul Samuel. I may have made a huge mistake in letting him go, in faking my death, but I regret both and here to set things right."

My brow lifted. "You really think there's anything to salvage between you two?" I asked incredulously. I continued on before she could reply, "He had a shit childhood. He was beaten, raped, abused, bouncing from foster home, to foster home, to orphanage until he was sixteen. His life was hell. He was plagued by your death, convincing himself that he was the one who killed you. He tried to kill himself!"

I was shouting by the end, my anger getting the best of me. I snapped my mouth shut, taking a deep breath through my nose to calm the fuck down. Skyla stared at me with that same calm expression, making me wonder whether she _knew_ all of this. If she did, that was just a whole new level of fucked up. Who stood by, what _mother_ stood by and let all that shit happen to their kid? So fucked up.

"He met Dad. Things started to get better. He was still messed up, but Dad really helped him through everything. I'd like to think that my brothers and I were what made his life truly worthwhile, but I know it wasn't just us. Everyone loves Papa, and you being here is bringing back the old Chris, the one who was angry and bitter. You're pissing off a hell of a lot of people, Skyla," I warned her.

"I just wanted to see him again. Is that a crime?" she asked in defence.

I sighed. "No, but why now? Why not sooner? Why fake your death at all? Why not just raise him and love him like you were always supposed to?" I asked in exasperation. Nothing she has done and said made any sense in my mind. I just couldn't understand her.

"If I hadn't have done everything I did, nothing would be as it is right now. You wouldn't even be here, with me, having this conversation. None of you would even be a glimmer in Chris' eye because he would have never found his way to La Push had I claimed him as my own."

"So what? Everything you've done, everything he's been through, is all for his own good? Is that what you're saying?" PT asked with a scoff.

Skyla's expression finally changed as she sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb. She shook her head to herself before looking back at us. "No. None of what he's been through, pre-La Push, was good for him, but it still needed to happen. I know you think I'm heartless, for giving up my son and watching him grow as he has, but do you think it was easy on _my _ heart? Because it wasn't. Far from it. It killed me every day. Every blow dealt against him was like a knife to my very soul. And when that _disgusting _man _touched_ him like _that_ …I almost intervened right then and there."

"So why didn't you? You chose instead to stand back and let _that_ happen to him? How fucked up is that?" PT exclaimed.

Skyla nodded. "It is … _fucked up_, as you put it. I know that, but I can't change the past. I can only fix the future," she said softly.

"Well, can I just say, _this_ is a perfect way to start," I told her sarcastically, gesturing between us.

She cocked an eyebrow in question, making me scoff.

"Do you think Papa won't find out about this? Do you really think he's going to be okay with you barging into his home and confronting his kids without him here?" I asked. Surely, the woman can't be _that_ dim?

"I'm not _dim_, Matthew," she huffed, frowning at me.

I blushed, having forgotten that she could read minds. "Sorry," I muttered, ducking my head in embarrassment.

She sighed and smiled softly. "No matter … And I understand what you're saying, I really do, but this was my only chance to meet you on personal terms, at least for now, and you know it. Chris would _never_ let me near you if he were here," she stated.

"So why go behind his back? Do you think, by doing _this_, that he'll be more inclined to let you see us in the future? You're supposed to be building some sort of trust with him, a relationship, but you're off to a piss poor start, if you ask me," PT commented with a shake of his head.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about me?" Skyla asked randomly.

I half shrugged. "Well … yeah, I guess. You _are_ our grandmother, after all. We just don't want to piss Papa off. We respect him too much to _go behind his back_," I stated, emphasising those last few words. "Besides, you have to prove to us that you aren't just going to … skip out on us. What's the point of building a relationship with you if you're just going to leave?"

"It would, indeed, be pointless," she agreed with a soft nod. "I know you won't take my word, only my actions, but I can tell you that I won't make the same mistake twice. I want to know my family."

"Before you can prove that to us, you need to prove that to Papa," SJ murmured, avoiding Skyla's gaze. "You've hurt him more than anyone ever has. Coming back here just proves to him that you lied, that you gave him up on your own free will and set him up for the childhood of torture he had to endure. You have a lot of making up to do. Maybe … maybe too much."

"All I can do is try," she whispered, biting her soft lip as she peered at us with sad eyes. "I can see the topic of Chris is weighing heavily on you all, as it is me. Why don't we speak of something else?"

"Or you could just leave?" PT bit back, glaring once again.

I frowned at him. "PT, I know she's in the wrong here, but don't forget your manners. Dad taught us better than that," I reminded him softly.

His scowl softened out as he sighed, nodding. I turned back to Skyla.

"Like what?" I asked finally. I'd be lying if I wasn't curious. What more could there be to talk about?

"How about that time you, PT, made the fire explode? Or when you, SJ, burst those water pipes in your Dad's kitchen?" she suggested, smirking at the look of pure shock that crossed our faces.

"What? How did you … How do you know about that?" SJ asked, frowning.

"I'm Fae. I know precisely when and where my predecessors are channelling my family magic. Let me tell you boys, it flows heavily through all of you. I see those wings on your wrists, MJ. I have the same pair on my shoulders," she informed us with a knowing smile.

She turned to PT and SJ. "Have either of you noticed any abnormal tattoos lately as well?" she asked them curiously.

"We'll get tattoos too?" PT asked in spite of him.

"From what I feel flowing through you, PT, you have both fire and earth governing your mind and spirit. Have you always been the outdoors-y time? Short fused? Easy to irritate?" she asked, cocking a thin eyebrow.

PT hesitated but then nodded, curious as to where she was taking this. She nodded knowingly.

"All characteristics of the fire and earth Fae magic coursing through you. Once you've channelled that magic, controlled it, you will receive your insignias of proof like I did, and like MJ has," she told him.

"What … about me? What do you feel about me?" SJ whispered, shyly meeting her gaze for the first time. He blushed deep scarlet as she smiled at him softly.

"The water energy coursing through you has no doubt made you … quiet and subdued, but fierce and strong when the time calls for it. Am I correct?" she asked, smirking.

SJ just stared at her in wonder, probably wondering how he knew his personality to a 't'. SJ has always been shy and non-confrontational, but rose up to protect his family without hesitation. I guess water has always been temperamental, but I wouldn't pin that trait on SJ.

"Y-yes, I am exactly like that," SJ admitted quietly.

Skyla nodded. "And you just 'go with the flow', as you earthlings say, don't you? Not many situations get by your laid back, calm demeanour?" she guessed.

SJ's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know that about me? We've never met before," he whispered in wonder.

"I know your spirit. Like PT, you are also governed by two elements. Water … and wind. Your calm demeanour and 'going with the flow' can be traits of either. You can be kind and caring, like a warm, summer's day breeze against your skin, or you can be fierce and relentless like the mightiest of tsunamis. You're quite the opposite of you brother there," she chuckled, gesturing to PT.

"You got that right," I agreed, smiling.

"Hey, I can be fierce and relentless!" PT protested with a slight pout.

Skyla giggled. "Of course, you can, but you lack the finesse and cunning that SJ could channel through his elements. Fire and earth have not been known to step back and ask questions before they act. They strike first, think later."

I snorted. "Yeah, sounds like PT," I agreed again.

PT punched me in the arm.

"So, our … _powers_ … we got them from you?" SJ asked interestedly.

Skyla considered that for a moment. "Essentially. Though, your genes came directly from Chris, you indirectly got the 'powers' from me. Fae magic is inherited through blood, much like your wolves," she explained.

SJ nodded, his gaze unfocused as he lost himself to his thoughts.

"Why doesn't Papa have these freaky powers then?" PT asked after a minute or two of silence.

Skyla shrugged in return. The movement didn't suit her posture though. "I don't know … active genes have been known to skip generations, just like your wolf, but the gene hasn't skipped generations in my family for … oh, for thousands of years. Chris the first for a very long time," she sighed. "Nick has them, as you've seen."

"Does he know you're here?" I asked curiously. I had a feeling he didn't.

She confirmed that feeling as she shook her head negatively. "No, he doesn't. Though, no doubt he'll have noted my absence by now. He's probably on his way here already," she told us, sighing heavily in irritation as her eyes closed.

"You better fucking hope to God he gets here before I tear you a-fucking-part!" came a vicious snarl from the doorway.

My brothers and I gasped, our heads whipping around so fast our necks cracked in unison. My eyes widened as they settled on the trembling, _pissed off_ figure of my Papa, practically foaming at the mouth in his rage as he stood in front of Dad in the doorway. Dad's eyes were huge as he took in the scene, scanning over the three of us for injuries as he gripped Papa's vibrating arm.

Skyla sighed tiredly from her place across the room, her face in her hands. She wasn't banking on them coming home so early. I bet she thought she had another twenty-four hours. She was wrong. My fathers were back. One was pissed the fuck off, and the other was in Protective Momma mode. This had the potential of turning _really_ bad, _super _fast.

"Papa, just calm down, okay?" I pleaded, moving to stand before him with my palms raised to placate him. I should have known it was for nothing.

"Calm down? Fucking _calm down_?! The _fuck_ I'll calm down, MJ! All of you, go to your damn rooms! I'll deal with you later," he snarled, pulling Dad out of the doorway so we could get passed.

"But Papa, we-"

"NOW!" he bellowed, cutting SJ off.

SJ whimpered and was the first to scamper from the room. His bedroom door shut seconds later. Papa glared at PT and I until we finally saw he meant business and decided to get the hell out of dodge. Neither of us said a word to each other as we sprinted up the stairs, knowing we were in big trouble for even letting her in the house, let alone speaking to her. Our doors shut at the same time as the yelling downstairs began. I leant against my bedroom door, praying that this didn't get too out of hand.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Seth's Point of View**

I sighed softly in contentment as I stroked the sexy splattering of hair just below my mate's navel. I smiled lazily as his abdomen muscles twitch and retracted under my ministrations. His quiet, deep chuckle puffed across my hair and vibrated in his chest.

"Pup, that tickles," he stated, making no move to stop me.

I giggled again. "I know … You know, that is _so_ sexy," I commented, smirking.

"What is?"

"A big macho man like you, subdued and reduced to tears of laughter and mush from a few swipes on his side," I replied, snickering.

The next thing I knew, I was on my back in the grassy meadow we'd stopped in, staring up at the bright, brown eyes of my Chris. I grinned widely, stroking a few wisps of hair from his forehead. He was still sweaty from our last and final round before we began our journey home. We'd been gone for four days, and the sexual desires between us had become manageable as we neared the end of my heat; it was about time we got back to our boys. It was only nine, and we were only an hour out from La Push, so we would get back in no time at all.

"Do you think that's funny, hmm?" he asked, smirking devilishly. "You think you have the secret to control me?"

"I control you just fine without tickling you," I purred, grinning.

He growled and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head. I giggled, panting up at him as my arousal spiked once more. It had been non-stop over the last ninety-six hours, and I swear, I felt like I could go on for ninety-six more. God, if I had my way, we'd never bloody stop!

"You think, do you?" he rumbled, dipping his lips down to my neck.

I moaned as he nipped the sensitive skin of my tendon, of his mating mark, trailing licks and kisses up the side of my neck to my ear. I was a panting, moaning mess beneath him, completely in his control … and without tickling.

"Tell me, Pup …" he purred into my ear, breathing heavily down my neck and raising goosebumps across my whole body. "Do you feel _in control_ now?"

"Oh God …" I whimpered as he nibbled on my earlobe, before yelping as he bit it hard.

"I asked you a question," he growled fiercely.

"Yes! God, I mean, no! No … not in control. God, Chris …" I blurted, clawing at his sides to get him closer.

"You're insatiable, Pup," he stated with a chuckle as he felt my hard length poking his thigh.

I whined. I could feel his own nudging my belly. "Mmm … only for you," I replied breathlessly.

Then surprisingly, he groaned in frustration. "God damn it, we said no more … we need to get home," he grunted in displeasure.

I whined with my own. "Oh come on … you can't cut me off _now_. _You_ got me like this," I accused, glaring up at him playfully.

"Did I now?" he murmured in amusement.

I nodded, smirking. "Yeah, so you better do _something_ to fix it," I demanded, still mock glaring.

He cocked an eyebrow, his smirk conveying a thousand promises. I shivered in delight as his warm, large hands stroked down my sides to grip my hips. Licking my lips, I tried to buck them up into his own, to grind our cocks together, but he was having none of it. I whined in frustration.

"Easy, Pup. You said to do _something_ …" he trailed off suggestively, his eyes shining with mirth as they peered into mine.

I almost groaned in longing as he began to plaster my chest with feather-light kisses, descending lower and lower. I practically went wild when I realised what he was about to do, pushing his shoulders insistently so he'd hurry the hell up and suck me. He wasn't one to be pushed around by anybody though and continued his leisurely pace towards my cock.

I lay gasping for air with my forearm thrown over my eyes fifteen minutes later, my entire body spent. He truly did have the most spectacular mouth and tongue I had ever known, _and_ he knew just what to do to make me a puddle of sexed up Seth goo. I hummed and moaned softly in delight as he trailed back up my body, kissing places as he went until his sinful lips connected with mine.

I lifted my arm and threw it across the back of his shoulders, pulling him closer. My tongue plundered his mouth, but I soon gave up control to my dominant mate. He growled lustfully before breaking the kiss, leaving me breathless once again.

"You know, you seriously need to let me catch my breath before you steal it again," I teased, gasping.

He just smirked and hopped to his feet, making me whine in protest. He smirked wider. "What? You told me to _do_ something, and I did, now though, we need to get going," he told me, leaving no room for argument. "I would love nothing more than to stay out here and pound you into the earth, but we have responsibilities. Our boys need us."

I groaned at his teasing words but knew he was also speaking sense. Our boys _did_ need us. It was time. I sighed heavily and nodded, grasping his hand as he reached down. He heaved me up effortlessly, smiling softly as he watched me brush the grass and leaves from my backside. Once I was finished, he leaned over for one last kiss before stepping a far ways away from me, phasing on the spot.

I shuddered with delight as my eyes revelled in the strong body of my mate's wolf. My she-wolf howled for him, but I beat her back. It was time go back to the land of life and responsibility. I bowed slightly, feeling the familiar heat scorch up my back, but it was slow going. Seconds later, I was a wolf and my mind was connected with Chris'.

_That took a little longer than usual_, Chris stated thoughtfully.

I nodded. _Yeah, but come on … Race ya! _I challenged, darting off in the next second.

He growled loudly and clambered after me. Being so much larger than me did nothing to deter him or his speed. He caught up to me easily, nudging my side with his and sending me off kilter.

_That's cheating!_ I protested indignantly as he raced passed me, snickering all the while.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Two hours later … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

An hour long trip was turned into two and a half, very pleasurable, hours. It turned out, seeing my tail swish back and forth, and my ass on full display, was a little too much for my mate to handle. He jumped me when we were about halfway home and took me over and over again. I had to lie down for ten minutes in wolf form because my legs were completely useless.

Nearing La Push, familiar scents of Pack and family bombarded my senses, relaxing me significantly. I was greeted warmly with familiar sighs and sounds that I some times took for granted around home. Chris was the same. We slowed down to a trot when we hit the boundaries. A second later, we were greeted by our Alpha.

_So the love birds return … Welcome home,_ he greeted, butting my head with his.

I returned it in kind. _Hey Jake, everything been okay around here? The boys haven't been rowdy have they? _I asked worriedly.

Jake's wolf snickered. _Nah, they've been great. It's been quite entertaining to tease them about their fathers' … _activities, he teased.

I laughed as did Chris.

_Is all … good between you guys now? No lingering guilt or anything?_ Jacob checked with hesitancy.

Chris sighed softly but shook his head. _No, not really. Our reconnection was exactly what we need to get back on track, _he answered, nuzzling my nose with his.

_Thank fuck for that_, Jacob sighed playfully. _Get on home, guys. I know three young men who have missed the fuck out the both of you_.

_You don't have to tell us twice, Jake. See you later, _I bid farewell, trotting off towards our home with Chris right next to me.

I knew the precise moment he smelt what I did. Chris' whole body tensed to fight as he sped up into a sprint, tearing throw the last hundred yards to the house. His growl became louder when her scent became stronger. I knew that this would be bad so I tried to keep pace with him. I managed to stop him from barging right on in after he'd phased to human.

I rummaged through the base of an oak boarding our house, pulling out the plastic storage box which held numerous pairs of cut offs. His second leg was barely through its hole before he was bounding towards the house. I had to stumble into my own shorts just to keep up with him.

"Chris! Chris, wait!" I called after him but was too late as he disappeared into the house. I cursed silently, speeding up. I entered moments after him, hearing the tail end of Skyla's sentence.

" … doesn't. Though, no doubt he'll have noted my absence by now. He's probably on his way here already," she said, sighing.

"You better fucking hope to God he gets here before I tear you a-fucking-part!" Chris snarled as his body began to vibrate.

I watched as my boys whipped around, stunned by our sudden appearance, but happy that we were back. I kept my hand on Chris' elbow as to prevent him from doing anything stupid to his mother, hate or no hate. I looked over my boys' forms, searching for any form of injury or imperfection. There was none, thank God.

My gaze was drawn back towards Skyla as she sighed yet again, looking surprised and irritated by our appearance. I bet she didn't think we would be back to witness this little scene. How dare she come to my home, speak to my boys, without their Papa or I being here! Did she have no respect at all?

MJ then made the mistake of opening his diplomatic mouth, "Papa, just calm down, okay?" He raised his palms, facing towards us as if to placate his enraged Papa.

_Good luck with that, Son,_ I thought.

"Calm down? Fucking _calm down_?! The _fuck_ I'll calm down, MJ! All of you, go to your damn rooms! I'll deal with you later," Chris snarled in return, unintentionally taking his rage out on them.

Unless he _was _mad at them for this situation. I highly doubted that Skyla had taken 'no' for an answer, or even given them chance to decline her audience before she came barging in here. My boys were much too respectful to kick anyone out the house, so therefore they must have been stuck with her until we showed up.

Chris pulled me out the doorway so that my boys could have passage to their rooms, but they hesitated, looking wary and in SJ's case, more than a little freaked out. My heart went out to him.

"But Papa, we-"

"NOW!" Chris bellowed, cutting our son off while making me jump out of my skin.

A whimper sounded and then SJ was darting passed us like his ass was on fire. He was in his room seconds later. He knew never to disobey their Papa. He had always been the first to comply when they were growing up. Chris glared at our two remaining sons until they got the message that their Papa wasn't kidding around anymore. They shot off after SJ, safely in their rooms moments later.

No sooner had their doors closed, Chris began to yell.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! How _dare_ you come in here, into _my_ _house_, where my _sons live_, and think it's fucking okay to do so! I could skin you alive for this!" he growled, shaking.

"Oh, Christopher, must you overreact? How else am I supposed to get to know my grandsons if you persistently keep them away?" Skyla asked in return, folding her arms as she glowered at her son.

This_ was the face of reconciliation and remorse amongst the Fae? I'd hate to see hatred, or disgust_, I thought to myself with a frown.

"Overreacting? Fuck you! Like fuck are they your grandsons! That implies that I'm your son, but you _are not_ my mother! _My_ mother died during child birth and has been dead to me ever since! Get the fuck out of my house, God damn it!" he demanded, flexing his fingers with the need to phase.

I quickly reached out and weaved my fingers through his, giving him that extra grounding support that he didn't even know he craved. He squeezed my hand sin subtle thanks but never took his eyes off the woman standing across the room.

"I said, get the fuck out! I don't want you here, near my mate, near my cubs, contaminating the fucking air we breathe! You're fucking _dead_ to me, Skyla, and the sooner you fucking register that, the better off we'll all be! Just go back to wherever you crawled from!" Chris bellowed viciously, becoming increasingly irate the longer he peered at his 'mother'.

"Christopher, I am your mother. You will _not_ speak to me that way!" Skyla demanded loudly, her eyes flashing red in her anger as she glared down my Chris.

Chris growled back in fury and took a threatening step forward. I held him back again but was seconds away from spearing this poor excuse of a mother myself. I've had just about enough of this!

"You listen here and you listen close, Skyla," I commanded bitingly, drawing her shocked gaze towards me.

I don't think she was expecting me to say anything, more like expecting me to stand by and let my _dominant_ do the talking. Like hell I would.

I stepped out from behind Chris' protective stance, though he kept a hand on my waist as support, and faced my _mother-in-law_ head on. "You don't come in to _my_ house, speak to _my _children and disrespect _my_ Chris like you have without facing some damn consequences, namely _me_. You're not welcome here. My Chris does not want you here, so you need to get the fuck out," I commanded with a growl.

"Chris is _mine. _He is _my _son," she snapped back.

I laughed sardonically. "You came to claim 'your son'? A son that wants nothing to do with you? Good luck with that, bitch, because he's _mine _and always will be _mine_," I snarled, feeling my wolf come to the surface.

She tended to do so when bitches come in and try to take our mate, mother or not. Who the _fuck_ does Skyla think she is?!

"Do you even have any idea who you're talking to, you stupid mutt? _My _Chris is much too good for the likes of _you. _Once I get him home, he'll see that your entire relationship is wrong, and we'll work together as mother and son to break the abomination of an imprint you've trapped him with!" she shouted, her eyes flashing with her intensity.

Two ferocious growls resonated through my house simultaneously. One came from my Chris; I felt its vibrations rumble deep within his chest. The other … came from the 6'5, muscular, enraged male fairy that just smashed his way through my squeaky-clean living room window. Nice. He's _so_ paying for that later …

Nick had inevitably tracked his mother down, and boy did he look _pissed_. He looked ready to rip her head from her shoulders, mother be damned. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" he shrieked, scowling deeply at his mother. "Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Skyla huffed indignantly. "I'm not doing anything discriminating. I was just paying my grandsons a visit while I had the chance. I honestly think this has been blown entirely out of proportion," she replied, folding her arms over her chest defensively. "If Chris and Seth didn't try keep them from me, I wouldn't have had to go to such lengths."

"Did it ever occur to you that they just _didn't want you near them_?" he replied, stressed the fuck out as his hands flailed in front of him passionately as he spoke. "_Maybe_, just _maybe_, they had a reason to keep you away from them," he growled.

"I just wanted to meet them!" she cried out in anger and exasperation as she threw her hands in the air, eyes wide.

"I told you! I fucking _told you _not to come here while Chris and Seth were away, did I not? You're fucking everything up! Everything _you_ say or do reflects badly on _me_, destroying _my_ chances of building an actual relationship with my brother!" Nick yelled angrily. "Channel your fucking water and chill the fuck out! This is going to happen over-fucking-night! Regardless of what you fucking believe, Mother, everything is not handed to you _on a silver fucking platter!_"

I stared at the raging fairy pacing before my very eyes, mouth gaping in shock and slight awe of this man. I don't think I've ever heard so many f-bombs uttered in one little speech before from anyone. Well, except Paul that one time he stubbed his toe and was caught cursing at his bed frame. I was also stunned by the tone he used towards _his mother_. I wouldn't be _alive_ right now if I'd have spoken to Sue like that!

I also couldn't help noticing the bizarreness of this situation. The sudden power swap between the two of them had caught me off guard, and I just couldn't stop staring. I'd always thought that Skyla had been in charge of their little fairy trio, but watching Nick in action right now was making me reassess their whole dynamic. The look of genuine remorse on Skyla's face made it obvious that Nick was well within his rights to go off on her like he just did.

Interesting.

"Nicholas, _Ion Nîn_, I-"

"No, don't say another god damn word to me right now. Just … go back to your useless fuck toy, and let me try to salvage some of your fucking mess," he commanded tiredly, pinching the corners of his eyes with his thumb and finger.

Skyla's chin began to wobble as her eyes filled with tears. My heart went out to her briefly, simply for the fact that I was a sucker for tears and wobbly chins. SJ did the same when he was a child, something I regret to say he'd grown out of. I watched as Skyla fled my house, a sobbing mess. Chris and I stood back, still and silent in our shock of what we'd just witnessed.

Nick paced the floor, from one wall of the living room to another as he grunted and cursed under his breath about disobedient mothers and other incoherent shit. My eyes didn't miss the tension and stress flooding his towering form like a virus. Chris was still tight and tense, trembling slightly, but not half as bad as when he was confronting Skyla.

Finally, the silence became too much in the small living room. Nick's pacing halted and he turned to us, eyes peering right at Chris as he said," I'm so fucking sorry for her. She's always had a mind of her own, disobeying and shit. Let me fix this? Please?"

He was actually begging, his face contorted predominantly with remorse, and a splattering of lingering anger. He was sincere though as he maintained eye contact with my man. I glanced between then, wondering if there was really anything that could be done to 'fix' this, or whether my Chris was about to kick his older brother out the house without hearing him out first.

Knowing my Chris, the latter seemed pretty damn plausible …

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**What are your impressions of Skyla? Nick? The info on the Fae powers? Are you happy Chris and Seth are back? Do you really think the Triplets are in trouble?**

**Tell me your thoughts in a review! Thanks for reading guys!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xxx**


	22. Lunch

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**Here's another chapter, guys! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites! **

**Okay, so I figured out that I was actually posting the new pictures on my old Photobucket, so if you guys want to go back to my new one, they should all be there now! Sorry for the mix up!**

**Also, bear in mind that even though they haven't been mentioned before, there may be a little brother to the older pack kids! Like Gene … who is Alex Meraz's little brother. Or Levi, who is Sammy Jr.'s little brother. Josh is Hector Call's little brother. **

**There's no beta for this chapter. All mistakes are mine. Sorry in advance. **

**There's a little note at the end that some of you would like to take heed!**

**I don't won it! I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Previously on Clouded Destiny … **

_Skyla's chin began to wobble as her eyes filled with tears. My heart went out to her briefly, simply for the fact that I was a sucker for tears and wobbly chins. SJ did the same when he was a child, something I regret to say he'd grown out of. I watched as Skyla fled my house, a sobbing mess. Chris and I stood back, still and silent in our shock of what we'd just witnessed. _

_Nick paced the floor, from one wall of the living room to another as he grunted and cursed under his breath about disobedient mothers and other incoherent shit. My eyes didn't miss the tension and stress flooding his towering form like a virus. Chris was still tight and tense, trembling slightly, but not half as bad as when he was confronting Skyla. _

_Finally, the silence became too much in the small living room. Nick's pacing halted and he turned to us, eyes peering right at Chris as he said," I'm so fucking sorry for her. She's always had a mind of her own, disobeying and shit. Let me fix this? Please?"_

_He was actually begging, his face contorted predominantly with remorse, and a splattering of lingering anger. He was sincere though as he maintained eye contact with my man. I glanced between then, wondering if there was really anything that could be done to 'fix' this, or whether my Chris was about to kick his older brother out the house without hearing him out first. _

_Knowing my Chris, the latter seemed pretty damn plausible … _

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Lunch**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Tyler Household … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Seth's Point of View**

I have no idea how long we stood there in my living room, silence enveloping us all as Nick and my Chris stared/glared at each other respectively. The tension in Chris' shoulders still remained, but I think the shock of Nick's outburst and the guilt of shouting at the boys had knocked a little from his tall, bulky frame.

I didn't dare say a word; not that I particularly knew what to say in a situation like this. A part of me wanted to slap a little sense in my mate and tell him to give at least Nick a chance because he seemed genuine and sincere in his desire to get to know not only Chris, but our boys as well. A different part of me, a bigger part, knew that this was Chris' battle, and he would no doubt want to fight it out on his own. If he needed help, which I doubted in any case, he'd ask for it.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, staring at each other in silence, but the hostile atmosphere was shattered by a pair of hesitant footfalls on the stairs. I took the two steps towards the archway, peering around it to see SJ lingering halfway on the staircase, appearing like a deer caught in headlights at being found. He bit his lip anxiously, but I beckoned him forward with my fingers, glancing into the living room briefly to check on the guys. They hadn't moved an inch.

SJ scrambled down the rest of the stairs, stopping right beside me while rubbing his hands nervously against his thighs. He glanced by me curiously at his Papa, frowning slightly at the obvious tension settled on his shoulders.

"What's up?" I asked in concern.

He shook his head slightly. "Nothing really. It's just that … Nix will be here in a minute to take me to lunch, but … I could stay here if you need me––"

"No. No, you go ahead and spend some time with Nix. Enjoy yourselves," I ordered softly, smiling.

He hesitated, his brow furrowed as he glanced between his Papa and uncle once more.

"Seriously, don't change your plans for this. Everything's fine here," I tried to assure him.

He frowned, peering dubiously between his Papa and Nick. And rightly so. Neither had moved a muscle. SJ blushed suddenly, prompting me to follow his gaze. Nick had broken the staring contest he was having with my husband and was now staring at my son, smiling softly and appearing to want to say something. I wasn't as bothered by this as I was expecting.

Unlike with Skyla, my wolf didn't sense anything off about my brother-in-law. I took this as a good sign, and the fact that there _was_ something off about Skyla as a bad one. My gut feeling was that her intentions weren't one-hundred percent, whereas her son's was. I wondered if Nick knew if Skyla was up to something.

Glancing briefly at his brother, Nick warily took a step forward so he could SJ better in the doorway, greeting, "Hey SJ. You look great."

SJ blushed deeper but smiled grateful, though still wary of his Papa. Chris still hadn't moved a muscle and his eyes were still riveted on Nick, like he was trying to see right into his soul. I glanced over my youngest pup at Nick's words and smiled, knowing he was indeed right. My SJ looked handsome … and kinda bright, if you asked me.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a yellow polo shirt and the yellow high top sneakers he's owned since forever. I shouldn't have been surprised by his wardrobe choice though since yellow was his favourite colour. I could see his black wallet protruding out from his front pocket, though I doubt he would get the chance to use anything in it while out with Nix, and his phone was outlined in his other front pocket. He wore his rope bracelet from Nix on his right wrist. His hair was clearly freshly washed and wisps of it fell into his eyes a little.

"Um … thanks, uh … Un-uncle Nick," SJ stuttered, clearly unsure about whether he should address him as such, but Chris made no sound or movement of disapproval.

Nick beamed at SJ. "You're welcome. I hope you have fun out with Nix, but maybe one day soon we'll be able to talk a little more? I'd love to get to know my nephew," Nick expressed with a sincere smile.

It made me grin, but it was wiped off again when I heard a low vibration in Chris' chest. It seemed I was the only one who heard it, which was relieving, but I was glad that he didn't make any verbal attempts to refute Nick's proposal on SJ's behalf. I half expected him to, to be honest.

SJ gave a half-hearted smile, but I could tell by his eyes that he really liked that idea. He nodded slowly. "That'd be awesome … one day soon ," he added with another wary glance towards his Papa. He then blurted, just as there was a honk out front, "Oh, that must be Nix!"

"Alright, you go ahead and get go-"

"Where is he taking you?"

I almost jumped out of my skin as Chris' voice sounded through the room. My head snapped to him, but he was still glaring intently at his half-brother. His face was hard, serious and had I not recognised his voice, I wouldn't have thought he was the one who spoke.

SJ looked nervous at his question, but not because he was up to something. It was because he thought his Papa might refuse to let him go. He scratched the back of his neck, biting his lip nervously as he replied, "Uh, just to Grandma's diner … for lunch …"

Chris didn't respond, fuelling SJ's anxiety. He shifted and squirmed, glancing at me questioningly. I sighed.

"Is … that okay?" he asked hesitantly when Chris remained silent after a couple of minutes. A grunt was his only reply. He glanced at me again.

I nodded. "Go on. Be back for dinner," I ordered, watching as he nodded and quickly fled the house, lest his Papa call him back before he could escape. I sighed heavily. Looking back at Chris, I decided I'd had enough of his silent, one-way pissing contest. "Chris, are you going to stand there staring daggers all day or help me with lunch?"

Finally, after God knows how long, his gaze shifted from Nick to connect with mine. His glare softened out instantly, but the tension in his frame was still present. Cocking an eyebrow in question, I jerked my head towards the kitchen. Reluctantly, he trudged towards and slipped by me to leave the two of us alone. I shook my head at his stubbornness, feeling like I was experiencing deja vu. He was like this with Embry and Sam initially, but I was confident that I would be able to soften him up about this.

I turned to Nick and smiled. "He'll probably ignore you for the afternoon … but I'd like you to stay so I can get to know my brother-in-law," I told him with an approachable smile.

He didn't hesitate in smiling back, nodding eagerly. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to stay. And I can handle him," he replied with a half shrug.

I nodded. "Alright. Well, come on," I ordered, turning to head to the kitchen.

As I entered, Chris was standing at the bar to my immediate left, pouring a whiskey. I rolled my eyes, walking over to him.

"Really? It's barely one o'clock, a bit early to be drinking whiskey," I scolded, snatching the tumbler from his hand. I shoved it under the bar; he could drink it later. "Seriously, quit it. No one is asking you to be all chummy with him, and to play cards and shit. Just … ignore him if it makes you feel better, but he is still a guest, and I won't have you being rude, understand?"

Something told me that I would pay for my tone and demands later, but for now, he just gritted his teeth and nodded. He brushed by me again, his hand stroking the small of my back softly as he passed. My eyes closed briefly as I revelled in the sensation. I turned as the fridge door was opened. I could see his perfect tush poking out from behind the door and almost slapped it as I passed him towards the freezer right next to the fridge.

With my head inside the freezer, I called out, "Take a seat, Nick. You want a beer?"

I heard a stool scrap across the floor. I held my tongue, hating it when people did that. Taking the chicken from the freezer, I reached over into the fridge and plucked out a beer, after receiving his confirmation. Chris frowned at my hand as if it offended him.

"That's my beer," he grumbled in protest.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Technically, I think you'll find it's _my_ beer since I bought it. In which case, _I_ can give _my_ beer to whoever I want," I retorted, shaking my head at his ridiculousness as I left him at the fridge. I slide the beer across the island counter. Nick caught it against his chest.

"Thanks," he said, glancing at Chris before popping the cap and taking a sip.

"You want one too?" Chris asked suddenly, gesturing to the beer in his hands.

I hesitated and then shook my head. "No, I better not … just in case," I added in a whisper as if not to jinx the fact that I may very well be pregnant after the last four days.

Chris nodded in understanding, putting one beer back before closing the fridge door. He then trudged towards the barrel we kept the potatoes in, taking a couple dozen out to peel for fries. He was sulking, the big oaf, but for now, I would just let him get on with it. Lunch was going to be one hell of a meal, let me just say.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Sue's Diner … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**SJ's Point of View**

"I'm telling you, Nix, I thought Papa was going to tear his head off at any minute. I think I'm lucky to even be here right now. I was sure he wouldn't let me come after he asked where I was going, and after he shouted at us as well …" I sighed, shaking my head before munching on my burger.

"His head is all over the place. It has been for the six weeks or so ever since Skyla came here," Nix replied. "Honestly, if I were him, I wouldn't know which way was up. Seems to me that you, Seth and your brothers are the only ones keeping him grounded right now."

"You think? I dunno … Apart from telling us to go to our rooms, that one question and a grunt, he's hardly acknowledged any of us. I think it's been Dad that's kept him grounded, not us," I contradicted.

Nix shook his head. "Nah, it's all of you, his family. That guy _lives_ for his family. I haven't known him all that long and can tell _that much_. I guess when you've grown up without one, it makes gaining one of your own all the more sacred. He stayed away to protect you guys, just like he sent you to your rooms so you were out of trouble. He didn't want to hurt you, or the others, if he lost control again. The only reason why he came back was because of Seth's heat. I honestly think he'd still be out there otherwise."

"Well then, thank God Dad became horny," I joked, blushing slightly but joining in as he laughed heartily. I sobered before him. "Actually, another thing that's bothering me is if Dad's pregnant, you know? When do you think we'll find out either way?"

Nix shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean … when Boo … Well, he lost his before he could even realise … The miscarriage was what clued him in. Everyone was too distraught to pay attention to the implantation period," Nix muttered, taking a huge bite of his steak.

"Poor Boo … I couldn't even imagine …" I trailed off, frowning with the pain that accompanied the thought of losing something so precious.

The movement of Nix's hand sliding across the table caught my eye moments before it covered my own. I lifted my gaze to his and smiled slightly, but I was sure he could see the empathetic pain in my eyes. He sighed softly, sliding out of his booth to come sit beside me in mine. He wrapped his arms around me, one over my shoulder and the other around my waist. I melted into his side, wrapping my arms around his waist as well. I placed my head against his chest.

"Puppy, it won't be like that with you … You know why Boo lost his pups … but I would never hurt you like that," he whispered in my ear.

"But Tim … I bet he didn't think he _could_ hurt Boo, let alone actually do it," I reasoned.

Nix nodded. "And I'm sure your Papa thought the same thing, and your Uncle Sam. Accidents happen, I admit, and I suppose I really _can't _promise that an accident will never happen with us, but Puppy, I'll do my damnedest to try and prevent one," he vowed, lifting his hand to my cheek.

I smiled at him and decided the conversation had turned much to deep and serious for my liking. "Yeah, I know … but let's make sure _that_ doesn't happen for a good few years. Papa would have my hide, and most probably your dick, on a pike if I came up pregnant," I teased, blushing at the thought of _Nix_ getting _me_ pregnant.

The fact that he _could_ get me pregnant was bizarre within itself. I was still getting my head around that one.

He chuckled deeply, a chuckle that made him sound super pleased. "I like the thought of you having my pups … but you're right. Not just yet," he agreed, leaning down to peck the tip of my nose before sitting back, allowing his fingertips to play with the ends of my hair lazily.

"I wonder how they're getting on … and if Papa's torn into Nick yet and left him in a heap on the curbside," I mused, taking another gnaw of my burger.

Nix pulled his meal across the table and continued eating too. "Knowing Chris, probably," he chuckled.

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you in here!"

I grinned widely as my second favourite voice sounded in my ear. I looked up, beaming at my best friend. "Climb on in, Banana. Hey, Eph," I greeted, nodding at my younger cousin. An outsider would have never guessed that though. Between the two of us, Eph looked older.

"I couldn't help but overhear you guys. Nick's at your house?" Banana asked as her eyes lit up in anticipation of juicy gossip.

"Yeah, there was this thing with Skyla and then Papa and Dad came home. Nick smashed through one of the living room windows, which Dad was _really_ pissed about," I emphasised with wide eyes, making the table chuckle and snicker.

"Your Dad is such a diva when it comes to his house," Banana giggled. "I left my cereal bowl on the counter one morning because I needed to _go_ really bad. Uncle Seth came down and started bitching about people leaving a mess in his house, really getting worked up. When I got back to the kitchen, he was in full on cleaning mode, latex gloves, apron and all, all because of a bowl that was left for a few seconds."

She'd told the story for Nix's benefit, but Eph and I had been laughing right along with them.

"Yeah. If we leave crumbs on the work top, he makes us wash the dishes. Or if we leave toothpaste in the sink, he'd make us vacuum our rooms. My Dad's a stickler for cleanliness, sue him," I teased, laughing.

"Nothing wrong with a clean house," Eph chuckled.

"Yeah, sure, but I've never known someone to go to such extreme," Banana replied, shaking her head.

"I'd rather he be worried about the house, than about me," I told them.

Banana scoffed. "Oh please, he worries about everything, equally, and is good at it," she joked.

I laughed. I'd give her that one.

"Seriously, you're his _baby_. He's bound to be constantly worried about you," Eph commented. "Mom's the same about Bill, you know? It's a 'mom' thing … or, well, you know what I meant."

He blushed cutely as he realised his blunder, but I just giggled. "Yeah, you're right … but uh, don't remind me. I've had enough of that from MJ and PT growing up. Baby this, and baby that," I huffed.

"Ah, but look on the bright side, you might not be the baby of the family for much longer," Banana said conspiratorially.

I grinned even at the thought. "Yeah, maybe not. I hope he is."

"I hope its a fucking girl! I need more oestrogen around here. I'm sick and tired of being the sole focus of all the Uncles. 'Oh, she's our princess. No one will be good enough for her. Let's make her life a living nightmare and chase all the cute boys away,'" she mimicked, making the whole table burst into hysterics. She joined in.

"Except now, you don't have _them_ chasing the cute boys away, you have _him_ chasing the cute boys away," I teased, pointing at Ephraim, who looked positively miffed at the thought of there being any cute boys in close proximity to his girl.

"Damn right she does," he growled in agreement, making Nix and I laugh while she rolled her eyes and threw one of my fries at her boyfriend's face. "Besides, why would she need _cute boys_ when she has a _sexy man_ right beside her?"

I scoffed. "Sexy man? Are you serious? You're barely fifteen! You're just a horny bastard," I joked, laughing.

Banana giggled and nodded while Ephraim scowled at me, only half joking.

"Is this a private party or can anyone crash?" Alex asked as he dragged a chair over from another table, sitting on it backwards at the edge of the table, biceps bulging and straining against the flimsy material of his thin tee shirt as he rested his forearms over the back of the chair.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice now, fucker," Ephraim laughed, punching Alex in the arm.

Alex just grinned in return. "You guys never really had a choice. I thought I'd extend the courtesy though. Don't need that shit getting back to Mom. She'd kick my ass," he told us, stealing one of my fries.

The plate had slowly gravitated towards the middle of the table, and I highly doubted I'd get to eat many more of them. Though, I had already gorged myself on three cheeseburgers, so I guess I could spare them. I just sat back, snuggling into the crook of Nix's shoulder while I sipped my milkshake.

"What have you been up to? You look shady," I commented, glancing over his face.

That Meraz grin stretched across his face, the one he'd inherited from Uncle Paul, that said 'I'm guilty, and we all fucking know it'. I found myself grinning right along with him, knowing whatever he'd done would be good. It always was.

Alex was the pack's notorious prankster, and barring Banana and I, he'd gotten every single Pack member, including the females and even his little brother, Gene. He was only seven. Maybe I should start looking over my shoulder, come to the think of it, in case I was next on his list.

"Dad's on the warpath," he told us, smirking.

My eyes widened. No one pranked Uncle Paul and came out of it unscathed. The last time he was hit, Paul retaliated by paying PT and Ephraim to plaster the school halls with his baby photos. He was such a cute kid!

"I hope you've hidden the photo albums," Ephraim laughed, high-fiving PT as they howled with laughter.

Alex scowled at both of them. "I can't believe you fuckers actually betrayed me like that," he grumbled, shaking his head before reaching for some more fries.

"Hey, Uncle Paul offered us both fifty dollars. We wouldn't decline that shit for anyone," PT laughed. "And admit it, his retaliation was pure genius. I swear Megan still has that one with you naked in the bathtub stuck inside her locker door."

Alex groaned as we laughed at his expense. Megan was this Junior who had a severe crush on Alex. She has since she was a freshman. Actually, I think it stepped up to obsessive infatuation at the end of his junior year (she was a sophomore) when he was tied up, naked in the showers and dumped in the girls' locker room. Megan was, of course, in there right along with the entire female sophomore students.

He still blushes every time she glances down at his crotch, which was every time she saw him in the hallways. He'll be glad once he's graduated.

"You guys fucking suck," he growled, scowling at the table.

"Awe, Ali, don't pout," Banana teased, flicking her exaggerated pouting bottom lip.

Alex flipped her the finger. "Don't even know why I came over here. All I get is abuse," he grumbled.

"Hey, you were the one who crashed … and eating my fries," I replied.

"Well what the hell do you expect when they're sitting right in front of my face, dude?" he asked, laughing.

"So hey, Eph and I were thinking about going up to Port Angeles on Saturday," Banana butted in, leaning over the table on her elbows with her chin cradled in her hands. Ephraim had his hand on the small of her back and was rubbing gently as he smiled at her excited face.

Nix and I shared a smile. "Ah, well, we'll see you there then. We said we were going just earlier this morning," I replied, chuckling.

"I'd go … but fuck being the fifth wheel and all," Alex answered.

"Well, if you stopped declining every single chick that asked you out, you might've had a girlfriend by now," Ephraim told him.

"Ah, girlfriends … can't be dealing with their whiny bullshit." Alex grimaced with a shake of his head. "I mean, have you _seen_ or even _heard_ the chicks at our school? Damn."

"I suppose there isn't much for choice," he agreed with a shrug.

"I don't know what PT will be doing, but I could ask him if he wants to come, so you'd have someone to hangout with," I offered.

"Yeah, sure thing, SJ. Thanks," Alex agreed before gracefully sliding off his seat. "I'll catch you guys later. Don't want to stop in one place for too long … He's bound to catch up to me, but I'd rather that be later than sooner."

We laughed and nodded, watching as he left the diner, glancing left and right before sprinting off somewhere. My eyes widened when a second later, Uncle Paul came pelting passed the diner window, shouting obscenities at his oldest son. Alex never did say what he'd done.

"I better head on home," I announced after another half an hour. We'd been here for most of the afternoon. "Maybe Dad wants some help with dinner."

"Yeah, I should probably check in too," Nix agreed, helping me slide out the booth. He slid out after me, grasping my hand tightly in his as he straightened.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Banana," I bid farewell, pecking her on the cheek before waving over my shoulder at Ephraim on our way out the diner.

"Sure thing! See ya, Puppy!" Banana called in return, waving.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**... Tyler Household ... **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

I took the sound of my Dad's laughter as a good sign as I entered the house. I turned, waving at Nix as he drove away before closing the front door behind me. I glanced into the kitchen but there was no one in there, so I made my way to the living room. I lingered in the archway, smiling softly as I watched Dad and Nick talking animatedly. My smile fell slightly as Papa was sat back, arms crossed and sulking, but at least he wasn't causing trouble or being rude. Dad would have sautéed his balls if he did.

It was Nick who noticed me standing there, grinning widely as he sat up straighter. "Hey SJ! Have a good lunch?" he asked, drawing my fathers' gazes towards me as well.

I smiled slightly, blushing as I replied, "Yeah, it was good. Banana and co. gatecrashed but we didn't mind," I answered shyly. "We all made plans to head to Port Angeles on Saturday … I hope that's alright."

The last was obviously aimed at my parents, who both nodded. Dad smiled. "Of course, you know it is," he replied. "Why are you home so early? Dinner isn't until six."

"Oh, well … I kinda missed you … so I figured I'd come home and help with dinner," I told him, blushing deeper.

Dad grinned. "Aw, baby boy, I missed you too," he replied softly as he got to his feet. "I don't really feel like cooking today though so we're just going to order pizza."

"Oh … well, I don't mind doing it by myself," I offered with a nonchalant shrug.

Dad held up his hands. "That's up to you, Puppy. If you wanna cook, go ahead," he agreed easily. "I'm willing to bet that you've all lived on pizza for the last four days so you're probably not feeling like it tonight."

I chuckled at that. "Well … PT's devoured the whole cereal selection."

"There was over fifteen boxes of cereal in that cupboard," Papa pointed out, dumbfounded. "He must have eaten it for every meal."

I chuckled. "Just about. MJ's been marginally better, but I ate with Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel yesterday," I informed them.

"My God … I dread the day you guys move out," Dad groaned, covering his face with his hands in horror.

I smirked. "Hey, I'm good. I can cook. I hear Rich is a great cook, according to MJ, so he'll be good too. It's PT that's screwed," I joked, causing the three men to laugh.

At least Papa seemed to be more relaxed. Dad noticed too and winked at me in thanks. I smiled. I suddenly felt a sharp slap across my head. I growled, glaring over my shoulder at PT.

"I heard that, Fucker," he grumbled, scowling back at me.

"Language, PT," Dad sighed with an eye roll.

"Sorry," PT chuckled.

"No you're not," Dad retorted with a knowing smirk.

PT shrugged, grinning.

"Guys, come sit down and get to know Nick. Chris, come with me," Dad ordered, brushing passed us to head up the stairs.

Papa sighed, following after reluctantly as he grumbled under his breath. My brothers and I shared a grin, shaking our heads.

"Oh, SJ, your Aunt Leah's coming for dinner, and Banana no doubt," Dad informed me.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, no problem. Banana never mentioned though."

"She probably didn't know at the time," he replied.

I nodded, watching my fathers disappear into their bedroom. No doubt Papa was about to get some serious tongue lashing. Sure enough, a few seconds later, we heard Dad's rumbling. We knew better than to eavesdrop so we entered the living room. PT stretched out on the middle couch so I sat on the one opposite to Uncle Nick.

For a few minutes, we just sat in silence, glancing between each other. No one really knew what to say to start the conversation. Thankfully, PT decided before I'd have to.

"So Uncle Nick, what's it like to be a kick-ass fairy warrior?"

I genuinely almost face-palmed myself as Uncle Nick guffawed with his head thrown back and everything. I was grateful he saw the funny side and didn't take offence. I rolled my eyes at PT when he looked my way, but he just shrugged in return with a huge grin on his face.

That was what sparked their conversation on Uncle Nick's archery skills and how he'd honed them through his 'youth'. I didn't get that bit, since he didn't look a day over twenty-five, just like Dad and Papa.

I was still a little too shy around Uncle Nick for my liking so after five or so minutes of listening to them chatter, I excused myself to go start dinner. Walking out the living room, I beard PT telling Nick that I suffered from chronic shyness around new people. I wished he didn't make it sound like some sort of disease, but that's PT. Besides, it wasn't around _all_ new people, just ones older than me. I always felt like they had more ground to judge me for some reason, whereas people my age were practically in the same boat as me.

Well, not exactly the _same _boat, but definitely in the same fleet.

I pulled out some chicken for dinner and set it to defrost in the microwave. I turned towards the portable CD player Dad always kept in here and switched it on. My head instantly began to bob slightly with the beat of Calvin Harris' _I Need Your Love_and began to chop up some onions and mushrooms for the chicken casserole I'd decided to make on a whim.

Dad and Papa came down sooner rather than later, and despite claiming he wasn't up for cooking, Dad sat down at the kitchen island and started to peel and chop up the carrots I'd set out, winking at me. I smiled at him without ceasing my onion chopping.

We worked in companionable silence, listening to PT and MJ, who had come down after the reassurance that World War III wasn't happening in our living room, joke around and laugh. We heard nothing out of Papa, and I suspected that he was still sulking with his arms crossed over his chest. Several songs passed on the CD player before Dad said anything to me.

"So you and Nix … getting pretty serious," he commented nonchalantly.

I glanced up at him, trying to determine a hidden agenda behind his questioning. He saw me looking and laughed.

"What? Can't an old Dad take interest in his baby's love life?" he asked a little defensively.

I shrugged. "Well, I guess you can … It was just random. But yeah, we're pretty serious," I confirmed, watching as he smiled and nodded. I also noticed the slight sadness and worry deep within his eyes. "Dad, we're serious, but not _that_ serious, if you know what I mean. I mean, we've talked about the whole … marriage and kids stuff, but that's still way off into the future. I'm barely a sophomore. I want to at least graduate first before."

Dad sighed suddenly as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I just smiled and chuckled at him, shaking my head at his chronic anxiety over his boys, especially me. He suddenly chuckled to himself as well, grinning up at me sheepishly.

"I'm being an idiot, huh?" he asked shyly.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nah … you're being my Dad. I'd be worried if you _didn't_ ask, to be honest. But, honestly, you have nothing to worry about. We're taking it slow. We're both comfortable with that, and even if he wasn't, he'd never push me for more than what _I_ was comfortable with. I mean … I …"

"SJ?" Dad murmured softly as I trailed off, suddenly choking on my words.

I smiled shakily at him, clearing my throat. "I … Daddy, I love him. I'm so in love with him, and I want it all with him. The home, the marriage, the kids … Just not yet," I finished, finally meeting his tearful gaze with my own equally watery one.

He whined softly, quickly getting off his stool to come and hug me. I melted into him, burying my face into his neck as I always did as a child. I was feeling freakishly vulnerable right now, and as always, my Dad was here to tell me everything was alright. He pulled back slightly and cupped my cheeks, grinning at me.

"I'm so happy that you're happy. That's all I want for you. As long as you have everything, or are on the track to getting everything you've ever wanted, then I'm happy, and you have my full support," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy …" I whispered back quietly.

"Damn, what a bitch-fest in here. Knock that girly shit off, guys. Makes me nauseous," my Aunt Leah teased as she entered the kitchen, quite loudly might I add.

I pulled away from Dad, who was laughing, and blushed deeply, avoiding Aunt Leah's gaze as she made her way towards me.

"MOM! You totally just ruined their moment!" Banana protested, aghast as she followed her into the kitchen. "I thought that was so sweet!"

She caught my gaze over her mother's shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back, mouthing 'thank you' just as Aunt Leah pulled away from our hug.

"S'up, SJ. Giving my brother hell as always?" she teased, smirking.

Before I could reply, Dad said, "Oh yeah, he's completely out of control, Lee. He's been blaring that stereo you got him for his birthday out at all hours of the night. The alcohol, the drugs, the boys. He's chaos. And I swear he's sarcastic without actually sounding sarcastic … Actually, that last one is true. You're pretty good at that," he added to me, dropping his own sardonic tone to address me.

I chuckled. "Thanks."

Aunt Leah rolled her eyes at Dad. "Sure, whatever, Seth. We both know this goody-to-shoes could do no wrong," she teased, winking at me.

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes," I grumbled, blushing. "At least … not _totally_."

My Dad and his sister just laughed though, making me roll my eyes. Banana waltzed up to my side and slid herself under my arm, wrapping her arm around my waist. I grinned down at her, pecking her cheek softly.

"Hey, Banana. You hungry?" I asked, one-handedly scooping up the onions I'd just chopping into the plastic jug ready for going into the casserole dish.

She scoffed. "I'm a freaking wolf. _Of course_ I'm hungry. When am I ever not?" she asked rhetorically.

I laughed. "Ah, good question. When you figure out the answer, please share. I would love to know too. I feel so fat eating as much as I, but clearly, that isn't an issue," I chuckled, pointing to my chest.

"You could eat just as much before you were a wolf. You _know_ how jealous I always was about your fast metabolism," she reminded me with an eye roll.

I grinned. "So what's Ephraim doing?"

"Dunno … He went home some time. I _think_ he has patrol, but I'm not sure," she replied. "I hate girls who check up on their boyfriends all the time, so I give him his space, just as he gives me mine. It works for us."

"Good for you, B," I said genuinely, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, is your Uncle Nick still here?" she asked suddenly as her eyes lit up hopefully, causing me to chuckle while I nodded my confirmation. "Sweet! Be right back!"

Before I could even say 'okay', her denim clad booty was hardly visible in the archway. I grinned and shook my head. It was always 'Go, go, go!' with her. I loved her for it.

Dad and Aunt Leah had followed sometime after Banana. I could hear Dad just introducing them now as I chopped the carrots. The last thing I expected was the window-shattering growl and curse that echoed through the house. I shouted an expletive when the knife in my hand slipped and sliced through the pad of my thumb, but that was the least of my worries.

I hurried out the kitchen, following the still low growl rumbling in the living room. I froze in the doorway, recognising the stunned, love-struck look on Nick's face, and even the faraway, adoring glint in Aunt Leah's eyes as they gazed at each other, despite the fact that she was sending him her most vicious scowl.

"Holy fucking shit! Mom did you just _imprint_ on him?!" Banana screeched right before all hell broke loose.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**I know, I'm evil, but that's just the way it is! What do you think?!**

**Some of you who read the first story, Clouded Joy, again some times may notice that dates are being added to each chapter. Dates will eventually be added to this story as I edit through the chapters, starting with the first story. I want to get a better grip on the timeline, and this is my way to do it. Thanks!**

**Review please!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xx**


	23. Heart-to-Hearts

**Hey, hey, my Lovelies!**

**TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS GUYS!**

**We actually reached that milestone with chapter nineteen, but I wasn't paying attention, haha! Whoopsie! But still, that is better than Clouded Joy when it was at this stage so I think it's well on its way to become more successful than its prequel! Thank you so much to di0772 specifically. Your PM feature is disabled, otherwise I would have thanked you personally. Of course, thank you to everyone else who has reviewed throughout the whole story! Without you guys, it couldn't have come this far! **

**Of course, thank you for the alerts and favourites also! :D**

**There's no beta for this chapter. All mistakes are mine. Sorry in advance.**

**Also a little longer than the last few chapters I've done! Hope that's okay ;)**

**I don't won it! I only play!**

**Without further ado … Enjoy!**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Previously on Clouded Destiny … **

"_Good for you, B," I said genuinely, kissing the top of her head. _

"_Oh, is your Uncle Nick still here?" she asked suddenly as her eyes lit up hopefully, causing me to chuckle while I nodded my confirmation. "Sweet! Be right back!"_

_Before I could even say 'okay', her denim clad booty was hardly visible in the archway. I grinned and shook my head. It was always 'Go, go, go!' with her. I loved her for it. _

_Dad and Aunt Leah had followed sometime after Banana. I could hear Dad just introducing them now as I chopped the carrots. The last thing I expected was the window-shattering growl and curse that echoed through the house. I shouted an expletive when the knife in my hand slipped and sliced through the pad of my thumb, but that was the least of my worries. _

_I hurried out the kitchen, following the still low growl rumbling in the living room. I froze in the doorway, recognising the stunned, love-struck look on Nick's face, and even the faraway, adoring glint in Aunt Leah's eyes as they gazed at each other, despite the fact that she was sending him her most vicious scowl. _

"_Holy fucking shit! Mom did you just imprint on him?!" Banana screeched right before all hell broke loose. _

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Heart to Hearts**

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Tyler Household … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Seth's Point of View**

I couldn't quite believe my eyes as I watched Nick and Leah stare at each other for the longest time after I introduced the two of them. We'd all, including Leah, long abandoned the thought and fantasy of her imprinting––it had somewhat dissipated along with her actively phasing––but here I was, seeing it with my own two eyes.

Numerous emotions coursed through me at light-speed. Of course, I was absolutely over the moon for my big sister. She deserved her soul mate after everything she went through when we were teenagers, and then raising Chelsea all by herself. Sure, she had us, her family, but every single last credit goes to her with how amazing Chelsea has turned out. Having got to know Nick earlier, I knew that he was the perfect match for her and would treat her so right.

But there in lies the problem … would she even let him try?

My heart wanted to say yes, but my gut, and the years of experiencing Leah first hand, told me 'hell fucking no!'

We all knew the very instant she realised what had just occurred because her fierce, trembling growl surged through the entire house, startling SJ in the kitchen. I heard him yelp slightly before his rushed footsteps came in our direction. He appeared in the archway a second later, his eyes widening in surprise when he took in the situation in its entirety.

It seemed my niece's exclamation was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Holy fucking shit! Mom, did you just _imprint_ on him?!" she screeched in shock.

"Like fucking hell I did! No! No fucking way, I say! I have survived this fucking long without a man at my side, and I'll be damned if this … this … _fairy_ comes in and changes all that! Fuck NO!" Leah bellowed as her form began to shake violently.

My eyes widened at this. She hasn't phased since before Chelsea was born. I knew in that instant that I had to step in. "Lee-Lee, just calm down, okay? It doesn't have to mean what you think it does, you know that. Just take a deep breath with me, okay?" I coached, hugging her trembling from to me.

Chelsea stepped up beside us, but I shook my head slightly, begging her off.

"That's it, Lee. Come on, why don't we go talk on the back porch. Chris … you got this one?" I asked my husband, glancing at his half-brother meaningfully whilst conveying I wasn't messing around on this one. He'd just have to suck it up.

Chris tensed as he realised what I was implying and looked like he was about to decline, but I pulled out my secret arsenal––my puppy-dog eyes. His mouth snapped closed as soon as he saw them and sent me the dirtiest look before growling and turning away. I grinned in triumph, knowing he hated those eyes but wouldn't stay mad at me for long.

I led Lee-Lee outside.

I practically sat her on the porch step myself before crouching down before her. She was staring down at her hands in disgust, which I didn't get at first. I rubbed her knees softly, drawing her gaze to my concerned one.

"Lee? You wanna talk?" I asked quietly. I honestly thought she would have told me to fuck off or something, but what came out her mouth was far from declining.

"I hate it … You know how much I hated imprinting. I thought … I thought it wouldn't happen to me, you know? I _wished_ it wouldn't, but now … I've been fucked over yet again!" she growled, clenching her fists. "I fucking hate it!"

"I know … I know, Lee," I consoled, stroking her cheek.

"But, we both know what's done is done … You can't change it, Lee," I told her delicately. I knew she could blow up at me. I've had many years experience of that.

"I fucking wish I could," she snarled, wincing at rubbing her chest right after.

I sighed. "You don't mean that," I stated, smiling knowingly down at her chest.

She glared at me. "Only because the fucking imprint won't let me say anything bad about the fucking fairy! A _fairy_, Seth! My soul-mate is a _fucking fairy_! I need someone who can take my bullshit, not someone who's going to just take it like a pussy and roll over every time I order him around!"

"Lee, you don't know anything about him. How do you know he won't be able to take your bullshit?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to retort but then snapped it shut again. She scowled at me because she knew I was right. She tried a different approach, one I knew would be weak. "What if Chelsea doesn't get on with him? I should think about her first. We've lasted the last sixteen years alone together, just her and me. We don't need him," she growled adamantly.

Even now, I could see the lies in her eyes. I could see her trembling, not because she was going to phase, but because she already felt the imprinting pull towards the man in the living room.

Suddenly, her head snapped up in confusion. "How is this even fucking possible?!" she asked in outrage. "I don't even fucking phase anymore! I thought the wolf was locked away or some shit!"

"Leah, we both know that the wolf will always be a part of you. It's still a part of Sam and Jared. They have the same appetites, the warmer temperatures. Sure, it's not as intense anymore, but they're a good 104. Jared can still smell whose at his door before he opens it. Just because they don't phase anymore, which has been a lot longer than you have abstained, their wolves are still with them. Who's to say imprinting can't occur?"

"Well obviously it fucking can, Seth!" she snapped.

I grinned. "See! You're already halfway to accepting it!" I cheered teasingly.

She didn't smile. She didn't blink. She just glared at me. Nice.

I sighed heavily. "Lee … This isn't the end of the world. Maybe this is a good thing," I mused optimistically.

She scoffed, turning away from me as she shook her head in defiance.

"No, just listen for a minute, please," I requested, moving to sit beside her. I took her hands in mine, forcing her to turn to me. "You've said it yourself, Lee. You've spent the last sixteen years alone, raising Chelsea all on your own, and you've done a fantastic job. She's amazing in every way. That's credited to you, Lee, and no one can possibly take that from you, or would try to."

She made to turn away again, but I forced her face back to me, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not finished."

"Boo fucking hoo," she growled but didn't turn away again.

I continued, "Like I was saying, no one can take that away from you. Maybe, just maybe, Nick is your reward for being such a strong, independent woman? Have you thought of that? Maybe, the ancestors want you to focus on yourself now. Chelsea has her imprint, she's sixteen years old and wants to build up her own independence, just like her mom did at her age. What are you going to do when she moves on with her life with Eph? When she moves out?"

She didn't have an answer.

"You'll be so lost, Lee. You've dedicated so many years to your little girl that you haven't really been building your _own_ life, you know?"

"But she _is_ my life," she whispered, biting my lip. "I went through so much for her, to even get pregnant with her. She's my baby."

"I know, Lee. Believe me, I _know_, but the fact of the matter is, she's grown up and will be having a family of her own in the next ten years. Where will that leave you? You'll live alone, no pets. You'll be so lonely, at least at night … I wouldn't want that for you, Lee. I've spent nights alone whilst Chris is patrolling, or working, and it fucking sucks. It's so cold. That's why Nick has come to you now, so you'll be spared that loneliness when Chelsea gets on with her life. And hey, you're still young! Your body clock is barely thirty, even though you're forty-one. You could even have more kids! You wouldn't have to go through all that trouble with the doctors poking around at you. You might actually _enjoy_ yourself this time."

She smiled in spite of herself, shaking her head at my lewd remark. I chuckled and squeezed her hands. I could see, by the glint in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks, that she was thinking about and liked the possibility. I wouldn't call her out on it though. Maybe later.

"Seriously, Lee … Don't fight this too hard. Take it slow. Get to know him. Let _Chelsea_ get to know him––don't try to keep them apart out of fear. Maybe that will make it easier for you, if you saw how they get on. Take it at your pace," I implored her, bringing the back of her hands to my face before kissing them both softly. "Please? For me? I want you to have what I have, Lee, and I know you've always wanted that too."

She stared at me blankly for a while before she growled in frustration. I smiled at her.

"Fine! Okay! For fuck's sake, he better not be a fucking pussy," she growled, springing to her feet.

I rose too and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Lee. Do you … want me to send him out maybe? No time like the present," I pointed out hopefully.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, sitting back down on the porch step. I took that as my go ahead and made my way back inside. I rolled my eyes when I saw Chris hadn't moved a muscle but had clearly just finished saying something to Nick. Both he and Chris glanced up when I re-entered. I almost laughed out loud at the disappointment on Nick's face when he saw Leah wasn't following.

I jerked my head behind me. "She's outside. Wants to talk to you some," I told him.

He shot to his feet eagerly. "She does?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry, she doesn't bite," I assured him.

"Much," both PT and Chris mumbled together. They even shared a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore them, Nick. Go ahead before she changes her mind and bolts," I told him, knowing full well that she would if given half the chance.

He nodded and quickly made his way outside, closing the screen door behind him. I turned to three of four of my boys.

"Where's SJ?" I asked curiously.

"Took Chelsea to his room. She kinda didn't know how to feel about Aunt Leah imprinting, so he's gone to talk to her," MJ supplied, flicking through the channels on the TV.

I had to smile to myself. While I was talking to my sister, he was speaking to his, for all intents and purposes. I decided not to bother them and just finish dinner myself. SJ was only using one of my recipes with the casserole, so I knew it by heart. It didn't take me long to get the dish into the oven. I set the timer and then returned to the living room, curling up in Chris' arms to watch TV with my boys.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Meanwhile … **

… **Tylers' Living Room … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**PT's Point of View**

I felt like I was watching the most boring tennis match _ever _as my eyes bounced between Papa and Uncle Nick, waiting for them to make some sort of damn move. They were staring each other off, acting all butch and shit with their arms crossed and feet shoulder-width apart. Nick actually seemed amused, waiting for Papa to say something whilst glancing occasionally out the glass porch door.

Papa, well, it was clear that he was pissed he'd gotten the short end of the stick in this scenario. He'd give anything to get out of this 'talk' Dad had forced him into. I was holding my breath, waiting to hear what Papa would say, but that was five minutes ago, and I was becoming bored.

Just as I was about to get up and head off to my room, Nick spoke up, making me jump and quickly sit back down in my chair, eyes wide with anticipation of family drama.

"Look, I know you hate me, be it by association to Skyla or for some other personal reason, but can we at least _try_ to get over the fact that we share a mother? I mean, it's not like either of us can change that. We're both stuck with her," he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.

Papa growled. "She _is not_ my mother. She's yours," he contradicted as his scowl deepened.

Nick threw his hands up in the air in what I deciphered as relief. "Well, there you go then! Skyla isn't your mother, therefore you have no reason to hate her, or me by association, anymore," he replied challengingly.

Papa growled again. Nick's eyebrows rose.

"What? She's either your mom or not. If she's not then all she's done since coming here is save some lives. Sure, she crossed a line today, but other than that, she's innocent."

"That woman isn't innocent!" Papa shouted angrily.

"Make your mind up. If she isn't innocent, that means deep down you know she's your mom and has done everything you're blaming her for. You can't have it both ways––you can't blame her for something your mom did if she isn't her, right?"

_I gotta say, the dude had a point! This should be good, _I thought to myself.

Even I could see Uncle Nick was trying to get a rise out of Papa, and by the trembling of his clenched fists, it was clear that that rise was fast approaching. I caught Nick's eyes and shook my head in warning, but he paid me no attention. Thankfully, he did change the subject though.

"We're not here to talk about her though. Seth seems to think you have something to say to me about Leah," Nick prompted, cocking an eyebrow.

"So it seems," Papa seethed through clenched teeth.

"Well then, let's hear it," Nick challenged.

Papa remained silent, resuming his stare off with my Uncle. I had to roll my eyes.

"I may not know what Dad wanted Papa to say, but I have a feeling what Papa would like to say …" I murmured cautiously, glancing at my Papa warily.

Papa didn't deter from his staring whilst Nick's eyes turned towards me.

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded.

"Aunt Leah is important to all of us, and so is Chelsea. Chelsea is like the little sister my brothers and I have never had, and Aunt Leah is like … a surrogate mom, or some shit. I think it goes without saying that if you hurt either of them, you'll have the full force of the Pack coming down on you. Just a friendly warning. Dad may seem … docile at times, but he's fierce when it comes to protecting family. Papa has Dad' back one-hundred percent, even if he doesn't agree with what's happening, so just bear that in mind. I think Papa will be looking for the first opportunity to beat you down so just watch yourself," I told him, feeling my own protective instincts flare at the thought of him hurting either of our she-wolves, past or present.

"You're right, PT, I think it does go without saying, but I expected nothing less than to hear it. I expect to hear it another dozen times over from your uncles too. I don't intend to hurt her. I'm a man, so I'll piss her off some times and say the wrong shit that might hurt her feelings, but I won't hurt her physically or intentionally. Or Chelsea."

"Just make sure you stand by your word," Papa rumbled lowly, drawing Nick's gaze back to his steely one. His arms were still crossed; he looked intimidating. "You stand by it, or there won't be an square-inch in this world _or_ yours that you'll be able to hide where I can't find you. That doesn't just apply to Clearwaters, it applies to my boys too, all _four_ of them. You hurt them, I break you; I disfigure you so much that _your mother _won't know you from Adam or Eve. Every single insignificant bone in your body will shatter in my hands––then I kill you. No one hurts my family. You'd be wise to pass that on to _her_ as well."

I saw Nick swallow visibly as Papa finished his haunting speech. I was certainly glad I wasn't on the receiving end, and it appeared that it'd done its job in warning Uncle Nick. He just nodded in understanding, seemingly speechless.

"As long as we have that covered," Papa grunted, turning finally to sit down in the recliner.

Nick stood where he was for a while, sorting through everything Papa had just said, and possibly imagining the consequences should he break his word. At some point, he came to sit gingerly on the sofa opposite mine. Five minutes later, MJ came down and sat down next to me, shooting me a questioning look. I shook my head, mouthing that I'd tell him later.

Not long after Papa threw MJ the TV remote, claiming nothing was on, Dad came back in from talking to Leah.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Tylers' Back Porch … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Leah's Point of View**

I smelt him before I saw him. He lingered by the glass door, and I could feel his eyes searing across my skin. I'd be a liar if I said his mere gaze didn't send shivers down my spine, but then I remembered that it was the fucking imprinting at work. It just pissed me off even more.

I didn't like this. I didn't like it at all. I hated that Taha Aki felt it necessary to do this to me _now_, when my guard was down and was actually happy with my life. I had my daughter, which is all I've ever wanted since I realised kids weren't going to be possible for me while I was phasing. Back then, I longed for the day I would begin to age again, and my body was no longer barren. That day came; I had Chelsea.

I was fucking happy damn it!

Then the fucking _fairy_ came along and fucked everything up.

Seth's words came to mind, and I groaned internally. I'd told him I would take it slow, get to know Nick. I told him I would try but also knew that everything he'd said made fucking sense. Some times, I loathed that he was smarter than me, or at least had a more romantic heart. How was it, out of the two of us, _he_ got the romantic bitch from the ancestors whilst_ I_ got the bitter one? Didn't seem fair. At. All.

I rolled my eyes as he continued to linger silently behind me like some damn creeper. Sighing heavily, I snapped, "Well? Are you gong to fucking sit, or what?"

I heard him snort moments before he was in motion. I tensed as he sat beside me on the porch step I was perched on. I was unable to stop the shiver that coursed through me once his amazing scent filtered through me. He smelt … fucking amazing. Fuck. Like … like the forest and the ocean and … fire? How was that even possible? I tried to remember what the bonfires we throw smell like and was surprised to realised he smelt exactly like them. It was kinda weird, but I kinda liked it. His body was surprisingly warm enough for me to feel his heat across the three inches between our arms.

I was no longer a wolf, but the heat from those days still lingered in my system. I ran a toasty 104, at least, but he still felt unusually warm to me. I couldn't recall any of the others saying anything about it.

"Seth told me you wanted to talk?" he asked after a long stretch of suffocating silence.

Before I could stop myself, I was wittily replying, "Oh, he did? How fucking helpful of him."

I rolled my eyes at myself afterwards, but fuck if I'd apologise. I didn't apologise to anyone, except Seth and Mom. In the next second though, I was startled into looking at him, not expecting him to say what he had to say.

"Okay, so I get the bitch act, I do. I mean, I _really_ do, but I'm not a piece of shit who you can unleash your snark and bitch-fest upon, okay? I may not be 'human', but damn it, I have feelings, and I'm not afraid to show them if you piss me off. This is new to me too, okay? I'm nearly two-hundred fucking years old, and I've waited a _long_ time for you, Leah Clearwater, so if we could just skip the pissing matches and the cold shoulders, that would be awesome."

I stared at him, slack-jawed, not quite knowing how to respond. Before I could though, he was continuing.

"You can be a bitch. I get it. I respect that. Life's probably been a bitch to you. But I can be an equally big asshole if I wanted. If I feel like you're being a bitch, I'll be an ass. Simple as that. But like I said, I've waited a long time for you, _two fucking centuries_, and I _really_ want to skip the bullshit. We'll take it slow. Fuck, we'll put all the tortoises and snails in the world to fucking shame if you want to, but don't try and shut me off, Lee-Lo, because that shit _won't _fly with me. Got it?"

Out of everything he'd just spewed, his gorgeous violet eyes flashing with his intensity as his hands gestured wildly, the only thing that registered even remotely …

… was the fact he called me 'Lee-Lo.'

Why the _fuck_ did it sound so good coming off his lips? I'd have punched Sam clean in the jaw if he'd called me that. Fuck, Lee-Lee was bad enough, but I dealt with it because at the time, it _was_ pretty damn cute. I'd promised myself that I couldn't let another guy call me anything other than my name ever again, but fuck! 'Lee-Lo'? How fucking _cute_ is that?

I rolled my eyes internally again, thinking how much my thoughts resembled those I had as a teenager when Sam had first used 'Lee-Lee'.

_Get a fucking grip, Clearwater!_ I scolded myself.

"I said, do you got it?" he repeated with a double, expectant eyebrow raise. His tone was demanding and dare I say … sexy.

To save face from the embarrassingly mushy thoughts running riot inside my head, I scowled at him and bit back, "I fucking got it … Asshole," I added, growling under my breath.

"Well that's good … _Bitch_," he retorted with teasing edge to his tone that drew my gaze back to his.

Fuck me … was his eyes shining? There was so much mirth there. So much mischief. Behind that though, I could see the admiration and curiosity. Strangely enough, there was no love, at least not yet. He looked how I'd expect a potential boyfriend to look at me for the first time, how _Sam_ had looked at me for the first time. He was only curious, lustful yes, but just curious. I knew in that instance that Nick only wanted to know me.

Something inside told me that he wouldn't push, that he'd be true to his word when he said we could go as slow as I wanted, in a roundabout way.

I must have been day dreaming because the next thing I knew, Nick was sitting closer, so close that his knee pressed against mine and was taking my hands in his. I glared down at our knees; not because they were touching, I realised, but because there was fabric between them. Fuck's sake. My gaze then shifted to our hands. My copper skin was a beautiful contrast to his alabaster, and without my say so, my fingers curled through his, interlinking.

My gaze finally lifted to his in trepidation and anxiety. He held my gaze steadily, his eyes still shining, but with something completely different. Tenderness poured from every square inch of him, solidifying into its own entity within his violet orbs. I couldn't break eye contact even if I wanted nothing more in the entire world.

"Lee-Lo … I'm not making demands here. This is all on you. I'm old, at least spiritually and mentally, so I'm not looking for a casual fling that will only last a few months. Two hundred years I've waited for that woman, or man as the case may have been, to come waltzing into my ethereal life and make me whole. That woman is you. I'm not going to jeopardise this––it's too important to me. We'll go slow. I just … want to know you, and Chelsea. You're a package deal. I get that. I'd want nothing more. Just give me a chance, Lee-Lo."

And just as if he'd dived right in and taken a hold of my heart in his warm hands, I melted into his words, feeling my resolve weaken until not even one measly brick of resistance remained. I sighed heavily in defeat, slumping slightly as I dropped my gaze from his.

"Alright …" I whispered reluctantly. "But we _are_ going to take it slow. And less of this mushy shit, because it makes me nauseas."

That made him laugh, which made my heart flip. That sound was so magical. I found myself smiling up at him lightly, his amusement infectious. He squeezed my hands suddenly and brought them up to his mouth, kissing them softly. My heart fluttered.

"Thank you," he replied simply before dropping my hands. Then he smirked, the mirth back in his eyes, "But why do I get the feeling that we'll be jumping back and forth, and that I'll have to deal with your indecisive ass a couple more times in the future before you finally yield to me? I just _know_ you'll change your mind because you'll over think and shit."

"Oh, you _know_ this, do you?" I asked, cocking a teasing eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Go on, deny it," he challenged, smirking.

I didn't. Instead, I told him, "You're probably right … but didn't you say 'me shutting you out won't fly with you' and shit?" I replied in amusement.

He laughed and nodded. "Damn right, so keep that in mind. If you're a bitch, I'm an ass, and no one wants to see that fight."

"It would be explosive, huh?" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Like fireworks on the fourth of July, Lee-Lo," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and reached over, pushing his face away playfully before climbing to my feet. He laughed, looking up at me. "That was cheesy. I'm going––I'm hungry," I announced, leaving him chuckling on the porch step.

Glancing back as I reached the door, I smirked.

He was _so_ staring at my ass.

He lifted his gaze to mine casually, seeing that I'd caught him, but instead of blushing and looking contrite, he smirked a fuck-hot, unabashed smirk that made _me_ blush. I scowled at him and continued on inside, his laughter following me in.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I'd initially thought after all.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Meanwhile … **

… **SJ's Room … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Chelsea's Point of View**

"Banana … talk to me," SJ murmured in my ear as we laid across his bed, silent in the wake of my mother's imprinting.

I just couldn't believe it. I mean, it just came completely out of nowhere. I guess I'm just in a state of shock. I wouldn't say that I was upset about it. On the contrary, I was quite happy that my mom will be able to feel the happiness I feel daily with Eph by my side. I just couldn't figure out how, or even why now?

I mean, Mom wasn't even phasing anymore. She was supposed to _able_ to imprint, was she? And why did our ancestors choose to wait until _now_ for her to imprint? Did she not deserve one before? If they thought that, I call bullshit. Mom deserved an imprint more than anyone, having raised me practically by herself and being the only kick-ass female shape shifter in a Pack full of horny teenage boys. My mom was strong. She was resilient. She was strong when she shouldn't have had to have been, but was.

For that alone, she deserved one.

Now she has one, it was a complete mind fuck. It's always just been the two of us, two lone she-wolves in a world brimmed with testosterone-filled males. Now that she was imprinted, Nick would come around more, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I've never had a Dad. Well, a real one. I accepted that fact. Seth, and even Chris, kind of filled in that position for me when it mattered most. I had so many uncles that the absence of my father wasn't very noticeable. I only found myself thinking about who he might have been a handful of times in my life. I suppose I just wasn't too bothered by it. Mom was enough for me, more than enough.

Would Nick want to fill that space in my life now? Was it too late for that?

"Banana?" he whispered even softer than before, resting his forehead against the side of my head.

I turned slightly and eyed him sideways. He smiled softly and encouragingly. I sighed.

"I don't know what to say, or how to think. I'm happy for her, really, I am, but I can't help thinking about how this affects _me_ too. Does that make me selfish?" I asked, pulling back so I could frown up at him.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, Banana, it doesn't. I'd be wondering the same thing. You and Aunt Leah have always been a duo––it's only natural that you question your place now when everything's about to change permanently," he told me.

"I _do_ feel selfish though. I mean, a part of me wants to stamp my feet and tell him to leave us alone, because she's _mine_, you know? But I know that that is a result of having her all to myself for the last fifteen years. I was spoilt for her attention. Another part of me, a bigger one, just wants to stand back and let her get her happiness, since I already have mine," I expressed. "I'm just confused about how to feel right now."

"You know she'll still be your mom if she gets with Nick, right? I mean, you're her number one, B. She wouldn't give you up for anything, not even her imprint," he tried to assure me.

"But … I wouldn't give Eph up for anything. I can't expect Mom to do that either."

"It's different for parents, I think. I mean, you two just have that bond. You're her daughter, a part of her, you know? We become their world. I know Dad wouldn't give us up for anything, not even Papa, I don't think. I could be wrong, but I don't think I am."

"I … wouldn't give Eph up for Mom … Oh God, that makes me sound like the worst daughter in the world!" I wailed, burying my face into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer whilst I calmed down a little. He remained silent, rubbing my back soothingly until I pulled away, hiccuping slightly. He cupped my face and looked me right in the eyes.

"You are the best daughter in the world. Don't let anything, or anyone, not even you, convince you any different. Aunt Leah will figure out how to fit Uncle Nick into your family. She'll think of _both_ of you, not just herself, because that's what parents do. Their kids come before themselves."

I scoffed playfully. "What do you know? You're sixteen," I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Let me put it this way, if I _was_ a dad, I wouldn't put anyone in front of my kids. Their happiness would come before mine or Nix's," he told me nonchalantly.

"You'd make an amazing dad …" I murmured softly.

He smiled. "Thanks, B … But we digress. Don't worry about this too much, okay? Your mom will figure it out, and won't shut you out either. She loves you. Nick's a nice guy, B. I think you'll get on with him like a house on fire. Just give him a chance, okay?" he murmured, smiling as he stroked my face soothingly.

I took a deep breath and sorted through his little speech, knowing he was right. I would give him the benefit of the doubt and get to know him. He _did_ sound like a good guy. Mom had a hard shell when it came to guys; she had done all my life. Maybe Nick would get passed all that and make her truly happy? I hoped so.

I smiled up at Puppy and nodded. He leaned in to kiss my cheek happily.

"Good. Now come on, I think I hear Dad dishing up the casserole," he ordered, hopping off the bed before reaching his hand out to me.

I smiled and took it, allowing him to pull me off the bed. He threw an arm around my shoulders as we walked towards his door, both of us giggling as we walked through it sideways since we were both unwilling to let the other go. Getting down the stairs was also challenging, but we managed.

I knew we, Mom, Nick and I, would manage this new development as well. We just had to work together and get to know each other. No one ever said this had to be rushed, right?

Right.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

… **Tyler Household … **

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**Seth's Point of View**

Dinner wasn't as tense as I thought it would have been, had I not talked some sense into Leah beforehand. Leah was wary and a little tense, but the atmosphere wasn't. The majority of us let Nick and Chelsea dominate the conversation, knowing that they needed to get to know each other, whilst we kept an eye out for Leah's reaction to the two's interaction. Throughout the whole meal, she stared at her daughter intently, reading each and every reaction to Nick that was laid out before her.

The small smile on my sister's face told me she liked what she saw. Hopefully, it was a sign of good things to come.

Thankfully, Chelsea seemed to get on like a house on fire with Nick so Leah was significantly more relaxed by the end of dessert. She even laughed at a couple of his jokes, which I noticed really made his day, judging by the grin he had on his face. The man looked like he'd won a million dollars. I found it exceptionally amusing to see my sister blush every time they caught gazes over the table. Nick was smooth enough to wink at her.

I sent the boys and Chelsea upstairs for them to finish any homework that was due in for tomorrow's classes. Thankfully, Chelsea had brought her bag. She was studying with SJ in his room. Leah and Nick had long since disappeared, unbeknownst to me until fifteen minutes after their vanishing act. Hopefully, they were talking some more … or … not, you know.

Chris and I were stood at the sink, washing the dinner dishes while stealing kisses and the occasional pinch on the bum.

His ass was fucking delectable.

But I think everyone knew that.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured after a few long minutes of comfortable silence.

I knew what he was really asking, but it was way too soon. "I feel fine. You'll be the first to know if and when I don't," I vowed, leaning over to kiss him soundly.

He grunted in approval. "Good … I don't want to be caught off guard like the first time," he admitted quietly.

I nodded in agreement. "We won't, _if_ I'm pregnant. We won't know for a bit yet," I told him.

"Can't you take a test?"

I frowned. "I dunno … Maybe. I don't know whether it works the same or not though. They're obviously designed for women, and female hormones. Neither of which I am or have, at least in human form," I pointed out.

"Right," he sighed.

"I know you're anxious. I am too. We'll just have to wait and see," I said with my own sigh.

"If you are, are you … I mean, will you …. Do you, want to be?" he finally blurted out anxiously.

I looked over his face. I noticed the guarded hopefulness within his smile and eyes, and knew. "You do, don't you? You want me to be," I guessed, seeing the answer written all over him.

He bit his lip and shrugged. "I wouldn't … be opposed … like I was last time," he admitted, trying to act nonchalant.

I smiled to myself. "I … miss it."

He glanced at me curiously. "What do you miss?"

I smiled wider. "The childish laughter. The little footsteps. Rocking them to sleep. Kissing their boo-boos. Taking them to the park. Teaching them to speak, to walk, their numbers and letters. I just … miss having them depend on me," I replied, feeling the emotions filter into my tone. Huh, I'd never really noticed how much my boys' growing up was affecting me. I smiled reassuringly at Chris, though I knew for a fact that he saw the tears swimming in my eyes.

He tossed the dish towel he was using onto the work bench and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I sighed shakily against his neck, and he tightened his arms in response, kissing the top of my head. The more I thought about my boys leaving me behind to live their lives, the larger the lump in my throat got. Chris wiped away the first tear that cascaded down my cheek.

"They're growing up … and while I love seeing it, I also hate it. Did you know that SJ has already talked to Nix about their own family in the far off future." I stated rather than asked.

His chest rumbled slightly, but he remained silent.

"And Rich, he's already established his career and his financial security. All MJ has to do is say the word, after high school, and it'll all be his too. I just … I want them to slow down, to stay at home for as long as possible, but I know now that it won't happen. Two years, Chris, I've only got two years until at least two of my boys leave to be with their mates. Two years isn't nearly enough time with them."

"Shh, Pup, I know … I know, Baby," he whispered back.

It was then I noticed I was sobbing into his chest, and my words were hardly coherent. It was at the same time that I was being completely ridiculous. I needed to get a handle on myself before he worries over nothing. I pulled away from him, smiling and chuckling weakly as I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt. He watched me intently while I pointedly avoided his gaze.

"So yeah … Back to your original question, I do want to be. I want those footsteps back, and the laughter, and the dependency," I told him, scrubbing incessantly at a plate. "Come on, let's finish these so we can relax. It's been a long day, and I'm tired."

He turned back towards the work top wordlessly, picking up the dish towel again. I blindly handed him the plate I'd been scrubbing. I felt his eyes on me as we finished but wouldn't meet his gaze. I was still emotional. I could feel it. That lump was still in my throat, and it was like I was one step away from bursting into sobs again, but I controlled myself. It'd only freak Chris out, and the boys if they came in.

It was half an hour later, snuggling up on the couch, when he softly spoke again, never taking his eyes off the TV. "You know, Pup, we still have a day or so … I can still smell you. You're still in heat. If you want this so badly, we could make extra effort," he pointed out.

It wasn't a suggestive comment. He didn't really mean it as a sexual comment. It was thoughtful, soothing, and considerate; he meant it as a solution. I loved him for it. He wanted me to be happy, was giving me the means to gain that happiness. I found myself smiling up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Really?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Really," he breathed back, his lips brushing against mine before he pressed them together.

I moaned softly, melting into him completely as his tongue massaged my own. I cupped his cheeks, stroking slightly as the kiss deepened. His hands grabbed my hips and lifted me to straddle him, pulling out crotches together. We both groaned at the friction, and I couldn't resist grinding my engorged cock into his bulge.

"Mmm … Let's go to bed," I panted, finally pulling my lips from his.

He didn't say a word as he heaved both of us off the couch, wrapping my legs around his waist as he did. I giggled, holding on tightly as he bounded up the two flights of stairs. I was vaguely aware of SJ taking a peek out his bedroom door and chuckling along with Banana as he shut it again. Moments later, music was playing inside his room. The poor boy was unlucky enough to get stuck beneath our bedroom.

Usually, when we reached our bed, he'd throw me down, but he didn't tonight. In stead, he lowered me down gently with me still wrapped around him. When I cocked an eyebrow at him in question, he simply shrugged.

"Can't be too careful … just in case," he muttered embarrassed.

I smiled up at him and pulled his face down for a soft kiss. "Thank you … You take such good care of me."

"I try," he whispered back, brushing his nose against mine before trailing it over my chin and jaw.

I sighed, tilting my head back into the pillow to reveal my neck, and mating mark, to his gaze and lips. I shuddered in delight as his lips passed over the mark, sending that same jolt of electricity through my entire body, as well as igniting a fire in the pit of my stomach.

God, I needed this man.

I groaned loudly and bucked my hips hard into his as he sucked my mark. He trapped me between him and the bed, pressing me deliciously into the mattress. I could feel every inch of him. I loved feeling his weight resting on top of me. I t made me feel safe, but also vulnerable … dominated. Nowhere to run.

My hands passed up and down his muscular back, tracing the lines of his tattoo without even having to see. I'd spent many nights admiring his body art. It was so sexy. There had been numerous occasions when I'd sent him to sleep just with the tips of my fingers. Even now, I could feel his body relaxing.

"You better stop that," he warned me, his voice muffled by my neck.

I giggled. "What do I get in return?" I asked suggestively.

He growled lowly and thrust his hips against mine as he grabbed them. His face turned inwards before he nipped at the tendon in my neck. I practically melted into one with the mattress, feeling my limbs turn to mush under his dominant display. He fucking knew I loved that! I moaned loudly as he did it again but harder, sucking gently.

"Fuck …" I panted, fisting his hair tightly to press him closer to my skin.

He growled, and I instantly loosened my grip. "Clothes. Off. Now," he growled, pulling up to kneel between my thighs.

I whined at the loss of contact between us but did as I was told, yanking my t-shirt over my head. He snatched it from me and threw it over his shoulder as he leered down at my naked chest hotly. Without warning, he dipped low and took my nipple in between his teeth, flicking his tongue against its nub swiftly. I gasped and arched into him.

He continued his attack on my chest as he pulled and yanked at my jeans. After a minute, he growled frustratedly and tore them at their seams. God, he was so fucking sexy! My boxer-briefs followed right after, falling in scraps to the bedroom floor. I gasped again as my scalding, engorged member was exposed to the colder air from the open window.

All too soon, he pulled away from me and stood at the end of the bed. I whined in protest, frowning over at him. His hands stroked across his abs as he smirked at me devilishly. My breath hitched when I realised he wanted me to watch him strip. His fingertips danced across his skin as they travelled lower and lower towards the band of his jeans. My breath was coming faster and harder with every inch he descended.

He toyed with his belt buckle, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Shall I take them off?" he rumbled sexily.

I whined and nodded. "Yes … God yes," I panted needfully.

My heart pelted against my ribcage as he unbuckled his belt and popped the button of his jeans, revealing the beginning of his pubic hair. I moaned loud and lowly as he dragged the material down his legs. His engorged member sprang free and hit his stomach lightly, making me moan even louder. My fingers itched to wrap around the powerful muscle and pump him to completion. I whined in envy as he did it himself, pumping up and down slowly while never taking his eyes from me.

"Do you want me, Pup?" he growled seductively.

I nodded. "Yeah … please," I begged, barely resisting the urge to delve into my own pants and grab my cock.

"You want me to make love to you?" he asked softly.

I was barely able to register his change of tone through the harsh lusty haze around my mind, but I did and my face softened along with his. Slowly, the haze dissipated, leaving behind the desire and love for my mate. I reached towards him.

"Please …" I whispered pleadingly.

He nodded and kicked off his jeans before leaning down to remove his socks. Then he crawled up onto the bed, kneeling between my feet. I reached out for the button of my pants and gently removed them from my legs. My eyes closed as he picked up my ankle, planting a soft kiss there on the bone before slowly trailing them up my shin to my knee.

"Mm, feels so good," I murmured, looking down at him through my eyelashes.

He sent me the warmest smile I'd ever seen on his face before going back to his kisses. My breathing hitched again as he moved onto my inner thigh. I was sure he'd go straight for the kill, but then I whined as he dropped my right leg to lift my left one, smirking at me mirthfully as he started the process all over again.

"Urgh, you're such a tease," I complained, pouting. I stroked down my abdomen to my cock, but he slapped my hand away. "No fair!"

"Patience, Pup," he told me, chuckling against the side of my knee. "I want to do this right. I want to worship every single inch of you. We could have conceived our baby when I'm through with you. Did you think of that?"

My heart rate increased at his words and a soft smile spread across my lips. "Yeah … Yeah, I guess we could have. Come here. Please?" I begged quietly, reaching out for him.

He smiled and slid his body up flush with mine until his nose was level with mine. I lifted my head slightly and brushed our noses together. He began to purr softly; I could feel the vibration against my chest.

"Kiss me."

He lowered his mouth to mine in the next second, sliding his long tongue passed my open lips. I wrapped myself around him as we deepened the kiss, my legs locked around his waist and my arms around his neck. I could feel the head of his cock brush up against my entrance. Pulling back slightly and leaning up in his elbows, he slowly and gently guided his length into my tight hole, sending my mind reeling from the pleasure of being filled by my one and only.

My back arched the best it could while being pinned to the mattress, and my head pressed back into my pillow, revealing my long neck to his gaze and mouth. He suckled against my tendon, relaxing me further so his shaft could slide right into me. I let out a huge breath and a shudder.

"Oh Chris, please … please!" I cried out as he twitched deep within me.

Without a single word all night, he made love to me slow and tenderly. We came more than either of us could keep track of. I was full to the brim of his essence. I marvelled at the miracle that could have been taking place every time he emptied inside of me, the one where my baby would be conceived. I prayed to my ancestors that they'd give me this.

Chris took me several more times throughout the early morning, pouring as much emotion into his touches, kisses and gentle thrusts into me as he possibly could, before we finally settled into slumber, satisfied and utterly exhausted … and in regards to me specifically, hopefully pregnant. He wrapped himself around my body, both possessively and protectively, as I snuggled into his chest and greedily inhaled his scent.

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

**There you have it guys! **

**Please leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts!**

**Love MrsWolfPack xxx**


End file.
